


Smoke and Mirrors

by Prudence_Chastity



Category: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/F, Futanari, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-31
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-08 04:03:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 27
Words: 90,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prudence_Chastity/pseuds/Prudence_Chastity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lightning fakes a pregnancy with her lovestruck friend Fang. The situation slowly broils to the point of no return. Chaos and fighting ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Your rosebud's popping," Lebreau pointed, uncasing another large trunk of beers to be refrigerated.

Lightning grunted and crossed to the offending napkin and loosed it for refolding. "It's a useless event. Work isn't the place for personal celebrations using company funding."

"Aww, lighten up, Lightning," Lebreau chided, "I'll try to pull you back behind the bar in the middle of the night if I can, so you're not stuck serving his table all night. Will that make it better?"

Lightning growled, flattening her next doily to fold the shape of a rose. "It's still not appropriate for the boss to require attendance for his birthday."

"I'm telling you, Light," Lebreau shook her head, "Fuck him. Literally, he'll move on from you by the end of the night and you'll have nothing else to worry about on the job."

Lightning's features scrunched. "He's like a hundred, Lebreau."

"You better not make that joke at the party," Lebreau admonished, "And he wasn't that bad. A little flabby, maybe, but nothing good Viagra couldn't fix."

"You're disgusting."

"It was one night! He even gave me a pay raise _and_ job security. You could probably give him a little shimmy, shimmy yourself, you know? He'd probably take you off the ice."

"Ugh," Lightning cringed, "Stop, please. Now."

"There'll be others at the party tonight, though. Think of all the fresh young cadets all lined in a row, ready for picking, and twisting, and hopefully combining!" Lightning cast her a look, "You should really try them too," Lebreau encouraged, "They're limber."

Lightning sighed. Lebreau finished the box and tossed it down the chute. She removed another from the stack of them. "There's also going to be a gorgeous, suckable Yun attending the table you serve, Lightttning."

"My mouth doesn't go where yours likes to turn, Lebreau. I'll leave that Yun-sucking to you."

"Gahh, Lightning! You're such a stick in the mud. And blind. Her breasts alone are enough to make a girl swoon to grab 'em."

Lightning rolled her eyes. "Not really my style."

"Oh pshh," Lebreau waved her off, "You need to be more open-minded to the possibilities. You won't even admire her bulge with me! And that's something you're into!"

Lightning rubbed at her temple, "I'm getting a headache. Why don't we ever talk about the weather?"

Lebreau tutted. "Really, Light, she's beautiful _and_ packed. What more could you want? I _wish_ she watched me the same way she does you. Fuck."

"Stop imagining about us together," Lightning groused, recognizing that glossy look in Lebreau's eye. "You're so disturbing. How do you daydream about us like that?"

"With you on top, definitely," Lebreau assured, "My favorite's when you're tittyfucking and getting off with her to that giant cock between your breasts."

"Why are we friends?"

Lebreau grinned. "I keep you employed. Don't think Dysley was just for me now! I worked you into that deal too! You're lucky I'm such a good friend and didn't charge you equal trade for that."

"I'm gonna cry if you keep this up."

"You can cry?" Lebreau teased. Lightning shot her an annoyed look, just finishing the last rose.

"Where'd they stack the new shipment of plates, 'Breau?" Lebreau thumbed backwards, indicating a tall pile of boxes by the door. Lightning started towards it.

"Light!" Lightning turned at the call, spotting Fang approaching. She gave a little nod in greeting as the other woman drew near, reaching up for the top box of plates stacked high on the pile.

"Hey, Fang," Lightning greeted kindly, tugging at the top box, which slid a few inches along the top to Lightning's waiting arms. Proving heavier than she'd expected, Lightning stumbled back under the sudden weight, losing her footing.

"Whoa!" Fang darted out and caught her, one arm around her shoulder, other catching around the bottom precarious edge of the box. Lightning's balance caught with a gentle push to bring her back up. Though she couldn't see her around the box, Fang's concern echoed genuinely. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Lightning steadied, "Thanks." Fang's arm dropped from her back when she was sure it was safe and lifted to the plates instead.

"I'll get these," Fang volunteered, lifting her other hand to support them.

"You sure?"

"Yeah," She still couldn't see her yet, but the smile was always evident in Fang's voice. "You can let go." Lightning dropped her grip, letting Fang shoulder them. Fang turned to her, friendly features turning up at Lightning. "Where do you want these?"

"This way," Lightning headed over first, "Just between the tables." Fang lowered the box between the first two. "Thank you."

"I can get the others for you," Fang offered.

"Mmm," Lebreau had stopped working to watch and admire the corded beauty in those low-rise, ripped-cut jeans. "Please do. We could use some'a that Yun strength, right, Lightning?"

Lightning shook her head dismissively before Fang turned to her for confirmation. "If you've got the minute, we could use the help. Bart'll be on my ass if I drop one of those."

"Sure," Fang agreed, "In fact, I'll trade you," Fang pulled out a folded slip of paper from a back pocket and handed it over. "Dysley wanted an accounting of the new plates ordered in. If you can count the plates per box, I'll grab the boxes."

Lightning unfolded the order form and flattened it. "He's got you on messenger tasks now?"

Fang started back for the stack. "Ahh, I was just heading out. He caught me outside the office."

"He's sneaky like that," Lebreau agreed, making Lightning cringe. Fang started back, toting two boxes this time. "So Fang, you going to this little party of his tonight?"

"That's the second thing he caught me for," Fang admitted, putting down a box between the next two tables. "Sounds tacky, really. Why?" Fang lowered the second box casually, "Will… you and Light be serving?"

Lebreau winked. "You bet we will."

"Ugh," Lightning grumbled, ripping open the top of the box rather vehemently. "I have to serve his table."

"He invited me to his table," Fang rubbed the back of her neck. "Maybe I'll go… "

"We wouldn't mind your company," Lebreau purred, eyes lit up on the back of Lightning's work-distracted head. She peeked over at Fang and smiled, who busied herself with another two boxes.

"At least _someone_ at the party won't reach for my ass," Lightning muttered.

Fang came back with two more full boxes. "You should quit, Light. Just come merc it out with me. You don't even need a uniform for this job."

"Ughh," Lightning rubbed her temples, penning in the numbers, "You've no idea how tempting that is."

"I would give you my recommendation…" Fang offered, prompting Lebreau to give Fang an eyebrow. Fang pretended not to see it. "They'd take us up anywhere if I vouched. Even Pulse."

"Serah would kill me, taking a job that dangerous." Lightning sighed, "It's a lot of hours; she's still too young."

Fang shrugged, falling just short of nonchalant. "Maybe in a few years then…"

"Something to look forward to," Lightning breathed. Fang made her last trip. "Nine boxes, Fang?"

"Nine boxes," she confirmed, hoisting the last ones over.

"Good," Lightning scribbled in some other figures. "Appreciate the help."

"Of course," Fang nodded, setting down the last two.

"We'll see you at dinner then, Fang?" Lebreau prompted, eyes gleaming between them both.

"Yeah, maybe," Fang took a few hesitant steps back to Lightning, but paused short. Lightning was just finishing the slip. "You want me to take it back to him for you?"

Lightning smiled sweetly, warming Fang to the heart. She stood. "That's okay, Fang. I'll suffer it. Thank you. See you at the dinner?"

"Definitely."

**XXX**

"Ahh, and my sweet Amaryllis, here to serve me like a good and faithful wife." Lightning just avoided sneering. Picking up the empty beer glasses from the table, Lightning steeled herself to those customary chuckles from Dysley's inner circle and brownnosers. Half the table responded with a sympathetic wince; only one with an eye of jealousy. Fang hesitated to touch her shoulder, wanting to soothe Lightning, but stopped herself short and dropped her raised hand. Lightning wouldn't appreciate that in public, and Dysley would only use it as another leeway to tease her. "Double time on that refill, Sweet Cheeks! Don't leave me hanging!"

_Serah,_ Lightning reminded herself firmly, _I need this job for Serah._ Cocoon Sanctum Corps were one of the richest companies in the world, and they took care of their own. Financially, at least. With her level of education as a highschool dropout, Lightning couldn't find a better catering job anywhere with this much coverage and scholarship funding that the Corps provided.

A tic worked in Lightning's jaw as she turned from the table, but a hand lifted to her hip from behind then. Lightning almost smashed the glass bottles on his head when she turned. Almost.

_Serah._

She turned back to him, side-stepping out of reach closer to Fang. "Sir?"

"Your pretty rosebud has fallen to the floor," Dysley pointed to one of the linens she was sure she hadn't knocked over. "Do pick it up please, lovely sugarflower."

Lightning resisted smacking him up the head with her tray. A while ago, Dysley had ordered new uniforms for the servers, which left Lightning in a spectacle of a faux-leather black and white blouse with too much cleavage and a terrible display of ass when she bent over, what remained barely passable for a servitor's dress. She daydreamed of gutting him.

"I've got it, you can go." Before Dysley could balk, Fang had left her chair for the napkin and picked it up instead. Lightning hurried off before more could be demanded, mentally noting to thank Fang later.

"Lebreau!" Lightning returned to the bar with her tray of empty glasses and set it down. "Has Justine showed up yet?"

Lebreau winced sympathetically, catching Lightning every time she retreated to that table. "She hasn't, Light. I'm sorry." Well into the evening already, Justine wasn't showing, Lebreau knew. Lightning would be stuck waitressing his table all night. Lebreau felt for her friend, but she wasn't permitted to leave the bar, and without Justine, Lightning was her lone first-marked serving girl, the only one permitted to serve his table.

"Light," Fang showed up beside her then, concern scrawled across her features as she touched Lightning's back. "You okay?"

Lightning exhaled in aggravation. "It's fine, Fang. Thank you for intervening back there." Lightning ran a hand through her bound hair, exasperated.

"You're better than that, Light." If she'd bothered to look at her, Lightning would've seen Fang's determined admiring there, maybe thought about the way her hand moved soothingly up her back, and noticed the care with which Fang spoke of her.

These things in her friend that never registered to Lightning. "Not if I'm still employed, I'm not." Lightning sighed.

Fang squeezed her shoulder. "I'll take this batch back to the table, Light. Save you a trip back."

Lightning glanced over to Fang then, gracing her with an appreciative smile. "You're such a sweetheart, Fang." Fang glowed, "A really good friend. Thanks."

Diminishing slightly, Fang averted her eyes slightly, finding Lebreau compassionately saddened for her. Fang looked away from even that.

"I'm making a quick stop to the restroom first. I'll swing back around before I come back to get the tray."

Lightning nodded. "Really appreciate it, Fang."

Lebreau called on after her. "Don't wash your hands before you serve them!" Lightning looked at her. Lebreau shrugged. "What?"

Lightning shook her head as Lebreau filled the last shot of a round Table Four had ordered.

The heavy clomps of his booted feet unmistakable, Lightning turned quickly, hoping to escape to her table before he arrived— and steered right into his waiting arm at her hip, which insistently, drunkenly, pulled her back to the bar. "C'mere, Darling," Dysley swiped one of the shotglasses from her wavering tray and downed it with a refreshed exhale, where the cup dropped lazily to the bar along with his arm. He grinned at Lightning lustfully. "Fang has good tastes in women, but she's not what you need, honey. You need a man with experience under the belt." His hand rubbed at her back, making Lightning crawl inside. She struggled to balance the tray half between them.

"Dysley," Lebreau spoke up before Lightning could, "Can I get'cha something?"

He barely cast Lebreau a glance. "Nah, darling, I got all I need right here." Pulling the tray from her, Dysley pushed it back on the bar.

"I have to deliver those," Lightning insisted, trying to slide away from the man.

"Ahh, but a drink first," Dysley grabbed another shot off the tray she was to deliver and, to Lightning's growing horror, started holding it up to her lips.

"No," Lightning tried to step back politely, but he followed. She stopped the glass before it reached her lips. "Really," Lightning insisted, chanting _Serah_ like a mantra in her head. "Stop."

"C'mon, Sunshine," Dysley purred, hand lowering on her back as he leaned in with the cup, "Show us some rays." He squeezed her ass.

Lightning grabbed his wrists and gave a decisive push back, where old man Dysley fell against the barstool.

"You assaulted me?" Dysley's features twisted in anger. "Too good to accept a drink from your boss, _stewardess_? Pushing and shoving to deny a simple drink? I've had about enough of your defiant insolence! Lightning, you're fired!"

Lightning's heart skipped a beat. "Sir— "

"Dysley!" Lebreau barked, seeing the horror cross Lightning's features. Her mind flipped for the easiest way to save her friend. "Lightning's pregnant!" Both Dysley and Lightning's heads flipped Lebreau's way. "She can't _have_ alcohol, give the girl a break. You almost just killed her baby!"

Dysley blinked stupidly, then looked to Lightning, who gaped open-mouthed at Lebreau. "Pregnant?" he glanced over his shoulder where Fang had disappeared. "With the Yun? Shit."

"Yeah!" Lebreau confirmed, "Fang won't be happy to learn you're firing her woman because she wouldn't harm her child for you."

"I've seen it too, Dysley!" Some brave soul volunteered from table two, "You grabbed her ass there! Making an unfriendly environment for a taken woman!"

"It's not his first abuse!" Some other anonymous caller yelped.

A woman from one of the tables picked out a pad and paper from a small backpack by her chair and approached Lightning, taking her a few steps aside from Dysley. "I'm Desma, a freelancer for The GC Quarter. It's my job to expose Sanctum's inner corruption; can you tell me, Lightning, how long has this been going on?"

"The Yun's chosen a Cocoon mate?" Someone else exclaimed in surprise.

"Maybe _Dysley_ should be the one being fired!"

Like dominoes, one voice became two before another three following and soon, the whole hall was buzzing in uproar with three other journalists approaching Lightning for coverage into the mishaps of her job and relationship status with Fang. Lightning backed away from the three until she hit the bar, where Lebreau watched awe-struck. "Lebreau," Lightning hissed, grabbing the front of her coat to yank her half onto the bar. "Meet me in the bathroom." She released for what passed for Lebreau's shirt and returned to her sudden reporters, pushing through them with complaints of lightheadedness. They quickly scattered for other sources as others pulled their attention away.

Lightning fled to the bathroom, somewhat glad for the cacophony through which she wasn't followed before she stood alone in the bathroom, running a hand through her hair until Lebreau arrived moments later.

As soon as the door shut behind her, Lightning grabbed the girl and thrust her against the wall. "What the fuck, Lebreau!"

"I was saving your job!"

" _Everyone_ in the party hall thinks I'm pregnant! I have reporters asking me about my sexual relationship with _Fang_ about a baby _I don't have_!"

"I didn't say her name!" Lebreau squeaked. "I couldn't just let you get fired, Light! It was the best thing I could think of on the spot!"

"I'm not even gay, Lebreau! What the hell are we supposed to do about this? You expect me to lie to the newspaper writers? And _what the fuck_ do I tell Fang?"

Somebody cleared their throat then, and from around the second bend corner of sinks stepped Fang. "Light?"

Lightning startled enough to suffer a miniature heart attack. " _Fang!_ What're you doing here? Why're you in the g— " Lightning recovered enough to realize the senselessness and rudeness of the question. _Because Fang's a girl._ "Sorry," Lightning apologized, "That was stupid of me."

"It's alright," Fang forgave, though Lebreau detected the hint of sadness in her from it. "A lot of Cocoonians ask that... it's a little too different, I suppose." Lightning winced, about to apologize again, but Fang changed the subject too quickly. "What's going on out there anyway? I heard something about pregnant and me?"

Lebreau looked between the two, mentally calculating. "I may've fibbed a little."

Lightning sighed, "Lebreau just told a workroom full of people and undercover reporters that I'm pregnant. With your child." Fang's eyes widened. "Yeah," Lightning groaned, "And it spared my job to point Dysley the villain, but… obviously it's not true."

"Yeah, but… who really knows that but us?"

Lightning saw the glow in her eyes at that. "Lebreau, no. Whatever bad idea you just thought up of, put it away. Fang and I will figure this out."

"But what if it's a _good_ idea I just had?"

"You never have those." Lightning dismissed.

"But really! I'm thinking— "

"Fang?"

"…maybe we should go through pretending with it."

Lightning glanced from Fang to Lebreau cautiously, "Did you both just suggest the same thing?" No immediate confirmation came, but they had. "Now I'm scared."

"Come on, Light!" Lebreau encouraged, "It's perfect! You get to keep your job, I remain un-mocked from the public for lying, Dysley's painted the pervert he is, and at the end of it all, you can just fake a miscarriage with no one the wiser to it!"

Lightning looked to Fang then, who gave a small shrug. "If it'll keep your job…" she glanced at Lebreau quickly, "And Lebreau out of trouble, I'll do it."

"You know there'll be publicity on this?" Lightning reminded her, giving an out, "Cameras, maybe a story or two in the newspapers, some questions… and I'll have to wait awhile before I fake a miscarriage. Could bring up a little stir on it later again too."

"If you're… you know, okay with acting like… like I'm your girlfriend in public, Light, then I want to help. I don't wanna see you get in trouble 'cuz of this." She glanced over again to include Lebreau, "Either of you. We're friends; I want to help out, if you're comfortable enough with it."

Lightning sighed. "I can't believe I'm agreeing to this. 'Breau, remind me to kill you later when this goes wrong."

"Alright!" Lebreau cheered, "You gotta get angry now, Fang! Get _mean_ , your girlfriend's just been assaulted!"

Fang's brow darkened. "Tell me what he did."

"Oh, it was disgusting," Lebreau emphasized, "Jerk grabbed her and tried to pour the drink down her throat! Probably drugged it. He was looking to get laid," Fang scowled, "He's been abusing her like that for months, too! Grabbing her ass, hiking a feel of the goodies, grinding Lightning against that old, saggy body. He tries to fuck her, you know."

"Fucker," Fang growled, scowl menacing her pretty features.

"He's made her touch his dick before too." Lebreau added.

_"I'll kill him."_

Lightning barely caught Fang sight of her movement before Fang was out the door. She looked to Lebreau tiredly. "Touch his dick, Lebreau?"

"Maybe that was me." Lightning cringed, "Was it too much at that point? Let's go see what Fang's doing!" Lightning sighed and started for the door, momentarily stopped by Lebreau's hand. "Wait, Light! Look upset. You said you could cry earlier?"

"Shut up." Lightning growled, pushing out the door anyway.

"Well, I guess aggravation works too." Lebreau followed on after.

Blinded by a crowd that'd gathered to circle, Lightning pushed through the throng of them with Lebreau at her back—

To find Fang gripping a bloodied Dysley by the tie hauling back the punches.

No one dared go to his rescue, but phones were out with videos and pictures being snapped away rapidly. "Fang!" Lightning surged through the crowd and grabbed Fang's lifted arm. "Fang!" Fang's swing started anyway with Lightning on her arm, but froze at the first sight of pink. "Fang," Lightning repeated, stilling with her.

Fang's arms were around her then, and Lightning couldn't even be sure when she'd dropped Dysley and turned. A chorus of _Aww_ 's went up around the room with a few people scrambling to Dysley to check vitals. Lightning wrapped her arms around Fang in turn, as was her part to play of the charade. "You alright?" Fang asked, spoke close to her ear over the chaos of everyone around them.

"I could ask you the same," Lightning mumbled back, "I hope you didn't kill him. Murder charges weren't in the plan."

"As long as you're okay now," Fang squeezed her. "That's all I care about."

 


	2. Chapter 2

Vanille stretched, arching her back high in the air where she held, trying to get the kink out that Sky had given her earlier this morning. "Did you absolutely _have_ to flip me this morning? I was already so sore."

Pulling her trousers on near the closet, Sky watched her girlfriend from behind hazel eyes with a steady dedication to appreciating that form. "I'm about to do it again if you keep flexing your breasts at me."

"Nooo," Vanille crumpled inward on her back, "I have to shop today; I need to be able to walk. No more hard-on!"

"Cocoon and this 'shopping' nonsense," Sky shook her head, "I still can't understand how they live like this."

"But we've been here for months now!"

"Do _you_ get it?" Sky challenged

"Well, it's different…" Vanille admitted.

"You still sore?"

"What do you think?"

Sky started over for the smaller girl. "C'mere, Vanille."

"Nooooo," Vanille squirmed, but Sky was already bending over to scoop her arms up under Vanille, who wriggled then in her grasp. "I can't take it! Too much pleasure for my little body to sustain! Eiiip!"

Sky grinned, snow-cream teeth sharped and almost feral with charm as she stood with Vanille. "You'd make a tasty little snack."

"No, please!" Vanille begged, the hints of a smile showing despite her genuine bodily exhaustion. "Don't devour me! Don't lay your mouth to my body and suckle me 'till I writhe and scream, seeping out the core like a soaking wet little— " Sky kissed her, silencing the dirty words from her filthy little mouth as she brought Vanille over to the bed.

"I should ravish you," Sky told her, laying Vanille down on the bed. "You could use a good whipping to clean your dirty mouth."

Vanille grinned up at her, particularly enjoying the view of her ample breasts from below, with how her long straight locks fell over her body, falling forward to hang and scrape Vanille's equally naked breasts. Vanille loved Sky's dark hair, a lush black that burned deep blue in thick streaks towards the middle down. It was so beautiful on her-and it tickled. "You make me quiver, you big, scary Yun."

Sky's teeth showed again as she laid her hands on Vanille's stomach and rolled her. "Get over there, Dia. On your back."

Vanille giggled. "I'm in for it now."

Saddling her rear, Sky grabbed her shoulders and started working the skin, grinding her rough palm against Vanille's sore flesh. Vanille moaned and quivered, feet lifting to twine with each other. "Ohhhh," Vanille breathed, "I think I love my Yun."

"You better love your Yun." Sky leaned over to kiss Vanille behind the ear. Vanille squeaked, toes curling at her soft spot. Sky grinned.

 _Knock, knock, knock, knock,_ "Vanille?" Fang's voice floated through the door, "Are you appropriate?"

Vanille glanced back over her shoulder at her topless Yun straddling her naked ass. "We're okay."

Fang hesitated. "You smell busy."

"We're gonna be in about five seconds if you get in here."

" _Five seconds?"_ Vanille squeaked.

Fang pushed open the door, finding Sky straddling a naked Vanille on her stomach. Her nose wrinkled. "Can't you guys crack a window between rounds?"

Sky's feral grin lit up her eyes. "I like the way she smells." She licked her bottom lip.

"Creators," Vanille cursed, letting out a small moan when Sky hit a tender spot. "Quick, Fang, open the window before she sullies my purity again!" Vanille tensed, then groaned. "Oh God, there she goes again."

"Hold up a minute, Sky." Fang crossed to the window to push it open and let in some air.

"Keeping her up's not the problem," Vanille lamented, "I can't go another round. Not till tonight. Can I just give you head after this?" Vanille squirmed, "Shit, there she goes. Fang! Quick! Say something squicky!"

"I got a Cocoon girl pregnant."

Sky's head darted up. "You _what_?"

Vanille breathed, relaxing. "Oh, thank goodness."

"I actually haven't," Fang revised, sending Vanille a little smile. Sky scowled, "But the papers say I did, and we may have to pretend it for a little bit."

Sky's eyes narrowed. "What is this about?"

Vanille sighed, relaxing into her massage. She laid her head down sleepily.

"It's just a little fib for a friend at work." Fang explained, "It just might get some attention for a little bit. I wanted to give forewarning if either of you are asked about it."

Vanille groaned softly as those hands roughed into her back. "This is about that straight little pink tramp at work, isn't it? She's having you do favors for her now?"

"I volunteered."

Sky sneered, pretty features darkened by a hard-pressing scowl. "You're acting like her bitch."

"Oww," Vanille protested, "Sky— "

Sky let up on her shoulders with a mumbled apology. "Sorry, Van," she rubbed the spot softly again to make up for it, looking back up at Fang expectantly. "Well?"

Fang shrugged. "I like her, Sky. She's not like all the Cocoon wimps. What do you want me to tell you?"

Sky growled lowly.

"Come on, Sky," Vanille encouraged, "You're dating me, I'm not a Yun!"

"Not really comparable, Van. You're Pulse."

"It's Fang!" Vanille insisted, "She's not gonna pick any regular, helpless little Cocoon girl."

"They're all helpless." Sky gruffed, smoothing over Vanille's back now. "Delicate like flowers, they don't know what it is to really work.

"It's just a small favor." Fang insisted, "Not a big thing."

"You're _hoping_ it'll be a big thing," Sky made a face. "Ughh. What could there possibly be in the Cocoon tramp that's got you so hooked?"

Fang offered a small smile; it was the closest to acceptance that she'd get from her fellow Yun. "Appreciate the support. I'll leave you to defile Vanille some more now."

"Noo!" Vanille squirmed.

"No, you ruined the mood now." Sky bent over to kiss the top of Vanille's head. "You feel better?"

"Please don't ravish me," Vanille whimpered. A hint of a smile returned to Sky's lips as she clambered off her exhausted girlfriend.

"I'm done with you cutie." Vanille slumped in relief. Sky glanced back at her on the bed. "For the moment."

Vanille squeaked. "Where's my bra?"

Smiling, Fang shook her head and left.

**XXX**

Serah happily poured milk into her cereal and grabbed up the newspaper. Flattening it out, Serah reached for her orange juice and took a long drink, scanning the front page as she did so.

The juice splurted from her in a rush as Serah choked and spewed over the paper.

"Cllaaaaiiirrrreee!" Serah pushed through the closed door without pause and crossed straight to Lightning's curtained windows, which she tore open with flair. Sunlight poured in through the glass, soaking Lightning's exposed features in its lighted warmth. Lightning groaned, the invasion unwelcome— only seconds before the small body of her sister jump-tackled her on the bed.

Lightning moaned, "Seraahh— "

"What is this? !" Serah demanded, brandishing the paper in Lightning's face. "Are we really to the point that I have to _read_ about yourpregnancy _in the paper_ in my mornings? That my sister doesn't even have the decency to tell _her own sister_ that she's been knocked up by a boyfriend I didn't even know you had? I'll tell you what this is!" Serah started rapping her over the head with the paper. "This. Is. Proof. We're. Broken!" Lightning fought from under the covers and grabbed Serah's arm to stop her.

"You _dimwit!_ " Serah exclaimed in a huff, straightening the newspaper with her free hand to read it. " _Dated August 10, 2067. Resident waitress Lightning Farron was fired yesterday after her boss, Galenth Dysley, sexually assaulted her in the midst of Sanctum Headquarters' finery dine-in._ Claire!"

"It's really not as bad as it sounds…"

" _Harassed into participation, Dysley tried to force an alcoholic beverage down the waitress' throat, who was revealed to be pregnant moments later by the resident bartender, Lebreau Rider. Farron retreated to the bathrooms, only appearing later after her significant other, Fang, angrily beat Dysley for the advance."_ Serah paused to gape at her. " _Boyfriend, Claire? !_ and what _'s_ this talk about a baby? Claire! You can't keep hiding this stuff from me! Do you even have anything to say for yourself?"

"You're crushing my stomach," Lightning groaned, "Probably killing the baby."

Serah squeaked, horrified, and rolled off Lightning to her side, which she turned Lightning on to face her. "You stay there, looking at me, watching my face as I read the rest of this article."

"Serah…"

" _When questioned,"_ Serah continued, " _Farron confirmed the claims, saying she and Fang had been a private couple for a little over five months now and, though the pregnancy proved an unexpected bump in the relationship, they both plan to keep the child_. _When asked of marriage and future plans, no further comment could be attained. Farron will report to work under a dual set of new bosses, which the company feels will be better suited to watch each other..._ " Serah looked to Lightning in earnest, scared, "Claire," she pleaded, "What's going on?"

"I, uhh…"

"So it's true?" Serah squeezed her eyes shut, dragging Lightning close enough to bump foreheads, which she did again, and again. "Why, Claire! Why wouldn't you tell me?" The jerks got a little rougher. "I've a right to know! Before _anyone!_ Before even the guy!"

"Serah," Lightning winced, reaching out to grab Serah's shoulder and stop the mounting headache, "It's not a big deal— "

" _Not a big deal?_ " Serah squeaked. "You're having a baby! How is that _not_ a big deal?"

"I'm no— " _Thump, thump, thump, thump!_

Serah looked up with the speed of a missile. "Who's that?" Lightning jostled to get up, also alarmed to the guest, but Serah was already halfway to the door by the time she'd scrambled out from under the covers. "Serah!" Lightning tripped as her foot got caught then and tumbled to the floor as Serah answered the door.

Serah stared out at a tall, bronze, beautiful woman in their doorway. She quirked an eyebrow in surprise. "Hellllo?"

"Uhh, hey," the woman rubbed the back of her neck nervously, noting Serah's champagne hair instantly, _miniature Lightning,_ "You must be Serah, right? Light's sister?"

"Fang!" Lightning yelped, pulling up from the floor with a muted groan.

"Fang?" Serah glanced back at her fast-approaching sister back to the stranger in the door. "You're…" she looked Fang up and down, features suddenly hardening. "You got my sister pregnant!" She released the doorframe as if to advance on her, but then paused. "Wait…"

"Serah!" Lightning appeared behind her then, hand on her shoulder, eyes locked on Fang. She absently tried steering Serah away. "Go to your room, Serah."

"Oh, now you wanna play parent, Hormones?" Serah shrugged off her grip, "Shoulda tried that before you ran of getting pregnant with some exotic… Pulse-born?" She looked to Fang for confirmation, who smiled a little at the immediate recognition. "Woman…" a light lit up in her eyes then. "Oh! Oh! You're a Yun, aren't you?"

Fang seemed pleasantly delighted by the guess. She inclined her head partially. "I am."

"Oh! Oh! OhmiGod,that'ssocool! Claire, invite her in! Fang, come in!" Serah turned to Lightning angrily then. "I didn't even know you liked women! Is this why you hid her?"

"Serah— "

"Why _wouldn't_ you tell me about her? She's a Yun! I've never even read of one breeding with a Cocoon girl! How in the world did you manage to seduce her with your dry outlook?"

Fang coughed lightly. Serah spun on her. "Fang! Why're you still outside?" Serah grabbed her wrist and started tugging her in.

"Serah!"

Serah spun on Lightning and raised the newspaper threateningly. "You've done enough already, Claire!"

Lightning inwardly sighed and shut the door behind them as Serah pulled Fang into the kitchen and hopped the counter, turning to Fang. "So Fang," she scanned her up and down quickly, "Yun Fang?"

Fang gave her a little smile. "That's right."

"It's true then?" Serah asked excitedly, "I read speculation about it in my history books, that the Yun warriors were all-women bred clan with some of you having a…" her eyes dropped momentarily before zipping back up.

"Serah, we don't really need to be talking about— "

"Oh man," Serah groaned, so excited, "Can I see it?" Lightning stiffened.

Fang chuckled, delighted with the girl. "You're not the first Cocoon girl that's wanted to." She froze a moment, then immediately looked to Lightning apologetically. "I didn't mean that like— it's not how that sounded."

Lightning sighed tiredly. Serah giggled. "So, there are lots of Yuns like you, Fang? But— if they're all like you, how do you…"

"We're not all like that." Fang clarified for her.

"O- _kay_ , Serah, enough discussing Fang's equipment. Fang, can we talk?"

"Yeah," Fang nodded, looking over to her, then back. "Serah, can I have a moment with Lightning, please?"

"Claire, I like her. You shoulda went gay a long time ago." Serah smiled sweetly back to Fang. "Okay, Fang. Can we talk some more later?"

"If you'd like," Fang gave another acknowledgment Lightning's way then. "If Lightning's okay with it."

"Great!" Serah scooted forward on the counter and hugged her then, taking Fang entirely by surprise. "Welcome to the family, Fang!" She let go almost as quickly and popped off the counter, shooting Lightning a dirty look on her way by. "We're having a talk later." Grabbing an apple up from the counter, Serah disappeared into her room. Presumably listening at the door.

Lightning blinked, watching the closed door in astonishment. "How did you do that?"

"She's a sweet kid." Fang paused. "You're not gonna tell her?"

Lightning shook her head and turned from the door. "I don't know. Serah's… fragile about that kinda stuff. She's probably better off not knowing."

Fang gave her a curious look. "She seems like she'd be okay… " Lightning quirked an eyebrow, "Nott that it's my business or I would know," Fang hastily added.

"So what's going on?" Lightning questioned, "I didn't even know you knew my address…"

"I don't! –Didn't." Fang corrected, "But I got a call in from Sanctum HQ off the books of regular job offers. They told me to report in to their office and bring you. It sounds like they've brought in a couple of new honchos and want us to meet them."

"On a Saturday?"

Fang shrugged. "They're probably trying to cover their asses about the whole incident, soothe it over with both of us, make sure you want to stay on with them and I'll still pick up contracts."

Lightning's brow furrowed. "Why'd they only call you?"

"Uchm," Fang gave a small, semi-uncomfortable chuckle. "I guess they suppose we live together. Just asked me to bring you and turn in this morning. I, uhh, I hadn't exactly found where you lived, but there was a street name in the paper for you and Serah's apartment. I went there hoping for the best and found a truckload of reporters outside your door. I snuck in the back with someone's exit. Took a bit to find your floor."

"Reporters outside?" Lightning sighed. "Sorry about your difficulty getting here. I shoulda thought about that last night. Did you call?"

"Twice, but I guess you were still asleep." Fang gave her a small smile. "It's okay anyway. Still found the place."

"Alright," Lightning ran a hand through her unwashed hair, "Um, I _did_ just wake up. Do you mind waiting while I get ready?"

"Oh, sure," Fang nodded, "Take your time, I'm fine here."

"Thanks," Lightning pointed to the small family room off the hallway of the kitchen. "TV over there, or newspaper— " Lightning glanced around, "Newspaper escaped with Serah. There's food in the cupboard if you haven't eaten, and I'll bring Serah out," Lightning glanced to her door, "Just, easy on the talk about Yun… " her eyes flicked down, "Qualities. She's young."

"Absolutely," Fang agreed, "I'll use discretion."

"I'll be out soon," Lightning promised.

Fang nodded, but then halted, "Oh, Light!" Lightning glanced back at her. "What if she asks about… us?"

Lightning bit her lip. "Are you good at thinking on the spot?"

"I could…" Fang allowed. "But… you really rather lie than just let her know? You're sure?"

Lightning glanced back at Serah's door. It was the first time Fang had seen her allow the shame to flood through her and instantly, Fang understood why she'd prefer to lie, even before she revealed it through her words. "She still looks up to me… I won't ruin that too."

**XXX**

"No!" Serah squealed.

Fang smiled affectionately. "Yes," she chuckled, "Vanille couldn't sit straight for a week after that nip. Damn nursing chocobo mothers." Fang paused, "Don't tell your sister I swore when I said anything."

Serah giggled. "Claire's just a stick in the mud. Don't worry, I wouldn't rat you out. You're cool, Fang."

Fang grinned. "Thanks. You're not half-bad either, Little Farron."

Serah rolled to her elbows and faced Fang then. "So Fang,"

"Ut oh?"

"Shhh!" Serah quieted, "It's nothing scary! I just wanna know how you and Claire met. How you got together and all. Claire never tells me this stuff— but you will, right?"

"Uhh…"

"Come on!" Serah encouraged. "Please? I didn't even know you existed until just this morning!"

"Well…"

"Pleeasse, Fang?"

"Alright, alright," Fang sighed, "I'll tell you how it went," Serah's face shown with glee. Fang took a breath. "Lightning… she's the kinda girl that you get up for, y'know? Makes me wanna take smaller jobs from the Sanctum, so I can see her when I get up in the morning. We were just friends, but… when I learned she was available, that she might have a Yun partner… I didn't have to hold back anymore. I… I got lucky. She chose me."

"Awww!" Serah cooed, "Fang, that's so sweet! It's like you were waiting for her, 'till you finally got the chance that you might catch her interest!"

Fang cracked a warm smile, a hint withheld. "Pretty much how it went."

"Did you make the first move then too?"

"Would it surprise you if I told you it was her?"

Serah's features popped in surprise.

"Fang,"

Fang startled half out of her mind at the elder Farron's return, "Light!" She stood hurriedly, scrambling to her feet. Fang felt half compelled to explain herself. "I was just—explaining to Serah how we met—are—together."

Lightning quirked a brow. "I heard." Fang's heart froze. For half a minute, she feared the worst— that Lightning had discovered the truth before she was supposed to, before Fang had had the chance to prove herself or change Lightning's mind of her, where her only shot to worm into Lightning's heart would be over before she could even— "You ready to go?"

Fang nodded, breath still half-held. "Yeah. Let's go."


	3. Chapter 3

A fast trip to the garage quickly proved out of the picture. Reporters flooded the entrance outside her home, with more flocking back around the car, determined to catch Lightning as she left. Sneaking out the back with Fang, Lightning had immediately dialed Serah then and told her to stay in the house. Eden, the press could be bad. Lightning wouldn't have them forced on Serah for the life of her. After being assured four times that Serah would obey the order, Lightning hung up and noted to call the cops later on their way home.

"So," Lightning prompted, retreating back around the rear of the building with Fang once more, "Since my car's out… where'd you park? Up the street somewhere?"

"Uhh."

Lightning turned to her expectantly. "Fang?"

"I didn't drive here, Light."

"You have a Velocycle?"

"No," Fang shook her head, "I don't own any of those freaky, snapable Cocoon-mobiles."

Lightning blinked, glancing both ways. "You _walked_ here?"

"It was more of a jog…"

Lightning quirked an eyebrow. "Is that what we're doing to work?"

Fang cracked a smile. "I'm game for a race if you are, Light."

"A race? You know it's about ten miles to HQ, don't you?"

"Hey, if you can't do it, we can walk." Fang goaded, "It's a lot to ask of a Cocoon-born…"

"Cocoon's got a thing or two to show you, Fang." Lightning unzipped the top of her sleeveless thermal.

Lightning sped on ahead from the very beginning, making Fang immediately chase on after her. The girl was fast, though, as her name might've suggested, and Fang only caught up when Lightning's step evened out to pace with her, breathing a lot easier than Fang would've suspected for starting off in a sprint. She cast Fang a cocky grin that screamed to be put into place. Fang smiled back; she'd get her around the last leg, she was sure.

"Pretty quick for one of them."

"Maybe you're just slow for a Yun," Lightning tossed back, eyes sparkling enough to make Fang swoon. "You know, back there with Serah," Fang inhaled deeply, quick, "That was pretty convincing. I appreciate you stretching the truth for me there, and for any other fibs we'll have to tell along the way… just thanks, Fang."

"Sure," Fang rubbed at a stinging prickle in her side. "I'm glad I could help."

Lightning eyed the hand, smirking. "Getting a cramp already?"

They jogged on along the sidewalks, taking mini-breaks at the occasional crosswalk and one stop for water halfway through, but otherwise kept on consistently. Fang seemed to keep up just fine, but Lightning had yet to press on the speed yet, which she'd save for the last mile or so. Their talk lessoned as they went on, but Lightning actually found the company of a competitive runner refreshing. It almost reminded her back of highschool track, before she'd dropped out. Sorta nice to have an equal— _almost_ equal— fellow runner.

Sweat matting into both their hair, the last foot of the run came with an incredible burst of speed from Lightning. Fang watched the girl disappear off ahead of her, more than a little breathless for reasons more than the run. "Damn," pulling up a full four minutes behind Lightning, Fang was forced to re-judge that ability. At that rate, she could've lapped her if she'd pushed earlier.

"Okay, okay," Fang breathed, hunching over and gratefully taking the water bottle Lightning had bought from the pop machine while waiting. "You're fast."

The corners of Lightning's mouth curled. "Now that we're soaked and sticky for the meeting…" Fang choked on the water and gagged. Lightning gave her a look. "You alright?"

"Yeah," Fang coughed roughly, regaining her composure. "Come on, Light."

They took an elevator to the uppermost floors, Fang leading the way to the offices of the big guys. Though Lightning had worked in the building since she'd been lucky enough to land the job at eighteen, Lightning hadn't ever traveled up past the first three floors. The top levels were reserved for the bosses, with the ones below it being the soldiers' quarters, gyms, and dining hall, though Lightning only catered primarily on the second floor.

Fang steered them directly to the elevators. Lightning glanced back at first floor showers. "Shouldn't we freshen up first?"

Fang shook her head. "They just want to lick our boots. It won't be long. Besides, we've got a trip back too in any case."

When they'd reached the thirteenth floor, Lightning walked out into what appeared like a whole-floor suite with offices that were more like rooms than anything else. A little intimidated by the haughty-suited generals and thousand-dollar dressed receptionists, Lightning stuck close to Fang, who waltz through the place without a care in the world.

"Fang," Lightning prodded curiously as Fang knowingly made her way through the lush halls and set up. "How'd you come to merc for Sanctum anyway?"

"I had find temporary work when I came from Gran Pulse. The Sanctum had just had a blow up with their machines turning on them; I'm sure they coulda kept sacrificing their own guys to the thing, but when I presented myself for hire, a Yun in town, they'd figure they'd give me a shot." Fang grinned wryly then. "They were even more upset when I walked outta there. Emptied their pockets enough to sting. I bought Van, Sky, and me a house with that. Really didn't expect me to come outta there, probably just that'd I weaken it a bit so they could throw less of their own at it."

"I've heard you talk about Vanille before, but Sky? Is that... like your cousin?"

"No," Fang chuckled, "She's another Yun of our Clan, and a good friend of mine." Fang explained briefly, "Sky went to GC, didn't think either'd have any good work for us. They don't, usually. I just caught a rare first-time contract. Haven't done anything else quite so big for them. Buncha annoying errand kills. The Guardian Corps usually has better jobs for us. Sanctum's a buncha pussies."

"You're around here a lot though," Lightning pointed out.

"Eh," Fang rubbed the back of her neck idly, "Sometimes you gotta pick up the crappy jobs along with the good." Lightning knew how that felt. "Besides, Sky misses Gran Pulse more, so I usually let her take on most of those. Most operation in the GC is based out of that instead of political."

"She misses it more than you? That sounds dangerous."

Fang grinned. "Cocoon's not _all_ bad."

"Don't like our people, don't like our culture or lifestyle, don't trust our technology… why do you stay here?"

Fang pulled up to a lavish carved door and held it for her. "…Vanille likes it." Lightning couldn't be sure if it was a real answer, or if Fang had to cut short, because suddenly, as they pulled up short in a spacious, family-room style greeting room with people waiting on plush couches, watching the televisions built into the wall.

Fang ignored them and plowed right past the receptionist's desk, down the red velvet carpeted floor to another spacious room where three heads turned at the sound of their entry. "Fang," Captain Rosch, a man Fang had only met once before called out.

"Yaag," Fang frowned, advancing into the room, "What're you doing here?"

The Captain seemed taken aback at the address, probably not used to such an informal manner. "I…" he regained himself, "I'm here to present you— "

"Ah, busywork," Fang nodded towards the two others behind him, a striking woman and equally-imposing man standing there. "These the new chieftains?"

"Commanders," Rosch corrected, or maybe started to introduce— but Fang was right on him.

"They going to molest my girlfriend too?" She took Lightning's forearm, something that surprised her, but Fang only tugged a gentle few inches over.

"A— They…" Put on the spot, poor Rosch seemed at a loss with how to deal with the situation. Lucky for him, at least one of the Commandos behind him took pity.

The taller male spoke then, turning to Fang in calculation. Neither his white-steel armor nor the extravagant shoulder protection pad over his cloak alarmed Fang. "We'll take it from here, Rosch. Dismissed." None too anxious to stay for further hostilities, Rosch scuttled off with barely a polite acknowledgement.

"Fang, Lightning," he addressed both, looking either way between them. Lightning's eyes dragged across the man in surprise, but then landed and widened at the latter woman, who smiled dangerously. "There's nothing we can offer enough in apology that'll make amends for the duress you endured under Mr. Dysley. Repeated sexual abuse shames me and the company. If either of you require therapy for it, we will, of course, call in the best and completely cover the sessions."

Lightning opened her mouth to speak, but Fang beat her to it, snarling. "As if that makes up for anything." Her grip on Lightning's arm tightened. Lightning looked to her, a little taken aback by the extent of legitimate anger she saw there.

"It doesn't," the man bowed his head in understanding, "Nothing will; I only wish I could alleviate what you've endured under Dysley. The company is willing to do what we can to help in the ways we can. Should you both choose to continue working with us, the accommodation will remain in standing. You've worked with us a few years now, Lightning, if you so wished to take position behind the bar, the option is open to you. And if you both remain, know that a new system of checks is in place to prevent this from ever happening again. I wouldn't be your only superior; rather, the duty is dually shared between Commander Nabaat and I. If you so choose to stay," his eyes locked with Lightning's, "I am Commander Cid Raines of the defense division," he gestured towards his companion. "And this is co-Commander Jihl Nabaat, Attack and Tactile Invasion division."

"Charmed…" His companion Jihl, who'd been watching Fang intently now from the second she'd walked in, roved over to Lightning, where a curious eyebrow quirked before darting back to Fang. Lightning resisted a shiver. There was something… invasive about the woman. Lightning much preferred to deal with the man, who at least had the decency to seem civilly sincere in his apology. The position befit him much better, she felt. Jihl had too much of an unknown air about her. Even if it was just to get them to accept money so the company could look like they'd done something to make up for it, his manner towards them and the incident. Looked the part of Commander better too, much more than Dysley or that Jihl. "To have you with us." Jihl finished, speculative eyes crossing between them again.

Cid gave her a short look, then turned back to Lightning. "The choice is yours, Lightning," his eyes briefly flicked to her Yun, "Fang. If either of you require anything further of us, you may request at any time. You've been given off the rest of the week to decide; if you turn in Monday, turn in to Lebreau. No uniform is required of the bartender. Do you have any questions?"

"No."

"If you'll excuse myself and Commander Nabaat then, we hope to see you Monday. Fang, we'll have a contract for you then, if you continue to keep working for us as well."

Fang didn't even grace him with a nod. "Is that all?"

Cid inclined his head slightly. "That is all."

"Come on, Light," Fang tugged her arm, sneering at Cid. "Let's go." Fang stayed linked with her until the elevators, where she reluctantly released it for no further reason to hold it. Fang leaned casually back against the elevator wall. They began descending, thankfully alone in the transport. Lightning stared at the floor. Fang's brow furrowed. "You okay?"

"I… " Lightning bit her lip in pause. "I had hoped for a bribe to keep quiet," she confided, looking away shamefully in a rare moment of weakness. "I guess it's already too late, with the report out this morning."

Fang tilted her head, a bit surprised. "They've probably already tripled your salary, Light. It's a sleazy tactic— like paying you hush money _through_ your work to keep you on board. The company doesn't want any more bad publicity from this. You staying on looks like they've taken all measures to fix and rectify the problem, keeping you happy in your workplace."

Lightning sighed softly, chin lowered as she studied the velvet carpet. "It just would've solved so many things. I suppose I should've expected that they'd be smarter than that to keep me on, but…"

Fang stood from the wall and crossed over to Lightning, who averted even further, turning her head the other way. "Light," Fang insisted, not managing to draw her eyes. "Serah appreciates what you do for her," _that_ drew her eyes, surprise flickering within the pupils as they turned to find Fang's. "She's a sweet girl. I can tell that she looks up to you, but… she doesn't expect the world. You can't give her everything."

"No," Lightning's eyes flickered to the floor then again, "But she deserves it."

"What about what you deserve?"

The elevator bleeped as they reached the ground floor. "I don't."

When they reached the doors, it was to be assaulted by another journalist inquiring into their business at the company. Neither feeling in the mood, Lightning and Fang split at a run that had the poor journalist huffing down the block until they'd faded into the distance. Lightning and Fang jogged quietly for a time, until Fang's stomach growled loudly only about halfway through. Lightning glanced at her, half-amused eyebrow arched. "You're hungry."

"You're not?" Fang crossed an arm over her stomach, wishing she had a hot plate of Vanille's Salted Turtle Steaks before her.

Lightning cast her a _little_ smile that had Fang's heart pumping. "Do you think you can make it back to the apartment, or you wanna stop? Serah's a pretty good cook if you can wait." Fang's stomach twisted painfully at the notion of waiting, but she was all too happy with the suggestion to stay at Lightning's a little longer.

"I can wait," Fang assured, mentally noting to wrestle with her cell later to call Vanille.

They hurried back as fast as they could keep pace, but ran into a problematic string of television cameras set up outside the apartment block who were busily interviewing Lightning's neighboring inhabitants and floors. "Dammit," Lightning cursed, after finding a similar situation at the back exit they'd used last time. "Don't they have more important things to cover than sit around my complex waiting for us all day?"

"You're a pretty girl who's been victimized of assault," Fang growled, eyes trained on the pack. "Of course they don't."

"It doesn't help that you're a Yun, I'm sure." Lightning sighed. "Is this legal?"

"Probably not, but your people always find a rule to bend."

Lightning ignored the almost-racial bite to Fang's comment; she'd known the woman for months now, enough to know the disdain Fang held most of Cocoon and her people in. It didn't bother her; in most cases, Fang was right.

Lightning grimaced. "Probably gonna barricade the way with questions. You sure you're up for this? I know you hate this kinda shit. You could go home now, if you want. They haven't seen us yet."

Fang shook her head. "I'm not leaving you to 'em alone. Besides, we probably should be seen together at one of our place's. Since they already know yours, I'd like to keep mine anonymous, if we can."

Lightning nodded in complete understanding. "No one wants this at their door. You ready?"

"Yeah," Fang sighed, "Let's go."

 


	4. Chapter 4

They'd only just left the cover of the hedges up the block before being spotted, where a flood of large cameras and pushing microphones all vied for attention, slowing their progress to a crawl for the door amidst shouted questions.

Fang pulled Lightning closer again, likely uncomfortable with the crowd of them.

"How long have you known about the baby?"

"Are you thinking of names?"

"Will you return to the Yuns in Pulse or stay in Cocoon?"

" _Gran_ Pulse," Fang snapped angrily, already annoyed.

"One at a time, raise your hand," Lightning directed, since it was clear Fang had no interest to. She tried scooting along with Fang, but made no progress as the press continued to pressure upon them back. "We've only got a few minutes." The tv crews quieted almost instantly, instead waving for her attention like hungry puppies. Lightning pointed to one at random.

"Miss. Farron! Your records show you've been working for Sanctum for three years now— have you been taking Dysley's abuse all this time now?"

Very few things could make Lightning Farron pale, some of which including the time Serah had almost drowned as a child, being mistaken for the singer at a Middle School assembly, and her parents' deaths running top tier, but the question confronted her dignity and the will she'd maintained to keep this job for Serah. It wasn't something for the world to know. "No." she answered simply, calmly as she could.

"Then how long exa— "

"Next question?" Fang interrupted. Lightning breathed a thankful exhale.

"Lightning!" Someone else called out from the back. "Do you want a girl child, or a Yun?"

Fang's jaw twitched. Lightning eased her hand along Fang's shoulder, futilely trying to keep her calm. "However my child comes out, it is already part Yun."

"Yes," the voice returned obnoxiously, brave in his anonymity. "But do you prefer a girl with a penis or without?"

Fang's fingers tightened on her arm. "We'd be happy with either, as long as she's healthy." Lightning passed on coolly, "Next question please."

"Fang!" A girl's voice joined the crew of them, "Ms. Berkley, along with some others of Lightning's neighbors report never having seen you around the complex before. Do you share an actual relationship with Miss Farron, or was she a one-night-stand?"

Fang's features darkened dangerously. Lightning saw it and gripped her shoulder, rushing in to answer first. "We were exclusively private before this incident."

"Does that mean you more often live at Fang's instead of with your sister?"

"What?" Lightning snapped. "No. It's not— I don't _live_ with her, we only recently discovered the pregnancy—"

"When will you be moving in with Fang, then, if that's the case?" Someone else asked.

"I'm not! I— "

"Are you afraid your apartment will be too small to share, with Fang moving in with you instead?"

"Are you relieved by the code of the Yuns, that requires Fang to take care of you, or would she have anyway, even without the force of hand in the discovery of your pregnancy?"

Lightning cast Fang a desperate look; she knew none of these things, of course, sharing no real relationship beyond friendship and having dropped out too soon from school. The intricacies alluded her, but Fang seemed moved by it, almost stricken.

"I would've anyway," Fang confirmed, a little less growly so much as taken aback.

"Do you have any fears about joining Lightning with the burden of a little sister to take care of?"

"She's not a burden!" Fang and Lightning both snapped, one with surprise and indignation, the other fueled by anger.

Lightning's pocket started to vibrate. She'd take any excuse. Pulling the device out of her pocket, Lightning fumbled to open it quickly. "Hello?"

"Claire! I see you on tv!" Serah's jubilant voice rang out. "Is Fang moving in with us?"

"I'll be there in a minute."

Lightning inwardly groaned. Grabbing Fang's wrist back again, she tugged. "We've gotta go." As one, the news crowd gathered to protest and stop them. Lightning got stuck, but Fang came along and barreled through, uncaring as she knocked over a video-recording guy. Lightning hurried on after, unmolested the rest of the way to her apartment where she closed the door behind her and leaned on it heavily, groaning.

"Light? You alright?"

"That was terrible." Lightning ran a hand through her hair. "Is there some kind of Yun commandment that orders you must move into a girl's house you've gotten pregnant?"

"Not exactly," Fang lifted a hand to the back of her neck idly, "But kinda. That's more of a technicality though, since everything in our culture is shared among the tribe… we _are_ supposed to take care of those we've mated with, especially if in a relationship or if a child comes of the joining."

"So, you're disrespecting a Yun-ingrained tradition if you don't move in with us?"

"Well, this whole thing is fake," Fang contended, "But… after that outside…"

"I'm sorry," Lightning closed her eyes, resting her head back against the door. "We can think this out. You don't have to come live with us."

"Stop apologizing, Light." Fang reprimanded softly. "It's not your fault. None of this is. And if I have to come live with you for a short while to help you pull this off… " _Sky'll kill me for this. Would Vanile be too upset?_ She'd understand more, Fang felt. Vanille had more sympathy concerning her attraction to Light. Going off that belief, Fang offered. "Well, that's what I'll do. If you need it."

Lightning opened her eyes, staring at Fang through her sky-blue azures. "You'd… move in with us? Just like that?" Lightning winced. "I couldn't ask that of you, Fang. You have Vanille back there to take care of."

"If it's only a few weeks, Vanille's got Sky to keep her company." Fang argued logically, "It looks like this thing's a little bigger in your media than I thought it would be. Should blow over in a few days, but I don't want those guys anywhere near Vanille or Sky, so my place is out. If, ahh, if you think it necessary to the fib, I've got your back, Light."

Lightning let her head thump to the door, where she looked to the ceiling in strain. "You shouldn't have to do that for me. It's… ughh." She ran a hand through her hair, pinching her eyes shut.

Fang reached out for Lightning's shoulder. She wanted to touch her face, but felt that would be too far. Lightning relaxed a little at the offered comfort. "It's only a month, Light. You'll be okay after it all."

Lightning exhaled heavily, whole body sagging in defeat. "I hate reporters." Fang gave the curve of her shoulder one more fingered rub before pulling back. Stressed, it was clear Lightning felt forced into the position and Fang could see the frustration in the hints of strain across her face. "Come on," Lightning waved on after, starting for the stairs. "Time to break the news to Serah."

Fang followed up the steps to the third floor, passing boggling Cocoon contraptions that had Lightning identify herself through voice to pass from the stairwell to a hallway, where Lightning passed three doors spaced far enough apart to take up the whole level before reaching her own on the very end of the hall. She thumbed a pad near the door, then pushed when the lock clicked to let them in.

They were immediately assaulted by the little one, who jumped Lightning immediately and wrapped her arms around her. "Sis! That was so sweet! Why can't you always be like that?" Serah detached from Lightning then and looked to both of them. "You both said the same thing about me, it was so cute! Like you're in sync with each other!"

"Serah— "

"Is she staying with us?" Serah interrupted. Lightning sighed. Serah's eyes bulged. " _Really?_ That's _awesome!_ Fang, lemme give you a tour of the place! I'm sure you must've snuck in here at night before, but it looks different in the day when you can see!"

Lightning watched Serah tug Fang by the wrist into the place and begin to show her around. Her heart tugged painfully. It'd been just her and Serah for so long… Lightning didn't want to interrupt that, even briefly with a good friend like Fang. Though Serah had already taken an instant liking to Fang, this was only temporary; Lightning didn't want her to get too attached.

"I'm going to shower," Lightning called on after them. "There's one downstairs if you need it, Fang. Have you thought about lunch, Serah?"

Trusting Serah to it, Lightning crossed the room to the stairs to shower down once more.

The apartment was set up downstairs as one spacious, large room. There was a kitchen in the farthest left corner under the stairs that breached the length of the left wall with counterspace, cupboards, a refrigerator, and all things found in a modern Cocoon kitchen. A small square table stood polished and pretty The counter continued onto the back wall with a sink and over built in until running just under the rail-less stairs, which were on a wooden slant to the upper rooms, lighted by the rectangular windows, which jutted sharply at the bottom like a trapezoid to the slant of the stairs, which started at the edge of a sort of family room space.

Connected to the kitchen, but separated by the table artfully place at the jutted counter's edge, a few feet apart, there was a good six or eight feet between the table and a sofa that looked to the television. On the right of the wall behind it stood a door leading to Serah's bedroom, with the one on the left to a small bathroom.

Serah giggled then, and merely pointed up the open stairs, where a desk had been pushed against the windowed brick wall. "And that's Claire's office room," it was only guarded off by a waist-high, clear fiberglass walling around the lip before the stairs. A walled off room branched over from it, running over the kitchen half of the house. "With her room and a bathroom connected to the end of it. I'm sure you've already seen it before."

"It's a nice place," Fang said and meant it. The apartment was immaculate and on the high end of the middleman scale.

"I love it," Serah admitted, "Claire bought it for me. She… she felt guilty when we had to downsize from the house. She didn't have the job with Sanctum then, so some stuff had to go. When she first took us out apartment-shopping, I was pretty bummed too, but this place…! It just had that spark, you know? Even after we'd heard the price was too much and I said we should look somewhere else, Claire could tell I wanted it. She gunned down the price as much as she could, then bought it on the spot. She worked sixteen hour days for a month straight to pay it off."

Fang winced. "That sounds like Light… She talks about you, you know."

"I know," Serah sighed. "You know, it's really typical of her to do this," she glanced at Fang, "Hiding you, I mean. Claire's too proud to admit she needs someone— And I'm sure a baby was never on her agenda, but… the fact that she wants to keep it, and has kept seeing you… I hope you can make her happy, Fang. She deserves it."

Fang's stomach dropped. She'd barely known Serah for an hour total and the girl was already confiding in her.

An audible sound must've come with it, for Serah slapped her cheeks in surprise. "You're hungry! Of course you are! Claire said— about lunch! Oh! You've gotta go. Go shower, Fang. I'll make lunch." Serah started ushering her off, then paused when she reached the bathroom. "I'll grab some of Claire's clothes for you to change into!"

"Serah— " the girl had already zipped away, quick as her sister. Fang turned to the mirror and sighed.

**XXX**

Lightning rested her head to the tile wall, eyes closed as the small shower sprinkled drizzles upon her back to wash off the sweat that'd built in the jogging. _Fang's living with us._ It wasn't something she'd intended or wanted with this haywire scheme. Not only was she forcing a friend to relocate for a month at a great inconvenience to Fang's current living arrangements, but she was bringing in another person for a _month_. That itself would be something new and uncanny to adapt to. After having lived with only Serah for so long now, Lightning was used to the quiet and liked their schedule of functioning. Friend or not, it'd be something different to adapt to with Fang there.

Serah had shown great signs of taking to her as well. With a much more naturally friendly disposition, it was hard not to get along with her, but all the same. Lightning was wary about her getting too attached at the notion of she and Fang together. Serah was delicate; the last thing Lightning wanted to do would be accidentally depress her when the feigned relationship died out. She'd have to watch that, and make sure Serah didn't get _too_ involved with their relationship.

Washing the last of the conditioner from her hair, Lightning turned the nozzle to shut it off and stepped out of the shower to dry off. It took about ten minutes to finish getting ready before the scent of sizzling behemoth bacon beckoned from the kitchen. Lightning followed its allure and found Serah happily flipping omelets by the stove, where Lightning's stomach suddenly squeezed in hunger as well, reminding her she hadn't eaten since late the night before. "How long 'till food's ready?"

Serah jumped at the sound of her voice, almost knocking a pan over, she whipped around to glare at her. "Stop being so sneaky, Claire!"

"Sorry."

Settling back down, Serah returned to season her food. "Should be about five minutes. Fang's in the shower; I gave her some of your clothes to change into so she's got clean stuff."

Lightning paused in her reach for plates. "What'd you do for underwear?"

"I just gave her a new pair from— " Serah froze then, "Oh! Oh, Etro! Claire!" Serah's face crumbled. "I— will she be offended that— "

"Serah, calm down." Lightning settled before she could go off on a tangent. She pulled the plates down from the cupboard. "Fang's not going to freak out over a little mistake." Serah still looked worried. The downstairs shower turned off and multiplied the fear in Serah's face. Lightning sighed.

A table set later, Fang emerged, dressed only in a borrowed zip-up that cut three inches up her stomach and revealed her tattooed arms. "Lightning," Lightning crossed over to her with Serah nervously peeking over her shoulder at the stove. Fang quietly handed over a pair of jeans with unused bra and panties inside. "She forgot," Fang told her sheepishly, giving them back. "Slip of mind."

Lightning nodded, taking the clothes from her to give Fang's outfit a look. "Do you want something more comfortable than that? Fits you like a vest."

"I'm alright," Fang assured, "I'll run back to my place tonight when the cameras are gone to pick up some stuff, but it's okay for now."

"Good idea," Lightning offered her a little partial-smile, edges of her mouth quirking. "You look ridiculous."

"Heyy," Fang grinned, spirits lifting just seeing it. "It's _your_ outfit."

Lightning's amusement didn't fade. "Serah's in the kitchen with breakfast. I'll be right down."

Fang was glad when her stomach didn't rumble again until after Lightning'd disappeared up the stairs with her clothes. She crossed to the kitchen table, where a worried-looking Serah served omelets onto their plates with a stack of bacon and hash browns in the middle. "Hey, Little Farron," Fang greeted congenially.

"Fang… " Serah's face crumpled in a rush, "I'm-so-sorry-about-the-clothes,I-just-wasn't-thinking-and-didn't-plan-it-out-or-mean-to-offend-by-being-rude-with-my-utter-thoughtlessness-and-I'-don't-be-upset."

"Whoa, and I thought only Vanille could do that," Fang shook her head graciously, "Don't worry about it, Serah," when she still looked doubtful, Fang added, "Making breakfast more than makes up for it."

"Are you sure?"

"Really, Serah." Fang assured, "It's no problem. It was just a mistake."

"Serah…" Lightning shook her head from the stairs.

"Oh, hush, Claire." Serah shushed, "And get down here. Breakfast is ready."

"More like lunch hour," Fang commented, sliding into one of the three seats with a plate at it.

"Not for Claire," Serah shook her head, "She'd still be sleeping at this hour if you hadn't crashed in here."

"Sure, just make me sound lazy, Serah." Lightning called down from her room, making Serah smile guiltily.

"She likes to sleep in on her weekends."

"That's understandable, considering her weeks."

"I'm coming," Lightning called down before Serah could yell, "Coming," a soft pattering down the stairs later, Lightning appeared at the foot of them before rounding over to the table, where Serah passed out the potatoes and bacon to eat. Fang wondered if it'd be rude to ask for salt, and decided it would, sadly.

"It's fresh gorgonopsid grill inside," Serah told her as Fang started in on the omelet.

Fang seemed surprised. "From Gran Pulse?"

"Yeah," Serah nodded, "The imports taste more flavored than the processed foods in Cocoon."

"Oh, don't encourage her." Lightning warned, "Fang's bias of Pulse might implode."

" _Gran_ Pulse,"

Lightning cast an amused look to Serah. "See?"

"You don't like Cocoon, Fang?"

"It's not _all_ terrible," Fang repeated, then grumbled. "Just mostly."

"What don't you like?"

Lightning snorted, "You'd be better off asking what she _does_ like."

Serah turned an inquisitive eye on her.

"You have… nice bars… " Serah smacked herself. Lightning grinned.

"How hard was that to say?" Lightning teased.

"It's not that I can't appreciate your stuff," Fang defended herself, "Just… so much excess. Your people don't know how to balance pleasure between hardship and communal working. It's a system based on this commerce shit that screws hard workers like Lightning for the indulgence of others that they haven't earned."

Lightning had heard this before, and agreed to a degree, but Serah's first time inquisitively sparked her historical interests. "But there has to be a commerce system," Serah argued logically, "Otherwise, the ties between those who work hard and those who do nothing would grow even more, because the non-working slouches would contend to stay that way, while _somebody_ has to work—unfairly—to keep things going, no?"

Fang shook her head. "See, that's the problem. Most of your population is selfish, looking to screw the neighbor if it'll get them a shiny buck or a new car. Nobody wants to work to keep each other happy. If you left people to it in this world, you'd screw each other like that."

"How's it different among the tribes, though?" Serah questioned, "Doesn't Gran Pulse operate on commerce too?"

"Not among traditional sects and tribes," Fang shook her head, "There are pockets of Gran Pulse has been forced to adapt to Cocoon's greed-system and now trades coin to support establishments, but many of us still operate on our old values. Trading of labor is equal in the amount of supplies granted, or housing given, or a project's building."

Serah tried to follow. "So you've eliminated commerce?"

Fang shook her head. "We've eliminated greed. Everyone wants to work for each other because it helps the community. Your neighbor is like a sister, and the clans, family. People are happy to help each other out and everyone finds work they actually enjoy doing— trained by others of the clan or those of another clan who _want_ to exchange skills and resources."

"If everyone works where they want, and is happy to help their neighbor, it sounds like a utopia."

"Thus why I miss Gran Pulse." Fang pointed out.

Lightning scooted her hash browns idly to one side of the plate. "And what of those who don't work, or want to do anything for each other?"

"They'd die," Fang shrugged, "That's why our system wouldn't work in Cocoon, especially among the rich folk. Your people are too lazy and used to creature comforts without having to do anything for them."

"Hey!" Serah objected.

" _Most_ of your people," Fang amended, glancing up from her food at Serah, "Lightning tells me you're interested in history."

"She does, does she?" Serah eyed Lightning suspiciously, but she just kept eating her food.

"The clans would utilize that," Fang nodded, "The elders would teach you the way of the ages, in return favor that you would go on to show others and discover what you can yourself through our cultures."

"Sounds like Gran Pulse is the place to be! But aren't the Clans like, exclusive to get into?"

Fang offered a sad smile. "It's a dangerous place. I'm sure Lightning could handle herself, but… most clans are prejudice against Cocoon intermingling."

"You don't say." Lightning grinned.

"Hey, it's not like we don't have a right to be arrogant," Fang pointed out, "But… yeah. Even going through intermarriage _into_ a Clan, you'd have a lot to show that you're accepting and desire to be among us. A sort of proving of your worth and all. There are pockets of Cocoonians who've transferred over ways, but they are few."

"What about the Yuns?" Serah asked quizzically. "Does your clan get a fair share of converts?"

Fang choked on her next bite, "Uhh…"

"Is that a no?"

"It's… a little more than unusual."

"How unusual?" Serah persisted. "How many other Cocoon girls have entered the Yun tribe?"

Fang cleared her throat. "…None."

Lightning sent a quick glance Fang's way. "I didn't know that."

" _None?"_ Serah gawked, "Wow, Claire. You should feel honored! No wonder the news is crawling all over you!"

"I guess so..." Lightning stood to take her plate up to the sink, "Maybe we should play a game, Serah."

"Ooh, there's a Pradda-based accounting on the history channel in a few hours!"

Fang scoffed. "Television,"

"We run the risk of the tv melting." Lightning's tone came a little lighter. "Maybe something else, Serah. Something less lazy."

"Well, we can't go out…" Serah considered thoughtfully. "Something athletic could be… hmm," she bit her lower lip, contemplating. "Oh! Claire!" Serah jumped excitedly, bumping the table which spilled some more bacon onto Fang's plate, which she happily took up, not wanting to have appeared rude earlier by taking seconds. "Why don't we go swimming in the indoor-outdoor pool! That's enclosed within the middle of the complex! No press, but good exercise!"

"You have a pool here?" Fang glanced up.

"It's a part of the complex," Serah explained, "An allure to draw people in." she watched Fang discreetly slip away another piece of bacon that'd fallen between the plates with her bump. Serah grinned, making Fang drop the piece with a rumble in her throat.

"If you wanna swim," Lightning finished cleaning the dish and put it in the drain, "That's fine. We'll go swim."

"Do you want another omelet, Fang?" Serah asked, roguishly pleased with Fang's antics.

"I'm okay…"

Serah giggled and returned to her pan still on the stove. "I remember reading somewhere about Yuns and big appetites." She gestured towards the plate, "You don't have to be shy, Fang. Have as much as you like."

"It's really good," Fang offered sheepishly in half-apology. Serah just grinned.

"I don't know if my shorts will fit… " Lightning murmured, considering. "Fang, how many inches?"

Fang choked on her bacon.

Serah glanced back at the noise and giggled.

Lightning cleared her throat. "…is your waistline?"

Serah's giggles rose as Fang cleared her throat. "I think she already knows _that_ , Fang."

"I'm gonna… check upstairs for shorts…" Lightning started off up the stairs, to Serah's call after her.

"But you don't even know her waistline yet!" Lightning kept going. Serah rolled her eyes. "Claire's such a prude. Like I don't already know about sex or something!"

"You better not." Lightning echoed down the open-ended stairs.

Serah shook her head. "When she comes down without shorts, just wear your boxers to the pool, Fang."

"And… after?"

"Don't even try to tell me you're not comfortable in the nude down there. I'm a history major, remember! I know your society doesn't have qualms with nakedness!" Upstairs, something thumped. "Oh, shush, Claire! Obviously you're okay with it! And I don't really mind either. You should get her a bathing suit top while you're up there though, Claire!" Serah returned from the stove graciously with another omelet in tow.

"Thank you," Fang took it gratefully and gave the girl a smile.

"I'm going to get dressed!"


	5. Chapter 5

When she'd finished her second omelet, Fang waited politely at the bottom of the stairs until Lightning waved her up, handing her the biggest bikini top she owned, a size too big one that Serah had once bought her.

Fang changed in the bathroom and folded up her clothes after, coming out to a wave of Lightning's downstairs. She glanced back at Fang. Fang did her best not to stare back, but utterly lost control at the sight of a silver stud piercing the tender skin of Lightning's belly button. "It fits alright?"

It took Fang a half a minute to realize Lightning had spoken and another ten seconds to recognize she was supposed to respond. "Uhh... "

Lightning arched a questioning eyebrow.

Fang adjusted the strap to distract herself. "Is it just me, or is it weird that Cocoonians wear their underwear to swim?"

Lightning gave her a look, but Fang merely shook her head.

"Serah's went on downstairs already. Come on."

They hurried down on after Serah, down the halls and towards the center of the apartment complex where Lightning led her through some foggy glass doors into the pool room, which was a great indoor pool with a small carved portal in the middle of it, the passage connecting the indoor pool outside to the one in the courtyard. Lightning and Fang started after Serah near the edge of the empty pool, who started talking without looking as they approached. "They said the heater's temporarily broken, so looks like no one else will disturb us either."

"Wusses."

Serah grinned and turned to them, then stopped. She gaped. "Holy moogle ass, Fang!" In a flash, she'd darted over and stood directly in front of the older Pulsian. Serah blinked, eyes tracing the fine lines of her stomach and flawless curves. "Wow…" Serah admired, "No wonder you were driven gay, Claire!" Lightning sighed, lifting a tired hand to her forehead. Serah was mesmerized. She reached out for Fang, ever so curious, eyes lifting to Fang's face. "Can I…?"

Fang chuckled. Serah took it as the go-ahead to proceed and went to touch Fang's ribs.

"Serah!" Lightning slapped her wrist away. "Cut that out. She's not a petting zoo."

"But she's beautiful, Claire! You're beautiful, Fang."

Fang grinned, amused. "Thanks, Serah."

"Do they _all_ look like you?" Serah inquired excitedly.

"Pretty much."

"Wow," Serah breathed in a hushed whisper, "I could totally go gay over you. Are all Yuns as fully bosom'ed as you? Do you have any with a sorta boyish cuteness?"

Lightning stood mortified. "My ears are burning."

"Oh, shush, Claire. You get to enjoy this every other night." Lightning choked. "So, Fang, is boob size indicative of your penis, or was it you who lured Claire into liking big jugs— eiigh!"

Fang looked to Lightning in surprise as Serah splashed into the water. Lightning shrugged. "Oops."

Serah came sputtering up. "Claire!"

"How's the water?"

Serah glared at her indignantly, then looked to Fang. "We'll talk about it later."

Fang offered her a smile and joined into the pool with Serah where she watched Lightning set their towels and cell phones down on the table. She tried not to stare too much, but her eyes were drawn to her, so barely clothed in that small, pink bikini that matched her hair. She had a body fit to be a Yun, and Fang would be lying if she said she hadn't thought it before. Nearby, Serah splashed up and slicked her hair back out of her eyes. She caught Fang watching Lightning and grinned, who looked away guilty as Serah paddled over. "We should play a game. Did you bring anything, Claire?"

Lightning brought back a ziggle ball from the towels' stack and tossed the thing into the pool. Fang blinked as the little thing zoomed off under water and quickly out of sight. "Does Fang know how to play?"

"What're we doing?"

Serah chuckled, "The goal is to have the ziggle in your possession for the longest. You've gotta find and catch it in the water first, then hold onto it for as long as possible while Claire and I try to get it from you. The ziggle has a print-sensor that lets it know who's carrying it and a timer for how long, so you don't need to worry about counting as long as it's in your hand. It'll accumulate points up to ten minutes— or however long you set it— and the first person to reach the limit of possession wins."

"Okay," Fang nodded, eyes scanning the clear water as Lightning eased into the water. "Define 'get it from you,'"

"Water's harder to wrestle in," Serah's eyes sparkled, "And usually you won't get hurt, unless someone rams you into the wall, I suppose, but it's just a friendly game. I imagine Claire chose it 'cuz she wants your hands on her body."

Lightning rolled her eyes and dove under once, coming up a moment later to slick back her wet hair as well. She started roaming the opposite end of the pool. Fang thought her beautiful. More concerned with watching Lightning than playing the game, Fang would've missed it if the ziggle had zoomed past her.

A few minutes later, after several ducks under from Serah and some feigned scanning of the surface from Lightning, Fang realized that Lightning wasn't really looking either, about the same time a sputtering Serah surged to the surface. "Claire! You sneak!" Serah dove for her— and missed. "Fang, get her! She's got the ziggle!"

Fang started after Lightning too then, who grinned cockily until they cornered her. Lightning ducked under the water in attempt to swim past, but Fang grabbed her from above and pulled her up. "Oh, no you don't." Fang trapped her to her body, secure arm laced around her stomach. "Get her, Serah!"

Lightning squirmed in Fang's grasp, casting Serah an arrogant smile as she kicked at her sister to keep her away. "Five minutes 'en counting."

"Get her legs, Fang!" Serah squeaked, trying to wriggle a way inside her defenses. Fang laced a muscular leg over both of Lightning's, trapping the kickers in place.

"Eden, Fang," Lightning strained against the full-body hold, "What're you, made of steel?"

Fang grinned. "Yun strength."

Serah ducked in and slipped the slick ziggle from her fingers. "Great, Fang! Now just hold her like that!" Serah darted away in the water, exiting out the small slip that led to the outdoor pool.

Fang released her then to Lightning's half-turn in the water and gave her the smallest, appreciative little quirk. Fang assumed, most likely, it was for helping Serah get the ziggle, but it made her heart soar nonetheless, to receive that approval of the girl she'd been smitten with since first becoming friends six months ago. As Lightning swam off after her sister, it's all Fang could think about, to be happy in this unexpected family setting pure chance had slipped her into.

Fang started after Lightning, but Serah unexpectedly popped through the entrance just then. Looking back over her shoulder at Lightning, she bumped right into Fang and squeaked. "I'll take that," Fang slipped the ziggle from her surprised grip and grinned, holding the ziggle out of reach as Serah dove for it. Chuckling, Fang started swimming off to the middle of the pool, where Serah caught up with her and jumped on her back.

Fang dipped under with the initial addition of weight, but came back up with a few powerful kicks. Serah squealed in fear as Fang gripped her shoulders above her and, with a powerful thrust, Fang pulled Serah entirely from her back and crashed the little one onto the water in front of her. Serah came up coughing, then squeaked in delight. "You're so strong, Fang!"

"And gonna pay for that," Lightning added from behind, splash echoing seconds before arms grabbed around her legs. Fang had barely a moment to draw a breath in before she was flipped in what became an awkward summersault underwater. Fang righted and breached the water's surface to immediately have her wrist gripped, smooth ziggle pinched from her grip and popped into Lightning's, who started away with it at once.

She didn't get far before Fang had her by the arm. The ziggle popped from her fingers with a _squish_ as Lightning turned to bat Fang off. Fang would have none of that and ducked down to pop Lightning up and over like she'd done Serah. Lightning gripped her shoulders instead and pushed her further down, where Fang grabbed her legs and tugged Lightning under with her, starting an underwater wrestling match that had the two splashing about the water in a frenzy.

An amused Serah slipped by unnoticed as the girls fought. Crossing to the opposite end of the pool, she leaned back to the side to watch, self-satisfied smirk played delightedly across her lips.

In direct hand-to-hand combat, Fang was stronger and more skilled in fighting. Lightning might've had more of a chance if she could've got some distance between them, but as it was, Fang dominated the fight, even when she tried to be sneaky. In a matter of minutes, Lightning found herself somehow back-strapped across Fang's floating knee, both wrists and ankles gripped in an arc below it so that she was trapped, utterly unable to break the hold. They bobbed in the water with Fang's powerful, one-legged kicks that kept them afloat.

"I can't keep this up forever, you know. We're bothgonna go under if you keep struggling like that."

"How'd you even pin me like this?" Lightning strained, arching to see the way in which she was caught. "When did this happen?"

Fang chuckled and released her, where Lightning groaned as she straightened, shoulders twitching from their held position. "It's just adapting a fight style to the conditions."

"Be nice to know a fight style _to_ adapt," Lightning rubbed the back of her sore shoulders.

"You don't know any?" Fang asked, surprise evident.

Lightning grimaced. "I wanted to go to military school upon graduation, but... didn't get that far."

A beeping erupted from somewhere behind her then, causing Lightning and Fang to both turn to it, where Serah grinningly held out the ziggle. "I win."

"Sneaky," Fang congratulated, just beginning to learn the tricks of these Farron girls.

They moved on to other games, including a peculiar Waterball sport that involved a beach ball and two Farrons siding against Fang, who had no idea how to play in the first place. Fang eventually stole Serah onto her team well into the game when the pink-haired sisters continued to dominate with their speed. Lightning proved a worthy opponent on her own, but two people served too great an advantage, ringing out a win for Fang and Serah with some sportly last plays.

Lightning started swimming laps then, with Fang springboarding Serah from her shoulders to the air for a time until Serah tiredly crawled out of the pool and splayed sleepily over the tile. As if on measured cue, Lightning looked up and found her there. She clambered on out of the pool after her and grabbed up Serah's towel on her way. "Serah? Ready to go?"

"Ohh, I'm so tiiiired," Serah moaned, exaggerating, "Carry me, Claire."

Without pause or the slightest hitch to her step, Lightning knelt next to her and scooped Serah up into her arms with the tenderest of care. Serah flopped limply, giving Lightning a small wink as she did so as to keep her sister from worrying. "I think I need some HC to feel betterrr." Lightning rolled her eyes.

"Is she okay? What's H and C?"

Serah pinched Lightning discreetly to play along. Lightning sighed. "Let's just get her up to the apartment. She does this sometimes; just needs to lie down." Utterly unable to hide her guilty smiling, Serah hid her face curled to Lightning, who hoisted Serah up and waved Fang over to grab their stuff.

Fang ran on ahead so Lightning could maneuver a grinning Serah through the door and up the stairs. She gave another voice code and waited for the door to unlock. "Remind me to add you later to that," Lightning nodded to the code outside the stairwell. She reached her door at the end of the hall and pressed her thumb to the pad. Fang held the door for her, where Lightning entered to situate Serah half-sprawled on the couch.

Boxers soaked and waterlogged, Fang winced at the dripping she tailed on the furnished wooden floor. "I'm gonna change."

"'Kay." Lightning knelt in front of the sofa while Fang disappeared to clothe herself more. Lightning gave Serah a look. "She's not going to watch, you know."

"She will!" Serah insisted, "Just— distract her with something. Cuddle with her! Or get her food! I bet she's hungry again…"

Lightning rolled her eyes. "She's not a dog, Serah."

Serah scoffed. "Like you wouldn't have her trained."

Lightning offered a small smile. "Is that how you picture me in a relationship? The top?"

"Like you wouldn't be!" Lightning poked her side, making Serah giggle-squeal and squirm to avoid her. Fang appeared behind them then, half-dressed once more in jeans and Lightning's too-small, vesty zip-up.

"Shh now," Lightning quieted. "Fang," Lightning summoned, "Can you watch her for a moment?"

"Sure," Fang volunteered, starting over to them.

"See?" Serah giggled quietly, whispering. "Is this why you never brought lovers over? I already know."

"Play dead," Lightning ordered, standing to rub a hand back through her hair. She glanced at Fang, all seriousness restored. "Here," Fang obediently sat beside the younger Farron, who faced into the sofa cushions. "I'll be right back." Lightning disappeared behind the sofa.

Seeing Serah shifting, Fang pulled a pillow from the recliner. "You okay, Little Farron?" Fang gently lifted her shoulder to insert the pillow, "Here," instead of pushing it under like she'd intended, Serah scooted back, crushing the pillow to Fang's leg, where she curled up and released a soft, mumble that Fang didn't catch. "What was that, Serah?"

"If only someone turned on my History Channel!"

The tv flicked to life in a flash that startled Fang. At the same moment, little arms wrapped around her waist as a small body pulled into her lap, sneaky girl curling into her shoulder as her head turned to the television, face lit with glee and no trembling weakness at all.

"Hey!" Fang protested.

"Oh, please Fang!" Serah begged, already situating across her lap and leaning to her. "I know you'll like it!"

"No! Television is for the lazy and inept." Serah's eyes widened to large, pleading little saucers. Fang scowled. "I should stand up and drop you."

"But you wooon't?"

Fang looked away from the puppy face. "One hour tops."

"Yay! _"_ Serah gripped her around the neck happily. "You're the best, Fang!"

Fang grumbled. "You're lucky I like your sister."

Serah rested back against her, snuggling. "Brownie points earned. I'm sure she'll reward you for being nice to me tonight." Fang stiffened. "Hey," Serah warned, reading it in her eyes. "Watch it."

"Here, Fang," Lightning sat beside Fang with an open bag of peanuts. Fang's scowl abstracted from the television to the pretty little bag.

"Ooh," Fang reached for a small handful, then made a face upon munching a few. "No salt?"

"Serah likes organic better."

"What's the point?" Fang grumbled, still taking from the bag regardless.

"Here we go!" Serah pivoted excitedly, eyes on screen.

"The city of Pradda…" the announcer started on the television.

"Hmph," Fang grumbled, "It's a Collective, not a city."

Serah grinned. "Gonna be one of thosewatchers, huh?"

The hour didn't take long to pass, though her peanuts disappeared within the first ten. Fang spent most of the time conversing with the sisters instead of watching the screen, but for those few occasions when Serah would demand her attention over to it, where Fang would ultimately scoff and correct another historical error with a sidelong complaint of Cocoon's poor historical accounting. Even when she did this, it only delighted Serah more, who'd apparently seen this episode before— which boggled Fang as to why she'd waste her time _twice_ — and eagerly inquired the Gran Pulse— the real— explanation for comparison purposes, where she then plotted to write a paper in her spare time on school vacation.

Fang shook her head of it all, but once glance to Lightning showed her faux-partner pleased with that gentle, partial smile that only just quirked her lips. Fang found it beautiful. Serah eventually wore out and leaned under the crook of Fang's neck, where she fell asleep in moments. Lightning touched her sister's head fondly, gently running her fingers through Serah's damp, lace hair.

"She's fond of you," Lightning spoke softly, riveting Fang to the sight of those lips on that face, with eyes that mirrored something deeply wistful. "I mean, she's friendly to almost everyone, but… she's getting along with you well."

"Think so?" Fang scratched at the back of her head where the hair was still moist.

"Yeah," Fang couldn't read it, but there was a deep yearning for something in Lightning's eyes there. Fang felt a painful ache in her gut at that, wishing Lightning would look for her that way.

"Well," Fang smiled softly, careful not to jar Serah too much, "Good thing, then, since I'm here for the month."

"Yeah…" Lightning repeated, eyes trained on Serah. Fang wondered if she heard her. It took a few seconds for Lightning to blink out of it before her eyes lifted once more to Fang. She broke out of it. "You hungry, Fang?" Lightning stood. Fang's hyper metabolism betrayed her at the mention of food. "I'll make some dinner."

"You can cook?" She must've sounded too hopeful, because Lightning quirked an eyebrow in turn.

"You sound surprised."

Fang grinned. "Pleasantly so, if you prove me wrong."

"Alright, Fang," Lightning agreed, "You sit there and watch television; I'll make dinner."

"What? Hey!" Fang started to move, but remembered Serah in her lap then.

Lightning eyes shone in amusement. "Be a good Yun now, dear." She disappeared over to the kitchen.

Fang considered the patheticism of actually enjoying hearing that, but decided against it. She rumbled instead, accidentally causing Serah to shift, "Mmm," Serah cuddled, mumbling, "So warrrm…" Serah's eyes cracked to blink, finding Fang's breasts in the undersized pink zip up. "Whoa, Claire. When did you get implants?" Serah poked at her chest, eyes lifting to Fang's face, which took a moment to register as _not Lightning._ "AGHH!" Serah frighted and toppled off Fang's lap.

"Serah!" Fang startled, reaching to catch her a moment too late where she fell to the floor with a thump.

"Oww," Serah rubbed her head coming up. She gave Fang a disgruntled look. "Your jugs knocked me off my seat."

Fang offered her a smile. "I didn't tell you to touch them, straight girl."

"I thought you were Claire." Serah grumbled, picking up to her feet.

"That makes it better?" Fang chuckled.

"Besides," Serah dusted herself off, "Who said I was straight?"

"You're not?"

"Fang, smack her," Lightning ordered, "Reverse the brain damage you just gave her."

Serah rolled her eyes, "Claire lives on double standards."

"Well, it's a sister's job to protect and all."

"Last time I checked, protective wasn't synonymous with _overbearing._ " Serah grumbled. "Is Claire making dinner?"

"It'll be ready in twenty." Lightning filled in.

Serah grinned, looking to Fang hopefully. "Twenty more minutes tv time?"

"Where's the gym in this place?"


	6. Chapter 6

It was dark by the time Serah pulled out her unfold-able datapad computer, Plyuter, to scan the web. Fang, well-salted now, stood at the window and peeked out, checking the status of their crowd down below, which had thankfully dwindled down to none, save a car in the street she suspected of blending. Lightning dried the last of the dishes at the counter, diligently keeping the house spotless.

"Where do you think you might try next, Claire? Do you want me to keep looking for catering jobs?"

Lightning paused at the sink. She'd been dreading the background thought of this conversation for most of the day now; she'd hoped Serah would simply forget it until she could hurry out Monday, but… _shoulda known better._

"They're offering construction work in Calvin, that's not far in Eden. You think you'd be good for some of that? No degree required."

Fang glanced over from the window, seeing Lightning's lowered head. "That's not necessary, Serah. You don't have to job search for me."

"Why? You already have something lined up?" Serah scoffed. "Stop being so damn proud, Claire. You can accept help once in a while. Now c'mere, you can look at this too, see what you like."

Lightning closed her eyes tiredly, headache already starting from the argument she knew would ensue. "I'm staying on with PSICOM."

Lightning grimaced, practically hearing Serah's jaw drop. "You're _what_? No you're not, Claire!"

"Dysley's been fired and new bosses are coming in. Two of them, to check each other. It's diff— "

"I don't give a shit who's new and going in there!" Serah objected, "You're not going back!"

"Serah— "

"They sexually abused you for Maker-knows how many months 'cuz you sure as hell won't tell anybody, put you through the ringer from one of the big bosses, who almost killed your child, _and_ force you and Fang to the spotlight of the public revelation about your child! Don't 'Serah,' me, Claire! You're not going back there!"

Knowing Lightning wouldn't even want a friend to see or hear her shame like this, Fang made her way quietly up the stairs to give the sisters their privacy.

"They're the only place I can get enough to keep us running like this." Lightning tried to answer evenly, but Serah's hype had picked up.

"We don't _need_ to be kept running like this when it's costing you your dignity! Maker forbid, there's probably other instances of abuse you've kept quiet about too! The only damn redemption I see is Fang, otherwise I wouldn't know how the hell you put up with it!"

"They're funding your schooling too," Lightning reminded, grip on the plate increasingly tightening. She worked against the twitch in her jaw. "I'm not handing over your chance at an education because a pervert at the workplace made my job uncomfortable."

"Uncomfortable?" Serah was near tears. "He sexually assaulted you, taking advantage in the worst way because of his position of power! And you _let_ him! I'm _appalled_ to have been the reason you stay'd there in those conditions! I _rather_ live in squalor!"

"It's not your choice!" Lightning snapped, turning on her as well. Her eyes burned with fury and regret, glistening in the sorrow Serah could never understand. She was too good, and Lightning, already stained. Lightning would never let it happen to Serah, not while she breathed. And if she had to suffer for it, it was the least of which she owed her little sister. It was something Serah, in all her goodness, would never accept and thus the core of the problem between them.

The plate between Lightning's fingers broke and fell to the floor with a forgotten clatter. "Dysley's gone. Whatever I endured was worth it, and I'd do it again in a heartbeat if it meant sustaining your education. You're smart and you're better than all of Cocoon. You're not going to degrade to a job like mine. Not ever. I'll make sure of it, taking whatever way I can." Lightning turned from her, jaw clicking with every twitch. "Now go to your room."

It was quiet for a moment, likely wherein Serah debated saying something or not, but ultimately, her footsteps padded away without another word. Lightning closed her eyes in relief. She knew how Serah felt about it and would scream at her; she was just glad to have avoided that this night. Lightning waited for the door to slam before she allowed herself to breathe and rubbed at her temples, exhausted.

She settled there for a few minutes before opening the cupboard for some Kielal. Popping two of the powerful pills, she waited two minutes before the pounding at her temples subsided. Lightning bent to pick up the broken pieces of the plate and discarded them to the incinerator, destroying all evidence of the fight.

She remembered then and sighed softly, looking up to the lofted officeroom for a sign of her and found nothing. Knowing she must've relocated to her room, Lightning started up the stairs quietly.

She reached the landing of her office space and continued past to the door on her left, room above the kitchen that was slightly ajar. Fang stood inside at the far end in her bedroom, digital photo frame held frozen on a particular frame Lightning couldn't see. "Fang,"

Fang glanced back over her shoulder, quickly putting the digital picture rotator back on the desk as she registered Lightning. "Hey, Light..."

"Sorry you had to hear that."

"Sibling fights," Fang tried to pass off, relieve the tension she could feel practically leaking through the room. "It happens."

"Yeah," Lightning shifted, blatantly uncomfortable with the subject. "Are you still going to Vanille's tonight? I can give you a ride if you need."

"That's okay, Light," Fang waved off, "I can make it myself, no trouble. I might stay there the night and get back tomorrow evening, if that's okay. Just get everything settled with Sky and Van tomorrow."

"You're sure?"

"Yeah," Fang confirmed, "Thanks for the offer."

"Okay," Lightning breathed softly, a little relieved to have her space tonight. She stepped aside the door for Fang. "And, ahh… thanks for playing along with Serah today, Fang. It's good to see her relatively okay with how the next month will be going."

"It was my pleasure, Light." Fang said and meant it, "She's a good kid." Fang paused at the door, concerned eyes on Lightning. She wanted to offer more comfort than that, craved touching her and trying to make it better for her. If only she could soothe her without being invasive… "Take care of yourself, Light."

"You too," Lightning bade, leaning against the door frame.

Fang left her and headed down the stairs. She hesitated in the middle of the room, glancing to Serah's door uncertainly. She cleared her throat a little and spoke instead of shouted. "I'll see you tomorrow, Little Farron."

"Fang!" There was a rustling behind the door before it popped open with Serah launching out at her, arms circling around the older woman at the middle as she buried her face in Fang's chest. "Please come back, okay?" Serah mumbled through the fabric of Lightning's shirt. "She'll never say it, but she needs you. You're all she's got that's hers." A painful stab went through Fang's gut. "Don't leave her," Serah begged, voice trembling. "Please."

"I'm not going anywhere, Serah." Fang vowed. "I'll be back tomorrow. I promise."

"Okay," Serah squeezed her, wiping her eyes as she pulled back from Fang. "Okay,"

Unable to make out the words from the loft, Lightning's heart jerked at the tenderness in which Fang handled Serah, who'd already established a bond so close… Lightning's throat tightened. She'd always wanted that intimacy with Serah without the blinding agony of their animosity. How was Fang managing that without a hitch, barely even knowing Serah?

Stitch caught in her chest, Lightning turned back into her room to be alone once more.

**XXX**

"Ahhh!"

Fang wheezed as the flying projectile crashed down squarely on her stomach and momentarily put her out of breath. When she could breathe again, she drew in a breath anxiously and groaned. "Vanilllle, ughh."

"I didn't throw myself!" Vanille protested, sending a nasty glare to the Yun grinning confidently against the doorframe. Her hands were on Fang's stomach then, massaging into the flesh. "Are your immaculate abdominals still flawlessly flexible?" Fang flexed. Vanille giggled, then glanced back to Sky. "She's alright!"

"It'd be an insult to the Yun name if she wasn't. Undone by a peppy little Dia."

"Hey! You trying to say something?" Sky smiled fondly at her shorter girlfriend. Vanille crossed her arms stubbornly and _hmph_ 'ed. "Arrogant Yuns…"

Sky's eyes twinkled as she separated from the doorframe. "So where've you been, hunter? Van and I were looking to visit Gran Pulse yesterday, wanted to take you with us. You haven't visited your parents in awhile."

"Yeahh," Fang idly stroked the back of Vanille's bare shoulder, often revealed in the more traditional outfits she continued to wear into Cocoon, which held a distinct lack of clothing, more than Cocoon usually liked to show. Gran Pulse had adopted _some_ of Cocoon's more practical styles for fighting, but as a whole, they were still much more comfortable in less than more. "Sorry about that."

"Where were you?" Sky's eyes darted to the beige-pinkish top on the dresser Fang had stripped of last night. Her eyes narrowed. "Is that hers?"

"Yeah, it is," Fang answered calmly, sitting up carefully with Vanille to let the girl over on the bed a little. "I actually have something to tell you both." Sky lifted an eyebrow. "I've gotta go away for a little bit. Maybe a month or so. I'm temporarily moving in with Lightning."

"Vanille, scoot left some more,"

"What?" Vanille blinked, "Why?"

Sky lunged, catching an expectant Fang on the bed, who rolled with Sky to avoid accidentally smacking Vanille. They hit the floor with a thump, where Sky fought to pin her.

"Hey!" Vanille squeaked, coming around the bed to the wrestling girls on the floor. "Sky!" then Sky was flipped, and a boxer-bra clad Fang topped her for the pin. "Fang!" Vanille tried darting in, but Sky just rolled Fang again, bringing them to a locked standstill on their sides. Sky sweated as her drawn fist shook, held back at the arm by Fang's steel grip.

"Just. One. Hitt," Sky groaned, fighting Fang's great strength for it. "Get your head straight."

Sky's arm quivered, letting Fang shove with a tremendous burst of strength that brought the quivering muscle back crumpling, long enough for Fang to lift from the floor and wallop her jaw a good one. Her victory was short, though, where Sky headbutted her, nearly cracking both their skulls.

"Awwglhh."

Vanille groaned, hands lifting to her face as she fell back to the bed in exasperation. "You two are beyond hope." She turned her head to watch and winced to see Sky get in a crippling gut-shot that had Fang wheezing. Fang shoved her off and cringed, taking a moment too long to press the attack where Sky grabbed her and tossed Fang to the wall. Fang swung and landed another blow to the head, rushing Sky to bring them right back to the ground again, where Fang started pinning her girlfriend in a lucrative position, thighs locking over Sky's, pinning her hands over her head with only one of her own, she was so strong. _Hmm,_ Vanille took in their positioning. _That's actually not half-bad…_

"You lose," Fang jabbed her stomach once, hard, making Sky bark. "Say it."

"No," Sky snarled, biting up at Fang. She bucked, trying to get Fang off.

"Are _those_ the moves you use on Vanille?" Fang chuckled, "Is that what's getting her hot over there?"

"Fang!" Vanille went scarlet instantly, cheeks flushing to match her hair. Fang grinned at her. Vanille buried her face in Fang's pillow. "Stupid Yun senses," Vanille mumbled frustratedly through the cloth.

"Gross, Van." Sky growled at Fang above her. "You wanna get off me now?"

"Your girlfriend likes it." Fang rolled off her, letting Sky pick up to her feet.

"My girlfriend's gonna get a spanking for her kinky interests like that."

"Eip!" Vanille peeped as the bed shifted at Sky's added weight. Sky clambered over to her and touched her back. Vanille instinctively curled in towards her, hiding her flushed face in Sky's shoulder so Sky could continue stroking her.

"You don't even have to be my girlfriend to get me in trouble, Fang." Fang smiled, a small quirk Vanille missed with her face buried in Sky's shoulder.

"So tell us, hunter," Sky idly massaged Vanille's back with a hand, soothing her fingers in deep-tissue to the skin. Her eyes roved down as her hand dropped down Vanille's back "What _titillating as_ pect," she pinched Vanille's ass, making the little one squeak and arch her tribal-clad pink breasts flush to Sky's tank, "seduces you to this wanton Cocoon hussy." Sky's hand dipped further then, snaking to the bottom edge of Vanille's skirt, where it drifted up to caress the rounded globe of her ass.

"Skyyy," Vanille whined, arching her hips towards her to get away as Sky's fingers traced the inside curve of her bare ass. She twitched. Fang was right behind her, probably seeing everything.

"Is she a dirty girl?" Sky's eyes lifted to Fang with blatant challenge. It was a callous tactic, feeling up Vanille there while asking her about Lightning, but Fang had expected Sky's justified anger at the news. It wouldn't keep Fang from her, but Sky likely didn't know what else she could do, other than attempt to show Fang how stupid she was being when they had Gran Pulse girls like Vanille around.

It stung to that affect. "I need a drink." Fang crossed her bedroom to let herself out.

Sky sighed, releasing Vanille, who looked to her with clouded, injured eyes. "Sky…" Kissing her atop the forehead once, she whispered an apology and picked up off the bed after Fang, who'd plucked a random bottle from the fridge.

"Fang," Fang tilted the bottle back, taking a long draught from the bottle. She made quite the spectacle of it, there in her bra-boxer lingerie. "I'm sorry. That was low."

Fang took a few seconds finishing out the calming chug of liquor. "No kidding."

Sky's jaw twitched, eyes averting from Fang. "I don't like seeing you hung up over… her."

" _Her_ name's Lightning," Fang took another long drink.

Sky winced. "Look, Fang," she grimaced, "if you like her— Lightning— that much, I'll get used to it, support you, whatever,"

"Are you my bra now?"

"Hey, trying to apologize here, asshole," Sky gruffed, earning a half-cold, amused smirk. "I'm sorry with Vanille, right? It was stupid. If you really wanna throw away your heritage, cause upheaval in the clan, and go chasing some weakling Cocoon hus— " Vanille cleared her throat loudly from somewhere near the hall, "—girl," Sky edited, "You know I got your back."

Fang sighed, lowering the bottle. "You gonna stop being a dick about it?"

"As much as humanly possible," Sky swore. "…I'm sorry, Fang. For Lightning too."

Fang swallowed back a fresh gulp, giving a little wave for Vanille to come over, who hurriedly rushed to Fang from the doorframe and hugged her from the side. "I didn't even tell her to say it."

"No?" Vanille shook her head, clutching Fang before she stood on her tip-toes and kissed Fang's cheek. Her eyes were cloudy, misted with a shiny gleam of building tears. "Hey," Fang reprimanded lightly, "No waterworks. We're all okay here." Fang's gaze met with Sky. "No hard feelings." Sky seemed relieved.

"But shouldn't— "

"Hey," Fang gave her a little squeeze back around the arms. "Hotshot's already apologized, which is like moving glaciers for her." Sky scoffed. Vanille still seemed protesty. Fang urged her to Sky. "Go on, kiss and makeup."

"But— " Sky's lips crushed to hers, where Vanille momentarily forgot everything before she glanced to Fang halfway through the kiss, who gave Vanille a small, reassuring smile that finally had the little one relaxing again. Sky was looking too, and smiled. Vanille knew that look of Fang's, and her ex really had settled back again, despite Sky's ditch-attempt squabble with her. Enjoying the rest of the kiss with her Yun, Vanille relaxed back into Sky's embrace when the taller woman pulled away.

"So," Fang nodded to Sky easily, polishing off the rest of the liquor bottle before Vanile could swipe it from her. She found the bottle empty and looked to Fang with a pout, who seemed completely unbothered. "You mentioned a little visit to Gran Pulse?"


	7. Chapter 7

Knock, knock, knock.

"Come in," Lightning called out, eyes never wavering from the GC-Wants-You electronic spring issue. Her bedroom door opened softly, revealing Serah with a steaming plate of potatoes, skinless Metho ribs, and some greens at the side.

"Claire… " Serah stood there awkwardly in the doorway. "I made you dinner…"

Lightning looked away from her virtual-reading scan then, "I said you could come in," Lightning bit off, and it came out unerringly harsh the way she never intended towards her sister. Serah winced, eyes casting down to the floor. She took a few steps inward and delicately placed the plate on Lightning's dresser, who'd averted her eyes again to the floating-words projected to the air.

Serah bit her lower lip hard enough to swell, hating these all-too-familiar broken moments she regularly shared with Lightning. It'd been like this all day; Serah hated it. "Sis," Lightning's jaw tightened, steeling herself for another squabble over the job. "I'm sorry," Serah finally breathed. "For starting the conflict yesterday and keeping it between us like this."

Lightning knew better than to relax right yet. She was sorry too, but that didn't mean their opinions had changed in any way. Serah could start in about the job even yet. "I hate it when we're like this," Lightning silently agreed. "You… you can't expect me to be happy about it when I know this stuff is going on," which was the precise reason why Lightning didn't share these things,"but I didn't mean to yell at you. I know how you are and I know you won't give up my chance, so… I just want you to know I appreciate it. Even when I wanna break a brick over your stubborn head, it's only 'cause I hate seeing you taking shit because of me. I really, really hate that, Claire."

"That's how it is," Lightning affirmed, not wanting this to steer into another argument. "I'll do anything if it means giving you a shot."

"Do you know how scary that is to hear?" Serah shivered uncomfortably. Lightning's protective tendencies aside, her sister's freakishly scary martyring for her never ceased to frighten her. Serah didn't want to know how far she'd go, and this last episode of it had been a terrifying measure of it. "I'm scaredfor you, Claire."

"You don't need to be."

Serah swallowed back the protest that'd only bring about another fight. Her eyes watered. "Okay. I'm… I'm gonna go downstairs to get your water I forgot. I'm— I'll be right back."

"Serah," Serah went ridged on the spot. When Lightning looked at her, she was haunted by the determination in those eyes. "I love you."

Serah's eyes gleamed. "I love you too, Claire."

"Hey," Lightning tossed aside the pocketbook to bounce softly on the bed. Immediately, Serah felt Lightning's arms wrapped around her frail body, pressing her to her sister's strong one, "Please don't cry," Lightning's voice was softer this time, made vulnerable in light of Serah's near-tears. "Please."

"I'm sorry, Claire," Serah sniffled, eyes buried in Lightning's warm shoulder. Each and every sacrifice Lightning had made and endured for her flashed through Serah's mind like an unending nightmare, cycling through like a bad film reel she couldn't turn off. Lightning had given so much up for her, to build back their lives, ever since that ill-fated day. It crushedSerah inside, to know the exact reason for the problem between them, and be utterly unable to sway Lightning's mind from it.

Thus the only thing Serah could manage was to understand the burden of Lightning's eternal guilt that locked her in this vicious cycle, and to keep them from these arguments as much as her heart could bear. It was something that weighed increasingly heavy upon her with each and every sacrifice Lightning made. Serah ached. "I'm sorry for everything."

"Shh," Lightning quieted, holding her sister to her, "As long as I still have you, that's all that matters. I'm content."

cringed harshly; it was a cruel irony with which Lightning functioned from. Serah wondered if Lightning had felt anything ever more since sometimes.

There was a pounding at the door down below then, followed by a muffled shout through the wood. "Lightning?"

Lightning pulled back from Serah with a reassuring stroke. "I'll get it. You okay?"

"Yeah," Serah rubbed at her eyes, "I'll be down in a minute."

Lightning kissed her forehead softly with a tenderness that existed only for Serah. Striding past her sister, she called out to the security system installed on the apartment. "Identify Yun Fang, allow." The computer took a half of a second to process before the lock of the door clicked as Lightning reached the end of the stairs. "Come in, Fang."

From the hallway, Fang tentatively pushed open the door to find Lightning greeting her from the middle of the room. "Hey, Light," Fang greeted, then startled in surprise when Lightning didn't stop and proceeded to hug her briefly.

"Serah's in a tender mood," Lightning warned, whispering her hot breath onto Fang's far ear. Lightning pulled back just as quickly, almost leaving Fang numb with her momentary proximity. "Is that your only bag?" Lightning asked, eyes on the duffle strapped sideways across her back.

Fang shrugged. "I pack light."

"Fang?" Serah's rustling from the loft echoed padded footsteps upon the stairs swiftly. "Fang! I'm glad you're here!" Lightning stepped aside in time for Serah to bulldoze past, almost knocking the Yun over with her speed as she hugged her. "You're back!"

"Did you doubt me that much?" Fang joked lightly, arms wrapping around her in turn warmly to rub her back once.

"I'm glad," Serah repeated, drawing in a long breath before she pulled away. Fang offered her a warm smile. "Are you hungry?" Serah asked anxiously.

"I just ate," Fang declined politely.

"Is that really stopping you?" Serah shook her head, grinning knowingly. "And don't think I failed to notice that you didn't really answer my question! We have Metho ribs tonight; I'll make you a plate."

"But— " Serah had already zipped off to the kitchen counter to prepare another meal.

Fang looked to Lightning helplessly, who shrugged. "She doesn't take refusals well."

"Do you like salt, Fang?" Serah called over, seasoning the individual piles of food.

"… I think I love your sister, Light."

Lightning's eyes gleamed faintly. "She'd be happy to hear that."

"Claire, what're you doing? Take her stuff upstairs!" Lightning broke of it and glanced to Fang, who shook her head.

"Nah, Serah, I'm a couch girl. I'll be fine settling here." Fang started lowering her stuff to the spot, but Serah gawked.

"I'm not four, guys. I know you sleep together." Serah rolled her eyes at the stove.

"Ahh," Fang rubbed the back of her neck idly, "But I— "

"But what?" Serah interrupted, protesting. "I'll blast music when you do it so you don't have to be so quiet anymore. You're not gonna sleep on a back-stiffening sofa while Claire's right upstairs. That's ridiculous, even for Claire." Lightning's brow furrowed.

"Serah— "

"No, don't even start, Claire." Serah shut down. "Fang's not gonna sleep downstairs on account of modesty for me. There's not even a need to sacrifice this time, so put your martyr complex away with this." Serah softened then, stilling in preparation, perhaps afraid that'd been too harsh. She didn't want to bring back that awful fight again. "Please."

Lightning sighed. She didn't say anything back, but looked to Fang then, and waved her over. "Come on. We'll get you settled in my room."

Serah smiled at the sink.

Fang followed Lightning upstairs, past the small, lofted office and into the forbidden quarters of her bedroom.

Lightning's bedroom opened up a little further. A relatively large room, it extended across the length of the downstairs kitchen to a back door at the far end, presumably where a bathroom had been laid. Lightning's bed sat in the middle of the room with a small bedside stand to the far side and a dresser lining the opposite wall. A small television had been lofted across from the bed, with a double-doored closet sitting on the entry-side wall to Fang's right. The bed was relatively unrumpled and there was no spots of clothing dotting the floor or any other loose trash either.

Lightning turned upon reaching the bed. "Well, here it is. There's still some room in the closet for your clothes, and I'll clean out a couple drawers to stash your other stuff."

"Thanks," Fang closed the door softly behind her, then started again. "You don't really have to do this if it's too much trouble, Light. I can sleep on the couch alright."

"It's okay, Fang. Serah's right. I'm not gonna make you sleep on the couch for the next month. It really makes more sense that you should be up here anyway. You have to shower and get ready in the morning too." Lightning offered her a hapless shrug of circumstance. "You can put your bag on the bed for the moment; I'll clean you out a few drawers."

"I only need one," Fang told her, not wanting to be a bother in Lightning's space. She took her heavy duffle to the bed and unzipped it while Lightning turned to her dresser.

"Top or bottom?" Fang blinked, glancing over to Lightning to find her facing the dresser.

"Bottom's fine." Fang returned to the duffle, pulling out some neatly folded clothes Vanille had set to packing for her. She was suddenly glad the little one had taken the time to fold them.

"I appreciate you doing this for me, Fang." Lightning murmured then. "Above and beyond the call of friendship. Thank you."

"It's no problem, Light. Happy to help."

"You didn't have an issue telling Vanille or Sky?"

"Both of them are like my family," Fang nodded once, rooting through the bag. "They understood. That reminds me though," Finding the little catch, Fang drew out her card-coin slip. "What's the name on your bank account?"

Lightning glanced over her shoulder suspiciously. "Why?"

Fang tried to word carefully, knowing of Lightning's pride. "I'm going to be here for a few weeks, using food, electricity, water— it's only fair if I have to pay my share."

"No." Lightning rejected flat out.

"Light— "

"I won't let you pay for a situation Iasked you to be in," Lightning shook her head, returning to the drawer. "The answer's not changing."

"At least let me pay for my food, Light," Fang insisted, "I eat a lot."

"Could you really eat that much?" Lightning was clearly skeptical.

"Probably around double that you and Serah do." Fang pushed, "It's not charity, Light. My eating habits are expensive, and I don't want to put that on you."

Lightning closed her eyes, sighing softly. "Maybe… sometimes. On rare occasion. And when you do, you're not overpaying into mine and Serah's share."

"Okay," Fang agreed, pocketing the credits card. "That's fair enough."

"The drawer's open for you," Lightning told her after a moment, shifting the last of her things up a few levels. She stood and went to Fang's side as Fang pulled out a collapsed weapon from the duffle. Lightning blinked in surprise at it; what appeared to be a large, pole-separated nun-chucks with two pointy, ornately crafted spearhead ends. "Is that your Sol?"

Fang glanced over at her in mild surprise. "Yeah; you know about sacred Yun weapons, Light?"

"Not much," Lightning admitted, admiring the craftsmanship of the metal piece. She'd never seen Fang's weapon unsheathed before. "I collect weapons' magazines." Lightning could practically feel the interwoven braids covering the smooth cyprus pole just by looking at it. At either end of the middle grip space were woven metal laces to keep the leather stitches in place, finished and connected by fine, detachable metal ends that broke off the blade to fold the weapon over when needed. It was a unique mix of Pulse traditional, stylish function and Cocoon technology carefully interspersed throughout the piece. A weapon like that could, and probably had, cost more than Lightning's house. "It's beautiful."

Fang grinned and held it out to her. Lightning looked to her with clouded, doubtful confusion, but Fang just re-emphasized it. "Go on," she encouraged, pressing it to Lightning's fingers. Lightning took it as if holding a cloud, an almost-guilty reverence in her eyes. "I was gifted that from the clan when I turned ten. It's gone through a few upgrades since, as our smith traded a few techniques from a Cocoon crafter, but that's the same weapon I've had for eleven years now, since passing the Tekinto acknowledged warriorship within the clan."

"It looks new," Lightning half-whispered, as if afraid her voice itself unworthy of touching the weapon.

"It's my Sol," Fang chuckled, rather proud of Lightning's respect for the weapon. "I'd sooner die a coward than let my Sol stay soiled."

Lightning ran her fingers down the groove of the braids, that unbreakable, flexible leather, a hide from one of the Gran Pulse creatures the clan had killed, undoubtedly. It was still smooth after all this time, unmistakably cared for. "You fight with it?"

"All my life," Fang claimed proudly. "Yuns choose a weapon when we're young. We're trained in more than one, of course, but our Sol is the chosen weapon of favor. It's the Yun's responsibility to keep it throughout their life. It's something we're burned with when we die."

"You burn this?"

"Sometimes," Fang had to smile at the incredulity in her voice. "Or our wives may choose to pass it on down to the children after death; sometimes it's too late by then, though, when the children already have a Sol." Lightning held it out back to Fang, not wanting to blemish the striking piece with her touch overlong. Fang took it back with a smile. "Do you have a weapon, Light? I know you would've chosen a soldier's life, if circumstance wasn't what it is with Serah."

"I do," Lightning confessed, looking away to the clothes on the bed, "But it's nothing like that. Really pales in comparison."

"Would you show me?"

Lightning glanced back to the closet warily and only hesitated for a second. If anyone would have an appreciation of weaponry, it'd be Fang. Trusting that, Lightning turned for it. "One moment." Going into the closet, Lightning half-climbed the wall by a small step of broken plaster and shifted back a loose ceiling board. She patted out the floor until her fingers rested upon a familiar sheath. Breathing at the touch of a worn leather-wrapped handle. Pulling the weapon from the spot, she tugged down the worn, sheathed blade and pulled the old metal from it, releasing the blade with a little click.

Despite its unuse and clear age, Lightning kept her blade relatively clean as well. Though she didn't permit herself to take it out often but for once every year or so, she cleaned it and oiled every rare occasion it came out. Lightning treasured this blade.

Turning around, still feeling a little foolish for how well-kept and beautiful Fang's weapon was in comparison, Lightning held it out by the hilt for her, which Fang took just as carefully as she'd handled her own. "It was my father's," Lightning spoke softly, "He used to train me when I was younger… said he'd give it to me when I graduated high school to go to Cadet College." Lightning averted her eyes, not wanting to stare at it overlong and show her weakness. "I always meant to have it refurbished and updated, but… " Lightning shook her head. "Maybe after Serah's graduated college."

"She's going for her Scholar's, isn't she?" Fang asked, running her fingers down along the edge of the time-worn blade.

"Yeah," Lightning confirmed, trying not to wince at Fang's hmm. A Scholar's degree took six years, essentially allowing highly-paid Cocoonians to venture into Gran Pulse with armed guard for archeological purposes. Lightning would be twenty seven by the time Serah finished, an age that not many drafters looked for in sending out to Pulse when there was a plethora of young twenty-year-olds wanting to be picked up first.

"You know, Yun scholars can travel out to Gran Pulse with Yun guard freely, without a degree. It's a little different of a setup than Cocoon, but Serah seems interested for history and recording's sake, rather than to make gil off of it."

"Too bad she's not a warrior and Yuns don't marry outside of the clan, huh?" Lightning sighed, "I wouldn't want her to be in danger there without knowing she's safe anyway. I'd like to go with her when she does; I'll sign on as a guard to the Scholar troupe she's assigned to. That way, I know she'll be safe."

"Guard duty's not exactly a soldier's adventurous venue."

"It's better than serving tables the rest of my life." Lightning pointed out, taking back the offered gunblade to sheath it again and restore it to its rightful place hidden away.

"Light," Fang cleared her throat, looking to her spear to keep her eyes from betraying her. "You wanna learn to fight, don't you?"

"More than anything," Lightning breathed, then paused, wary that was too much. She quickly tore her eyes from the gunblade; the fanciful notion of it had gone to her head with the sight of it again. "If I had access to University discipline… it's a little different than street fighting."

"I could teach you, Light." Lightning froze on the half-step down. "It's not precisely military, but we're not your street-fighting thugs either. Yun warriors have their own set of discipline, and it's a lot tougher shit than any Cocoon training you'd get."

"You'd… teach me?"

"Sure," Fang volunteered, "I'd be happy to."

If Fang had turned at that moment, she would've seen that undying glow in Lightning's eyes, a hope that'd been squashed for years since the accident. Lightning cringed at her own heart racing. She'd wanted this all her life. Fang's offer was salivating-worthy, to learn to fight from a Yun… but certainly such a thing wouldn't come without a price. "I… I don't have extra gil to pay you," Lightning looked away, trying to beat back that heart-stopping desire she had for the art of fighting.

Fang chuckled, "I don't want your gil."

"What would you want?" Lightning asked before she could stop herself, that warmed yearning pulling at her now.

I want you. "Nothing, Light." Fang shook her head. "You're a friend."

"But… I couldn't just… " Lightning hated her own hesitation. "You've done too much for me already, I can't… I won't take anything more freely from you."

"Lightning," Fang did turn then, seeing Lightning in her inward war for this spark of desire that'd always dwelt within her. It lit Fang's own wellspring of hope. "Most fighter's train all their lives. I think you're adept enough to be a quick learner, but you've gotta start somewhere. Preferably before you're thirty." Fang cocked her a grin. "This is your dream. You can let yourself have a small piece of it." For all her pride, Lightning couldn't refuse this. Fang was right; it was her dream, and the Pulse woman could see it right through her. "Besides," Fang added, "You're letting me stay without rent, remember?"

Grin softening to a smile, Fang rubbed her shoulder comfortingly. "We can start tomorrow after work, find a quiet place for it and all." Fang turned to return to her luggage bag.

"Fang," Fang paused, glancing back. The soft spot behind Lightning's eyes burned, so that she turned her head down to cover the weakness. "Thank you."

XXX

"So Light," Lebreau watched that fine ass saunter away, Fang's natural sway capturing her amber gaze in a trance. This way, that, this way, that, this way, yumm. "You slide between those delicious, muscle-heavy, pumpable thighs yet?"

Lightning smacked her arm lightly, picking up another tray of glasses to carry out to the back kitchen. "What? You've been with her a day already! I would've tapped that."

"You'll 'tap' anything, 'Breau."

"That is entirely not true." Lebreau countered, "For example, I wouldn't tap your sister. Or any other children, for that matter."

"I wish I could confidently say she'd be glad to hear that. Now, if you only had the same age restrictions working upwards too..." Lightning lamented, causing Lebreau to smile. "And you can stop smiling. Working up a sixty four year old into his next heart attack is hardly something to grin about."

"You should talk," Lebreau tossed back, "After stopping same-said sixty-four year old's when he was just trying to drunkenly cop a feel on ya." Lebreau looked to the soldier who'd just paused in passing to listen and stare. She waved. "Hey, Cadet, want some herpes? Wait there, I'll come spit on you." The soldier hurried away quickly.

"Am I supposed to be sorry that I don't live in your world where that's an easy, everyday occurrence?"

Lebreau grinned. "Speaking of tapping bosses, have you seen our new ones? Maker Almighty, there is a God up there. That woman's jugs are bigger than your Yun's!" Lightning rolled her eyes. "And Mr. Androgyny, what I'd like to do with those lips! They'd make the perfect sandwich, you know. I'd let that woman top me any day of the week."

"Have you heard of this thing called standards, Lebreau? At all, maybe?"

"Speak of the meatsack," Lebreau got out a rag to make like she was working, "Here he comes."

"What?" Lightning poked her head out from the kitchen, she spotted Cid near the front desk and approaching the barroom. "Oh, Eden. Lebreau, deal with that."

"Happily," Lebreau purred.

Ducking back into the kitchen, Lightning grabbed a hand towel and started drying off the freshly-washed cups, listening.

"Ms. Rider," Cid greeted.

"Boss Raines," Lebreau greeted back, making Lightning vaguely wonder which of her many tactics Lebreau was putting at work in that moment. The eyes? No, that was too subtle a start for most thick-headed men. She was probably leaning on the counter again, exposing her boobs. "What can I do for you, boss?" Now she was using the eyes, likely.

"I'd wondered if Ms. Farron had come in today, Rider?"

"Sure has," Lightning wondered if Lebreau winked, or if that was too obvious. Probably not, considering Lebreau. Still, how did one go about flailing her sex everywhere the way the woman did and still retain her employment for a company like PSICOM?

"Where is she?"

"Hey, Lightning," Lebreau called back, noting the silence of the washer. She gave her friend a smile when Lightning appeared in the doorway. "Boss wants to see you, Chica." Lebreau walked back to the kitchens past Lightning and gave her friend a little spank towards the nice, broad man. Lightning jumped a little.

"Ms. Farron," Cid inclined his head politely. "Glad to see you're with us. I trust that your new positioning has proven to be a superior adjustment?"

"So far," Lightning squinted. Was it really necessary for the boss man himself to come down here and check up on her? He was probably trying to make a show of the company's hospitality, like Fang said.

"I'm glad to hear it." Cid touched the bar then, leaning a little closer. "And are you more comfortable now? No further problems of yet?"

Lightning startled at the unexpected consideration of asking. "Yes, I'm fine."

"Let me know if I can make any sort of changes to keep you comfortable. If you need to talk to anyone, please let me know." He paused for a moment. "Whether it's a therapist or any assistance you require."

Lightning blinked, a little taken aback by the genuine tone. "Okay."

Giving her a small nod, Cid backed off from the bar. "Have a nice day, Ms. Farron." Lightning watched him saunter away then, cape of status fluttering out behind him like some ranked White Knight.

"Is there anything I can do for you, Ms. Farron," Lebreau's mocking voice floated over her from behind. "I shall lean over this bar and share your confidence." Lightning glanced at her as Lebreau pulled up beside her, shaking her head. "They've replaced one prick for another, eh? Not that we can really blame them, looking at you, but you'd think they'd place at least one asexual in charge after that mess." Lebreau sighed. "He's passably fuckable though; at least this one won't be a chore." Lebreau put a hand on her back and rubbed her shoulder. "I've gotcha behind the bar now, Light. You won't have go through it again."

"Yeah," Lightning murmured, watching him disappear into the elevator, eyes trained on him to the spot. When he turned, Lightning could've swore he looked back at her again before the doors closed behind him. "You're right."


	8. Chapter 8

As Fang stepped into the vast upper office once more, a small, tingling chill ran up her spine, prompting Fang to twitch for her sheathed spear.

"Yun Fang," a silky voice purred from the back of the room. Fang could tell even before she saw her that it was the woman boss she'd met the day before. Coming out of a small, off-jetted side room near the back, Jihl Nabaat spicily joined the main room with a strut that would shame the most perfect runway model. "We've been waiting for you," Jihl met her eyes from across the room and beckoned Fang over with a wave of the paper. "Your new contract."

Fang crossed the room. Jihl's lips remains slightly parted as her eyes turned back downward towards the desk. She reached for a pen at the end of the desk, causing a slight dip of her person that had Fang's eyes redirected in a snap. The short tie from her high collar hung down loosely over upper crevasse of those full breasts. It was a momentary, accidental peek that disappeared immediately with Jihl's pull back to sign the paper. Fang idly wondered how such a fitted, open-necked uniform could have been chosen for this commander.

Fang could admit the woman had an allure about her. Fine figured with a mind to show it, Fang could even appreciate the Cocoon-born kinks about her, which seemed to suit the woman like a glove. Borderline picturesque royalty, Fang believed she could undoubtedly have whomever or whatever she desired. Hell, even Fang's fellow, Cocoon-arrogant Yuns could stop to take a look at her. The commander was that stunning. "You have a job for me?"

"I do," Jihl's words slid from her lips, more of a purr than actually spoken. Penning the top little _i_ of her smooth lettering, she slid a contract across the desk and lifted her eyes to Fang once more, who stood almost exactly to her height, which surprised Fang until she glanced down under the desk and noticed the woman's heels. Fang scoffed, sweeping up the paper to her grasp.

She scanned the first few lines, then glanced up at Jihl, who was sliding the pen into a holding-shuffler Cocoon invention. "This is my assignment?"

"The company feels you capable, Yun Fang." Jihl idly scratched at a little dent in the glass surface of the desk. Her eyes lifted to Fang then, one long, slender brow raising. "Is it too much to handle?"

"Of course not." Fang dismissed. No Cocoon-granted job would ever prove too difficult.

"Good." Jihl's eyes dropped back to the splint in the desk. She sat, body easing effortlessly into the tall-backed, black leather behind the desk. "Sign the contract, then. Your transport is waiting outside."

Fang did so, scrawling out a signature before she thumbed the ink pad and imprinted it onto the paper. When she looked back up at Jihl, the woman was already poking something on her desktop datapad. Without another word, Fang left.

**XXX**

"How's this?" Lightning asked, coming up to a halt alongside a vast, quiet patch of Lake Bresha. She turned to Fang expectantly. "The lake's usually quiet because it's so close the Waterscape reservation. Cocoon's civilians tend to shy away from it because of the infrequent fiend escapes from Sunleth that usually roam about this area."

"Cowards," Fang gazed out at the long stretch of lake, which dotted over with patches of forestry every here and there around its great circumference between the open stretches of grass and field. "It's perfect for what we need, though." Fang tossed aside her spear and turned to Lightning. "Attack me."

Lightning wasn't precisely sure how she meant, but obeyed the commandment and rushed Fang. Before she knew it, Fang had seized her about the waist and gave Lightning a flipping, dazzling view of the sky. Lightning grunted as her back hit the ground hard.

After several more attempts to subdue her, Fang showed her some basics Lightning vaguely remembered having done and forgotten from time with her father. Fang taught her the correct way to strike for maximum efficiency in hand-to-hand combat and demonstrated forms along with situational circumstance. Fang had her try a few more attacks before they both began to curtail Lightning's advantages to her speed, as Fang was vastly stronger in every onslaught set against her.

By the end of the session, Lightning was sweating, bruised, and far worse for the wear than a barely frazzled Fang, who smiled at her, proud, and rubbed her sore shoulder once as they made their way back to Lightning's car. Fang glanced at the flying cars around them as Lightning cleanly maneuvered other air traffic. Fang sat back in the seat lowly. "I hate flying vehicles."

"I prefer them. Easier than ground-based." Lightning arched her neck where a sore kink had started to ache.

Fang saw her twitch. "You sore, Light?" Fang started to reach for her, but Lightning jolted so bad, the car swerved over to projected the red divider line.

"Not while I'm driving!" Lightning barked angrily, catching herself to steer back from the edge of the double red laser divider cut through the air. Fang withdrew on Lightning's exhale, to the Cocoon girl's sideways glance at Fang. Fang detected an edge of panic in those eyes, though her tone came more evenly then. "Sorry," Lightning breathed. "I don't like being touched while driving."

"Me too. Sorry, I mean," Fang apologized, though a little curious where the sudden, quick onslaught of fear had appeared from. "Didn't mean to startle you."

"It's okay," Lightning forgave, all panic dropping from her eyes, or perhaps hidden. A moment of silence passed in which Lightning shifted in her seat.

"You think Serah's at the apartment with dinner?" Fang asked, disrupting the silence.

Lightning smiled a bit.

**XXX**

They developed into a pattern like so, starting days at work with their bosses to turn in for evenings of training that ended late. Halfway through the week, Fang had a day off and spent the time with an affectionate Serah, who then insisted on coming to the next evening practice, missing her sister and her girlfriend too much. They walked late after, first around the lake before touring through Eden at night to Serah's excited jabbering.

Fang called Vanille every day to talk to her or Sky, and sometimes Vanille called in anyway to check with her twice or multiple times beyond that a day. She whined about being abused like a kink toy, but Fang could tell from her tone alone that Vanille was enjoying her private time with Sky, even if she missed Fang as well.

By the time the weekend arrived, Serah had fully adapted and liked the living situation with Fang there. It was a little different for Lightning, who wasn't used to someone sharing her private space at night and in early mornings, but Fang was polite and did her best to leave Lightning some time to herself, even if it meant watching that dread television with Serah on the couch. Fang spent those free weekend hours between Lightning, who'd picked up the desire and art of fighting at a remarkable rate, exploring and testing the gym Serah showed her at the complex, and shopping with Serah, who often went alone about groceries, claiming she picked better food for them to cook. Fang suspected Serah was giving Lightning her own time as well, for the girl waved off Lightning's offer to join them, seeming ritual, but not menacing about it.

It was next Tuesday night when Fang's cell rang again, vibrating on the kitchen table. Serah glanced upstairs where Fang was probably macking on her sister. She rather not interrupt, since Fang was so polite as to not touch Lightning in front of her, who was too prude to initiate with Serah around. Leaving the meaty stew to cook itself on the stove, Serah crossed to the kitchen table and picked up the ringing phone.

"Help, Fang! She won't stop licking me! Her tongue's an evil little, wet, suctioning kink! It won't leave my vag alone!"

Serah nearly dropped the phone. She cleared her throat and glanced up again, wondering if she should get Fang. Having apparently taken too long to respond, the pause on the other end was evident. "Fang?" Serah bit her lip. "Oh, shit." Vanille cursed, "Is this Lightning? If it is, I'm an ex! I'm a weird, Gran Pulse custom, tourette-addled ex. And I'm drunk! I'm oversexed and— "

"Is this Vanille?" Serah interrupted what she assumed would be a babble, if she proved to be right.

Vanille paused again. "You sound too soft-spoken to be Lightning… who is this?"

"This is Serah."

"Lightning's sister!" Vanille squealed, "I've heard a lot about you! Fang likes to talk. She says you're like me! But much more little sister-y than sex-spankingly-doable! Not that she hasn't told me about your interest in Yuns— and believe me, you definitely want a Yun to— _aghh!_ " Vanille's scream followed a loud slap. "Sky!" there was a tumble, then the faint pattering of feet before a door slammed shut, echoing through the phone. "Serah? Still there?"

"I'm still here." Serah confirmed. "What's going on over there?"

"Vanille!" Sky's shout blasted through the closed door.

"Oh, nothing. My girlfriend just overreacts when I talk to other girls."

"Vanille, you're not supposed to be talking to her!" Sky shouted, holler echoing. "Fang wouldn't like that either!

Serah's eyebrows went up.

"Good thing we installed techy locks on the bathroom doors, huh?" Vanille chuckled, "Sometimes it's fun when they can't figure out your world's technology."

" _Vanille!"_

"She sounds pretty angry…" Serah cautioned.

"Oh, I'm already in for it." Vanille waved off, "A couple more rounds won't break me. I just have to call Fang again if I lose feeling in my legs. I seriously think she'll break my vag one of these times," Vanille raised her voice a little more to be heard, "then who'll be the sorry one?"

"I'm serious, Vanille!" Sky hissed through the doorway, "Pink is Fang's issue, not yours. Don't get involved!"

Vanille shook her head. "Anyway, how're you?" A thundering pound shook the door in its frame behind her. "Shit," Vanille cursed again, "Sky, stop it! You're overreacting again! I'm right behind the door! You wanna crush me?"

Another pound didn't come. Instead, the familiar sound of Sky's head thunking against the wood came through. "Vanille… "

"Don't 'Vanille' me when you're acting like the lunatic!" Vanille reprimanded sharply.

"I don't want you involved." Sky mumbled, voice quieter.

"I'm not getting involved, I'm just being nice to what may be our future sister-in-law! Now go wait on the bed for me before I send you to the couch for the rest of the day for misbehaving." There was a long pause outside before the familiar soft padding of footsteps backed away again. Vanille smiled, self-satisfied.

"Wow," Serah echoed softly through the phone, "Is Sky a Yun? Is that how you handle her?"

Vanille grinned. "Sure is. I'll get it bad for that later, but you've gotta have some measure of discipline on them, otherwise they run rampant like arrogant, unholy sex goddesses come to plague the women of Gran Pulse. And your sister."

Serah lowered her voice in awe. "Is she equipped too?"

"Oh yes, fully cocked."

"Vanille!"

"She's a Prat _y_ r!" Vanille called back, "It's safe!" Vanille chuckled. "Sorry about that, they have like super-sonic hearing. It's nuts. You really wonder how we don't blow their ears out during sex… "

"Pratyr?"

"It's sorta what you call a historian, except more on the discovery side. Like scribes; they go out to search Gran Pulse for pieces of our history and record and honor what they find. They're a real respected group among the tribes."

"Wow," Serah repeated, awed, "Fang has been telling you about me."

"All good things so far!" Vanille assured, "If you've done anything bad, she hasn't said so yet!"

Serah smiled softly. "Fang's a sweetheart."

"She's just a big softie, once you get to know her."

"Fang says good things about you, too. It sounds like she adores you," Serah conversed, "She says you're _Physis_ lingual too, able to talk to nature and animals."

"Not professionally, like the oldest elders," Vanille blushed, both surprised and quickly gaining appreciation for this learned girl. "It's just something I've a knack for sometimes…"

Fang found Serah in the kitchen forty minutes later happily talkative on an almost-dead battery phonecall with Vanille. The girls both apologized to a chuckling Fang and exchanged numbers, where Fang spent the last seven minutes of her battery time bidding Vanille good night. She offered Serah a kind smile to let the girl know she wasn't in trouble and Serah hugged her, arms folding tight around Fang's middle. "I'm really glad you're part of our family now, Fang."

Fang ached, but just held her, only able to hope and pray that Lightning would be happy to say those words too, some day. Serah scuttled off to her bedroom then, to let her 'get back to helping Claire' and music soon blasted, muffled by her closed door. Fang made her way upstairs and found Lightning combing her dried hair before the mirror. Fang stopped in the doorway to watch, finding Lightning gorgeous, bathed in the soft glow emitted by dresser lamp. Perhaps feeling her returned presence, Lightning turned her head then, finding Fang back there. "Need something, Fang?" Her lips curled at the right corner, dazzling Fang with the hint of a smile. "Did you want another midnight snack?"

Fang's stomach churned. Vanille used to do that for her, back when they were together. She'd offer Fang midnight snacks, not always meaning food, but sincere and angelic enough to understand and care about both Fang's appetites and take care of either one, (sometimes both), just by feeling Fang's eyes turned on her. It took her off guard to see Lightning offering it, made her warm in inappropriate ways of friendship. "I'm okay." Fang assured, turning her eyes away to cope. She sat on the bed edge, facing away from Lightning to count to fifty and back down again, clearing her mind off the pink-haired beauty.

Already having asked Lightning's forgiveness if she were to accidentally stiffen in the bedroom, for Fang had wisely muttered a half-fib about Vanille that first night she'd slept there, Lightning didn't say anything at her momentary quiet. Fang had initially asked of such until she'd come out of a spell herself. The bed depressed on Lightning's side with her added weight. Fang took an extra twenty seconds to come out of it before she relaxed back to the bed.

Lightning tossed her over half the blanket. "You all okay?"

Fang gazed up at the ceiling determinedly. "Yeah, sorry about that."

Lightning shrugged. "It happens." She glanced at Fang. "How long's it been since you and Vanille... "

"Awhile." Fang breathed truthfully, "Vanille and I have settled our time. We're best friends now and she's with Sky."

"The other Yun who lives with you?" Lightning's eyebrows went up. "Ouch."

"It's not bad like that," Fang shook her head. "Sky's my best of the clan. We consider everyone family among the tribes, but she's probably the closest thing to what I'd consider my sister."

"That makes it hurt less?"

"It's kind of comforting," Fang echoed, softer. "Vanille's happy with her, and Sky's… more stable than I was. It's calming to know Vanille could find that when I couldn't be her rock. I'm happy for them, that Vanille's found that and that Sky understands and cherishes what I couldn't hold."

The covers shifted as Lightning turned on her side. Fang could see from her peripherals that she was facing her way now. Her jaw clicked in concentration not to look back at her, Lightning in all her strong loveliness. "You sound pretty at peace with it. You were happy to move on, let Vanille go to Sky?"

Fang's laugh came half-snorted, and this time she did turn to Lightning. "Are you kidding? I might think it better for them now and not mind them together, but I'm not a saint, Light. The first time Sky confessed to me that she'd fucked Vanille? I nearly castrated her right there. Both eyes were swollen shut before Vanille got me off'a her by crying." Fang let out a humorless laugh then, eyes turning back to the ceiling. "Which really had been my problem in the first place… so, yeah, I think Vanille's better with her. I haven't made her cry like that since."

"Would you take her back? If Sky wasn't in the picture, I mean."

"If I did, it'd be self-indulgent. I'm not what's best for Vanille." Fang offered a sad, genuine smile. "The girl I need has to be a little tougher, I think. Able to knock me back if I ever go too far again." That 'again' intrigued her, but Lightning didn't push it. Fang asked her instead. "What about you? Any regretful lovers gone awry?"

"Ahh," Lightning turned on her back then, the one to turn away this time. "Love's not for me. I gave up the knight in shining armor thing a long time ago."

"Really?" Fang prodded, "No one?"

"The few guys I've fucked were never meant to be more than what they were," Lightning shook her head. "I don't wanna mess around in love anyway. I've got Serah to care for and her school to work towards. Doesn't really leave time for flights of smitten fancy anyway."

Fang pushed gently. "You give up a lot for Serah, Light."

"I owe her that," Seeming too tender a spot, Lightning rolled onto her side again then, this time facing away from Fang. She left no room to push further, though Fang had a feeling that she shouldn't anyway. "It's late. I'm going to sleep. Night, Fang."

Fang stayed as she was, eyes on Lightning's back, creased with both due concern and tender affection. "Goodnight, Lightning."

Lightning snapped her fingers then and the room went dark, leaving her but a faint, illumined outline to Fang's enhanced eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

"Fang's getting along pretty well with Serah then?"

"Serah loves her. Fang's like a second big sister to her. Serah's real playful and Fang seems to like her..."

Lebreau finished the iced vodka cranberry with a little strawberry slice on top and lifted it to their only mid-afternoon customer who looked slumming. "Need to talk about anything, Sweetie?"

"Girls!" The drunkard threw up his hands, "You could kill 'em for how nice they seem." Lebreau leaned on the bar, five experienced years behind the counter making her an excellent listener. The man shook his head. "Oh, I've got nothin' fancy. Same story of betrayalll. Talk to your friend therre, it sounds more interestin."

Lebreau looked to Lightning with the drunkard, still leaning across the bar. "Well?" she prodded, "You heard the man."

"Yeah!" Her newfound friend agreed, "What's the story here with Fong?"

Lightning rolled her eyes, polishing off the counter. "There's no issue to talk about."

"Lightning, Darling," Lebreau admonished, "I've been at this for years, you know I can read people. Even your stubborn little pretty head."

"Yeah!" the drunkard agreed, slapping down his empty glass. "She knows you, woman! So tell us'tha story."

"There's nothing to say, 'Breau. They just get along well."

"You struggle to get along well with Serah." Lebreau redirected logically.

"H'oh!" the drunkard agreed, "III detect a green-eyed monster."

Lightning frowned severely, disturbed to see a knowing look in Lebreau's eyes. "I'm not jealous."

"Bollocks," the drunkard called.

"More scotch?" Lebreau offered, pulling a bottle from beneath the bar.

"Yes, please!" the drunk pushed his glass towards her more. "Put 'er therre."

Lebreau did so with a smile. "On the house."

"Well, ain't you an angel." He beamed, glossy eyes focusing on her. "A pretty one."

Lebreau flashed him the eyes, which occupied him happily, then turned back on Light, incredibly sincere for a woman who expertly flirted the drunkards in one moment, giving advice the next. Such was her charm. "Maybe not, Light." Lebreau handled with ease, "but seeing them get along so well can't be easy when you both fight."

"I didn't say it was." Lightning paused. Lebreau milked her bullshit like a pro; despite obvious differences, she was her friend too and the only other one who knew besides Fang. The added presence of the drunkard did nothing to hamper Lebreau's conversationalist ability—now or later, she'd get Lightning to talk. It might as well be now. "Serah's getting attached," Lightning confessed, sighing. "She's already attached, incredibly so. I don't want it to be hard for her when I have to pull the rug out."

"Ahh," Lebreau detected, "the Serah factor." She glanced to the drunk quickly. "Lightning has a sister-complex."

"A martyr, huh?" the drunk refocused on Lightning, or struggled to at least, eyes drifting back to Lebreau every moment or so.

Lightning cast Lebreau an annoyed look, who spoke before she could. "Maybe her attachment springs from concern for you, Light."

Lightning's brow furrowed. "How're you figuring?"

"Fang's the first girl you've brought home," Lebreau pointed out logically, "Serah's always expressed an active interest in trying to make you happy by limiting the sacrifices you make for her, however unsuccessfully. Even if Fang weren't friendly, gorgeous, and of a remarkably unknown clan to a historically-interested scholar, she'd still have an active interest in getting along with Fang. It's something Serah can give to you in turn for what you do— by getting along with the first woman you've expressed an interest in."

"So you think it's circumstantial— because getting along with Fang supposedly makes me happy?"

"I think it helps," Lebreau corrected, "The other parts contribute too. Fang's not an unattractive prospect as a future sister-in-law."

"What do I do?"

"Short of telling her?" Lightning cast her a look that answered that right off. Lebreau shrugged, "Not much, I'd say then. She'll be hurt either way. If she knew you lied to her— again— or when you allegedly break it off. That's the thing about lies, Light. Someone always gets hurt."

"Tell me about it," the drunkard sighed, watching Lebreau wistfully. "You have such pritty eyes, girl."

Lebreau gave him eyes again. "Don't I?"

"You think she'll be okay after it, if she's putting all stock in Fang?"

"Time heals all wounds, Light. That one's actually true." Lebreau touched the drunkard's watchful face and kissed him sweetly, who eagerly reacted in kind. "I'm off at five today, Sweetie."

"Worth the wait."

Lightning shook her head and tossed back the rag to the dirty bin. Before she could move back to the kitchen, a familiar voice called out her name. She hit Lebreau under the counter to break her from the make-out. "Farron," the deep voice repeated, Cid's towering form drawing her attention.

"Sixth-hour flirt alert." Lightning hit her again, dark looks abounding.

"Raines." Lightning greeted with his pause in passing, "Good to see you."

"You as well. You're seeming better now. Adjusted alright?"

"I am," Lightning confirmed, "Thank you."

"I'm glad to hear it."

Entering the building from a distance, Fang beelined for her roommate, frowning at the first appearance of Cid there, an expression that only deepened upon reaching them to hear extended smalltalk. "Hey, Light."

"Fang," Lightning smiled upon seeing her, fluttering Fang's poor heart. "Is it that time already?"

"Five o'clock," Fang confirmed, wondering how long she'd been talking to him. "Grab your gear, we've got some training to do."

If her smile had her fluttering before, the light up of Lightning's features sent Fang soaring now. "Good day, Farron," Cid nodded, casting Fang a glance before leaving. Lightning barely replied in her haste. Lebreau, cupping the hands of a guy across the bar, winked.

"We'll use weapons today," Fang encouraged, loving the sight of that enthusiasm in her face.

"I'll close up, Light." Lebreau chuckled.

"Let's go." Lightning took Fang's wrist and fled.

**XXX**

"Uchhn," Lightning groaned, shuddering horribly at her stiff aches. Bruised, sore, even inhaling strained her tired muscles, muscles that'd gone hard to work yesterday with Fang's complicated techniques. An eager student with a skilled teacher did not make for a happy body the next jolly morning.

"Clairrre," Serah called up the stairs, "Breakfast's ready!"

"Noo," Lightning mumbled, stiff in all the wrong places.

"I'm trying to get Fang to the tv set!" Serah called back up anxiously, "It would help if you were here!"

"It's seven in the morning," Lightning protested bleakly, disenchanted to move.

"Imagine how early Fang got up to take her shower then!" Serah echoed back, unimpressed. "Besides, we've got company!"

Lightning groaned. "Tell Lebreau to go away. I don't want to taste test any vodka-specials this morning."

"It's not Lebreau!" Serah called back lastly, footsteps fading once more away. "Now come down before breakfast gets cold, Claire."

Rolling over grumpily on her queen size mattress, Lightning flopped exhaustedly and suckled in a deep breath. Time to face the day again.

By the time she reached the stairs, ready and dressed, an excited chatter had started up down below. "Ooh, and that's Tahberry Fauna!" A high voice chittered out, "It's an ancient plant, pre-dating out known timelines, but thought to be consumed for ages now of our earliest Gran Pulse dwellers. They've found some remarkable artifacts up North, buried under the ice now where it used to be moderate. We still don't know what some of them even do yet!"

"Really?" Serah gushed, "Their civilizations were that advanced?"

"Not as advanced, I'd say," Vanille countered, "More mythic."

"Mythic?" Serah's brow knit, "Like folklore magic?"

"Van…" Fang cautioned, lifting from her plate for only that.

Lightning rounded the couch corner with a curious, inquisitive eyebrow. "Claire!" Serah coughed, choking on her food a bit before she set her plate down on the coffee table. "This is my new friend, Vanille. Vanille, my sister."

"It's wonderful to finally meet you, Lightning!" Vanille chirped, "Fang talks so much."

Fang grunted loudly.

"About you too…" Lightning murmured, glancing over to the woman, who kept her head decidedly down.

"Breakfast's on the stove," Serah waved off, "Grab Fang and drag her over while you're at it."

Lightning crossed back behind the sofa to the adjoining kitchen and fetched a quick plate, settling in beside Fang at the table. "Fang," Lightning summoned her shifty eyes, casting a glance back at the chatty girls. "That's Vanille?" Fang nodded once, swallowing her eggs. " _Your_ Vanille?" Lightning double-checked.

"She just showed up Light, I swear."

Lightning missed the nervous edge, too preoccupied with staring. "Huh."

Fang prodded hesitantly. "Huh… what?"

Lightning's brow furrowed deeper, struggling to picture it. "She's… smaller than I expected. And bubbly. How'd you two… "

Fang choked on her bacon. "That's pri— "

"—meet?"

"—vate." Fang silenced at the finish of her question, suddenly fascinated with the genetic makeup of her eggs as Lightning's frown turned to her.

"Are you blushing?" Fang shoveled in food quickly, keeping her head down as best she could.

"Stop being anti-social, Claire! And bring your hunk of Yun with you!"

And suddenly Lightning was coughing too. Hunk of Yun? She looked to Fang, who still avoided direct eye contact. "Come on," Lightning urged, "Serah will just keep pestering if you don't."

"I don't wanna watch television," Fang grumbled, then called out, "And you shouldn't either, Van!"

Lightning winced as she stood, grimace furrowing her brow with the aches that zipped up her sore back. Fang's eyes creased with concern. "You okay, Light?"

Lightning waved her off, taking her plate over to the couch. Fang tailed her. "It's nothing. Just a little sore from our session yesterday."

Serah snickered. "Fang works you hard, huh, Sis?"

"Not surprising," Vanille added, nonchalant, "Yun expectations are really unrelenting, and Fang's persistent as mothering chocobo. I couldn't even count the times she's bruis—ow!" Vanille squeaked, huddling closer to Serah on the couch. "I was talking about the training!" Fang gave Vanille another dark look, to which Vanille looked to Serah knowingly. "You'd know if I meant the other thing."

"Keep it up, and I'm gonna tell Sky you were watching television today."

"Fang!" Vanille meeped, "You want me to die?"

"Sky, your girlfriend?" Serah double-checked.

Lightning cringed as she sat, struggling to relax her shoulders comfortably against the couch. "Here," Fang volunteered automatically, having eased Vanille in the same circumstance quite a few times over.

"Uhh— " Lightning jerked at the unexpected touch from behind the sofa, but as twin thumbs expertly rubbed into her shoulders, that jerk eventually became an open-mouthed sway. "Nnm… Fang, that's—"

"It happens when you first start," Fang explained, "The muscles tense after the nerves have been unnaturally stimulated for prolonged periods."

"That's what she said."

"Yeahh," Lightning agreed, barely hearing it for how soothing those fingers felt. Serah's giggle brought her back enough to retain some semblance of poise. "You're just… that feels inc— just don't stop."

Serah grabbed Vanille's hand, beaming.

"It's a part of Yun training," Fang continued, "Our workouts are supposed to make you sore, but we train every day, we can't be caught up slacking for our bodies to heal outside of recovery week. Good masseuse work is a valued skill among the clan."

"Yuns are good with their hands, she means." Vanille whispered, making Serah giggle again.

Lightning would have rolled her eyes, but Fang's practiced grip on her shoulders spoke otherwise. She continued her valiant effort to keep her mouth shut to avoid moaning.

"So, Vanille," Serah started slowly, glancing between the smaller girl and the Yun. "You and Fang…"

"Used to be," Vanille confirmed with a backwards glance to Fang. "I was lucky; growing up with Fang, we were best friends, so it naturally led on to getting physical with each other."

Serah's eyebrows went up. "Naturally…"

"Mhmm," Vanille turned back to her. "We knew each other inside and out, you know. Fang was always my protector on ventures and got all defensive of me. See, Gran Pulse has a different take on relationships. We like to share the love. What you guys have as a one-night-stand, it's a continued friendship in our culture. Everyone's especially fond of the Yuns and they, especially of sex, so it works out great! A friend can sleep with a Yun –or any tribe member of Gran Pulse— and still be friends without any hurt feelings or anything the next day. "

Serah blinked, "But… what about disease? That has to spread a lot, doesn't it?"

"Not really," Vanille shrugged, "Gran Pulse-borns are pretty immune to most diseases, it's rare to find any of us with them. Especially a sexually transmitted one, since we don't have those unless contracted from a Cocoon-born. Even then, we have ways to cure them."

Serah's brow remained furrowed. "But surely… isn't that confusing with relationships? How's a woman supposed to know if it's just a friendship screwing or what you guys consider mating?"

Vanille grinned, "Trust me, Serah. You can tell. It's different if you're investing in a relationship anyway, but otherwise it's all friendly."

"And accidental pregnancies?"

"Ooh, those happen pretty often." Serah's face creased in surprise and even Lightning glanced over, brow arched curiously at that. "Well," Vanille shrugged, "As a general consensus, Yuns don't believe in condoms. And they're virile as fuck." Serah's eyes zipped to Lightning, who conveniently looked away as Fang squeezed a little harder than she'd been.

"O-kaay, Vanille," Fang interrupted loudly, "What about this television show?"

"Really, Claire?" Serah gaped, "That sounds so unlike you! I'd figured Fang broke through the condom!"

Fang choked, sputtering. "I—it— "

"That's exactly how it happened," Lightning overran calmly, collected as she looked over to Serah again. "Not that you should pry while Fang's here…"

"Oh," Serah glanced over to the woman, who still seemed to be having trouble with breathing, "Sorry, Fang."

"It's okay," Fang claimed bravely, voice a little higher than normal octave. Regretful that the massage was over, Lightning waved Fang down and scooted on the couch for her to sit, which Fang did gratefully.

"I feel better," Lightning thanked her, "Did you want one?"

"One…" Fang struggled to follow the new train of thought indicated with Lightning's hands. Hands… "Oh! The massage, you mean," Lightning quirked an eyebrow. Fang wasn't sure she'd sustain a neutral composure if Lightning's hands were on her, conversing on their ethereal broken-condom sex child. "No thanks. I'm good."

"So you dated Fang, and then Sky…" Serah pondered from Vanille's left. "Are you a mother, Vanille?"

Vanille offered her a smile, "Not yet. I'm still nineteen got a good few birthing years left, but I suppose it's a bit of miracle that neither of them have knocked me up already with the way Fang and Sky go at it…" Vanille got a small glow in her eyes at the thought and took a moment to shake from it. "I'm sure it'll happen though. Children are a valued blessing in most all our tribal cultures."

"Man," Serah sighed, "It sounds so nice." Serah glanced to Lightning again, a hint of worry growing there. "How do they treat a mixed breed, someone of both Cocoon and Gran Pulse?"

"It depends what they choose," Vanille admitted plainly, "It rarely happens, especially with a man because no one of Gran Pulse is really oriented to them, but there have been a few couples married from both worlds before; usually they pick beforehand, what lifestyle they want to grow up in. The child is always welcome to choose whenever they like, like any converts. If they truly want to grow up among the tribal lifestyle, then they prove their loyalty and are accepted-mostly, in our more forgiving tribes anyway. We've had fakes before though, people who pretend to want the lifestyle who report on our ways and secrets, so many tribes are still prejudice, but full acceptance comes with time and trust to those who know them, though to my knowledge, a Yun's never procreated with someone Cocoon-born before… they're like our shining glory of the tribes. I'm not sure a child would mostly be accepted if they chose to follow our ways."

Serah searched her sister for a sign of disturbance, but Lightning seemed at peace. "Have you thought about that, Claire?" When Lightning eyed her questioningly, Serah clarified. "How you're going to bring her up?"

Lightning glanced at Fang, who visibly restrained from saying anything. "We're still debating it, Serah." Lightning fibbed. "It's nothing to really worry about."

Serah gave her a doubting look, to which Lightning paid little heed. "Tell that to the Yuns…"

**XXX**

"Here's another one," Serah tugged free the credits pass, "Five thousand credits Fun and Chocobo's Supermarket. If this rate keeps up, we won't have to pay for groceries for the next three years."

"Not with me around, it won't." Fang corrected, taking the pass from Serah to compute in the credits to Lightning's slip. "This'll last six months, tops."

Serah smiled fondly, opening up the next envelop of excited fanmail.

Lightning sighed in aggravation, "I wish they'd stop doing this. We're not a charity case."

"No," Serah allowed, having almost succumbed to wrestling Lightning over the choice of keeping the credits against throwing them away, "But you're a bit of a celebrity. Fang's exotic and gorgeous,"

"Thank you,"

Serah smiled towards the woman, "And you're beautiful and abused. It makes you both easy to sympathize with. People like pretty people."

"I don't want sympathies," Lightning growled, agitated, "People should learn to live their own lives, not waste their time sympathizing with mine."

"It's that sympathy which saved your job in the first place," Serah reminded, "I, for one, think you make a great celebrity."

"You're not the one being humped on your jogs by fangirls with flowers," Lightning muttered, eying the three vases Serah had put up around the room. "Can't even run in peace anymore without being burdened."

Serah rolled her eyes, "I'd say you're on your period, but…" Lightning's brow furrowed severely. "How's the little Yun-Bun holding up anyway?"

"It's only four weeks old, Serah. I'd hardly call it a bun."

"That's one month already, Claire!" Serah gushed, enthused for both of them. "One out of nine already out of the way! You're eleven percent there!" Frown growing, Lightning jabbed at their hamburgers on the in-home grill. "I can't wait until you start showing, Claire. You'll be such a good mother. Have you guys been thinking of names at all yet, or is it still too soon for that?"

"Serah," Lightning sighed, "Watch the grill. I'll be right back."

Serah stood, but looked concerned. "Where are you going?"

"Bathroom," Lightning muttered, hastily making for that door. When she'd reached the one downstairs, she shut and locked it tight, exhaling again heavily only when locked away. Lightning ran a hand through her hair uneasily.

Taking a few minutes, Lightning leaned against the door in silence, Lightning listened to the echoes that came muffled through the door. Serah joyfully chattered away, happy to serve Lightning's girlfriend.

Girlfriend.

Pulling away from the door to distract herself with other bathroom business, Lightning changed out her tampon, particularly unnerved by Serah's guessing ability. Tossing it to the trash all rolled up in toilet paper, Lightning started heading back, then froze, hand on the doorknob. She glanced back to the trash and, wincing, fetched the whole bag up and changed it out with a fresh one.

No evidence could remain.


	10. Chapter 10

“Alright!” Lebreau cheered, “Check your I-Tap, Light. It’ll make you feel better.”  
  
“Why?” Lightning asked, already pulling out the small project-cast phone.  
  
“Start of third week paycheck, Light!” Lebreau gleefully punched some buttons on her simulated keyboard screen, transferring the credits from savings to checking.  
  
Curious, Lightning brought up her own projected simulation of a keyboard and entered in her banking information. When the projection pixeled out, she blinked, not quite believing her eyes.  
  
“I’m eating well to-night, woo! Eating well to-night. Bum bum bum—whoaholy fucksicals! That’s more than I make!” Lebreau crowded near her shoulder to gape. “Good God, Light. You should be hugging and thanking me with that beautiful bottom of yours,” Lebreau slapped her ass enthusiastically. “Am I right?”  
  
Lightning slapped away her wrist idly, eyes still fixed on screen. “It must be a mistake. They can’t pay me more than you…”  
  
“Sure they can, Light. It’s called hus-ello Commander, always a pleasure to see His Greatest Eminence.”  
  
“Rider,” Cid greeted, barely inclining his head to nod Lebreau’s way. “It’s not a mistake, Lightning. Promoted position calls for promoted paying standards.”  
  
Lightning quirked a skeptic’s eyebrow. “Fifty credits more than Lebreau per hour?”  
  
“Quality work receives quality payment,” Cid nodded, “Keep it up, Lightning. We value you  here.”  
  
“I… appreciate it. Thank you.” Cid offered her a smile. Lebreau smacked her again under the counter, startling Lightning enough to cough with a little jerk.  
  
Cid inclined his head fully, “I should be going now, Lightning.” He made no move to.  
  
“Yes,” Cid agreed, “I’d like to talk to you later this week, Lightning. Discussing incoming liquor orders and supplies, if we could.”  
  
Lebreau squeezed her ass, causing an involuntary _pip_ that sounded frightened. “Despite paychecks, I’m still the senior bartender here,” Lebreau cautioned, “You can discuss work orders with me, if it’s even necessary for a soldier to be doing so. Unless the accountant got sick without me hearing of it?”  
  
Cid backed off immediately. “Of course, Ms. Rider. I meant no offense.”  
  
Lebreau’s look spoke volumes. “Thanks for your time, Commander.”  
  
Casting Lightning one last look, Cid agreeably took off as well. Lightning found herself on the receiving end of a skeptical arch. “And you need to be more careful.”  
  
“What?”  
  
Lebreau separated off for her phone. “I’m a whore, Light, but even I know my forbidden candy. Cut it out. For the duration of the circumstance, at least.”  
  
“I’m not— ”  
  
“Good,” Lebreau cut off, unusually serious. “Keep it that way.”  
  
“’Brue-bee, mate!”  
  
“Rygdea!” Lebreau turned to greet, seeing her drunk buddy from last week on approach, “You ready, Sweet Cheeks?”  
  
“Can we please?”  
  
Lebreau cast Lightning a grin over her shoulder, demeanor completely changed. Lightning had known the woman long enough to find this normal. “I love how he asks.”  
  
“Sleeping with him again, ‘Brue? Doesn’t that conflict your no-five--sleepover--stands rule?”  
  
Lebreau winked. “Who says we’re sleeping?” Grabbing him from across the counter by his shirt scruff, Lebreau gave him a kiss that would shame. “I’ve got a Screaming Orgasm for you, Babe.”  
  
“Please,” Rygdea agreed, cupping her chin eagerly.  
  
Lightning shook her head and set off to find Fang early again.  
  
 **XXX**  
  
“It was incredible,” Fang went on, “You’re learning so fast, Light. You could almost rival a Yun, maybe even beat our amateurs. I’m really impressed.”  
  
Lightning flashed Fang a smile that had her heart pumping. “Thanks, Fang. Come on, let’s get some ice for your chin.”  
  
“I’m still amazed you darted in like that. I barely saw you move.” Lightning’s eyes gleamed brilliantly, playful smile toying her lips. Fang thought her beautiful. “How’s your arm holding up?”  
  
Lightning glanced at the injury, an ingrained cut from Fang’s spear tip. “It’s okay. Serah will want to disinfect and patch it up, but it’s nothing serious. You keep your spear pretty clean anyway, I don’t think it’s anything to worry about.”  
  
“Sorry for cutting so deep,” Fang apologized again, “I didn’t mean to slice into you so much.”  
  
Lightning waved her off. “It was fun,” reaching the door, Lightning verified herself and Fang before entering the apartment. Serah rushed out of her room at their entry.  
  
“You two!” Serah rushed on over and bowled right into Fang, almost knocking her over. She caught Lightning, more gently, then pulled back from both of them to give a reprimanding glare. “Out practically all night again! Lollygagging at work, tramping about the night, fighting each other with swords and spears, it’s unbefitting of a pregnant woman!  What am I to do with you?”  
  
“It’s eight o’clock.”  
  
“Fang’s lip is bleeding and swelling, and— ohmyGod, Claire you’re cut! Sit down! Sit down right this instant! I’m getting the first aid!” Serah disappeared in an instant, leaving Lightning to look at Fang, who grinned. Lightning shared it.  
  
“We should probably sit down.”  
  
“You better get seated down!” Serah echoed back from the bathroom, “You’re both terrible, rutting children! You may need stitches for that, Claire!” Serah rounded the corner, “You’re a pregnant woman and you’re— hey,” Serah spotted the digital clock on the wall and blinked. “It’s only eight.” Lightning exchanged an amused glance with Fang before Serah came on over with an aid kit. “What’re you doing home so early?”  
  
“I took off a shift.”  
  
“You…” Serah blinked incomprehensively. “…what? Do you even know what those words mean, Claire?”  
  
“Oh shush and get over here,” Lightning shook her head, “Fang’s lip is swelling while you stand there staring.”  
  
Serah hurried over, “Oh, we can’t have that. How would she kiss you?” Serah broke out a small tube of IcyTouch and started applying it to Fang’s lip. “So… you’re off. Did Lebreau fire you again?”  
  
Lightning rolled her eyes, picking up the disinfectant. “My pay grade’s been promoted. I’m able to take off every now and again when Lebreau doesn’t need me, and Fang was already finished, so…”  
  
Serah squealed, “So you went off to Bresha, fought, had sex, and still came home early! I love it!”  
  
“We didn’t have sex.”  
  
“Oh, please.” Serah fingered a piece of Fang’s hair. “This is sex hair.”  
  
“Her hair always looks like that.”  
  
Serah gave Lightning a knowing look. “I know!” she pulled back from dabbing at Fang’s lip, who’s brows furrowed in confusion.  
  
“Is it supposed to go numb?”  
  
Serah beamed,  “She’s so cute, Claire. I made supper, you know.” Fang perked, stomach rumbling audibly loud. Lightning cast her an eyebrow.  
  
“Sorry.”  
  
“Go eat,” Lightning chuckled, “We know how you are.”  
  
“Thank you.” Fang zipped off to the stove, not even needing to be told where.  
  
“Don’t smear the cream!” Serah warned, plopping down next to Lightning. She easily took the tube from her sister and unscrewed the cap to squirt the cream, which she gently rubbed over the still-open cut.  
  
 **XXX**  
  
  
“Ouch, this is deep, Claire.” Serah winced, soothing the cream over it.  
  
“It’s not that bad,” Lightning dismissed, “Looks worse than it feels.”  
  
Serah gave her a doubting look. “You should be more careful while fighting. What if you’d gotten this cut across the stomach?”  
  
“We’re careful, Serah.” Lightning assured.  
  
“Still,” Serah worried, “Even if you don’t injure the baby, is all this physical work good for her? What’s your doctor say?” Serah paused, “Who is your doctor anyway? And why haven’t I met her?”  
  
“It’s only the start of the fifth week, Serah. I don’t have to see her that often yet.”  
  
“When’d you last see her?” Serah prodded.  
  
“Yesterday.”  
  
“Liar.” Serah poked her side, in the midst of unwrapping a bandage. “We need to call in an appointment for you. I want to meet this doctor. How am I to know if she’s right for you?” Lightning sighed. “Don’t even give me that, Claire.”  
  
“I’ll schedule something.”  
  
“This week,” Serah specified.  
  
“This week,” Lightning confirmed.  
  
“Not while I’m at school.”  
  
“Not while you’re at school.” Lightning promised, exhaling, suddenly tired.  
  
Serah smiled, “Good,” and proceeded to bandage her arm.  
  
 **XXX**  
  
“Your phone’s on the nightstand, Vanille.” Sky called out, picking the little electronic up.  
  
“You found it?” Vanille squeaked from the family room. “Don’t open it!”  
  
Sky fiddled, flipping through the contacts, recent texts and phone calls. She growled. “2014 texts and 23 calls to Serah Farron. You only got her number last week!”  
  
“Stop looking at it!” Vanille peeped, racing into the bedroom where she launched herself at Sky.  
  
Sky caught her with ease, barely even taking a step back as Vanille’s legs wrapped around her waist. Sky sported her one hand under the rump as Vanille clung to her front around the neck. Sky scrolled through the list one-handed. “Shit, Vanille. You’re lucky she spells her name like a Cocoon-born moron, else I’d accuse you of cheating.”  
  
“Stop ittt,” Vanille murmured, snug against her warrior, “She’s a real nice girl, Skyy.”  
  
“You’ve met her, haven’t you?”  
  
“Maybe…”  
  
“Ugh,” Sky groaned, “You shouldn’t get involved in Fang’s shit, Van.”  
  
“I’m just keeping an eye on her.” Vanille argued gently, “They’re a nice family, for what it’s worth. And Fang seems happier.”  
  
Sky sighed. Setting the phone back down to the nightstand, Sky laid back to the bed, arm wrapping around Vanille loosely. She grumbled. “I can’t see why.”   
  
“They’re not all terrible,” Vanille urged quietly, cuddled close enough to hear her heart. “Sky…”  
  
“Hmm?”  
  
“Do you think about… having children?”  
  
“Of course I do, Van.” Sky idly toyed with a few loose strands of hair. “I have a few back at home.”  
  
“I know that,” Vanille traced invisible letters to Sky’s shoulder. “I meant… I mean with me.” She closed her eyes briefly, fingers stilling in trepidation.  
  
“Fang’s lie got you thinking?” Sky prodded, tone unusually gentle.  
  
Vanille bit her lower lip. “Maybe…”  
  
“We’re not an extended hookup, Vanille. Unless I’ve been missing something…?”  
  
“No,” Vanille agreed, breath still a little bated, “We’re not.”  
  
“Then I’m afraid I’ll have to remove you from your tribe, Dia.” Sky’s other arm wrapped around her too, squeezing Vanille about the back. “Because I’m not leaving without you.”  
  
Vanille breathed, contentedly hugging her back.  
  
“Now,” Sky directed, lifting her chin to look up at her, “Is there something you should be telling me?”  
  
“What?” Vanille squeaked, nervous excitement flooding her. “No! Not that! Not yet.”  
  
Sky smiled, oceanic eyes gleaming at her, “Then we’d better get to work, haven’t we?”  
  
Vanille reached out to stroke one of those silky, deep blue highlights she was so fond. Sky licked her lips, making her giggle. “Take me, m’lord!” Sky pushed her on down her body a little, where Vanille felt that bulge. “Ooh,” she giggled again, “Hard already for me.”  
  
“I’m always hard on you,” Sky kissed her forehead and flipped her little Dia, laying Vanille back to the bed where she stripped of her jeans, and boxers. Vanille tugged her tight bra-like top free, immediately drawing Sky’s eyes. She was on Vanille’s breast in an instant, wicked tongue suctioning her up. Sky’s fingers soothed over her free peak, already provoking a buck. Vanille moaned, barely aware of Sky’s other hand rising up her skirt to tug down her panties.  
  
“Oh! Oh, Sky! Skyyy,” Vanille bemoaned, body trembling in delight. Her Sky-sensitive breasts tingled, so warm.  
  
Sky released her breast with a small _pop_ and slid along up her body, laying kisses in her wake. When she reached Vanille’s lips, she lingered, happy to make out there. Vanille felt that familiar bulge between her legs and squeezed her thighs over it greedily. Sky tongued her teasingly, provoking another strained moan. Vanille eagerly lifted her hips to scrape that bulge.  
  
“Hungry, are we?” Sky growled, moving up to allow it. Vanille lifted to her like a glove, gasping as she fit herself around Sky and stretched with the initial push to take her in. “Yeahh,” Sky allowed, letting Vanille situate her throbbing beast inside such a warm pocket of heat, wet and stretching. The first clench took her by surprise, it came so hard and fast. “You’re in a good mood,” Sky groaned, having not even thrust yet. “You better not expect a proposal yet,” Sky warned, hardening despite herself. “That would scare me.”  
  
“Skyyy,” Vanille whimpered, thrusting up desperately with her clenching’s release.  
  
“You’re so wet already,” Sky groaned, acquiescing the unspoken request by hammering her to the bed.  
  
“So good,” Vanille strained.  
  
 _Knock, knock, knock._  
  
Sky ignored the distant pound, two rooms away, deigning instead to kiss Vanille in her girlfriend’s almost feverish passion.  
  
Vanille moaned ever so beautifully, positively clawing Sky’s covered back.  
  
 _Knock, knock, knock!_  
  
Pinning the straining girl to the bed, Sky assumed exacting control, delighted with her writhes as Vanille tried to rise with her.  
  
 _KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!_  
  
“It’s open!” Sky growled, too preoccupied with her woman. Vanille whimpered, yearning, her most beautiful little nymph.  
  
“Fang?” Footsteps padded across the carpet to their room, the second door opening.   
  
Sky glanced over her shoulder. “Jaeger?”   
  
Vanille mewled, dragging her back down.  
  
“Oh, Sky,” Fang’s father greeted, “Vanille,” Vanille tried to greet back politely, but only managed a little meep, another clench stealing her voice. “Nice to see you kids having fun. Is Fang here or expected soon?”  
  
“No,” Sky grunted, growl rising with Vanille’s grip. “But we’ll be done in a momen— Fuck, Van!” Sky groaned, “So fucking wet!”  
  
“M’srri!” Vanille squeaked, speeding her pace even then, “I—ii…Skyyy…” Sky kissed her, silencing the desperate whine.  
  
Jaeger smiled amusedly, “Dias.” Sky grunted in agreement, causing a failed protesting sputter from Vanille, who seemed to be choking. “I’ll be in the kitchen,” Jaeger assured, “Take your time.”  
  
Vanille screamed in seconds.  
  
Chuckling, Jaeger left the room to wait in the kitchen, finding a plethora of bottles in the fridge. She shook her head, running a hand through the fussed, short crop of blonde-flayed-silver on top, mussing it even further as it poked every which way. Grabbing a random bottle from the lot, she sat and nursed it, waiting for her hosts.  
  
Sky came out first about ten minutes later, followed soon after by Vanille. Jaeger smiled at them both. “You smell happy.”  
  
“Gahh,” Vanille complained, “I am never going to get used to that.”  
  
Sky rubbed her shoulder soothingly, “Jaeger, good to see you,” they all embraced, “Didn’t expect you in Cocoon. Did you call?”  
  
“Nah,” Jaeger waved off, sitting with Sky at the table, “Happened to be in the area for a weapon’s dealer.”  
  
“Did you port over?” Vanille asked eagerly, cleaning up the table of the newspapers quickly, some of which held Fang. “I can make something if you’re hungry; porting usually stirs Sky’s appetite too.”  
  
Jaeger smiled at her kindly, waving the offer off. “Sit down, Vanille. I’ll make something if I’m hungry.  “Sit down, Vanille. I’ll make something if I’m hungry. We need to catch up anyway— how’ve you been here? How’s work and all?"  
  
“It good,” Vanille confirmed, sitting in the seat beside Sky, “I’ve been cataloguing dozens of new species and traits from the lab studies, identifying thousands of nuances that we never realized existed. Like in our chocobos, they actually discovered…”  
  
Sky’s ear twitched, picking up the background fizzle of a familiar drone as Vanille went on about work. What was that?  
  
“Sounds like you’ve been making progress,” Jaeger agreed amiably, “Being careful, I hope.”  
  
Vanille nodded, “Cocoon people may be of substantially weaker build, but they know how to compensate their cages. It’s entirely safe.”  
  
“I’m glad. I don’t want anything happening to you while you’re out here among them all. If I recall, your door was unlocked.”  
  
“That was me,” Sky interjected, “I forgot coming in, but we usually keep it locked.”  
  
“Make sure you do,” Jaeger agreed, “They’re not all like us here, where all doors can stay open. Were you expecting Fang when I came in? How is my rascal anyway? Still hard-on after that Cocoon girl?”  
  
“You could say that,” Sky muttered.  
  
“She’s doing a lot better,” Vanille interjected, casting Sky a dark look. “And she’s happier now. Drinks a lot less too.” Jaeger cast a doubtful look at the fridge, “Well, less.” Vanille corrected, “I haven’t seen her pick up a bottle for the last two weeks now, and you can check the date on those bottles for proof.”  
  
Jaeger looked to Sky for confirmation, who grudgingly confirmed. “From what I’ve seen, she seems better. What about you, Jaeger? How’s it looking down in the homeworld?’  
  
“Gran Pulse is as she’s always been,” Jaeger shared easily, “Can’t say we don’t miss you both when out on the hunt, though. And you know the Missus; Anya’s still yearning for her girl to come home again. It’s okay though; she gets worked up about it and I’m there to cool her off,” she winked, “Wouldn’t mind Fang coming down for a visit though, eh? Don’t want you kids getting too attached to conveniences up here.”  
  
“Dia’s the one of concern in that,” Sky grunted, shaking her head, “Bought us a television just early week before last. Bloody electronics.”  
  
“Really, Van? Is that what I hear running background buzz?”     
  
“What? No!” Vanille squeaked, “I mean, probably— but I only use it for the news!”  
  
“Should I be double-checking this?” Jaeger chuckled, stirring Vanille’s panic further. Had she left it on last time?  
  
“No! Sky, that’s a baad idea. Remember how much you hated watching the talking box? Bad.”  
  
Sky bristled. “I’ve never watched it! I would never waste my lif— ” Vanille pinched her side hard. “Owh—hh,” Sky finally caught on. “Oh yeah, except that once… where it was all rubbish…”     
  
“It sounds like I should see this,” Jaeger laughed, standing, “If just to mock their entertainment myself. Where is it, Vanille?”  
  
“It’s… I… Oh, Behemoth Bacon! We have some!” Vanille dashed to the fridge and hid behind the open door.  
  
Sky gawked at her backside. “Sky, you show me then, if Van’s so insistent on cooking.”  
  
“O…kay,” Vanille didn’t turn around, “Follow me, I guess…”  
  
 _Tonight’s celebrity special featuring Fang on the job, still employed under PSICOM, the same company responsible for harassing her pregnant, bartending girlfriend. If you haven’t heard about them yet, remove your head from under the rock! They’re the couple who defy all convention, a Cocoon-born sweetheart with a mighty Pulse-born Yun warrior who…_  
  
 _Thump._  
  
“Vanille… CPR might be good… should probably fry up the bacon too.”  
  
Vanille winced.


	11. Chapter 11

Lights flipped on around her as Lightning entered her apartment and froze only four steps in, finding two tall strangers next to Vanille and a chatty Serah. The first, a bronzed-skinned dark-haired beauty with unique deeply blue hued highlights leaned scowling against the couch, protective arm around Vanille's small waist as her sky-blue eyes measured Serah scathingly, then flipped to Lightning upon her arrival to do the same.

The second woman, more tan than bronze, appeared no less intimidating. Short, wild hair frecked with thin silver threads reminded her of Fang's, only spiked between a messy array of blonde hair instead of black. Friskier hair, only a few inches long, frayed in every which way, cleanly off her angled face, which cut a sharp jawline around a face fashion would die for, perfectly beautiful in every thinkable way. A long, dark tribal tattoo curled up her arm, inch-thick in diameter with branching designs that convalesced at the shoulder, linked at one spot before disappearing under the sleeve of a black t, following a track of three wicked scars from clear claws that'd followed the tattoo to shoulder.

Lightning spotted six smaller ones immediately between the two women, imprints that made them no less beautiful, but half more intimidating.

"Serah…" Lightning cautioned, "I thought we agreed, no passively alarming company while I'm not home."

Lighter green eyes cut across the room, aimed just over Lightning's shoulder, where a small gasp emitted. "Dad…"

"Woe be the day when a father learns of her only child's offspring through bloody pixeled television." The woman slipped off the couch ledge, daunting further in height, which Lightning estimated stood just above Fang. Lightning glanced back at Fang for explanation, who'd frozen up on the spot.

"Fang! We tried to call!" Vanille pleaded, "Then Jaeger took our phones…"

"I didn't let them in?" Serah offered meekly, "Not that I wouldn't…"

"Jaeger," Sky reached out a hand for the father, but retreated quickly at the icy glare that earned, "It's still relatively new for her too," Sky offered, shooting Lightning another analytical measurement.

"Fang," Jaeger didn't appear to hear them at all. "This. Is what you have to show for five months of tolerated vacationing? This?"

"Daddy…" Lightning had never seen Fang look so small.

Jaeger started in on her, advancing with every point. "We feed you up, raise you right, spend years instilling the values of your heritage, even let you play explorer with the cute Cocoonian crush for half a prime year—" Lightning stepped back out of the way as Jaeger pushed on right past her to Fang, nearly up against the wall, "to be rewarded with the honor of bearing the first disgrace to the clan in years, grandfather to a halfling, and adopt a Cocoon-wretched tramp!"

Taking it all to that point, Fang stiffened at the last bit, jaw clenching right in turn. "She's not a tramp, Dad."

"Well thank the _Taklsh_ you remember some piece of your heritage; here I came in thinking you'd forgotten us all!" Jaeger shoved her to the wall.

Fang grimaced, but when she looked at Jaeger again, her features curled into a glare. "She's not a fucking tramp, Dad!" Fang launched at her.

_"Taklsh_?" Serah asked, glancing to Vanille warily.

"Spirits of the earth," Vanille explained, "The life of all things."

"Oh, shit," Lightning initially backed up as they clashed to the floor, wrestling, then started back for them. "Fan— "

"Lightning, no!" Vanille wriggled free of Sky's arm, racing over before she got too close. Vanille guided her back. "Don't interrupt them. Fang's fighting your _Skarr_."

"My what?"

"It's like your worthiness to belong, sortof." Vanille went on, pulling her back to them at the couch, "It's like a tradition Yuns do to show their worth for the mate in cases of conflicting opinion. Like the way Sky fought Fang for me and had to beat her to show Fang I could belong with her."

"… that makes no sense."

"It's usually over a girl both sides want to fight for, a sort of way to prove they could protect her better." Vanille added, "In this case, Jaeger's just trying to kill her. Fang's fighting for your honor. It gets confusing when you mix up the rules— like how Sky had to fight twice for me since she lost the first time, that was unusual, since there's not usually a second fight."

Lightning glanced at her again from where Fang and Jaeger literally growled, beating each other. "Why not?"

"Well, true tradition holds that if the one in question loses the challenge, they ought to be slain for inability to provide better for the mate," Lightning tore her gaze from the two to stare at Vanille in mute shock. Vanille glanced her way and caught it, "Oh! But we don't follow that original tradition anymore. Not usually."

"Shouldn't we be more concerned here? If Fang could die from this…?"

"Oh, it's nothing to worry about." Vanille breezed off. "Fang's the best fighting Yun I know— "

"Hey!" Sky snapped, taking Vanille's arm at that.

"Oh, sorry sweetie," Vanille corrected, "she's the _strongest_ Yun I know," Sky growled, "she's not going to lose," Vanille went on, ignoring it mostly. "This is just Jaeger's chance to use the name of tradition to get some hits in. You just don't wanna get too close."

"I see…" Lightning observed, wincing with another painful-sounding hit.

"Wow," Serah watched, glossy-eyed with it all. "Do you all look like that?"

Sky glanced at her warily, distaste amplifying with the smell. The pheromones practically wafted off of her. "Bloody Eden, they're family!" Sky grabbed up Vanille and hoisted her onto her lap to overpower it.

"They've got really a really keen sense of smell, Serah. Like dogs."

"What?" Serah took a few seconds to register, "Ohh… oh, like—!" Vanille gave her a knowing nod that turned her positively pink all over. "Oh, God. Be right back!" Serah disappeared into the bathroom in a flash. Vanille smilingly looked to Sky, who scowled disapprovingly.

"Bloody Cocooners."

Vanille kissed her, giggling.

"This is going on awhile…"

"Jaeger's no pushover; she taught Fang all her life after all, but Fang's in her prime and the cream of the Yun crop. She'll overpower her eventually." Vanille turned back to her girl, "Sky, you haven't even said hello to Lightning! Be polite."

"Hi." Sky grunted, barely giving her another glance.

Lightning arched an eyebrow at Vanille.

"She's a bit of a supremacist," Vanille apologized, reprimanding back to Sky. "Behave."

Sky growled lowly.

"She's not," Fang pinned, Jaeger locked in unbreakable hold, "A tramp."

"Ugchhk," Jaeger struggled to snap of it, but when it became clear she couldn't, she stilled angrily, taking a few long moments to breathe. "You've crossed a line, Fang." Jaeger growled out, "Practically spitting on our heritage. You know how many Cocoon-born Yuns there are?"

"None," Fang admitted miserably.

"Damn right there's none," Jaeger gruffed, "Your mother's very upset."

Fang's grip loosened entirely. "Mom knows?"

"She does now," Jaeger pulled herself up, dusting off. "And she wants to meet her. Where is this girl anyway?"

"She's right there, Dad." Fang gestured, pointing up to Lightning. Jaeger crossed to her, leaving Fang to pull herself up.

"You, eh?"

Lightning retained composure evenly, "Me," Lightning glanced Fang's way for guidance, who gave a desperate headjerk her way and mimicked a hand. Civil then. "It's a pleasure to meet you," Lightning followed up, holding out a hand to her. "Mrs…"

"The name's Jaeger," the woman took her hand in a steel grip, "Not Mrs."

Fang watched Lightning's features for the tell-tale wince, which didn't come. Fang breathed with the release of hands. "Lightning," Lightning returned collectedly, making Fang extremely grateful.

"Lightning," Jaeger nodded, still seething, but seeming to accept her calm appeal, "Good name. At least you're not the shriveling bit." Jaeger glanced over at Fang, brow darkening once again. "We need to talk," she looked back at Light. "Both of you. And I need a hard one."

"She means drink," Fang explained, crossing over to Lightning's side to lead them both over to the table.

"I'll get it," Vanille volunteered, earning looks from all of them as she stopped before the exact cupboard Lightning hid alcohol in. Vanille shriveled under their piercing eyes. "Serah showed me…"

"Se-RAH," Lightning hollered, summoning the girl at once from the bathroom. "Take Vanille and go to your room."

"Okay," Serah breathed, waiting as Vanille slipped a gallon chug of vodka to the table and crossed over with her to disappear down the hallway once more. Sky started after them.

"SKY," Jaeger roared in turn, freezing the Yun. Sky froze mid-escape. Jaeger opened her mouth as if to yell again, the reconsidered better of it. "Go to Serah's room until I call you."

Sky nodded curtly and disappeared after them.

Jaeger turned on Fang and Lightning.

"Time for a little story, folks. And it better end in 'Anya-was-so-relieved,-she-forgave-and-forgot,-continuing-to-mate-with-daddy.'"

"Jaeger," Lightning started evenly, figuring now they could speak freely. "None of this is Fang's fault. What happened was—"

"I broke the condom!" Fang rushed in, squeaking overtop of Lightning.

Lightning looked to her blankly. "Fang… "

"I'll tell it, Light." Fang volunteered over her.

Lightning reached out a hand, taking Fang's on the table, earnest concern there with clear guilt in those eyes. "Are you sure?"

Fang rubbed her fingers with the smooth pad of her thumb. Her hand trembled ever so slightly. "Yeah," Fang confirmed, sounding incredibly small. She made the effort to counter that. Lightning squeezed her fingers, conveying that Fang didn't have to. Fang moved both their hands off the table, but didn't let go of Lightning's. "I screwed up." Fang returned to her father. "I'm sorry, Dad…"

"Damn right, ya did." At Fang's cringe, Jaeger sighed fitfully. "Just get me a glass, Fang. This'll go much easier."

Squeezing her hand once more, Lightning fetched three shotglasses, figuring Jaeger a straight up drinker. She wasn't wrong.

Jaeger picked up one of the glasses and scoffed. "It's a wonder your people ever get drunk with these dinky little cups." Jaeger sat back with a hearty exhale. "So what d'ya do for a living, Lightning?"

Lightning poured the drinks evenly. "I'm… a bartender, actually."

"Ah," Jaeger picked up her shot, "Guess that answers how you and Fang met too. Fang's always had a weakness for drinking away her problems," cheersing with Lightning's shot still on the table, Jaeger downed it back like water, "Gets that from her mother's side." At Lightning's quirked brow, Jaeger added. "That was a joke, Princess."

Fang denied the shot when it was pushed towards her, waving Lightning off. "I've been getting better about that. I haven't had more than a drink in the past two and a half weeks."

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that, darling," Jaeger took Fang's shot for her while Lightning refilled her other. "Your mother would be pleased to hear it, though. And you'll need all the brownie points you can get before you take Lightning to visit next week, so keep it up."

Lightning dropped the vodka gallon. "What?"

"Whoa, whoa!" Jaeger picked it up in a flash, saving almost all of it. "Watch the liquor, woman!"

"Dad, don't call her woman," Fang admonished off-hand, "Mom wants a visit?"

"Ya damn right, she does. Bloody springing this on her, aren't you? Woman's gotta meet the mother. At least once anyway. Though it looks like you want another relationship with this one," Jaeger shook her head. "Why aren't you drinking, Lightning? Cheers me, dammit. It's not right for a woman to be drinking alone. It's a sign of depression. And Hell, if I'm depressed. So- drink!"

"I'm pregnant," Lightning reminded, for once grateful for the lie.

"Ahh, fuckit. I'd even managed to forget, dammit."

"Sorry," Lightning apologized.

"Well, it's not your fault, is it? Ya always gotta cause a stir. Who executed the Adamantoise? Who's child is that? You didn't tell me she's your sister. Bah." Lightning's eyebrow hiked again. Fang waved her off. "Hit me up again, woman." Lightning poured another shot.

"Dad…"

"Woman, Lightning, whatever you are." Jaeger pulled back her glass forlornly, lifting it to stare into the crystal contents. "The exotic pink-haired Cocoon nymph who stole my baby."

Lightning opened her mouth to speak, but Fang quieted her. "Shh, it was a compliment."

"Ohh. Ohh, Fang," Jaeger lamented, tipping back the shot and reaching for another. "What am I to do with you? She's beautiful, I know. I'm not above saying it just 'cuz she's a prattling Cocoon brat. She's beautiful, alright? You're beautiful, Lightning."

"Thank you,"

"And charming, dammit! With an incredible head of hair, and a tight body, she probably clenches so very hard!" Lightning blinked. Fang touched her wrist. Jaeger howled, "And I get that, Fang! I get it's arousing and the best way to fuck, having your woman thrash your world like you're her little plaything. I get that! Your mother may even like her! But… whyyy, Fang? You have to learn, there's just some candy you can't touch! You have to… to… " she whimpered.

"Dad, don't cry."

"What's the use?" Jaeger tossed the shotglass over her shoulder, not even cringing at the smashing glass. "You try to bring your kid up right. You try ta… I need a nap, Fang. Where's the pisser?"

Fang was already at her side, helping her father up. "Were you drinking earlier?"

"Since ten," Jaeger confirmed, helped along to the bathroom. "Decidedly more after watching the box… cruel, evil little people in the box. Chit, chit, chit, chit, chit, they goo."

"I know, Dad. I still don't like the television either."

"Bloody box," Jaeger reached the bathroom door. "You stay right therrre. We don't cross no swords in the pisser."

"No we don't," Fang confirmed, "I'll wait for you here." Fang closed the door behind her.

Lightning came down the hall, glancing worriedly at Fang. "Will she be okay?"

"She's fine. Just needs to sleep it off."

Fang cringed, apologetic. "I'm sorry about all this, Light."

"Psh," Lightning brushed off, "Like I haven't put you through uncomfortable situations. This is my fault anyway. Fang… you didn't have to— "

Fang shook her head to shush her, then tapped her ear and pointed towards the door. Lightning quieted accordingly. "We can talk about it later, Light."

"Talk about it nooow," Jaeger whined from behind the closed door.

Lightning offered Fang a smile. "Later then," without further word, Lightning stood to her tip toes and kissed Fang's cheek gently, soft lips whispering, "Thank you."

Fang was left breathless.

"Aww, was that it? Grab her for a makeout, Fang. You can get sex outta this, just give 'er them puppy eyes."

Fang leaned against the wall, eyes following her every step. When Lightning glanced back at Jaeger's latest catcall, she smiled. Fang's heart melted in bliss.

**XXX**

"So Fang and Sky have been… your two?"

"Well, the only two exceptional ones, yeah," Vanille confirmed, snuggled on top of her Yun in bed. Sky played with the skin of her belly idly, not keenly interested in conversing with the Cocoon sister. She turned her head up to smile back at Sky. "My Yuns." Sky smiled back, stroking her side. Vanille turned back to Serah. "Everyone else was just pre-dating until Fang realized she wanted me and scared the piss outta my current fuck buddy. When I told Fang I loved her too, she challenged her that very day. The girl didn't even have the balls to fight her! She just up and gave her blessings of me! Bitch."

"Wow, she just gave you up?" Serah breathed, "Ouch."

"Doesn't matter," Vanille waved off, "Fang was who I really wanted anyway; she was just a helpful step to her. I learned how to give a better boob job with her, just in time for Fang."

Serah choked.

"Oh, was that weird?" Vanille asked, "Talking about boob jobs with Fang? I can never tell what's appropriate in this culture. The other day, I made a joke at work about these two gorgonpsids where one insistent pup was biting and gnawing and playing with the mom's teats, and I said it reminded me of how Sky devours me back at home." Sky barked out a laugh and Vanille smiled at her warmly. "Funny, you know? You should've seen the look this woman gave me, like I started going into labor on the spot and she was my mate or something. I thought her head would pop right off of shock." Vanille shook her head, "I didn't see her again after that… and I've a sneaking suspicion she's the one who filed a complaint against me making the workplace uncomfortable. _Hmph._ "

"Bitch," Sky sneered. "Cocoon britches, all too uptight."

"I know, right? I thought so too."

"Wait," Serah hauled back, ignoring the graphic comparison she now had in her mind, "So Sky and Fang aren't the only two women you've slept with?"

Vanille giggled, "Of course not! It took some time for Fang to notice she loved me, of course."

"So… um, how many have you had, exactly? That you've slept with, I mean."

"Oh, Serah, I don't know," Vanille considered, "Maybe thirteen or so." Serah gaped, Vanille glanced over at her curiously, almost shy. "Well, I had Fang and Sky for years you know. It's not all that common to find your life mate in your teens, otherwise I've had had more. Why? How many have you had?"

"Cocoonians are ashamed of sex," Sky gently chided, reminding her.

"None!" Serah blurted, cheeks rosying with the confession.

"See?"

"Oh, come on, Serah." Vanille encouraged, "You can tell us. We're not going to run to Lightning with the number or anything." She looked to Sky, who'd gone a little pale. "Right? Promise her Sky."

"Vanille…"

"What? We won't! Don't be a pooper, Sk—iioh! Oh, _Fygla_! You're telling the truth?" Serah went crimson and buried her face in the pillow. "Serah, I'm sorry!" Vanille apologized fervently, rolling off her woman to sooth Serah's shoulder. Even Sky braced to her arms to stare shake her head incredulously. "Serah, you're beautiful and fun! I'm sure it's not you! These stupid Cocoon people; you'd be sexed in an instant in Gran Pulse, I'm sure of it. As long as they can't tell you're Cocoon anyway… Well… we'll do you right now if you want! Sky?"

Sky's features twisted, caught somewhere between sympathy and revulsion. "Tragic or not, I'm not coming in her, Van."

"Oh, just ignore her," Vanille glared at Sky, then sympathized back to Serah. "Sky's a prude of threesomes. And Cocoon. But you're beautiful, Serah! It can't be you."

"It's not that… it's— Vanille!" Serah jumped a mile high, covering herself and flattening her skirt protectively. "Don't do that! I'm saving myself!"

Vanille's eyebrows drew together in confusion. "Saving yourself?"

Still red as a cherry, Serah backed against her headboard shyly. "You know, keeping myself pure 'till I find the one I'll marry…"

"Ohh," Vanille realized, "Your cherry." Her features scrunched again. "Wait— so you've never even masturbated before?"

"Fuck," Sky cringed, "Just do her, Van. I'll look the other way." She shuddered, standing from the bed. "Gahh."

"Aww, Sky! Vanille cooed, "I knew you had a heart! Sit down honey, no one's doing anyone today."

"Why?" Sky flinched, sending Serah a half-sympathized, painful glare. "She's missing the prime years of her life waiting for something that may never happen. How does that make sense?"

"She's a romantic, Sky. Come on, baby. Sit down. I'll give you a leg rub."

Sky grudgingly sat. "Can we fuck here?"

"No baby, that's not appropriate."

"Then don't give me a leg rub." Sky grumbled

"Man, but aren't you curious, Serah? Don't you wanna know what it's like to have a toe-curling, body flailing, wet beyond all measure orgasm?"

"Of course I do," Serah curled her toes experimentally, shyly eying her feet. "I want it to be special though. Not with just anybody… it'd be nice if that first person I sleep with is there the rest of my life, you know? I don't know…"

"Aww, Serah, it's okay. I sortof understand."

"I don't." Sky rumbled.

"She could be like your one and only," Vanille cooed, stroking your arm. "I hope you find her!"

"Or him," Serah pointed out.

Vanille made a face. "Her. Guys don't last forever, girl. That's why Cocoon has such a high divorce rate, you know."

Serah sighed forlornly. "Maybe…"

"You'll find her," Vanille reassured again warmly.

"Jaeger's passing out," Sky alerted. "We can head out there if we're done doing… whatever this is."

"Girl talk!" Vanille cheered.

"Okay, I'm going out there." Sky re-alerted, making Vanille giggle.

"Come on, Serah. Let's see how Fang is."

Releasing her hugged pillow, smiling to herself, Serah followed her friends out.


	12. Chapter 12

Fang stepped out of the shower to find Lightning already sleeping in bed. Crossing the room quietly, Fang put away her old clothes to the hamper she shared with Lightning, then settled over the bedside, careful not to disrupt the mattress too much while sitting.

"Fang,"

Oops. Fang winced and looked to Lightning. "Did I wake you?"

"No." Lightning rolled over on upright, bracing herself on the pillow. "I was waiting,"

"Oh," Fang settled onto her side. "Want to talk?"

"A little," Lightning confessed, crystal eyes scanning over her. Fang wondered if she looked alright, whether the shower water had matted her hair, if she should've worn a looser shirt. Did Lightning care? At least she wasn't rudely hard yet, but if Lightning kept gazing at her, so beautiful with ruffled bedhair, gorgeous eyes boring into her the way Fang wanted her to look at her. The way she smiled after she'd kissed her cheek just hours ago in the house— "Earlier tonight," Lightning started, and Fang shook herself out of it to pay attention. "When Serah, Sky, and Vanille were gone, you could've told Jaeger the lie…"

Fang shook her head. "I couldn't, Light. She'd told Mom." She sighed, "It's different than in Cocoon. Every Yun in Pulse is family, every tribe an extended arm of that. If she'd already told Mom, it would've spread much further. We're all a part of each other, and when one Yun does something stupid, the whole family learns about it. They try to help however they can. Mom's probably already been comforted by half the clan, sent things, had time to talk… I… it's easier to go with the fib than to take back what's been already shared."

Fang winced, sounding like she struggled to convince herself even of the words. "I'm willing to share this fib for you, but Yuns generally don't like Cocoon. I can't say all the others would be willing to keep it secret, even temporarily. It'd be more seen as a cover up of shame, then you might be exposed… and I won't ruin your job and rep just to save myself a bit of shame."

Lightning bit the inside of her lip, watching the emotions play so easily across Fang's shapely features. "It sounds like you've never lied to your clan before."

Fang glanced away, betraying the truth of that.

"We could end it." Lightning suggested. "It's been a little bit now. I'll call this off, fake the miscarriage, and you won't have to face them with this lie. We'll pretend like it caused a fight, I'll go storming out— for the press' sake— and we can return to normal."

Fang looked at her, brow creasing as her heart sped. "It's only been two weeks."

"Two and a half," Lightning corrected.

"That's half the time we planned for." Much as Fang feared facing the family, she knew that couldn't work. "It's too soon thereafter. People might get suspicious, especially the Yuns if it ends just before I have to meet them. And the bosses might be apprehensive, start asking for proof or something, after they've upped your pay and everything… and you guys have the technology to disprove it."

"Maybe it's enough…" Lightning argued weakly.

"It's not," Fang turned on the bed, facing Lightning too now. Almost like they were lovers, a normal couple sharing a nighttime exchange… "Light, I wanna ask you something."

"What's wrong, Fang?" Lightning urged, searching the fear in those green eyes. "Tell me."

"You can say no if you want," Fang prefaced, "I just… My dad spoke of Gran Pulse earlier. Of visiting the Yuns next week." Lightning nodded,

"It would… it'd help a lot if you came to that," Fang's heart fluttered, "For the week, and were there with me." Fang breathed quickly and tried to explain, "You could choose to not come, but it'd be taken as an insult to my people. They'd think I'd chosen someone who doesn't care about the clan. It'd be like rubbing salt on a sore wound when they already have reason to hate you."

Lightning's brow furrowed, "Why wouldn't I come for the week?"

Fang bit her lip a moment, eyes averted. "They're not going to be… friendly, Light. Yuns aren't fond of Cocoon in general, added with my scandal of supposedly getting you pregnant and having it plastered all over the news…" she looked up at her again, "Dad's going to seem like one of the nicest Yuns around."

"But you need me there, don't you?"

"Need is exaggerated," Fang told her truthfully, "I want you there. I really think they could come to like you… eventually, and it'd… it'd help me if you showed, but it's going to be a hostile environment. If you don't want to go… I want you to be aware of the situation first. I won't put you— "

"Fang," Lightning interrupted, reaching out to touch her arm. Fang silenced immediately. "I'll go with you. I owe you that, at least."

"I… really appreciate it." Fang thanked, "A lot, Light."

"You're welcome." Lightning's eyes shone at her. Fang smiled, meeting that shine. She could've sworn they had a moment, both connected in those seconds.

"Good night, Fang." Lightning rolled, hand lifting from her arm until those familiar shoulders flexed the back at her again, skin smoother than silk revealed by cami in dim night.

"Sleep well, Light."

**XXX**

"Ugh," Lightning ran a hand through her hair impatiently. At the table, Fang kept Serah busy with some foreign dice game. Lightning glanced at the clock again. Where was she?

"Here I am, Darling!" A familiar voice called through the door, "And I've brought you a present!"

Lighting sighed. Usually, such a catcall from Lebreau would go unanswered, as her presents usually revolved around inappropriate strip-o-grams, but thankfully, this one was expected. Lebreau had pulled through for her.

That was, until Lightning answered the door.

"Precious!" Lebreau enthused, charging ahead of her six foot beauty in a tight nurse's dress. Lebreau bowled into her, almost knocking Lightning right down. She embraced her. "I've missed you, you know! How's our little skipper?" Lebreau's hand found her stomach before Lightning could even catch her breath. "Auntie 'Brue brought some cookies for you, Little Yun-Bun." She kissed Lightning's cheek, then separated quickly before she could be hit. "And Serah, munchkin," Lebreau started over to give her a hug. "How's living with the monster been?"

"Hey!" Fang protested.

"I meant the pregnant one."

"Oh…"

Lightning ignored them, instead staring at the stylish, middle-aged nurse in a V-neck blue jacket and a thigh-length white skirt topped with a white, squarish hat with a red cross on the front of it. Lightning inwardly groaned. "Lightning," the woman greeted easily, waltzing in behind Lebreau. "It is good to see you again! Looking beautiful in that pregnant glow, as ever."

"Nora," Lightning shut the door behind her, cringing. "Welcome back."

"Back," Serah _hmph_ ed, "She's even been here before."

"Just the once," Nora filled in, "For her initial checkups." Nora glanced between the hair colors. "Sisters?"

"Nora, that's Serah," Lightning sighed.

"Oh, my pleasure, darling!" Nora held out her hand to her.

"Nora," Lightning interrupted loudly, "What's scheduled for today?"

"Oh, we have an array of delightful tests! Lightning, sit down. I'll need some blood work, pressure tests, a urine sample and diagnostic temperatures. The whole gambit today." When Lightning sat in a seat, Nora chuckled. "You'll need somewhere to lie down, sweetie. The couch or— "

"The table's fine!" Lebreau volunteered, already cleaning off a spot.

Lightning cast her an annoyed look. "The couch."

"Off we go!" Nora ushered her over.

Fang cleared her throat in following, recognizing the back slit in the skirt from a misadventure of Vanille's accidentally calling strippers, one that allowed for instant removal of the garment. "That's… interesting attire, Nora."

"You like it?" Nora flirted, smiling boldly at Fang, "I love the freedom of housework; it allows me to wear whatever I please!"

When she'd turned back to Lightning, Lebreau hit Fang's arm and nodded. "Good, huh?"

"Uh-huh,"

"Lay down right there, Sweetie." Nora instructed, "And lift your shirt."

Fang stiffened. "What?"

"I have to feel her stomach, of course!" Nora chuckled, removing a bag from her shoulder to strap a blood pressure wrap around Lightning's arm. When Lightning failed to lift her shirt adequately, Nora grabbed the edge and tugged it up just under her boobs. Fang rumbled in the back of her throat and looked away, pressed firmly to the back of the sofa. Nora prodded Lightning's stomach, in-grooving her fingers to the flesh.

"What is this doing?" Lightning grunted.

"I'm checking for unnatural growths," Nora explained logically, "The newborn growing inside of you can sometimes lead to other growths."

"This early?" Serah inquired.

"Oh, yes," Nora confirmed, "The startling presence of a foreign body can cause all sorts of functions to go awry, failing liver, causing tumors…" Serah's eyes widened, "Which are rare," Nora added, smiling sweetly at the girl. "But! Something to check for."

"You can tell all that by touching her stomach?" Serah exhaled nervously, "If she has a tumor?"

"Honey, I'm a gynecologist. I can tell just about anything by poking the right parts." She patted Lightning's stomach cheerfully. "You're clean!"

"Yeah, thanks."

"Claire, don't be rude," Serah admonished, "If she has to do it, she has to do it." She turned back to the nurse. "What about exercising? My sister works out a lot."

"Oh, that is all very good for the baby!" Nora explained with a nod, "Very good, yes. Healthy sexual appetites inspire good childbirth later. Do keep it up, very much so." She smiled to Lightning warmly, who sighed. Nora removed the strap from her arm, which had been pulsing.

"Now," she pushed a little cup into Lightning's fingers, "Do fill this up, check the breasts for lumps, and have your woman check the body. Everything must be checked thoroughly, and no one knows you more than she. I will take healthy sperm sample while you're at it." Nora popped over the edge of the sofa and pressed a small package into Fang's hands. "Ah! You are already ready." Fang choked, "Very good! Off you go, off you go. No reason to be shy, children. Come back for blood tests and therapeutic palpitations."

Serah grinned at Fang's flush as she hurried off to the bathroom, followed by an ushered-away Lightning. The door shut behind them to Serah's giggle, followed half a moment after by muffled, blaring music.

"I'm sorry," Fang apologized immediately, back towards her at the opposite wall.

"For what?" Lightning shook her head, "I think that woman's been a stripper at some point, if not currently." Lightning sighed, situating the sit at the bathroom door's edge. "You okay?"

"Just… gimme a minute," Fang breathed, easing her breaths. "Sorry 'bout this, Light."

"I know how a penis works, Fang. No need to apologize for it." Fang exhaled again easing, not missing Lightning's own pent up breath.

Fang frowned, "Are you okay?"

Lighting confided after a breath. "It's a lot, you know." Fang separated from the wall, crossing over to her to sit beside. "This whole thing," Lightning went on, "I'm so tired of lying to Serah."

"It'll be over soon, Light." Fang struggled for the words, knowing she needed more than that. "Hey." Fang heartened. "You'll get through this. You've got a sister that loves you whom you've never failed before and others who care about you. You're not gonna fail now. I know you. You won't."

Lightning looked up to her then, and for the first time since Fang had known her, her vulnerability shone clear. "Yeah?"

Fang reckoned she could've kissed her with warm reception in that moment, and Hell if she wasn't tempted. Tempted to just take Lightning right there and kiss her till they made love where she squirmed, anxious and breathless to have Fang, to have her so long that she came and cried and never wanted to leave, where they could move in with the clan and populate the Yuns with children and be happy, where Fang could hold her and fall asleep to an 'I love you' from those lips…

Bone hard for this woman again, aching for her lasting love, Fang instead took her hand, fingers twining Lightning's tight. "Yeah."

And Lightning smiled once again.

**XXX**

From the moment she'd stepped into temporary Yun territory, Lightning physically felt the change. Nothing around her reminded her of home, not even remotely. People milled about like glorified celestials, perfect bodies on bold display, as Cocoon and Pulse held very different clothing requirements— and Lightning could clearly see why. Even with her own sexual preference for men, there was no disputing the beauty in the amazons around them. A confident woman herself, Lightning knew she and Serah paled in comparison to these sculpted-body huntresses.

And they noticed too.

Led by Jaeger in the front, Lightning walked beside Fang in quiet silence, shamed by the stares the often occasion proved to hold, as almost every Pulsian who looked their way stopped to stare, mostly glare, as she trod on past silently. Glad she'd left Serah with Sky and Vanille, Lightning hoped her sister wasn't receiving the same treatment, but she doubted it. At least Serah was being taken into a dwelling quickly, hopefully not to endure this too much. She's safe with Sky. Lightning had to remind herself. Fang had promised her that.

Lightning could not reject the wonder of this place. Outdoor work life, open dwellings, with children flying about every which way. Almost everyone was armed, even younger kids, and Lightning found herself incredibly grateful Fang had made her bring hers along too, though her old gunblade paled in comparison to anything here, even sheathed. Weapons were clearly cherished and well-cared for here, making Lightning want to reshine hers the very moment they settled in. Every where she walked, people went on about their business in this rustic, outdoorsy setting that, despite hostilities aimed her way, held a special kind of serenity the busy streets of Cocoon lacked.

Mid-afternoon, natives strolled about their business. Lightning watched a mother—or maybe a father?— wrestling a child half her size, a mother sat conversing on her porch with friends, two babies balanced in her lap who suckled her bare breasts, no one seemed perturbed. A little girl from a different clan traded three fur coats for a glittering, handcrafted necklace with an elder Pulse grandmother—or father, Lightning was having trouble telling the difference when they all were built and beautiful. They passed a smithy and Lightning almost stopped to stare, fascinated with the modern upgrades they'd applied to an age-old process of forging weapons. Fang left no time for lingering prattle though, so Lightning simply marked the place mentally to explore further later.

Having been warned of the warm climate, Lightning wore small shorts and a small top; she supposed she fit in clothing-wise just fine. Many Pulse woman wore jeans or some kind of ripped version thereof, some wore skirts, beads seemed popular and quite a few variations of short gloves, with tops varying from camisoles to Vanille's preferred bras, even merely a swath of cloth across the top or bottom seemed to pass requirements. From the barest lingerie to very traditional, flowing clothes, Gran Pulse had a wide variety of little dress. Nobody seemed shy of their bodies.

A naked woman from somewhere ahead of them where Lightning hadn't been looking strolled on past, femininely muscled body on carefree display as she stopped to greet a group of women in passing. No one averted their eyes or lingered on this instance, merely returned her friendly greeting and picked up a conversation.

Aside from how she might smell or be sensed to these people, from their perfect bodies, nonchalance of privacy, beautiful weaponry and ease in the culture, Lightning felt at least grateful that she had the hair to match their kind. Unusual coloring seemed common among Fang's people; she'd seen hair of all colors today, most at least two-toned. In comparison, Fang's silver, red-tipped hair seemed normal to some of the things she'd seen, including blues, bright reds, yellow, even green and violent—every array of the spectrum in these people and somehow, it all looked good, refined, suitable to these women.

Such a speculation made Lightning inherently curious; with the next questionably 'clothed' passerby, she checked a quick peep.

"Fang," Lightning tapped Fang's arm, drawing her attention. Fang had warned her earlier that Yun senses were especially intense, that they'd be able to know her difference by smell alone, would see her a mile off, and be able to hear practically any whispers. While this had kept Lightning silent before for not wanting to accidentally offend, her curiosity got the better of her this time.

"Of the people I've seen," Lightning did her best to keep her voice down, though she drew a few more eyes. It didn't much matter, everyone was staring at her anyway. "None of you have had…"

"Males?"

"Hair," Lightning corrected, "Below the waist, I mean… but uhh, now that you mention, that too... "

Though more eyes followed her, almost curious this time, Fang actually laughed. "Yuns only have girls. If you do see a guy, he's probably lost from occasional tourist trips where Cocoon set up spots. The tribes, and Yuns especially, aren't much taken to them though; I doubt you'll see one here." Fang grinned at her. "And it's below the neck, actually. Yuns don't develop hair from the neck down. I think it has something to do with our climate being so warm, but I'm not sure because it's not all the tribes."

"It's how real women are built," Jaeger echoed from ahead of them.

"You're lucky," Lightning mumbled, "No wonder women aspire to be hairless. With bodies like these as our prime example…"

Fang's eyes sparkled. "You trying to say something 'bout my tribe, Light?"

"It's no wonder I stand out."

Fang smiled at her warmly, pride emanating. "You don't."

Despite the clear fallibility of that statement, it made Lightning feel better to hear Fang say it. At least one Yun here didn't find her unfittingly grotesque in their culture. It did make her wonder, though, how had Fang even come to be her friend? Or better yet, why would you leave a place like this? Everyone seemed so happy here. Lightning wondered on it, eying the people she passed. Fang greeted fellows in turn, most who winced or shared a sympathetic word, but all seemed to realize they were heading somewhere important because none stopped to chat.

"What part of the settlement do you live?" Lightning asked in a moment's pause Fang had from her tribe.

"We live everywhere," Fang shrugged off the question, "Everything's shared. The place my family usually ends up staying is just ahead. We'll be there in a minute." Fang gave her a brave smile. "Don't be scared."

"I'm scared," Jaeger griped, not making Lightning feel any braver.

Fang shook her head. "You'll be fine. I don't even have any sisters that would assault you."

"You have sisters?"

"No."

"How comforting."

"Here," Fang directed, following Jaeger off the main path and over a small, interwoven development of houses. They trekked through there before coming up to a big wooden dwelling built up from the ground, towering two stories with a thrusting balcony at the front, supported by wooden pillars. Lawn overgrown, but flowerbeds beautifully tended, a couple critters scattered at their approach. Strong, well-kept wood creaked with age when they stepped onto the porch; it was nothing short of impressive. Lightning felt a little twinge stepping there; the place, set aside with a nice stretch of yard in quiet development reminded her of their old home she'd been forced to give up.

"Beautiful home," she commented idly, a little forlorn.

"Thanks. We usually live here with another family because there's only the three of us, but Sky's checked out to live with her cousins while we're here— It'll just be Mom."

"Anything I should be prepared for?"

The door burst open before Fang could answer.

Jaeger held out her arms amiably. "Anya, baby!" _Smack!_ Lightning blinked as the woman grabbed Jaeger, tugging her woman over to her where she kissed Fang's father passionately for only a moment before releasing.

Jaeger rubbed her cheek, scowling. "What was that for?"

"You're late." Anya growled, moving her woman aside to face Fang. At the sight of her, every upset creased smoothed over at once, leaving her face smooth and flawless with a breathy intake. "Fang," Anya stepped to her and embraced her daughter, arms wrapping tight to squeeze her child to her. Lightning silently remarked on the blatant similarities. Though older, though her age barely showed at all, Anya's face cut in a manner almost identical to her daughter. The same mouth, the same brow, the same curve of her cheek, Lightning may have been looking at a replica or her identical twin, if it weren't for the hair and mute traces of advanced age that carved her face a touch more refined.

With rich, dark locks that twined dashes of red, not quite as patterned as Fang's red-tipped peaks, her hair fell lusciously to smaller, but strengthened shoulders, much neater than Fang's or her fathers messy crop of hair. Emerald eyes matched a shade greener than Fang's, which had split between her parents. Of slightly smaller build, Fang stood a couple inches taller, seeming to take after her father more of body with Anya lighter of foot.

All in all, they were the most genetically blessed family Lightning had ever witnessed.

"My girl," Anya breathed, clutching Fang dearly. "My baby."

"Oh sure, give the prodigal the warm return," Jaeger gruffed, crossing her arms. Despite her rougher demeanor, Lightning could see the warmth in those eyes at seeing the two embraced. Jaeger was a real softie.

"Mom," Fang murmured.

"I've missed you," Anya claimed, not ready to let go yet.

"I know, Mom." Fang kissed the top of her head. "I know."

Anya sighed, breathing in her daughter's familiar scent. Her eyes burned with it. Her baby was home again.

Impactful enough to emanate, Lightning wondered what force could possibly be strong enough to keep Fang from this.

"It's good to be home," Fang bid with Anya's final separation from her. Fang rubbed her mother's back, moving off to the side of her. "Mom, I want you to meet Lightning, my girlfriend."

With what must have been a great summoning of inner strength, Anya looked upon Lightning then, all traces of the deep emotion that'd pulled her to Fang disappearing in a flash. "This is the one who's kept my girl from me?"

"Mom," Fang chided, almost chuckling, "Be nice."

"I'm just making speculation, Fang." Anya eyed her. "Lightning, hmm? Good name."

Lightning held out her hand. "It's nice to meet you…"

"Anya," Jaeger filled in, the same time as Anya's, "Mom,"

Anya cast Jaeger a glare, "Don't start with me again," ignoring Lightning's hand, Anya stepped forward and hugged her too, catching Lightning entirely off guard. "Cocoon or not, we don't handshake among family," Anya chastised her, releasing Lightning much more quickly, but not coldly in the gesture. "You can call me Mom."

Lightning was a little speechless. After all the warnings Fang had given, this was not what she expected at the door.

Fang smiled. "Dad shook her hand." Jaeger hit Fang's side quickly.

"Jaeger!" Anya growled, turning her glare back on Fang's father.

"And she told Light to call her by name."

"You," Anya ordered darkly at her, "In the house. You'll be lucky if I feed you tonight!"

"You haven't fed me all week!" At Anya's fiery glare, Jaeger moped inside with a bruised look, muttering darkly to Fang. "Asini."

Lightning looked to Fang questioningly. "Asini was the only Yun to ever betray our people in known history," Fang explained with a smile. "I'm sure you'll hear the story while here sometime. Our people like to embellish her faults. She's something of a mythical curse figure now."

"So she's calling you a traitor," Fang nodded. Lightning's lips quirked. "I'll try to catch on."

"You will," Fang claimed confidently, "You're a fast study."

Watching her child enter, a small smile tugged Anya's lips. She might just take to this girl yet. It was good to have Fang home.


	13. Chapter 13

"Sky, this is incredible!"

"I know."

"You put this all together?" Serah gushed, "Connected all the pieces and wove out the forgotten story?"

"Of course I did," Sky shrugged, "The language unwinds in cycles. Once you recognize the pattern, it's easy. I couldn't read it in that language, that's long forgotten, but the pieces become easy to make out once you've stared at if for a few hours."

"Oh man," Serah babbled, running her fingers across the ten foot slab of stone, broken chips pieced together. "I mean, not here, but," She giggled, the all-women world of the tribes being quite a culture adjustment to take, "This is exactly the kind of thing I want to study and find! The archeological digs from campus don't even compare to this kind of artifact. The stone is brittle enough to belong to the Fal'Cie ages."

"Yup," Sky confirmed easily, otherwise scanning a gold plate on a wall.

Serah brushed a part of its corner. "Is it… Ijolite?"

Sky startled, glancing back at her. "How'd you know that?"

"It's got traces of melanite-garnet nephelinites," Serah pointed out, "I can see the halo-crystalline analogue."

Sky blinked, taken aback. "Huh." She turned back to the plate, muttering. "Lucky hint."

Vanille grinned.

"I study archeology at University," Serah explained, "They've taught us all rock layers and build for identification of age in artifacts. We learn time ecology there, tenets, the history of all the ages. I love discovery in history."

"Careful, Serah," Vanille warned, "You'll be dating her rock if you keep going on like that."

Sky cast Vanille a mutinous glare.

"The first girl Sky dated," Vanille chuckled, telling the story anyway, "She was a little vixen. An archeologist too, with a big crush geo-metrics and earth study. She liked Sky, but told her her studies were too important to get involved with a Yun. Sky was a really sissy for her, practically begged her to reconsider,"

"I did not." Sky growled. "She offered the bet."

"However it happened," Vanille passed off, "She eventually told Sky that if she could memorize every rock in known ecology and would study alongside her, she would give Sky her firstborn."

"She bet a baby on it?" Serah gawked.

Vanille shrugged. "Probably figured Sky would never take the time or have the patience for that sorta thing. What she didn't know is that Sky's family has a history of eidetic memories."

"Photographic?" Serah gasped, "Really Sky?"

"Yep," Vanille grinned proudly, "And nothing motivates a Yun like good sex. Especially with the promise of children. Sky went back to her by the end of the week. That's where all these historic puzzled pieces come from—Sky's anyway—from her archeological phase. And it's what makes her the perfect girlfriend! Sky never forgets an important date, do you Sweetie?" Vanille kissed her cheek.

"And why we never shoulda got a television," Sky grumbled, "Impossible to get that senseless prattle from my head."

"Yet you still didn't recognize the sound of it when Jaeger came home…" Vanille shook her head.

"Wait, wait," Serah hauled back, "Did she really give you her firstborn after that?"

"Her first two!" Vanille giggled, "Sky hit her up with twins." Serah gaped. "She still has them, of course!" Vanille assured, "Was Sky's first mini-heartbreak, she was! Sky's family moved from Oerba back to Pradda, the birthplace homeland of the Yuns. Sky wanted to drag her with them, but she was more of an extended girlfriend than a mate."

"What about the children?" Serah asked, appalled by the thought of leaving them.

"Sky visits when she likes, it's not all that far. When they reach of age, they'll decide if they want to follow in after the Yun tribe or not. If so, the Yuns there will teach them." Vanille shrugged, "Most do. Yuns are our greatest tribe."

"Wow," Serah breathed, "That must be hard on you."

"Not really," Sky dismissed, "She's not my mate." Sky glanced at Vanille, who smiled and cuddled next to her.

"But what happens if the mother can't care for her on her own?" Serah persisted, still counting flaws.

"The village is there to help her, of course." Vanille explained, "We're all family, no one's going to let another member suffer if they can't carry a burden. Two children is hardly rough, though. If the mother's really that scared, she'd usually goes with the Yun. Out-of-matehood births are common; we know how to help wherever possible."

"Okay…" Serah tried to piece, "So… what happens with Claire, if she doesn't want to live with the Yuns?"

"…That's why we don't mate with Cocoon girls." Sky shook her head, "One of the reasons. Your culture isn't ours, Serah. No one's going to take care of Lightning. If she doesn't like it here, Fang gets to make an ultimate choice: sacrifice her or the clan." Sky glanced back at Serah, those crystalline eyes so serious. "My bet's the clan."

**XXX**

Lightning wasn't sure what was happening just yet. Anya had been more than kind in accommodations and seated them right down for dinner off the bat with slow, easy small chat that Lightning mostly let Fang answer. When specifically directed to her, Lightning replied with the utmost caution, not wanting to offend.

Dinner ended quickly, claim of Fang that it was just a minor snack, rather than a whole meal (though rice, beef, carrots and a fruit side seemed more than dinner enough to Lightning). They were to pick up Sky, Serah, and Vanille from the historic archives after that and Anya volunteered to go with them, despite Jaeger's protests to stay and have sex instead.

They'd been outside for less than a minute before a green-mohawked warrior charged in beside Fang, snarling beyond repair with an evil-looking snake tattoo curling up her neck and cheek. All their eyes found her instantly.  
"Ivy," Fang greeted, glancing Lightning's way.

"Good to see you, Fang," Ivy purred, matching step with the proud Yun. She slid her arm into Fang's. "I see you've brought your accident on home."

Lightning coughed verbally, unable to restrain her incredulous. "Excuse me?"

Fang slid her arm free, where Anya's tone struck cold. "You should go now, Ivy."

"I shiver when you talk like that," Jaeger side-commented inappropriately, "I never know whether to be more aroused or scared— _oomph_."

Ivy chuckled, backing on ahead of Fang. "What's there to be scared of? Pink would crumple in a match with me, wouldn't you cutie? The challenge wouldn't even be worthy enough to be called a _Skarr_."

"Ivy, that's enough," Fang barked, "Get out of here."

"Is that really what you want?" Ivy purred, stopping her backward trek so Fang bumped into her.

"Ivy," Fang reached out and moved her aside. "Cut. It. Out."

"Why?" Ivy grabbed the back of Fang's shirt unexpectedly and pushed her against the nearest building. She smacked Lightning in sweeping backhand, shoving her toppling into Fang's parents.

"Hey!"

By the time Fang had turned, Ivy was on her, pressing Fang to the wall with her body. "Am I turning you on, Fang?" Ivy hissed, mouth laying against Fang's. Fang froze at the unexpected intimacy. "Have you forgotten the touch of a real woman?" Ivy hand dipped in her pants, diving down the lip of her jeans to grip her. Fang's eyes bulged with her stroke.

Five months with no one's touch but her own to quell her desires, Fang's libido took the mile.

Ivy separated to tongue her lips, cocky lips twitching, pleased. "I see you have."

Ivy was yanked from her before Fang could punch. "Challenge accepted, bitch." Lightning forcibly shoved her away, eyes murderous.

Ivy caught herself with graceful ease in a crouch. She licked her lips, smiling. "See you at the slaughter, Pink."

She turned her back on Lightning, catching Fang's incredulous eye. "Ten minutes, Fang. I'll breathe you back to life."

**XXX**

Vanille nudged her side sharply.

Sky looked up suddenly, ignoring Vanille's tap. "It's not so serious, Serah. Fang wouldn't just— "

"Shh," Sky hushed, listening in to the distant kid's voices. Fang's name came again. "Shit."

"What is it?"

Sky took her arm and summoned Serah in passing. "Grab onto Vanille. Don't let go and follow me."

"Sky!" Vanille tugged along behind her, "What is it?"

"Ivy's invoked the _Skarr_."

"For Lightning? I don't understand! I thought that was a mate's rite." Serah hurried on, clinging to her wrist to keep close.

"Not for Lightning," Sky weaved through the rapidly busying streets with ease. "For Fang."  
 **XXX**

"You don't have to do this, Light." Fang urged, fear pulsing her chest.

Lightning glared across the grassy training ground, half split between field and workout area with dummies, boards, wooden posts and arrow boards. Ivy smiled at her cruelty. "Shut up, Fang." Lightning hissed, "She won't touch you again."

**XXX**

"She'll be okay, Serah…" Vanille tried to assure futilely.

Serah's breath hiked with her sister's determined charge into battle. The woman facing her greeted her with ease halfway across the grassy side, where Lightning darted, evading to the left to cut at her side. Ivy sidestepped, blocking with her extended steel pole, cleanly whipping it around once the blow had passed, she struck Lightning across the back. Lightning took the hit in stride and darted quick out of range, wincing as she faced her.

Ivy charged the second time.

Racing in with a wide, sweeping arch, Lightning barely missed the tip of her pointed staff on the startled backward hop. Slicing out at Ivy's weapon, adding momentum to the swing, which kept it out of the way, Lightning darted in for another strike.

Ivy grabbed her by the shoulder and cracked her skull against Lightning's. "Ohh," Vanille cringed, "Not the headbash." Hushed excitement rose from the crowd with Lightning's startled cry. Serah winced as Ivy mercilessly pushed her back, where Lightning hit the ground on her back. Ivy raised her spear up over her head.

Sky shook her head. "She's crushing her."

"Claire…" Spurred by a determination Serah would never understand, Lightning grabbed her blade in both hands and blocked the hurtling downward blow. Her arms wavered right off the bat. Growling loud enough to hear, Lightning threw all her force up for momentary reprieve and rolled, narrowly evading a _swack_ into the dirt she'd just been lying. Ivy swatted at her again, but Lightning kept rolling as her gunblade flipped and shifted with a steel-churning squeak. She stopped upon hitting one of the posts of the other half and aimed up, firing blindly. Ivy's pole went flying. Wits retained, she kicked Lightning's hand and sent the gunblade skittering. Ivy grabbed Lightning by the shirt and hauled her right up, ramming her against the post. She held her there a moment. "What's she saying?" Serah cried, looking to Sky.

"She's toying with her." Sky growled lowly. "A Yun vs. a civilian. This isn't a fair fight." To Serah's surprise, Sky spit disgustedly. "She's vile. Every Yun here should know it. And I don't even like your sister."

"Come on, Claire," Serah urged quietly, "You can do this."

Lightning's right hook caught her entirely unawares, though Serah couldn't see why. She scrambled from Ivy in a rush.

Even with the little Serah knew of fighting, she knew an experienced warrior should not have been caught by that. "Why was she able to do that?"

"Ivy's cocky," Sky rumbled, "Cocky fighters get hit."

Lightning's gunblade morphed again, slashing a sliver cut to Ivy's arm. Ivy blinked in shock, anger darkening her features. Yelping, she threw her bo-staff, embedding it in the back of Lightning's shoulder. Lightning cried out and grabbed for it, yanking the tip free with a hard choke. She spun on Ivy, weaponless.

" _Taklsh,"_ Sky cursed, not quite believing her eyes. "She's got the upper hand."

"Come on, Claiiire…"

**XXX**

Lightning huffed, breathless, adrenaline swallowing up her burning throb in her shoulder. It didn't matter now. She had to win, to beat this bitch for assaulting Fang. Unused to the new weapon, she relied on her gunblade and charged again, darting far enough to keep out of reach, she swiped at her again, catching the woman at her side.

Ivy raged.

With Lightning's next jab, she grabbed the weapon clean at the blade, blatantly ignoring how it cut into her palm as she yanked Lightning towards her with it. The first punch left her breathless, gasping for air as another slammer crushed into her, blossoming black spots before her eyes. "Hey!" The third hit left her nearly comatose, arms crossing over her stomach as Ivy shoved her to the ground and lifted a deadly boot over her belly in a crunch that would crack ribs.

Before it could land, something smashed into her attacker, bringing both she and Ivy sprawling to the ground. "Bitch!" Fang howled, hauling back a punch that echoed through the afternoon. Ivy went limp instantly. "Don't you fucking touch her again!" Kicking her arm in getting up, Fang hurried over and crouched next to Lightning, not hesitating to scoop her up.

"Don le'er… touch Fan…" Lightning struggled to overcome the pressing unconsciousness. With her sudden loss of adrenaline, the pain in her shoulder sharpened again. She moaned.

"Ivy's not touching anyone, Light." Fang promised, pulling her protectively to her chest. "I've got you."

Lightning rolled, limp in Fang's arms.

**XXX**

Something prickled Lightning's shoulder sharply, a burning sting that enflamed, spiking white-hot agony at a piercing prod. Lightning balked, teeth clenching with her shift away.

A warm hand gripped her shoulder, gruff voice flowing, "Try not to move." Her skin pierced. Lightning winced, jaw shifting with renewed tightening. "At least you stayed out for the initial scrape. I said to just cauterize, but don't no one listens to sense."

Lightning opened her eyes to a wall. Propped on her side with her legs splayed out to balance, she found herself shirtless with her administrating, cautious healer.

Lightning glanced over her shoulder for proof, "Jaeger."

"Yeah, yeah, I fix up wounds, alright? My skill with a needle doesn't make me any less of a Yun." Lightning winced at another tender jab through her skin. Jaeger paused to pick up a bottle and dragged a long sip back, "I'd offer you some, but that baby's probably hurting enough as it is." Jaeger grunted, putting the bottle down beside her again. "How ya feel?"

"Alright," Lightning flinched, accidentally biting her tongue with the next pinch.

"Belly too?"

"Yes," Lightning confirmed, shoulder sorer than a bitch. Her stomach throbbed.

"Good," Jaeger gruffed, "Saves me the chore of killing that fappin' excuse for a Yun. We don't have the tech you Cocoon blokes got on hand. We got our methods for later, but a month in is too soon for us to check our way, other than them obvious signs. Since you ain't screaming in agony, I don't think you're in trouble of miscarriage just none on yet. Still, Serah called on your doctor. Seems like you'll be fine."

"That's good to hear," Lightning breathed, grateful for the Yun's hate of tech.

"Yeah, real good." Jaeger agreed roughly.

"What happened to Ivy?" Lightning asked, unsure of what else she should say to Fang's dad.

Jaeger grunted, clearly ruffled. "She's been put under watch again. Bloody bastard's been trouble since day one. She's unfit to be a Yun," Jaeger bristled, "Was half nice to see her on the skipping edge of your fray. A shame you didn't shoot her, but she didn't come away unscathed. The number you did on her pride... Attacking in close range after taking the pole like that," Jaeger paused, making Lightning suck in a breath. Had that been stupid? She could've fired and finished Ivy off, but it'd seemed cowardly to Lightning, to shoot an unarmed attacker. "That was decent, Lightning. Real… real decent."

Lightning could barely believe it. It took a moment to register her response. "Thank you."

Jaeger sighed. "You're a worthier fighter than she is, _Taklsh_ damn me for sayin' it."

Lightning exhaled, honored. "You're done," Jaeger nodded, tying off the last small knot. She reached for her bottle.

"Light," The door burst in, narrowly missing Jaeger, who scrambled to seize her drink, which quickly ducked under the bed. "Is she awake?"

"Fang?"

"Light!" Fang rushed over, completely ignoring her father in the dart for Lightning. Jaeger roared, cursing.

"Careful about lying on it, dammit!" Picking herself off the ground where Fang had already kneeled on the bed, gently turning Lightning to face her. Jaeger grumbled on her way out. "Damn kids."


	14. Chapter 14

"Mmm…rrgh, too close."

"Sorry," Fang apologized, fingers easing back from the injury, grooving instead the rest of Lightning's back. "How's it feel?"

"Like someone thrust a sharp pole to my back," Lightning grumbled, "Ah—ahh—ahhh, don't stop."

Serah smiled from river, arms balanced on a rock near the waterfall as she watched Fang massage Lightning in the open sunny day. Her sister was shirtless and it did nothing little to delight her, seeing Lightning so content under Fang's skillful administrations. "Fang does seem good with her hands." Lightning shot her a peeved look. Serah stuck her tongue out childishly.

"Well, after sixteen years of experience rubbing…" Vanille giggled, submerged to her shoulders in the cool water. "Skyy!"

"She better have meant masturbation, Fang."

"Wait…" Serah gaped at Fang, "You masturbated when you were five?"

Fang coughed. "Maybe we should stop talking about my hands…"

" _Five?_ "

"We could talk about Sky's hands," Sky gave her a dark look that suspiciously ending in her squeaking.

"How clean is that water, really?" Lightning pointed out, "With all the Yuns over here…"

"It's Supra-Nuka purified with Exo-Xing isotope release, Claire!" Serah filled in. "We're safe!"

Vanille squeaked again suddenly and clung to Sky around the abdomen. "Sky!"

"Behave." Sky admonished, dragging the shampoo over to lather Vanille up.

Lightning sighed, closing her eyes. "Keep going please."

"How'd you even get involved in that fight, Claire?" Serah prodded. "I thought you could decline it."

Lightning's brow furrowed. "I couldn't decline it; she was fondling Fang."

"Ohh, so you were pushed into a jealous rage when accepting." Serah nodded, "That makes more sense. You looked pretty angry out there."

Lightning rolled her eyes. "Go wash up."

Serah smiled jauntily, humming while mumbling something suspiciously like "Claiire was jeaaalous, Claaire was jeaaalous."

Sky watched Serah go and blinked back to Fang. "We'll be right back too." Picking Vanille up around the bottom, Sky toted her little woman off.

Lightning shook her head mutely, small smile twitching her lips as the two Pulse-born shrank along the way. "How Vanille keeps up with Sky's appetite…"

"You'd be surprised. She's more durable than she looks." Lightning glanced over her shoulder at her. "From what I remember…" Fang added on afterthought. "Are you feeling better?"

"Much," Lightning confirmed, breathing easier now, muscles loosened and relaxed. She drummed her finger on the warm rock, pondering. "Fang, about Ivy…"

Fang winced, cringing. "I'm really sorry about her, Light. I should've guessed she'd try to pull a stunt like that, punched her out on first sight."

Lightning's brow furrowed an inch. "How would you have known?"

"Uhh."

"You used to date her or something?"

"Not date," Fang corrected, "… I slept with her once."

"That's mildly disturbing," Lightning frowned as the image reappeared in her mind of Ivy kissing Fang, groping her, getting Fang hard… even if it was involuntary. Fang hadn't even pushed her away. It's dangerous, Lightning reasoned on behalf of her friend, Fang could really get taken advantage of. What if she hadn't been there?

Would Fang have pushed away?

"It was a long time ago," Fang explained, "Just a fuck. If I'd known how she'd turn a wildcard, shave her head and practically go nuts for every Yun she'd slept with…"

"You dated her before the mohawk?" For some reason, Lightning found that mildly reassuring. "She wasn't always like that?"

"I mean, she'd been a bit over-possessive for just a one-time thing, but I figured she was just a single-bedmate prude like Sky…"

Lightning glanced back again in terrible curiosity. "Are you a single bedmate prude, Fang?"

"Uhh," Fang tread carefully. "It… depends…" at Lightning's eyebrow spike, Fang hurried on. "If I'm in a relationship, no doubt. Single partner. Kinda possessive too."

"Nice save."

"No, really," Fang insisted, "I'm not as bad as Sky about it, but if I got a girl, I got a girl. No question."

"Buttt?" Lightning prodded.

"I mean… outside of a relationship, I've had a threesome before."

"That's probably not unusual here, huh?'

"Not so much," Fang agreed. "Cocoon seems a lot more reserved about sex. It's relaxed here. More enjoyed."

"So I've noticed," Lightning laid her head back on her arm, "It's kind of nice, really."

"You think so?" Fang asked, unable to bite back the wistful edge.

"I do," Lightning confirmed, Fang imagining her smiling. "Random sluts causing fights by grabbing you aside, it's peaceful here. Relaxing. Much more so than in Cocoon. Seems like a nice place to raise a family."

"Yeah," Fang agreed, thrilled to hear that from Lightning's sweet lips. "It is."

"You can stop now," Lightning told her, "it feels much better."

"I'm glad," Fang pulled her hands from Lightning. She stretched out on her stomach too, laying beside Lightning. Lightning's eyes opened to her and glittered, eyes smiling their warmth to Fang. Illumined on the rock in a small halo of light, Lightning's pale skin gleamed, gorgeous. "You're beautiful," Fang slipped, the compliment just pouring out.

Lightning didn't look at her weird, estranged as she might've been by hearing the words from a friend. Instead, a small tickle gripped her. It was an honor to hear that, coming from one of the flawlessly-bodied women of this exotic race. What a compliment. Fang was sweet. "Charmer," Lightning accused, lips twitching to match her eyes. "Bet you say that to all the girls."

"Not so much now."

Lightning's eyes flicked up and down her features until they matched Fang's. "You still seem faithful to Vanille."

"Vanille's my Serah," Fang agreed easily. "I owe her that too."

They quieted for a moment, comfortable, basking in the nature. Lightning listened, settled with the pleasant silence where no constant hum existed. Her eyes eventually fell back on Fang, joyous in their gentle tease. "So five, Fang?"

Fang blushed.

**XXX**

Serah swam through the water, ducking under now and again to reinvigorate that refreshing cool. The overspilling waterfall by Fang and Lightning gushed, beautiful, so majestic in this nature setting. A complete opposite of the busy streets of Cocoon. Everything was warm here, so lively and lush. Surrounded on either side by dwarfing trees, the height of which Serah'd never even seen before. Overgrown grass billowed, untended, covering the soil all the way to the rocky edge, which greened with fresh ivy at the wet end of the stones. Almost a mile stretched, the girth of the river flowed, proving deeper than she was tall when Serah left the edges of it.

Glancing back at Fang and Lightning's shrunk forms, Serah smiled, delighted to see Fang lie down beside her on the rock, bodies so close in their soft-spoken intimacies. Serah would've never pegged her sister the romantic type, but where Fang was concerned, they seemed to share these moments often. It sped Serah's heart to see Lightning so happy, smiling on the regular now.

Distancing a little further to give them privacy if they needed it, Serah checked for the bathing soaps they'd brought and found them next to her friends slightly closer where Vanille clung to Sky with her legs wrapped around the Yun's waist, lathering Sky's flawless breasts with cream thickly. Vanille jerked spastically and moaned, gripping her soapy breasts with humping jerks.

Not gonna get the soap, Serah mentally checked off, spacing some more to give them due privacy.

Figuring she could just shower at home anyway, Serah deigned to float on her back, staring up at the soothing canopy of trees. She was glad for this instance, and Vanille had been right in directing them when to go this quiet. The ease in which Pulse treated nudity still had a ways to go to the sheltered little Cocoon girl. "Mmm," Serah breathed quietly, dozing in the peace of this still life. Floating across the surface of the lake, all the stress of school and missed class work and slowly-curing problems with Lightning just seemed to leak out of her. Here, she breathed content.

Half-snoozing in her bliss, Serah gently bumped the river bank. Reaching out, she grabbed to push off.

The girl turned at the gentle bump to her rump, finding a pretty girl's head nestled there. Turning in pleased surprise, a hand came up and grabbed her first.

Serah squinted at the curious squishy between her fingers, something that hardened and pressed to her palm, sliding up along her wrist. She blinked, sight filling with a pale, scarred, glistening body. Small waist, flat stomach, bare breasts, and a charming smile that peered down at her.

"Evening, babe,"

Serah thrashed.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" the woman cautioned, grabbing Serah up from her thrashing in the water, "Calm down, it's okay!" Strong arms gripped her shoulders, hoisting her upright 'till her feet touched the floor. Serah twitched until she realized the woman wasn't further moving on her. Her heart hammered away. "There, see? You're alright." The woman rubbed her arms, then gave her a boyish grin. "I'm Hawk."

It took Serah a full minute to gaze at, and digest her. A flop of dark hair ran several inches atop her head, cropped short, but long enough to sway a few bangs across the prettiest blue eyes Serah had ever seen, simply dazzling in their bright, almost neon hue. A dashing smirk offset her cute features in a handsome sort of way, lending a remarkable boyish quality to a feminine-set face along with the chance scars Serah found on first look. Full lips curled out her mouth.

Still caught in her shock, Serah glanced down unthinkingly, taking in the woman's pale body, which proved slender and lean. Small, but not unfortunate (like hers) breasts poked out over a washboard stomach of finely-lined abdominals. Just below the crystal clear water's surface bulged the first giant cock Serah had ever seen in person.

And touched.

"Like that, do you?" A teasing, gentle chuckle roused Serah's attention back up. The woman smiled openly, revealing dazzling, perfect teeth set in the most beautiful smile Serah had ever seen.

"H'ohh," Serah breathed, "I…ahh…" becoming very aware of their close proximity, Serah's heart fluttered, missing several beats. She glanced down to break eye contact, then almost fainted at the sight of her penis again. She looked away quickly. "Uhh."

"You're a Cocoon girl, aren't you?" Hawk called out, smiling. At Serah's hesitation, those slender fingers soothed up and down her arm. In just her bikini, Serah felt naked next to this woman, perfect beyond all beauties. "Don't be scared," Hawk eased, "I won't hurt you," she chuckled, "What's your name?"

"Serah…"

"Serah, hmm? I gotta say, Serah, I'm a little intimidated with how gorgeous you are." Serah barked a laugh, which crumbled into quieter, nervous chuckles. "It usually takes a lot more convincing before a woman so beautiful will grab my balls."

"I can't imagine that's true." Serah accidentally spoke, then blushed cherry red. Hawk beamed. "I…ahh, sorry about that…"

"It's okay. I'm easily excited."

"So…" Serah glanced around, double-checking she was alone, "You're a Yun?"

"If that's attractive to you, yes. If not, I've got a sympathy story of a birth deformity that most Cocoon girls eat up."

Serah bit her lip, smiling. "We'll keep you a Yun."

Hawk grinned too, charming. "So you find that attractive? I must say, Serah. I'm finding us more compatible by the minute."

Serah giggled, rather enjoying her flirtatious nature. She reigned the Yun back in. "I haven't seen other Yuns that look like you, with light skin and black hair like that."

"That's 'cuz I'm original, Serah." Hawk reclined against an angled rock that dipped to the water. She patted the spot beside her. "Sit with me?"

Serah shyly glanced at her again, cursing herself for peeking so much. Hawk noticed. "Please don't mind that. That'll go away in a second, as long as you don't say anything incredibly arousing to it."

"Okay," Serah agreed coyly, moving to the spot beside her.

"Uhp! There you go again." Serah blushed, cheeks so hot. Hawk nudged her and winked, "Just kidding, Cocoon. I'm safe now."

Serah licked her lip, heart pattering somewhere between excitement, thrill, and nervous energy. It wasn't a big deal to the Pulse inhabitants here, but nakedness was not something she was accustomed to being so casual with. The cutie beside her was a real charmer. Flirt, Serah thought, and cocky in her own right. Not only being nice to her—something still unusual from the Yuns—this one even seemed to like her! Nestled between immensely flattered and anxious, Serah could barely keep her nerves in check. Was this what Lightning felt with Fang?

"I'm a bit of an oddball in the clan," Hawk started, "As you noticed, I don't exactly have the skin or hair of the Yuns."

"Is one of your parents of another tribe?" Serah questioned logically, keeping her eyes averted as best she could manage.

"Nope!" Hawk chuckled, "That's why they find me so weird. I wish I coulda seen their faces when I popped from the womb. Dad had a fit, I heard. Went on about how I was Atheya for ages."

"That makes sense," Serah pointed out, "The Atheya tribe's known for warriors who look as you do."

"You know your Gran Pulse," Hawk beamed.

"A little bit," Serah confirmed shyly. "History's my major."

"Have I told you what a turn on education is to me?"

"Oh, stop." Serah giggled.

"I would if you stopped smiling," Hawk challenged, giving Serah a knowing look, which only split her cheeks all the more. "See? It's another sign of your growing affection for me."

"You're terrible," Serah literally couldn't stop.

"I see a child in our future."

"Hawk!" Serah laughed, swatting her shoulder before burying her face in her hands to keep from looking at her, seeing that infectious, charming, boyish grin.

"Okay, okay," Hawk chuckled, reclining back on the stone, "Anyway, Dad was beyond incredulous, but Mom kept claiming I was hers. She wanted to show Dad so much she hadn't cheated, she took me to Cocoon to be tested. Turns out, Mom was telling the truth about my origins, straight from Dad outta the pipe. Mom had a real ball with that one."

"But," Serah removed her head from her hands. She peeped back at Hawk, that beautifully stretched body on stone, luminescent skin glowing in the sun. Good God, she was flawless. "What about…?" She pointed vaguely to Hawk's kin.

"Oh, turns out I have some distant grandmother way up the line, she was Atheyan." Hawk shrugged, "I guess I got it from her way back." Hawk smiled at her, jaunty. "What about you, Precious? Hail from a line of royalty, no doubt."

"Where do you even get these lines?" Serah flustered, fondly eying ogling the inked insignia over her left breast on the shoulder. Merely looking seemed a treat undeserved.

"Lines?" Hawk pouted adorably, brow twitching up in the cutest fashion imaginable, "I'm just being honesttt."

Serah bit her lip again at the sight of it, positively squirming inside. She laid back beside Hawk, only too late noticing Hawk's arm had stretched the span of the rock, now cushioned her neck. Hawk smiled, beaming up at the sky. "That was deliberate, wasn't it?" Serah called her out.

"It was hopeful."

Serah shook her head, smiling up at the clouds. Neither made to move the position. When she braved enough to glance Hawk's way again, it was to find her head turned, brilliant eyes intensely on her. Serah looked back up quickly, then peeked again a few seconds later. Hawk was still watching her. Serah's smile widened. How could one be so perfect? Hawk's eyes sparkled on her, warming Serah through and through.

"Serah!" An unexpected growl ripped through the air, making Serah jump slightly.

"Ut oh," Hawk alerted, spotting Sky's fast approach. "Party pooper's here."

"Get away from her, Hawk." Sky snarled, beside Serah before she even knew it. Grabbed by the angry Yun and pulled straight to her feet against her— against a naked Sky, Serah duly noted— Serah yipped in surprise, finding a full-busted redhead tugging her arm for attention. She looked to Vanille, bewildered how they'd gotten there so fast.

"Sky smelled you," Vanille explained, turning Serah cherry in an instant.

Hawk stood up, hands raised innocently. "I was just being friendly!"

"I know what you were doing," Sky rumbled darkly, yanking Serah back and further against her, arm lashing around her stomach.

So many naked people. Serah had never been so aware of their bodies before, with Sky's Vanille-hardened breasts poking into her back, flush against Sky's skin… She must've given off some scent then too, for she released an aggravated huff and passed Serah over to Vanille. "Van, take her."

"It's okay, Serah." Vanille assured her, taking Serah back with her. Unfortunately, the view from back there proved no better, for Serah found a tribal tattoo printed down Sky's back. From high between her tight shoulders down to the very middle of her back, a tribal weave spiked down in artsy fineness. It did little to help. "You'd be insane not to be aroused by that."

"I was!" Hawk insisted innocently.

Serah saw her sister pull up with Fang— both thankfully clothed. "This is the girl she was talking to?" Lightning asked, glancing to Fang for confirmation.

"Light— _"_

Lightning's fist cracked against Hawk's jaw.

Hawk stumbled and fell on the slippery rock, smacking her head as well. She clutched her face in pain. "Oww!"

"Claire!" Serah broke free of Vanille and rushed to her sister.

"We all need to just freeze a second!" Vanille's little voice rang out, stopping everyone on the spot. Hawk rubbed her chin, features completely puppified. Vanille shrugged when they looked to her. "Someone had to say it."

"There was no reason to hit her, Claire!" Serah cried, crumbling for those hurt features. "She was just being nice!" Tending Hawk at her side, she brushed away her fingers gently to inspect her chin.

"Yeah!" Hawk confirmed, pouting particularly to Serah.

Lightning's eyes narrowed doubtfully.

"I smelled arousal," Sky brought up, making Lightning tense on the spot.

"That was me!" Serah cried, lightheaded of all the blushing. She indignantly turned on Sky. "You know that was me! Stop trying to rile her up, Sky! Hawk didn't do anything and you know it!"

"Yeah!" Hawk seconded again, quieting once more once Lightning's gaze turned on her.

"I know what she wanted to do," Sky grumbled, passing Hawk a glare that earned a tongue out when Lightning had looked away. Sky rumbled.

"You?" Lightning gawked.

"And you!" Serah turned on her, "Like you're the only one who can be turned on by the perfect female body? I don't wanna hear it!"

Administrations returning to present, Serah touched Hawk's head gently, finding the start of a bump. She led Hawk to the water's edge, then kneeled, partially submerged and urged Hawk to lay down to cradle her head in her lap. Lightning barked at this. "Serah!"

"Don't even start," Serah growled as she gently tugged Hawk to the spot, cupping cool water to rinse her injured head. "You hurt her for no good reason, always charging in to fight." Serah _hmph_ ed, "You really do belong among the Yuns."

Hawk almost purred in content.

Fang cast looks through all at the party, not sure where to side. She ended up next to Lightning, rubbing the glaring woman's shoulder comfortingly.

"Let's all just make up," Vanille volunteered cheerfully. "Lightning, this is Hawk. She's one of the Yuns too!"

"I can see that," Lightning growled, not liking Serah near her.

To her surprise, it was Sky who proved the most agreeably sensible, who even found Hawk's clothes and thrust them at her. "Get up and get dressed, you baby." She passed in front of Lightning and muttered to the Cocoon-born. "We'll drop her off first stop."

Lightning approved.


	15. Chapter 15

“Fang,” Jaeger greeted from behind the counter as Fang led in the parade of them, “Dinner’s been getting cold. Sit down.” Jaeger grabbed one of the pots to take to the table, “Anya’ll be home in a moment.”  
  
“She’s still out, Dad?” Fang went for one herself as Sky grabbed an oblong dish of meat, Vanille the fridge for butter and milk. Hawk gleefully grabbed the last bowl from the counter. Fang waved her to follow over.  
  
“Still out,” Jaeger growled, seeming twitchy. “Woman’s trying to kill me, I swear. Hawk, you eating tonight too?”  
  
“I’d like to!”  
  
Jaeger shook her head as Hawk placed the bowl down and directed Serah to sit in the seat next to her. “Should’a known you’d find the only available Cocoon girl within a hundred miles. You can’t have both of them either, so don’t think it.”  
  
“She came to me!”  
  
“And I wear a skirt to fight.” Jaeger scoffed, catching Serah’s eye. “You watch out for her, Cocoon. One pregnancy’s more than enough at this point.”  
  
Serah blushed at the implication, glancing to Hawk, who grinned at her widely. “I’ll be okay, ma’am.”  
  
“Ma’am? The flying fuck is that?”  
  
Serah reddened.  
  
“It’s just a term of elderly respect, Dad.” Fang filled in helpfully, pulling Lightning’s chair out.  
  
“Elderly? I ain’t no shameful no-sex age, dammit! Do I look it?”  
  
Fang shook her head, “Just call her Dad too, Serah.”  
  
“Anya and I still do it all the time!”  
  
“But not today,” Hawk pointed out, smiling.  
  
“Not _yet_ today.” Jaeger growled.  
  
“The food looks delicious!” Vanille chirped, “You made spiced behemoth, Jaeger? Mmm!”  
  
“Yeah, I made behemoth.” Jaeger grumbled, “A Humbaba Behemoth that I personally killed on my 37-Young-Legs!”  
  
“There’s so much food,” Serah admired the full table, wondering about food storage. Sky gave Serah a curious look.  
  
“Coming in,” Someone shouted from outside, “Jaeger, get the door!”  
  
“I’m coming, I’m coming,” Jaeger stood to do so, moments later revealing Anya practically carrying a small tub.  
  
“There are greens outside the door,” Anya waved Jaeger back out.  
  
Serah’s jaw dropped when she realized the deep dish basin was full of cooked meat. Anya hauled it to the countertop.  
  
Fang’s eyes practically watered at the overwhelming aroma it brought. “You made Long Gui?”  
  
“Only the best for my Fang.”  
  
Fang was hugging her in an instant.  
  
Jaeger nudged Sky. “It’s her secret attempt to haul you all home.”  
  
“I am all for that,” Sky supported, turning a look on her girl. “Van?”  
  
“Prayer time!” Vanille bid quickly, waiting for Fang to finish introducing Serah.  
  
“Ahh,” Anya greeted, eyes instead on Hawk. “You were discovered early, I see, Serah.”  
  
“I really swear it wasn’t me!” Hawk insisted to no avail.  
  
Vanille took Sky and Anya’s hands, bowing her head. Fang returned to Lightning’s side quickly between her and Jaeger. After a few words of thanks to a number of various spirit goddesses Lightning didn’t recognize, they broke to grab food, which Serah gawked at alarmingly, comparing the portions available on their plates.  
  
“Our metabolisms digest faster,” Fang offered in offhand explanation, both to Serah and reminding Jaeger when daddy gruffed about stick portions. Lightning kept an eye on Serah through the meal, wary of how amiable she responded to Hawk’s flattery. Fang wolfed down her salted meat like there was no tomorrow and most of the Yuns went for seconds. When Lightning checked if Fang was going to, she caught her staring wistful at the meat vat.  
  
“Go,” Lightning urged, chuckling. “I know how you eat.”  
  
Fang almost hugged her in appreciation.  
  
By the time the meal was done, Serah was moaning with having eaten too much. Vanille giggled, telling her she’d learn to say no much faster, (especially with Hawk, she added, who balked) and Fang brought up sleeping quarters, which Serah quickly darted in before Lightning could even suggest she room with them. “I’ll take the couch!”  
  
“We have extra bedrooms,” Anya countered generously, “Fang can sleep with Lightning in hers. You can have one of the spares. Is Hawk returning home for the night?”  
  
“Yes!” Lightning and Sky both blurted on instinct.  
  
Serah was pleased nonetheless.   
  
Everyone picked a platter and stored what appalling little was left, washing that and their own dishes to loosen the load left over. After a few directions from Vanille concerning the location of several plates, Serah bid Hawk goodbye for the night with a mutual request to get together tomorrow. Lightning dragged her up after Fang when the goodbye carried on too long.  
  
“Isn’t she nice?” Serah cooed, clutching the slipped number so tight in her palm. Vanille grinned and promised to gossip with Serah about it tomorrow before Sky whisked her off with a goodnight, shutting the door behind them. Fang showed Serah to the second bedroom on the left, where Lightning kissed her forehead and told her star-struck sister to behave. “Love you too, Claire!”  
  
Lightning followed Fang down the rest of the hallway. “We don’t have to worry about suspicious lack of noise,” Fang promised once the door had been closed behind her. “Yuns get pretty loud into the night and with all our sensitive hearing, it can get hard to sleep—that’s why we build all our rooms with soundproof walling.” Fang tapped it for emphasis, “Nothing gets through here.”  
  
“I’ve got the Exo-Fresh too,” Lightning  claimed, conquering a conflict Fang had thought up earlier that’d concerned the suspicious Yun sensitivity to smell. Lightning hooked it up to the wall where energy flowed throughout the house.  
  
“Good,” Fang should’ve felt more grateful, but the necessary trickery through Cocoon technology pulled on her. “We won’t have as much privacy without an adjoining bathroom, but… you could use the one down the hall if you want.”  
  
“Isn’t that suspicious?” Lightning logically pointed out, “It’s fine, Fang. We’re both adults. And it’s not like you’ve never seen a naked woman before.”  
  
Still, when Lightning started undressing for bed, Fang turned the other way, moseying through her closet aimlessly until the strawberry blonde had finished.  
  
Lightning glanced back at Fang as she shed of her jeans to boxers. She spied the gaping maw on Fang’s revealed left shoulder, re-sparking her curiosity of an earlier observation made that day. “Fang?”  
  
“Hmm?” Fang glanced back over her shoulder, turning when she saw it safe. She crossed to the other side of the bed and sat.  
  
“From what I’ve seen,” Lightning started, sitting in the bed next to her. “You and most of the people here seem to have a tattoo somewhere. Sky’s on her back. Hawk above her chest. Jaeger’s up the arm— ”  
  
“And body,” Fang added, pointing on herself where.  
  
“And you on your shoulder,” Lightning nodded. “It’s a Yun thing?”  
  
“It’s our pride,” Fang explained, “A symbol or art of our pride as a Yun. We all get one— just one— upon completion of our rite to join. No other tribe’s permitted to be inked like we are—or would. It’s sorta a sacred thing they hold for my people. The ink’s different than what you use in Cocoon, it’s permanent. Meant to show our eternal loyalty in the clan.”  
  
“What’s yours symbolize?” Lightning pressed, eyes tracking Fang’s ink.  
  
“I’d go through the Void and back for my people,” Fang glanced at it, easy words carrying the conversation, clearly proud. “The Maw is all-consuming; it’s on every fiend we fight and it’s usually their greatest strength. Mine symbolizes that, conquering the worst of what we face and never succumbing. It’s to remind me I’m stronger and will overcome any adversity for my clan.”  
  
Lightning’s eyes gleamed upon the mark, then up at Fang. “You sound fond of it.”  
  
“Yeah,” Fang confirmed, not at all sheepish, “It’s what I am, you know.”  
  
“It fits you.”  
  
“Charmer.” Fang accused, earning an amused smile.  
  
“Cute.” Lightning mused, “No wonder why girls like you enough to grab you in the street.”  
  
“That happens a lot more often than you’d think,” Lightning gave her an eyebrow, “To everyone, I mean!” Fang corrected, “Not just me.”  
  
“Uh-huh,” Lightning adjusted to her back. “Never know what’ll happen in this place, do you?”  
  
“You should see us during Behemoth raids when they swoop down on the town.”  
  
“Sounds exciting.”  
  
“It is.” Fang watched her close her eyes, that angelic face peaceably resting. “Good night, Lightning.”  
  
Lightning smiled back. “Sleep well, Fang.”  
  
 **XXX**  
  
A flop of black hair atop a charming, boyish grin.  
  
Such a charming smile, red lips that pulled at her, full and ripe for kissing…  
  
Serah shifted in bed.  
  
Or that steel body, or what could’ve been steel anyway. Abdominals outlined when not even flexed, boobs not too overbearing aboard a wiry, lean sculpture…   
  
Serah shifted again.  
  
Blank, blank, blank, blank, blank. Black. Black is good.  
  
Black like when she floated, unintentionally reaching to touch…  
  
“O-kaaay,” Serah sat up in bed, controlling those wily thoughts. Milk. Warm milk would do her good.  
  
Serah pushed off the covers and promptly got out of bed. Making her way to the kitchen, Serah noted the remarkable silence as she crept down from the bedroom. She checked her watch; midnight. Was everyone asleep already?  
  
Was Hawk?  
  
Tickles flooded her stomach at the thought, Hawk’s charming smile blossoming like a summer flower to Serah’s mind. She sighed inwardly, wistful.  
  
Rounding the dimly lit banister to trek back the kitchen’s way, Hawk’s features a drug to thoughts, one that did very little to settle her, Serah wandered through the hall absentmindedly, straying to the kitchen where she started around the counter for the fridge.  
  
“Tsss, Fuck woman!” Serah startled at the sharp reprimand, spinning on her heel to the voice.  
  
“I’m so— ” Serah’s words died in her throat, tongue going slack for speech. Her jaw followed suit. She stared.  
  
“That’s so good,” Jaeger moaned. Sprawled half on the kitchen table, Jaeger lay at an angle, almost a crunch, fists clenched against the marble edge with a very naked Anya kneeling on top of her, Jaeger’s erection sunk fully hilt-deep. Eyes closed, almost panting, Jaeger groaned loud and deep. “Anya,” she puffed, so incredibly star-struck. “I— I’ve missed you so much.”  
  
“Me too,” Anya purred, free thumbs massaging breasts over soft spots that made her hum. Jaeger’s head fell back with an “Aggh!” which Anya followed, licking up Jaeger’s chin. She kissed her, mashing mouths, flexing to clench again, earning another ragged moan. She released quicker this time, making Jaeger whine. Jaeger thrusted to stimulate, catching Anya half-off guard as Jaeger jarred her, deep already. She unclenched almost instantly, biting a lip in tight remand. “Bad, love. Wait ‘till I treat you.”  
  
Jaeger whined.  
  
Caught in abstract horror and mortification, Serah stared, wide-eyed, frozen in shock to the spot. It took a particularly loud growl with Anya’s next clench before she’d startled out of it. Stepping back with full intent to turn on the spot and run, Serah’s back hit the fridge.  
  
Anya’s breath came in a hiss. “Serah,” Serah’s heart stopped. Her body stiffened once again. Brain disconnected from signaling her motor nerves, she stood again, transfixed. Jaeger moaned fitfully, a noise that twitched Anya’s lush lips. She ran her fingers through Jaeger’s messy hair and kissed her forehead. Jaeger whimpered, hand lifting to her back. Anya took the  trembling limb and cradled it to her cheek. “Can’t sleep?”  
  
Serah forced her throat to flex, “I— uh… um…” struggling to shake herself of it, Serah realized she hadn’t turned away yet and did so, the image of Fang’s sexified parents clearly imprinted to the very vestiges of her mind. Jaeger trembled there, finely carved six-pack stomach rippling like water. Serah shook herself to clear her mind of it.  
  
Cupping Jaeger’s hand to her cheek in her lover’s bliss, Anya soothed the palm over her skin. “Need something?” Anya offered, words flowing like silk in ways that shook her love.  
  
“Don’t go,” Jaeger whimpered, loving every soft touch. “Please.”  
  
“Uhh…” Serah’s throat betrayed her again along with her eyes, which darted over to see Anya drag Jaeger’s finger over her lips, which disappeared seconds after, causing Jaeger to gag and half-buck with another timely squeeze.  
  
“Anya,” Jaeger choked, so stoked by her mate.  
  
“Mmm,” Anya purred, contentedly rocking that great bulge. “You make me come.”  
  
“Icanbloodyfeelthat,” Jaeger grunted, so strained. “Ridemesixtimes,youbetterbecoming.”  
  
Serah gaped. Six!  
  
“Agchk,” Jaeger choked, “Seven.”  
  
“Give me twelve,” Anya hummed, making Serah very faint.  
  
Twelve?  
  
Were these people even human?  
  
Nearly forty and so hot…  
  
Anya kissed those bruised, chapped lips.  
  
Serah followed the movement a moment longer, then snapped at Anya’s buck. Jaeger held her mate firmly, stroking the center of that writhe.  
  
What am I doing?  
  
Cringing, Serah turned away and hurried off before the noise could draw her eyes again and almost walked straight into the fridge again. Shaking herself of it all, she fled.  
  
“Serah,” Jaeger called after her to no  avail. She held her woman against her tight, wondering aloud. “What’d she want anyway?”  
  
Anya kissed her; the thought left.  
  
 **XXX**  
  
A loud door banged, startling her awake. Lightning jerked up, bleary, but alert. “Fang,” her sleeping partner in the corner edge blinked awake and rolled to face their visitor at the door. Jaeger blanched at the sight of them once they blanket had fallen. “You’re both clothed? Ouch, Fang.”  
  
“Dad, shut up,” Fang grumbled, tempted to toss a pillow her way.  
  
“And on opposite ends of the bed,” Jaeger pointed out, “Hate to think what you did to earn that.”  
  
Fang bit her bottom lip, chancing a nervous glance at Lightning.  
  
Jaeger shook her head. “Breakfast is ready. Anya wants to see you in ten, Fang.”  
  
“Okay,” Fang agreed, waving to shoo Jaeger off. When the doors closed behind her, Fang looked to Lightning again, anxious. “Sorry about that, Light. Forgot about that— since the rooms are soundproof, Mom or Dad usually come up when they want to call us in the morning.”  
  
“They do that every morning?”  
  
“When they want to make sure we’re awake,” Fang nodded, “Yeah.”  
  
Lightning blinked at her, slow to comprehend in these early morning hours. “What time is it?”  
  
“Five.”  
  
Lightning lay back to the mattress sleepily, relaxing once more. “Wake me… in three.”  
  
“Minutes?”  
  
“Hours,” Lightning mumbled, already drifting back to sleep.  
  
Fang pat her tired arm, used to waking up with a sleepy Lightning. Much more of a night person. Fang started out of bed.  
  
“Fang,” Lightning murmured,    
  
turning the Yun warrior’s head. “Was Jaeger suspicious?”  
  
Fang bit her tongue, but shrugged. “Just assumed we had a mini fight, I suppose. Nothing to really worry about.”  
  
“Hmm,” Lightning drifted, too tired to continue the thought. She sighed into soft sheets.  
  
Fang started to dress, but abstracted at the sight. Lightning nestled in her rumpled covers, face serene in her sleep. She dozed, cuddled beautifully to the bed. Fang’s bed. Her sleeping, mothering, mate-to-be.  
  
Fang tore away with a throb.  
  
Shower first.  
  
 **XXX**  
  
When Lightning hit the kitchen a couple hours later, Serah and Vanille were already up, happily chatting away over the last vestiges of breakfast. Sky glanced back at her entry, but returned to the dishes mutely with Serah’s excited declaration that she should try one of the omelets, which turned out to be savory, as all Pulse food seemed to be.  
  
“Where’s Fang?” Lightning asked, curious about the parents too. “Jaeger? Anya?”  
  
“They’re working at the new development,” Sky filled in from the sink, “I’ll take you there when you’re done.”  
  
Serah popped out of her chair and gave her dish to Sky. “And I’m going to the smithy with Hawk!”  
  
Lightning choked on her bite, “Vanille, go with her.”  
  
“Right behind you,” Sky joined, following Vanille to the door.  
  
“Skyyy,” Vanille reprimanded, giving Sky a dirty look. Lightning turned off the sink behind her, folded omelet grabbed for the go.  
  
“We’ll walk with you,” Lightning volunteered.  
  
Sky gave no ground this time.  
  
Huffing, Vanille ventured on ahead with Serah, leaving Lightning to worry with a scowl-bound Sky.  
  
“Would Hawk… do something to her?”  
  
Sky growled, not liking the question. “Would Serah let her?”  
  
“No.”  
  
“Then you’ve nothing to worry about.”  
  
But Sky kept scowling.  
  
Lightning quieted a beat.  
  
The silence stretched.  
  
Then, “Are you sure?”  
  
Lightning frowned and returned Sky’s glower. “Of course I’m sure. Serah’s not a loose girl.”  
  
“You trying to say something?”  
  
“Nothing you’re not inferring about Serah already.” Lightning returned evenly.  
  
Sky grunted, clearly unhappy. “Cocoon girls have extra reason to be attracted to us. And Serah’s both fond of and enjoying our culture’s differences.”  
  
“Like Hawk doesn’t?” Lightning balked indignantly, getting more and more aggravated by the second. “The way you all talk about her, she’s a hound for pretty Cocoon girls. I’ll kill her if she touches Serah.”  
  
Sky snorted. “As if Serah wouldn’t want it. Yesterday proved that well enough. It wasn’t Hawk that I was smelling, practically bleeding her arousal th— ”  
  
Lightning punched her on instinct. Sky’s eyes filled with shock, then hate.  
  
Suddenly both were on the ground.  
  
Serah glanced back at the cracks and squeaked.  
  
Vanille turned and sighed raggedly. “Not this again.” Grabbing Serah’s arm as Serah started for her sister, she tugged her back. “Just let them go.”  
  
“It wasn’t Serah!” Lightning denied, rolling with Sky till she ended on top. Knuckles smacked her shapely jaw harshly.  
  
Sky shook herself of it and snapped Lightning at the elbow, bringing her down crumbling. Bear hugging her, she rolled again, pinning Lightning beneath her growling. “Smell doesn’t lie.” She slapped Lightning and stuck her, knees digging into her thighs. Sky grabbed her wrists, pinning both on either side. “Hawk’s a Yun. What’s Serah’s excuse?” Lightning struggled in the iron hold.  
  
“Would you just look at that with me?” Vanille gestured, “Any way you put her, she’s just so hot… ”  
  
Serah glanced at her misty-eyed friend, then back over to Sky pinning Lightning, fury raging through their eyes as Lightning squirmed beneath her.  
  
Well, she’s not wrong…  
  
Lightning growled to Sky’s sneer. Unable to break the pressing hold of the Yun, she twisted towards the left restraining wrist and bit. Hard.  
  
“Agrchrrgh!” Sky tore her wrist away, clutching it, giving Lightning ample opportunity to shove the Yun back off.  
  
Sky hit the dirt and glared at her. Lightning glared right back. Throats contemplated being ripped.  
  
“Okaay!” Vanille intervened, now running between the angry beasts. “That’s enough of that. Sky, you cut it out right now. Apologize!”  
  
“What?”  
  
“And you shouldn’t have hit her, Claire! You apologize too!” Serah added in her bit, burning Lightning with deep reprimand.  
  
“She was talking about you,” Lightning seethed, apologizing for nothing.  
  
Serah’s jaw dropped with a look to Sky. “About me?”  
  
Vanille’s fists went to her hips murderously.  
  
“Wha—well she was badmouthing Ha!…wk… ” Vanille reinforced the glare. Sky crumpled like a leaf. “I’m sorry, Serah.”  
  
“Annd Lightning?” Vanille pressed.  
  
Sky glanced at Lightning, haughty and still angry. “She hit me first.”  
  
“Oh, for the spirits eternal sakes,” Vanille tossed up her hands. “Sky, you apologize right this second and mean it. And tell her something complimentary too! Else I’ll take Serah to the archives and refuse to have sex with you every day of the week!” Sky gawked. “Before a menstrual week!” Vanille added, giving Sky that deadly serious eye.  
  
“The same goes for you!” Serah barked, returning her ire to Lightning once more. Lightning gave her an eyebrow. “Well,” Serah allowed, “Without the sex part, ‘cuz we don’t dooo that… but I’ll spend more time with Hawk than with you!”  
  
“You’re a great fighter, Sky,” Lightning forwarded quickly, “And I’m sorry for hitting you. And biting.”  
  
Serah smiled, self-satisfied.  
  
Vanille prodded Sky at her side. “And I’m sorry for slapping you,” Sky grumbled, sending Vanille something that almost resembled a pout. “And pinning you and beating you ‘till you cheated and bit my hand.” Vanille smacked her side again. “And you… ” Sky fumbled for a compliment, glancing to Lightning first, then Vanille, who gave a pointed look. “You have nice hair.”  
  
Vanille gave Sky a smile, sidelonging to Serah. “You both really do, you know. Now let’s get a move on! No more fights today!”  
  
Grumbling, the fighters fell in step, Serah edging to Lightning’s right. “So… what did Sky say about me?”  
  
Lightning bit her tongue and groaned.


	16. Chapter 16

"Goodbye, Claire!" Serah waved off cheerfully beside Vanille. "Have fun with Fang!"

Lightning cast a hesitant glance back as she and Sky left the smithy, Hawk joining them happily in joy of her exit. Vanille waited until Lightning disappeared from sight around the far bend. "Phew! I thought she'd never leave."

"Protective sisters," Hawk shook her head in agreement, then answered Serah's questioning look. "Yeah, I've no idea what that's like. How've you been, Serah? Enjoying Gran Pulse in her wonder, I hope!" Hawk gave her a hug that had her belly squirming.

Vanille smiled at them both. "Well Serah, I'll see you in a few hours. Meet you here when you want to—text me."

"You're leaving?" Serah piped, surprised by this quick exit.

"Of course," Vanille chuckled, "I have to work and do something productive, you know! So much family to visit too. I'll be back in a few hours, before Sky or Lightning check in later tonight."

"Okay…" Serah agreed, biting her bottom lip. Both nervousness and excitement flooded her at the prospect. Hawk offered a warm smile that both settled and set her heart aflutter. Serah had never felt like such a daredevil in her life. "I'll… see you in a little bit then."

Vanille winked and squeezed her wrist. "Have fun, girl!" Bidding her friend goodbye with a hug, Vanille bounced off, leaving Serah with the woman of her dreams and a helluvah whirl tickling her tummy. When she turned back to her waiting Yun, Hawk eased her with friendly smile, taking her hand sweetly.

"Come on, Serah. I'll show you the operations here; if you want, you could be my assistant today."

"Okay," Serah agreed shyly, immensely flattered with the offer.

"Put on these," Hawk instructed, handing her a pair of gloves. "They're fire-retardant so you won't get burned. And this." She reached around her back and unfastened a thin apron, then took the garment off over her head. Serah's removed her eyes from the bare stretch of stomach quickly, but they revolved back in an instant, incredulousness reading like a sign.

Hawk was the first to notice. She stood taller, proud. "Like those, Serah?"

"Just— " Serah struggled to pull her eyes away and even then kept them in peripherals. "Cocoon women aren't built like that."

Hawk wiggled her eyebrows at her. "Wanna touch 'em?" She flexed her abs intermittently, making her stomach muscles ripple.

"Wow," Serah's eyes drew right back, reaching out to touch. She pulled her hand back. "No, I… I'll wait for that."

"A woman of patience," Hawk grinned easily. "I like it. Here, put this on too." Hawk draped it around her neck, then stepped behind to tie. "This'll protect you from sparks, spills, anything hot that falls. We wouldn't want to harm that pretty front of yours." Tying it at her back, Hawk's eyes naturally dropped to her ass. The sight made her smile too. "Or the back."

Winking, she nodded Serah on over with her. "Come on, I'll show you how we craft the metal."

Serah followed on after to the outdoor, open forge. "Don't you need an apron too?"

"Only have one," Hawk waved her off. "Doesn't matter though, it's been awhile since I've burned myself. I was an apprentice back then." Hawk pulled out a chair and offered it to her from under the metal table built into the stone. Serah took it gratefully.

"This forge is yours?"

Hawk laughed, "Mine? It's everybody's. We switch in and out smithing, it's not that uncommon a craft when all your tribe uses weapons in the Yun capital of our world. There's another smithy just down the way. This one's actually a smaller base, fits four comfortably at a time. We can make weapons from scratch too, but the base weapons' are usually manufactured more in bulk, save special orders. I alter those bases and detail _Sol_ s here."

"Wow," Serah breathed, looking about the outer space in awe. "What's everything for out here?"

Hawk gave her a winning grin, excited by her curiosity towards it. "I'll show you." Stepping towards the first platform, a large, steel wheel that reflected a grinding stone with an extra capacity base that fed to the ground. Serah abandoned her chair to look from around her shoulder.

"This is where the raw metals filter through. Since the specialty items are the ones that come through here, they're usually the hand-crafted ones." Hawk pointed to a set of triple row of dozens of petals under the workbench that extended out from the grindstone. "I got a recent order for a _Regnesh_ , right? Of adamantite. So I just petal like this," Hawk stepped on one of the small petals where liquid metal flowed out to the slender trough carved into the table. Hawk reached in and picked it up. Serah's eyes bugged at the sight, watching Hawk pull out almost goopy, but solidified red hot adamantite. She pulled it from trough towards her where the spaghetti-like metal spread slowly. "It's flash-frozen." Hawk explained, "And the gloves are frigid-fragged, so the more I handle it, the tougher it gets. Like clay almost."

"Oh my God," Serah breathed, never having seen anything like it in her life. Hawk's thinly-gloved hands laid over one end, starting to shape it. After being touched and cupped, the liquidy metal behaved to formation's state, where Hawk pressed into the adamantite to shape the metal. "One slip and that metal could fry right through your arm!"

Hawk chuckled, playing with the material to shape as she liked. "Don't worry, I'm good at this." Serah watched her form the quickly-claying metal in awe.

"You're like a sculptor!"

"A little bit," Hawk smiled, making the work seem effortless. In minutes, she'd had a base. "I've got the best job; the metal's like my playdough. I'll never have to grow up!"

"Maker," Serah exhaled, barely able to follow the trek of her smooth fingering. "This is incredible…"

"Everyone complains about Cocoon technology," Hawk chuckled, "But without it, we'd have some pretty pathetic-looking _Sol_ s. It's all a double standard they just don't like admitting." Hawk stepped back from the glorious base to cross and gather an array of utensils.

"You're surprisingly tolerant of Cocoon," Serah admitted, "The tribes here don't like us much."

"You'll have to forgive my sisters," Hawk brought over her supplies and dumped it up behind the weapon, choosing first a small pointed piece. "Diamond edge, tipped," Hawk explained, "Cuts through anything." She started slicing delicately. "We're a bit of an arrogant bunch, if you haven't picked us for that. Cocoon loves their technology and scoffs at the old living, we love our lifestyle and wonder about your sanity, but really, neither of us would be better off without the other. We, for example, wouldn't have these neat weapons. You guys wouldn't have food. It's a fair trade off, you know. The Yuns used to be migratory."

"Yeah," Serah nodded, "Followed places of the hunt."

"Yup," Hawk confirmed, "Until peace with Cocoon afforded us directed grounds. With the exception of an occasional whole-town attack, they stay where we want 'em 'cuz you guys Quaked the land for us. Saves us the trouble of moving. I'm grateful for that one too."

"Not a mover?"

"Nahh," Hawk shook her head, "Tried it once. Not very fond since. It's good for us to stay in one place. We've got roots now, you know? There's a lot more Yuns in Gran Pulse and the population's good because of it. Why sacrifice all these benefits for age-old wars and continued prejudice of cultures? It's silly of both sides, really. Even if Cocoon's got some funny ideas, I'm sure you all think we do too, yeah?"

"You are open-minded," Serah confessed, having never heard such acceptance from a Yun before. Not even Fang was so accommodating of their technology. "Where'd you get these views? I don't think I've heard any other Yun share them." Before Hawk could answer, some blue leaked from a different duct of the grinder-looking machine. "Ooh! What is that?"

"Color," Hawk grinned, holding the weapon piece under it. She smeared it after a small puddle gathered in one of the small bowled-carved cups. "And I dunno," Hawk shrugged, "I told you I was the oddball, didn't I? My opinions fit what you Cocoons call the Brown Sheep?"

"Black," Serah smiled back, loving even watching the easy way her hands moved. "That's so refreshing. It's too bad more can't share that insight to it."

"It's pride," Hawk admitted. "Destroyer of every relationship, mark my words. We could all use some temperance." Hawk shook her head, "What about you? You seem fond of our culture."

"Yes, but that's not unusual." Serah pointed out, "Lots of Cocoonians admire the freer plains of Gran Pulse."

"They might admire it," Hawk allowed, "They usually don't come a pocketbook of knowledge about it in actual understanding."

Serah blushed slightly. "I'm a history major."

"And I'm an expert weapons' craftswoman, doesn't mean I'll inherently enjoy the task." Hawk added, "I do, though."

"I can tell," Serah chuckled, "I don't see how anyone wouldn't be fascinated with your people. You're all talented and interesting and the basis of our history and… " she colored again a little, "Well… gorgeous."

Hawk grinned, still plying her careful craft. "You should see gorgeous every time you see a mirror." The tingles returned with fervor. "I can't imagine it's all that uncommon."

"You're sweet."

"I'm honest," Hawk corrected, eyes turning on her in kind. Serah's heart fluttered with those show-stopping blues. "You're giving me a thing for pink hair."

Serah's toes curled in nervous thrill. "I would hope so…"

"Totally are," Hawk assured, driving her crazy with want.

Serah bit her lip, psyched. "So… what's that one for?"

Hawk smiled, brave and easy. "That one's for…"

Serah listened, blissed.

**XXX**

"Sky, pass me the drill."

"Do I look like Vanille?" Sky grumbled, glancing away from her piping for the tool. "It's by Lightning. Ask her for it."

Fang frowned at her. It wasn't her first gripe of the day.

"Here," Lightning offered of her own, standing from the heated Rhantite clay some twenty-some feet over. She handed Fang the tool, catching Sky's aggravated eye. "I don't need Yun senses to hear from across the platform." Sky ignored her mostly, leaving Lightning to look over Fang. "How's it going over here?"

"Almost done with this wall," Fang aligned the nail to the open doorframe.

"The place is looking pretty good." Fang smiled at her. A loud buzzing filled the air, temporarily deafening them all for half a moment before the nail sunk fully in.

"Fang!" Jaeger barked, rounding around the bend through the open-walled structure.

"It wasn't me."

"Turn that racket off," Jaeger growled, waving Fang down of the drill. "Saber and her girls are here to start into the afternoon. Anya wants to grab a bite. Come on."

Lightning dusted Fang of sawdust, following Jaeger and Anya to a happy kitchen staff just down the way who served them right off, free of any trade or charge. Jaeger wanted to sit and eat, but Anya toted them otherwise, making them all grab their gorgon kabobs to go as she directed them back along the road. Lightning began to vaguely recognize the route, the same one she'd taken yesterday.

"Are we headed for the training grounds?"

"Fang wasn't the only one watching yesterday." Anya reminded.

Sky grunted.

"I don't have my gunblade."

Fang glanced at Light. Sky scoffed. "Of course you don't." Fang nudged her with a frown.

"You won't need it," Anya countered, "We're just going to see what you're made of."

They trekked up to the grounds where Lightning had fought Ivy. Picking a common, swift blade from the base practice ones, Anya turned upon hitting the middle of the field. Fang went to side Lightning, but Anya waved her back. "Go with Sky, Fang." Fang sent a nervous glance their way. "We'll be gentle." Anya promised.

Fang crossed to the outer fence with Sky where Anya paired Lightning with Jaeger against her in a lesson teamwork and fluidity of strengths on the battlefield. Fang leaned against the small quartering fence to watch, Sky taking up beside her.

"What's wrong?" Fang asked, no prelude necessary.

"Nothing's wrong," Sky grunted, stubborn scowl trekked on Lightning.

Fang looked at her. Lightning lunged to dodge Anya's slippery-stepped dart in on her. Sky caught her eye. "You taught her our way of fighting."

"I've been trying to help," Fang confirmed, "She doesn't wanna be a waitress forever."

"So she needs Yun-trained fighting capabilities?" Sky snapped, then glanced to the combatants and quieted considerably, picking up on a whisper that wouldn't carry far. "You're doing her a favor. A damn stupid one if you ask me."

"I'm aware of that," Fang countered, just as hushed.

"Really? 'Cuz I haven't seen you this hung up over a girl since Vanille started doing me." Sky's eyes pierced, lacerating Fang to the bone in challenge. "You're getting too involved with this. Playing along to her fib was one thing, but now lying to your clan, your parents?"

"You know I couldn't refute it after Dad had called," Fang argued, shooting Sky a look right back.

"Why not?" Sky growled. "You'd rather lie to your clan than let a random Cocoon girl's lie flip her on her ass? What makes this girl different from any other Cocoon-born Pretty? You could have anyone of the clan, Fang! Or of the tribes! Why's it gotta be her?"

"She's a friend, Sky. You know exactly how the clan would've taken it." Fang returned evenly. "I wasn't going to let her take that fall because my family showed up in the midst of it."

"You should've!" Sky rebuked a little too vehemently. She breathed a beat, then started again, calmer. "You're treating her like she's your mate."

"It has to look convincing." Fang argued reasonably.

"Yeah, it's convincing alright." Sky growled, eying Lightning almost murderously. "Just… watch it with her, Fang. She's consuming you with this."

"It's just a favor for a friend," Fang repeated, then started for Lightning at Anya's toppling swipe.

"Right," Sky shook her head in following, tempted to shake her friend silly.

"Ouch," Jaeger winced as Lightning sat up, half short of breath with Fang approaching to help her. "Your woman needs assistance, Fang. Help her out with a kiss!"

Fang took Lightning's hand, glancing at Jaeger with an almost frightened shake of her head. "What?" Jaeger jeered, "You're just gonna leave her all wounded without a care to give the girl the loving she needs? Did I raise you that way? Kiss her, Fang!"

Sky opened her mouth to protest something about Cocoon and the privacy of intimacy, but Lightning hauled up Fang's arm at that moment. Before she could even issue a syllable, the Cocoon girl's mouth briefly touched Fang's, the echo of the kiss like fire in Sky's ears. "Thanks, baby." Smiling, she crossed there quick to Anya, talking something incoherent about the takedown.

Fang stared on after her, eyes trapped on Lightning's backside as her brain fizzed.

Jaeger gave her daughter an eyebrow. "It doesn't take much, eh?"


	17. Chapter 17

"It's so beautiful," Serah cooed, gazing off the late-afternoon sunset from the scenic cliff spot Hawk had taken her.

"Isn't it?" Hawk agreed, gazing out to the setting sun. Sandwiches left forgotten in the grass beside them, Hawk sighed happily, knowing no place she rather be than at the side of this pretty girl here and now. Serah had such a rich appreciation for their culture. Everything they'd done today, from smithing away weapons to exchanging them trade-wise, the lunch outing Hawk had taken her, along with their little stroll through Pradda, she'd been so knowledgeable about their culture and eager to share and question. Hawk found her voice soothing, and excited as often as she. "This is the spot I come to when I just gotta disappear."

"And bring adventuring Cocoon girls with you?" Serah smiled kindly, having heard more of Hawk's reputation throughout the day wherever they went. Though she didn't stick out as badly as she could, everyone'd seemed able to pick up on it just the instant they'd seen Hawk. Incredible really, that'd she'd bumped into the only Yun with this unique streak of tolerance.

"Nah," Hawk dismissed, so easy to talk to, even on a topic of past girlfriends. "Cocoonians don't come to Pradda. We've had maybe one stray lost one over the past ten years, but Pradda's our Yun capital you know; it's kept especially separated from Cocoon influence. You won't even see converts here. We're like the heart of the discrimination. It's a shame, really. You and Lightning are probably our first welcomed visitors in two centuries."

"Interesting place of residency for someone so open to Cocoon," Serah speculated.

"Feels safe here, I suppose." Hawk admitted, "Pradda's one of our oldest cities and home of the Yuns. I'm fond of them, faults included."

Serah turned her eyes on Hawk again, that dazzling beauty that made her stomach tingle every time she spoke to hear. Feeling her eyes turned, Hawk looked back her way too, linked fingers squeezing Serah's. "Cocoon's pretty too."

"Cocoon's got some charm," Serah admitted, though the familiarity of it failed to measure on Gran Pulse's great beauty. "You've visited?"

"A little bit," Hawk eased off, "Nowhere in too deep, but I've been to some smaller villages, what do you call them? Chitties?"

"Cities," Serah chuckled.

"Yeah, those," Hawk confirmed, "but I only go so far. Not much of a frontier's Yun. I think it'd be cool to see one of the bigger places like Eden, but… you're braver than me there, coming into a hostile place where most of us don't understand you."

"Aww," Serah's heart puddled by the second. "You're sweet, Hawk. You just need a guide while there; you'd be okay."

"I'd visit with you," Hawk claimed, brilliant blues bearing right into her. "I feel safe with you."

"I do too," Serah admitted, softer. "You… you make me feel safe. And right." Hawk smiled, seeming closer to her now. "And welcome," Serah went on, breath catching a hitch. "I… I like spending time with you. And you're… " Serah breathed. Why did Hawk feel so close? "So…" She felt warm and reached up to touch her face, but Hawk was right there now and Serah's hand, treacherous. She touched that handsome charmer instead, fingers trailing up Hawk's cheek. "Beautiful." Serah exhaled, not pulling back an inch.

Hawk's lips were on hers, then, hand lifting to cup her chin. Serah's eyes fluttered shut. Her thumb soothed over the skin delicately, lips urgent, but hesitated to push until she felt Serah respond back, jaw unhitching to accept her first knight's kiss.

Like silk on an awkward body, Hawk's lips soothed over hers easily, dragging out a familiarity Serah didn't have with the act. Her mouth moved of its own volition, anxious for Hawk's taste, her initial fears of clumsy scraping floating out like yesterday's trash. Hawk cherished her, caressed her, even suckled her bottom lip between her own, something that emitted an embarrassing noise from her, something caught between a moan and a squeak.

Serah loved it.

At her continued response, enjoying herself too much for air, Hawk's other hand touched her face, cupping her fully to drag her close. Serah eased on over, willingly tugged closer against her as the kiss carried on. A wet tongue tickled over her lip. Serah almost bit it in want.

Hawk's lips smothered like a blanket, a blanket she wanted so very bad. Her stomach tingled, aflame with intense desire. Serah'd always enjoyed looking, but touching was so much better— she was making out with Hawk! She, Serah Farron, a Cocoon-born city girl was making out with this player hunk of a Yun with a specific interest in her people was— was—

Wait.

Serah pushed back gently, separating from those insistent lips in the most frustrating pull away of her life. "Hawk,"

Hawk's eyes found her, confused and worried.

Serah bit her lip at the eyes. "I like you…" Serah started, nervous butterflies almost cramping her stomach, it was so bad. "I like you a lot, Hawk."

"I like you too, Serah." Hawk reaffirmed, relief not covering the question in her eyes.

"I… just… " Serah bit her tongue hard, giving Hawk a pleading look. Hawk didn't understand.

"Serah, what's wrong?" Hawk prodded, "Tell me."

"The way I like you…" Serah went on, wincing. "It's… it's more than just a one-lovemaking instance. I mean, I'm sure you're really good at that and I think you're adorable. I do want that with you!" Serah blushed crimson-red, "…Eventually. But like… we only just met yesterday. This—us—it's going a little fast."

"So wait," Hawk's brow furrowed in concentration. "You like me?"

"I do," Serah confirmed, crossing against hope that Hawk would understand. "And I want us to last if we're going to keep seeing each other… if that's even possible. I just… having sex the second day, that would really emotionally conflict me— and I know it's more normal here to have sex with whoever's attractive, but I don't just want to have sex with you right off the bat— I'd want to date."

"Date," Hawk's brow furrowed deeper, searching for her closest translation. "You mean like courting?"

"Yes!" Serah breathed, relieved for the social synonym. "I'd like to court you first."

"Whoa, Serah," Hawk backed a mini-step, "I like you too, but way too fast. We only just met!"

"That's what I mean!" Serah insisted, then paused. "Wait. Define courting."

"Courting, like past the progression stages of our sex life, when you really have a bond with a girl and want to be with her the rest of your life—make her your mate and all… " Hawk gave her a worried look. "You don't want to bind me, do you?"

Serah's eyes popped. "What?"

"You know, one of those weird girls who you do one romantic thing with and they want to tie you down to mate with you for life after? If so, maybe we should stop here. That one girl locked me in the basement for days… "

"No, no, no, no!" Serah tried to fix this, "What kind of girl does that? I thought you've dated Cocoon girls before!"

"I thought so too," Hawk claimed, "But those girls were on me faster than any Yun, riding my dick before I could even ask their names... is there a subset of your people I might've met instead?"

"No, no," Serah corrected, "I'm not one of those scary cling-on girlfriends, I swear. Let's haul back a step, I think we've had a miscommunication."

"Okay," Hawk agreed, still a little wary. "Tell me how this dating thing goes and I'll tell you about Gran Pulse courtship and relationships."

So Serah did, telling Hawk all about the general course of dating from where a relationship began to marriage, relating that to their matehood. Hawk listened with increasingly bugging eyes.

"So… it's like getting to know you, but without sex."

"It leads to sex eventually." Serah confirmed, "In gradual steps, but traditionally, not until the two are married."

"Whoa," Hawk breathed, "And how long does this generally last?"

"It depends on the people in the relationship and how quick they like to go. Some take as little as a few months. Those are unusual. Usually, it's years."

"Years?" Hawk gaped, "Years without sex with the person they're supposed to mate? _Taklsh_ , that's messed up _._ How's a partner in this dating to know how their married-to-be will satisfy them in bed or not?"

"Well," Serah allowed, "A lot of people break the tradition and have sex before marriage anyway, but otherwise you're supposed to grow to love the person first before their body."

"But the person is their body!" Hawk lamented, making Serah smile amusedly.

"It must be hard to understand; your culture is so sexually free. We're a lot more restrictive."

"I can see that." Hawk blinked, comprehending, then looked to her again. "So how many marriages have you had?"

"I—" Serah blushed. "Umm... None."

Hawk grinned and nudged her. "See? Seems like you and your sister both prefer Gran Pulse's method over Cocoon's. We infracted the rules just now, didn't we?"

"No," Serah corrected, "I mean, yes, we did, but— I don't usually… that was the first time I did that."

"Broke the rule?" Hawk seemed confused again. Serah nodded. It took a moment to register to the Yun. "You mean kissed?" Hawk suddenly balked, "You've never kissed a girl before? What in Cocoon do you do during sex then?"

"I… " Serah averted her eyes shyly. "I haven't had sex yet." There was a beat of pause, followed by silence. Serah waited a moment, but Hawk didn't speak. Serah glanced at her. Hawk had frozen, wide-eyed in shock. "Hawk," Serah gently prodded, then louder, touching her face when she still hadn't moved. "Hawk."

"With anyone?" Hawk gaped, jaw slack as a fish.

"No one," Serah affirmed. "It's a choice I made when I was younger, to… keep myself for who I'll marry, so that they're the first to have me."

"…whyyyyy?" Hawk lamented.

"I'd like it to be special, like this was."

Hawk exhaled, then breathed a pant, face still crumpled in half-despair. "I can make that special too."

Serah smiled, somehow smoothed by the anguish in her eyes. "I'd imagine you would. If it helps, I was tempted."

"Now I'm hard again," Hawk further complained, glancing down in dejection, then giving her the most adorable pleading eyes. "Could I change your mind?"

"Maybe," Hawk perked, "Given time."

"Like tomorrow?"

"Not tomorrow," that adorable face fell. Serah smiled. Closing the distance between them, she kissed Hawk chastely, soft on the lips for one last touch. "Maybe eventually."

**XXX**

Fang stripped down to boxers and took her shirt off, then bra. Lightning glanced over as Fang pulled a black t from the dresser and tugged it on over tightly muscled back, successfully covering the scars that marred Fang's smooth skin. "Fang," Fang glanced her way, but looked back quickly at the sight of Lightning in her panties. Lightning tugged on a small pair of shorts.

"Hmm?"

"I've been thinking 'bout this morning, when Jaeger came in to wake us." Lightning pulled on a small shirt. Fang reached across the dresser idly. "We should probably try to make this a little more legit." Fingers spasming out of turn, she knocked over the deodorant and quickly fixed it back up.

"What'd'ya mean, Light?"

"We should cuddle." Lightning offered simply, "Make it look a little more legit. It's too weird if we wake up on opposite sides of the bed each morning. I don't wanna incur suspicion with your parents."

Fang quietly cleared her throat, swallowing. "Think so?"

"Yeah," Lightning confirmed, "They already think it odd enough that we haven't had sex yet— and your culture's much more open to touching. Might as well try to fit in a little better. Avoid being so obvious, you know."

"…Okay." Fang turned to her bed, where Lightning was already sitting. Heart pulsing heavily, she crossed to it as casually as possible, doing her best to keep her mind off the prospect that Lightning was asking to huddle closer to her. Fang glanced at her, pausingly, a little awkward. "How should we do this?"

Lightning smiled, eyes gleaming, more than a little amused. "I'm sure you've held a woman in bed before." She lay down on her side, casting an indicatory nod to Fang to follow. For the life of her, Fang couldn't read her.

Lightning let Fang settle behind her, amused by the cautiously-laid hand at her side, the noticeable slip of space that Fang left between their bodies. When Fang had somewhat settled, Lightning chuckled, "Trying to convince a family of priests, Fang?" And scooted back against her, making Fang inhale a slight breath as Lightning's back pressed to her chest. Fang's arm draped properly over her arm to twist down, touching her covered stomach. She curled to Fang's warm body and relaxed, soothed. "Better."

"Yeah…" Fang clouded her mind with everything she could to ignore the weight of the woman in her arms, the warm press of Lightning's body to her front. _Taklsh,_ was this a test? Fang was going to fail. "You're comfortable?" The question almost came out a statement, with Fang desperately tipping the end.

"Very." Lightning affirmed; Fang imagined her smiling, but quickly banished the image from mind.

"And your shoulder?" Fang added, "Does it hurt?"

"Less like this than on my back," Lightning smiled softly. Fang was sweet to check. "You're pretty warm."

"Sorry," Fang apologized automatically, earning a small chuckle.

"Not in a bad way," Lightning's eyes traced Fang's arm, stopping at the bottom edge of the maw tattoo before they abstracted back forward towards her hands. "Anya says there's a communal village dinner tomorrow."

"Call her Mom," Fang reminded gently.

"I'm not used to that yet." Lightning countered softly, "I'll try remembering for the week."

"Okay," Fang breathed evenly, quiet. "And there is, yeah. Every week at least once, we all bring food to the center of the town and dine together, sometimes play games, celebrate each other and life."

"It sounds nice."

"It is."

Lightning smiled, closing her eyes. "I'm looking forward to it." Lightning calmed down for sleep, unintentionally straining Fang for all her worth. "See you in the morning, Fang."

"Goodnight, Light."

Lightning drifted slowly to sleep.

Fang would be up for some time yet.

**XXX**

Lightning woke up warm. Cuddled by a lioness of a Yun, Fang had moved in on her further during the night, dragging her flush tight in a hug that had her warmed to the core. Arm draped over her and wound possessively, Lightning found herself in the embrace of a snuggler, head moved up to rest by her shoulder and everything.

And it was… nice, actually. Warm beyond normal comfort, Lightning found it rather pleasing and not at all overbearing, which surprised the young woman, who didn't often touch.

Lightning turned her head minutely, but Fang's face remained too close to see. Smooth-skinned leg lacing over hers with texture like silk, Lightning found herself grateful for having that leg hair electralicized with Serah earlier that year.

Comfortable, situated, glomped in a bear hug, Lightning wondered how this felt for Fang. When had the woman come over her like this so? Had she been awake? No, Fang must've been a hugger.

Wriggling minutely, Lightning set to the difficult task of turning in those strong arms. She'd only managed a few failed wriggles when something big, hard and silky lifted to poke her thigh. Lightning frowned, trying to identify it, till common sense smacked her in the face. Ohhh.

Oops.

"Fang?" Lightning whispered softly, receiving no answer from her.

Phew.

And how strange to feel it there… Lightning was no stranger to the erection, but never quite from this angle before, just resting against her thigh like that, shielded only by a thin, silky cloth. In the arms of someone holding her. Hugging her in their sleep.

What an oddly pleasing spot.

Despite the bulge now pressing at her through Fang's boxers, Lightning was not dissuaded in her task. Though Fang held tight, there was a bit of budge room from her breasts to stomach, which Lightning utilized to inch herself around, only once more having to pause to make sure she didn't disrupt.

Fang slept like a rock.

Finally having pulled around, that hard center still boldly resting, Lightning pulled back as far as Fang's arms would let her just to peek.

Fang slept soundly, seemingly perfect in her slumber. For all the scars that marked her body, a miraculous none had scraped her face. Fang's messy hair stood extra frizzy in a manner that suited her, quietly making Lightning smile. So it was possible to worsen her adorable bedhead. Eyes closed peacefully, her breath came in even, slow exhales on the moment. Glancing down between them, Lightning blinked at first surprising sight of Fang's bosom, one so full against Lightning's that she couldn't see down below that. Lightning smiled, eyes returning to those cheeks and sleeping eyes.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" Lightning startled at the voice, head turning towards the voice to find Anya smiling from the doorway. She hadn't even heard it open.

Lightning turned back to Fang, still slumbering peacefully before her, warm. "Yeah," Lightning admitted, speaking soft for fear of waking her. "She is."

Anya smiled kindly, light eyes sparkling on her daughter. "Fang always hugged in her sleep. Girl couldn't go without a companion for the night. I'm grateful she latched to Vanille so young, else I'd have grandchildren by the hundreds if she needed a new body by the night."

"Hundreds," Lightning lifted an eyebrow to the sleeping woman before her. "That active, huh?"

"Fang was always an energetic little girl. Born to be a Yun, we used to say. Always had a penchant for the prettiest girls. I'm not surprised she chose you while in Cocoon." Lightning blinked, glancing over curiously. "You're a very striking woman, Lightning. And physically able. You reminded Fang of home, I think."

"…Thank you." Anya smiled pleasantly, eyes ghosting over her daughter's sleeping form. "A— " Fang's presence reminded her, Lightning fixed the title. "Mom?"

"Yes, Lightning?"

"I understand that Gran Pulse values children," Lightning started slowly, "I was… surprised that Fang had no siblings."

"Siblings?"

"Sisters," Lightning corrected.

"Ah," Anya nodded softly, eyes seeming to gleam through the dimly-lit room.

Quickly, on the afterthought now, Lightning added. "If it's personal, I didn't mean to intrude. You don't have to— "

"Shh, Lightning." Anya hushed, "You're part of the family now. We've no secrets between family." Lightning's eyes flicked to Fang. Anya crossed into the room slowly, seating herself on the bed behind Lightning. "I had Fang when I was fifteen," Lightning's eyes widened. She hadn't thought about the math before. "I know that sounds young to Cocoon's standards, but it's average in Gran Pulse. Birthing usually ranges anywhere from twelve to sixty."

"Sixty?" Lightning gawked, unable to stop herself.

Anya smiled softly. "The Yun body is meant to support healthy childbirth, as are most of the clans. With women so eager for children, having them into later years, our bodies adapted to being more fertile, longer." Lightning's incredulous didn't drop. Anya chuckled, "You're Cocoon-born Lightning, you'll only last to forty."

"Thirty," Lightning countered, bringing mirth to Anya's eyes. "Tops."

"That'll be something you'll discuss with Fang, I'm sure," Anya's eyes strayed between them, bringing the rather awkward reminder now that Fang was bone hard between her legs. If Anya noticed, she didn't indicate it. Lightning had the uncomfortable notion that she was staring at her stomach. With the most unnerving irrationality, Lightning didn't want her eyes there too overlong.

"What happened?" Lightning prodded, if not for curiosity then to remove Anya's gaze from her empty belly.

"Life happened," Anya sighed, "We enjoy our time amorously down here, but Gran Pulse is far more dangerous than the average Cocoon life." Anya looked to her sadly, the sting reflected in her eyes. Lightning caught her lifting the hem of her shirt and frowned, but the reason became apparent only a few inches later.

A long, thin scar had grown faded after so many years, marking Anya from just under her right breast to left hip. Merely a small, raised line of lighter skin now, the cut had obviously been severe and deep at the point of injury. Another scar started at the half-way point, cutting the same diagonal down, but the scar grew ragged at the end, widening and losing straight track. It spiked back a little, jagged, cutting down one more inch.

"We'd been fighting a pack of behemoths," Anya explained the scar, "A gathered heard raiding an outer village, too few of us there, but we'd been holding our own well enough. The fight drew other attention though; we weren't prepared to fight other species too. We'd intended to pull back, let the beasts kill each other, but the managarmr went for Jaeger while her back was turned, facing one of the Kings. She had no way to defend herself. I jumped."

Lightning winced, imagining the fiend ripping through Anya instead. "Were you mated by then to her?"

Anya shook her head, "We were young. Jaeger had been courting me, but the instance had cut too deep. It was dangerous for me to give birth from then on; I had to… have an operation in Cocoon."

"But Jaeger stayed with you,"

Anya laughed sadly. "I hardly let her. There's little more shameful in Gran Pulse than infertility. I didn't want her to stay with me out of guilt; she was a young, healthy Yun with her whole life in front of her, one that promised many children. I couldn't hold her back of that."

"What happened?"

"Dad was a persistent little bitch, is what."

Lightning glanced at Fang in surprise, finding her sleep buddy wide awake, eyes opened. Fang smiled, then bit her lip, glancing down. Lightning squeezed her legs over the bulge to convey it was okay, which accidentally sent Fang cross-eyed.

Oops.

Anya smiled. "She never stopped coming back. Not through anything. And when I'd lock her out, she'd wait for me, always wanting to be there for Fang and me. She'd have nobody else, either. It took a while to get through to me, but she proved it wasn't guilt."

"Yeah, well that's what good mates do." Heads turned to the door, where Jaeger stood. "Damn woman took forever to convince. Never had such bad blueballs as back in those days." Shaking her head, Jaeger grumbled. "If you could hurry up the playtime, I need your hand, Fang. Wash it when you and Light are done."

Fang made some indistinguishable noise, followed by Lightning's eyebrow.

"Cocoon… usually has sex in private, Dad." Fang looked to Lightning for confirmation, seeming a little clipped.

"Yeah," Lightning affirmed.

Anya stood from the bed, patting Lightning's shoulder. "You kids have fun."

"Close the door, Mom!" Fang reminded as the two stepped away. Anya backed to do so with a smile, Jaeger muttering about bloody Cocoon customs, and something of bedroom doms, which got her hit.

"Sorry, Light," Fang apologized with the close of the door, immediately pulling away from Lightning. "Didn't mean to poke you there." She sat the opposite way on the bed in attempt to slow her breathing.

"Poke? You call it that here too?"

"What else would be call it?"

"Stabbing comes to mind," Lightning tossed off nonchalantly, not helping matters. "It's okay anyway. Was sorta my fault. I nudged you while turning around." When Fang still hadn't turned around, Lightning double-checked. "You ok?"

"…Just a minute." Fang pardoned, annoyed with how obvious it showed from her boxers. She wouldn't be able to stand without Lightning noticing.

"What time is it anyway?" Lightning yawned, checking the unused alarm clock. "Fuck, Fang, it's four thirty."

"Uh huh."

Lightning tugged up the blanket over her side, lying back down. "I'll see you in a few hours."

"See you, Light… " Fang sighed at her boxers. It'd be awhile yet.


	18. Chapter 18

Vanille cheerfully guided them to the chocobo stables, hand pocketed in a perpetually-grumpy Sky's as she led Light and Serah to the wide open range connected to a giant, mansion-sized ranch on the very outskirts of the village.

"There's no fence," Serah pointed out, seeing the barn opened to a wide, uncontained field into Pulse.

"We don't cage the chocobos," Vanille explained cheerfully, "The ranch is more of a visiting place to feed them than a home; most of the chocobos still live out in the wild with only a few exceptions. We treat them at the ranch if they're sick or injured, and feed freely 'cuz there's always some there, but don't claim the chocobos. They're just like any other fiend, but friendly!"

"But you do ride them?" Serah pressed curiously.

"Sure," Vanille nodded, "They're grateful for the care we give them and know us to be friendly, so they don't mind it when we need them in turn. We help each other!"

"It sounds wonderful. Can you talk to chocobos too, Sky?"

Sky shook her head. "It's a rare gift. Vanille tried to teach it, but they're all just sounds to me. Few can actually understand them, fewer yet who respond back."

"It sounds so mythical," Serah gushed, "Will they let us ride them?"

"Sure," Sky shrugged.

"They're so tall. You'll have to help me up on one so I don't hurt myself." Serah admired from the closing distance.

"Okay."

Lightning frowned, but didn't say anything. At least Hawk had been outvoted from coming, compliments of her and Sky. The woman did little else to ease her though; the tension between them clear enough.

"Come on," Vanille led, waving them on, "We're almost there."

**XXX**

The axe cut cleanly through. "That's a girl, Fang." Jaeger dropped off an armful of unchopped logs to the heap. "Amnesty will appreciate that. We'll have good kindle for the feast tonight."

Hauling another of the logs free enough to chop, Fang lifted her axe again to slice cleanly through it. Jaeger smiled at her strong daughter, crossing her arms over her chest to watch another smooth blow once Fang had restacked the wood. "You had a good morning, Fang?"

"It was nice,"

"Nice!" Jaeger barked out a laugh, "That girl could bend you over backwards with you screaming 'hit me more' by the looks of it. Nice…" Jaeger shook her head, "Yeah, you're mother's nice to me all the time."

Fang shot her dad a smile. "I am my father's daughter."

"Bah. Shoulda took after your mother in that, I swear, she finds the torture fun. Gets off on it. Bloody woman." Fang grinned, picking up the next block. Jaeger made an attempt to straighten the logs. "You never told me 'bout where you kids met none either. Was it at the bar?"

"Sorta," Fang admitted, "She wasn't a bartender back then, but waitressed around there."

"Were you drunk?"

"Drinking," Fang confessed. "It was around the time Sky first slept with Vanille."

Jaeger gave her a sympathetic eye and sat on the log pile. "I don't blame you for being drunk, Fang. Shouldn't have gave you that bad habit."

"It's not your fault, Dad."

"Like hell it's not," Jaeger scoffed, "Got a bloody history of family drinkers. Sure to the Void it's not yours. Now come on," Jaeger backtracked. "Tell me 'bout Lightning, the first time you saw her. Lay it to me. And sit down, dammit. Can't tell a story standing."

Fang started at the beginning.

**FLASHBACK**

She was beautiful there, lovely in every way. Eyes twinkled like Cocoon in the sky, with hair that flowed like a waterfall from strict, unsmiling features that complimented her every angle. The unique hair, crystal eyes, able body and build of potential, even her walk featured a different step, all of which reminded Fang so deeply of home. This woman didn't belong here and her very presence betrayed it, opening a yearning in Fang for that sweet familiarity that she'd left months ago.

Fang had an instant hard on for this woman. She wanted to take her home. To bury her face in those champagne locks and forget it all had come to this. Fang's head dropped to her arms, bottle almost spilling over. "Ughnnnlll."

"Hey girl," a friendly voice interrupted, the one who'd been serving her all night. "You okay there, honey?"

"Nooo," Fang moaned, tipping her bottle towards woman. "Gi'mme more."

The woman took the bottle instead. "I think you've had enough, honey."

Fang's eyes rounded instantly, despair creeping in. "Please?"

"Aww, baby," the woman reached out and touched her forehead gently, feeling the heated flush. "You need to get some food in you. Here," she filled a cup full of water and pushed it in front of Fang. "Drink that. You wanna tell me what's wrong?"

"No," Fang mumbled, sipping at the cool drink. She cast to the girl again, the lone waitress cleaning tables in an otherwise empty bar. How long ago had Sky taken Vanille out that evening? She wondered if they'd gotten back already, if Vanille had stopped home, writhing and content with Sky's hands on her body, someone who could hold her better, who Vanille preferred to rock into the night and make babies with, little children who'd have her eyes and Sky's blue streaks, who'd run around calling her Uncle and Sky daddy, wondering why their Uncle Fangy looked at Vanille in lovesick yearning, wondering why she was always there, so close to her girl, yet unable to touch, to hold, to fuck and make love to till their mother produced for her, little scraggly-haired babies who'd cry for their daddy, who— "I'm sad," Fang ached, dropping her head back to the bar.

The woman rubbed her shoulder soothingly. "Light?" A pause, "Can you watch over this one? The cook's gone, but she's the last one here. I'd like to get something in her before setting her home for the night." Footsteps approached, following up beside Fang. "She shouldn't be any trouble." The woman promised, "Call back if you need me."

"Okay." Presumably 'Light' agreed.

"Drink your water, Fang, honey." Fang picked her head up as the woman started back for the kitchen.

"Byeee, LaBoomBoom." Fang cocked her head sideways, taking in the beautiful woman. Her heart ached. "Pretty woman. You're… pretty."

The pink head sighed, looking away in effort to avoid.

Fang wanted her attention back. Searching her foggy memory, she summoned up a name. "Light."

The woman looked to her sharply. "Lightning," she corrected.

Lightning. A good name. A Yun name. This woman belonged with her. "I like it. I like youu." Fang confessed, so hard in her pants. "Can I take you home?"

"I'm straight." Lightning bit off, tired lines coloring her face.

"I have a penis," Fang declared, drawing her eyes at that. "That's almost straight, no?"

Lightning glanced down at her lap, eyebrow hiking higher at the bulge. "Wow," she looked back up at Fang, frowning. "That's… unusual."

"I'mma Yun," Fang asserted proudly, erecting of stature. "Pradda Yun Fang of Gran Pulse."

"You should probably drink that water, Fang." Lightning indicated, gesturing to the cup.

"I don't want it," Fang whimpered, crumbling in again. "I'll remember… " a sudden spike ached her chest, "Don't wanna remember…"

"I hear that," Lightning relented, dragging her elbows to the bar to rest on braced hands.

"Lightning," Fang summoned again, that pretty face turning to her questioningly. "You look sad."

"So do you," Lightning pointed out, exhaling on that breath. "Girl troubles?"

"Yeaaah," Fang's gaze returned to her glass. "Vanille was my mate. I was gonna give her babies."

"Sounds rough," Lightning sympathized.

"What about…" Fang squinted, managing the question. "What about you?"

"Sister issues," Lightning admitted, staring down to the bar.

"Ah," Fang comprehended, "Were you gonna give her babies too?"

Lightning turned her another eyebrow, refusing to answer that one.

Unable to figure her error, Fang turned back to the water glass, staring down the ice-laden crystal, a desolate hole in her life. "Lightning," Fang prodded once again. "Are you unhappy?"

Lightning sighed, turning away. "Yes," she admitted, half unexpected.

"Me too." Fang laid down on the bar again, hand laying on Lightning's arm, which she held lightly. Lightning looked at her, about to pull away, but one glimpse into those devastated, misery-fed eyes stopped her. She let the hand go this once for the drunk.

"Feel better, Fang."

**XXX**

The next day, after waking on the friendly bartender's house, Fang accepted asprin and a ride back to PSICOM HQ. She glanced over at the woman in the car, pretty, but not the blonde. "Did we have sex?"

Lebreau glanced at her with a smile. "Not that I wouldn't, Darling, but no. You were hurting pretty bad last night."

"I remember…" Fang wished she didn't. She'd hit on that Lightning in pain over Vanille. "Will Lightning be there?"

Lebreau cast another look on over. "She will. You wanna talk to her again?"

"I should apologize… sorry for keeping the bar open late."

"It's no problem, honey." Lebreau turned back to the road, smiling. "We all have our troubles."

When Fang and Lebreau arrived, Lightning was washing tables. She quirked an eyebrow at their shared entry. "You slept with her, 'Brue?"

"I did not!" Lebreau protested, indignant. "Why does everyone auto-assume infidelity about me?" She went to her bar in a huff. "Like I don't have morals or something…"

"Lightning," Fang grabbed her attention back, "I'm sorry for intruding last night. If I said something to make you uncomfortable— "

"Don't worry about it." Lightning brushed off so easily.

Fang bit her tongue at the dismissal. She wanted to make it right. Make it better, like she hadn't done with Vanille. Dammit, she could do something right! "How's your sister?" the words blurted, drawing Lightning's surprised eyes.

"You remember that?"

"I hope it gets better for you both," Fang nodded, "And I didn't mean the babies comment…"

Though she didn't exactly smile, Lightning's face seemed to lift slightly. "I do too," Lightning bid, "For you and Vanille."

Fang's mouth twitched sadly, the ache in her curling again. Home felt so close in Lightning. That face, so strictly angled, her locks of warm champagne, a warmth that only existed in Pulse. Fang wanted to take her hand and hold it.

"Thanks," she bid instead.

Lightning gave her a second measure. "You're really a Yun?" Fang smiled confirmation. "I thought the Yuns hated Cocoon."

"Most do," Fang admitted freely.

"Do you?"

"I vastly prefer Gran Pulse," Fang phrased it, earning a hint of amusement in Lightning's eyes.

"What're you doing up here?" Lightning switched tables, waving her over to follow.

"Staying with my ma— my ex."

"Awkward."

"And her newly courted girlfriend."

Double eyebrows rose incredulously. "You want another drink?"

"Not unless you're open to more sex requests."

Lightning's eyebrow worked like magic. Fang watched it, fascinated. She wanted to see that light again in her eye. "Lecherous drunk, huh?"

"A little bit," Fang admitted.

"I understand how that goes." Fang lifted an eyebrow in turn, but Lightning didn't elaborate further. "You work here, Fang?" Lightning then asked, wondering how she'd gotten through the door.

"I freelance fighting jobs, stuff that's too hard for Cocoon."

Lightning actually chuckled, "I see the bias coming through."

Fang smiled. The casual conversation helped. And Lightning was a pretty thing… "I'm glad I drank here last night."

"Nice to meet an unusual drunk friendly," Lightning agreed, "Stop by every now and again, Fang."

Fang offered her an easy grin. She definitely would in coming days.

**END FLASHBACK  
**

"Ahh, Fang," Jaeger rubbed her daughter's shoulder. "I see time well spent, getting over Vanille. Turned that girl rightly straight! At least you had someone there to help you."

"Well, it didn't happen immediately, Dad." Fang admitted, "That was only when I first met her. Cocoon relationships are a bit different."

Jaeger frowned, "How long did it take?"

"Not while I still liked Vanille…"

Jaeger choked, sputtering. "That was two and a half months!"

"Yeah…"

"Bloody women!" Jaeger cursed, "Like when your mother forced me to abstain for her. You get that from me too, I'm very sorry to say." Jaeger shook her head. "Comes with being a bottom. I hope she relieves you often now?"

"I get enough."

"Not when I find you with her clothes always on, if you ask me." Jaeger muttered.

"If you girls are done comparing sex life," Anya's eyes sparkled from the door. "Lunch is ready."

Jaeger and Fang both sprung up, with Fang echoing casually. "Coming, Mom."

Anya chuckled as her girls came in, kissing Jaeger's chin in passing, then pausing with Fang. "I think you were very gentlemanly to wait for her until after Vanille," Anya bid, kissing her too.

"Pussy," Jaeger muttered.

Anya ignored her. "You didn't jump the gun in the rebound. I'm proud of you, Fang."

Fang hugged her. "Thanks, Mom."

**XXX**

"Come on, gang." Vanille rounded up in passing, waving the others with her from atop her tall chocobo in the late-afternoon sun. "We can get back by five to help set up the feast."

**XXX**

Careful as if with glass, Fang rounded the last familiar bend, finding her target outside over the fire. "Hawk!" Hawk glanced up at her approach and gave Fang a warm smile.

"Hey, Fang." Hawk grinned, "Getting ready for the feast? I hope Anya makes those Crea rolls with sliced behemoth inside again."

"Roasted mego baklav today," Fang corrected.

"Oh shit," Hawk almost salivated, "That's making me hard."

Fang chuckled, "Save that for later, eh?"

"With Serah?" Hawk piqued attentively, "Think I got a shot tonight?"

Fang startled, "No, not like— I didn't mean— don't tell Lightning we had this conversation."

Hawk winked. "Don't warn the buzzkill, got it."

"No, not that either!" Fang objected, "Just— keep it in your pants, Hawk."

"I'd let her work like that," Hawk shrugged, "She'll probably be more aroused if she sees it, though. What've you got there, Fang?" Hawk asked, pointing.

"Something for you," Fang specified at the light catching Hawk's eye. "Not pertaining to Serah."

"Ooh," Hawk admired, "Shiny and old. A good combination."

"Can you work with it?"

"I can work with anything," Hawk bragged, "This baby looks like a challenge. You sure I can have her? Do whatever I want to her?"

"Work your magic," Fang gave her blessing. "I've emailed a sketch chart."

"Ooh," Hawk cooed again, "I do like admiring. How long is she mine?"

"As quick as you can do her," Fang requested, "Put her through all your endurance checks too while you're at it."

"With pleasure," Hawk winked, just as careful. "See you at the feast, Fang?"

"Yeah, I'll be there. Don't hurt yourself, Hawk."

"I never do!"


	19. Chapter 19

"This food is so good," Serah practically moaned, enjoying every bite.

"Here, Serah." Hawk handed, handing Serah a small platter, "Have some nutmeg-sprinkled oysters," Hawk picked up another plate. "And the almonds. The almonds in chocolate are so good."

Vanille rolled her eyes to Sky. "Figures Hawk would know every aphrodisiac."

Sky, who'd been watching Lightning, abruptly switched gears at the warning, grabbing the chocolate plate before Serah could take too many.

"You're lucky Lightning's up," Vanille directed Hawk's way.

"I've gotta go to the restroom," Serah squeaked again, standing. Sky picked up on the small stumble.

"I'll— "

"I'll take you." She volunteered overtop of Hawk.

Serah blinked to catch her bearings. She looked to Sky, suddenly at her side. "I only had one cuppp… what a funny word. Cup."

Sky glared at Hawk, unamused.

"I didn't give it to her!" Hawk insisted.

"Come on, Serah." Sky led the girl away.

Hawk's face fell as she went away. "I really didn't."

Vanille shook her head. "I'm rooting for you, girl, but at this point, my mate's gonna have her before you do."

Hawk pouted to her plate. "What do I dooo?"

"You'll figure it out." Vanille rubbed her arm. "At least Fang looks happy, huh?"

Jaeger hit the pelt's small center. "Aha!" she cheered boastingly, "See that? Dad's got precision, baby!" Turning on Anya, she cupped her wife's face and kissed her. "We're thattt much closer to a… Lightning, what'd'cha call it?"

"Anti-Grav." Lightning smiled, amused by her antics.

"That!" Jaeger cheered, joyful at the prospect. "I'd grav you all night, Anyanka-cakes."

"Someone let her into the liquor," Fang rubbed Lightning's arm. "It's a lot stronger in Gran Pulse."

"So I see," Lightning observed.

"Fang," Anya soothed a hand through Jaeger's messy hair, held in her arm. "Don't take after your father, sweetie." Jaeger nuzzled, kissing her again.

"A little too late, Mom." She gave Lightning a smile, who chuckled, turning away for their parents makeout.

"Go win us a moogle, Fang." She ushered with a tap.

"Don't know why you'd want one," Fang shook her head, picking up the crossbow Jaeger had eagerly dropped.

"Anya, I love youuu." Jaeger whined, keeping her close.

"I know, honey," Anya stroked her cheek, "You love me very well."

Jaeger glanced over to Lightning with a nod. "Hear that? She loves the way I love her." Jaeger leaned back to Fang, pulling back on her bow. She stumbled back from Anya, smacking Fang's ass with the bow's release. "Mee!" Fang's arrow missed entirely, skewed by Jaeger's hit.

"Dad!" Fang yelped, almost jabbing Jaeger's eye out with the top end of the bow.

"Bahahaha," Jaeger laughed, then went stern. "Is that how I taught you to shoot, woman?"

"Jaeger, I'm over here." Anya redirected, touching her woman's side.

Jaeger turned on her. "Anya! Stop prancing all around, dammit!" Anya shook her head, guiding Jaeger's to her shoulder, which Jaeger promptly started to kiss.

Anya nodded to Lightning. "Go ahead on first."

"You smell for me, woman."

"You arouse me, strong Yun."

Lightning grinned. Fang handed her the bow, grumbling. "Bloody can't tell us apart."

"You've been grabbed before, I'm sure." Lightning grinned. "Ivy didn't seem that unusual."

"They'd grab you too, if you weren't already mine. And Dad would anyway."

Lightning gave Fang that eyebrow, this one colored with mirth. "Better watch me then." Lightning stepped up to the quiver, removing her arrow smoothly from the pack.

"Our daughter chose like me!" Jaeger soothed Anya's bare side, arm wrapped around her, possessive. "Fiesttt."

"Hard, honey?"

"Hard on you," Jaeger growled, focused on Anya's neck.

"Feel free not to listen, Light."

"They're cute," Lightning smiled, pulling back the bow. Anya stopped her from lurching at Lightning too when Jaeger noticed. Lightning's arrow whizzed through the air.

"Whoa," Fang admired, "Nice shot!"

"Damn!" Jaeger howled, watching the aim fly true. "She split my shaft!" She looked to Anya, pleading. "We still won, right? Fang missed."

"No honey, you cheated."

Lightning lowered the bow as Fang went to her, enthused. "That was great, Light! Bloody perfect. You know archery?"

Lightning set down the bow. "No idea."

"Kiss her!" Jaeger jeered, "Kiss the girl!"

Fang gave her dad a look.

"Oh, what the hell." Before the words could properly register, Lightning's arms clenched about her neck, dragging Fang down to crush her lips in fury and passion. Someone hooted beyond Fang, but she'd lost consciousness of it instantly the moment that mouth touched hers. With no lack of zeal, Lightning's lips devoured hers eagerly, savoring every suckle, scrape, and tease. With a moan, Fang's wrapped around her possessively, double-checking that this was real as Lightning pressed in on her erection. And then Fang felt tongue, a playful lick against her own. She was sure she would die in an instant next to this.

Vanille dropped her spoon with a clatter, jaw slack, mouth agape.

"Why's Fang get all the fun?" Hawk grumbled.

Sky stopped dead in her tracks. The little sister pointed and hugged Sky's side, giddy. "I've never seen Claire do that before!"

Jaeger whistled, clinging to Anya. "That's my damn girl! Bottom's up!" Swinging around to grab her, Jaeger joined the fun.

When Lightning pulled away, Fang stared, glossy-eyed. "You flatter me, hard Yun." Fang stared unblinkingly. Lightning chuckled and pecked her lips again. "Come on." She tugged Fang's wrist, dragging her numb Yun. "We're missing the party."

"Okay… " Fang trotted on after her, mind and body abuzz with so much life that she didn't even notice them passing an incredulous Sky, nor Vanille, who gave her thumbs up. Serah almost burst free and hugged her, very nearly as dazed as Fang. She giggled as scooped into strong arms from behind. Sky didn't even notice as Hawk stole away.

"Sky!" Vanille lent the couples a generous hand, taking Sky's hands quickly up. "Dance with me." Vanille began dragging her off.

"Hawk!" Serah squeaked.

"Shh," Slipping from the feasting square, Hawk carried her around the base of a Yun statue and seated herself, Serah clasped in her lap. "Don't let the grouch hear you."

"Sky's not a grouch," Serah giggled, curling to Hawk's warmth, arms lazily about her neck. "She's a prude!" Another fit of giggles began, Serah snuggling into Hawk's body.

"She isss," Hawk affirmed, arm lifting on Serah's arm to stroke. She stared down at the girl in her lap. "You're pretty, Serah."

"But not beautiful. Not like you," Serah sighed, "Youu tickle me inside, Yun Hawk! So lovely and watchable and with boobs not too big."

Hawk pouted.

"No, I like them! Like mine, see?" Serah cupped one small breast, practically pushing the skin to have a small bit more chest. "But a little more! Since you're a perfect Yun and all. I wouldn't know what to do with you and a bigger chest! Not like Claire and Fang. I wonder what Claire does… hmm. Should we ask?"

"I could show you what to do with me and my chest." Hawk offered brightly.

Serah squeaked again. "Youuu!" Readjusting in her lap, Serah looked at her sternly. "You'll be the death of me, you stubborn, sexy Yun. Of my virgin purity, probably!" Serah slapped her shoulder lightly. "Stop that!"

"I can't help it. You're too beautiful on me."

Scooting around again with a reprimanding tap to her leg, Serah leaned to Hawk's sizely chest. "You could take me, you know. I'm dizzy enough to do you."

Hawk's face fell adorably. "Only because you're drunk?"

"Oh, no." Serah corrected, "You get me hot a lot. But I'm chasttee and saving it for a time someone— preferably you— really loves me."

"But not while I like you?"

"Noo," Serah giggled softly. "That's out of the order of love!"

"Not in my culture," Hawk sulked. "You said… it takes months?"

"Years sometimes," Serah murmured, dozing on Hawk's chest. Hawk looked to her lap in despair.

"That's a long time…"

"Mates last a long time," Serah pointed out, sleepy. Her eyes closed on Hawk's shoulder. "Getting there should too."

Hawk pouted, the cute girl in her lap so sexually unavailable. She really was adorable though, that pink hair spilling over her shoulders, serene face relaxed on her shoulder, fitting to her body right, small and holdable, with a great knowledge into Gran Pulse culture for a school Cocoon girl… Hawk sighed and rest her head back at the tall statue's foot. Rubbing Serah's arm, she kept her warm into the long night.

XXX

"Just for a little while, Fang!" Vanille insisted, "I can't just pass up an opportunity like this. Think of what I could discover! I could develop a whole new database on our fiends!"

"Let someone else do it," Fang growled, extremely aggravated with the argument. They'd run through the risks a thousand times over; Fang wasn't willing to involve her in experimental facilities. Cocoon didn't work like Gran Pulse, it wasn't to help, it was just all profit. Vanille wouldn't be helping anyone.

"Someone else isn't Gran Pulse-born with an in-depth comprehension of the fiends! Don't you see? This is the way we can share research!"

"I said no, Van!" Fang's voice rose with her temper. How many times would they have this exact discussion?

"You're being unreasonable!"

"And you're being naïve!" Fang exploded, "They're not like us in Cocoon!"

"I know that!" Vanille shouted, "It's not like I want to stay there! You know I love it here with you; it'd be less than a year!"

"You've no assurance it's legit!" Fang howled, "We like it here!"

"You're not even listening for your hate of Cocoon! This is the opportunity of a lifetime! Just because it's scary and different, doesn't mean we shouldn't take it!"

"Fuck!" Fang roared, seething. "I'm not taking you too Cocoon to work!"

"Fine!" Vanille shouted back. "I don't need you there anyway!" Vanille stormed off to pack. "Where's my bag?"

"Vanille!" Fang raged, receiving no answer but the shuffling of closet items, "Vanille!" Fang jumped from the table to follow her. The door slammed in front of her face. "You're not fucking going, Vanille! Open the damn door!"

"You're my lover, not my boss! And you're wrong about the facility, just too damn arrogant to admit it! If you don't wanna stay with me, fine! I'm going either way!"

Fang kicked in the door. Vanille scurried around the bed and grabbed a handful of sorted clothes from the drawer, stuffing them into the bag. "Vanille!" Fang roared, lunging for her girl.

"Don't even touch me!" Vanille barely evaded by hopping on the bed. She made a mad dash for the door. Quicker, Fang grabbed her weaker mate by the leg, tripping Vanille to the floor. "Stop it, Fang!" Vanille flipped and lashed out, kicking Fang's arm with barely enough power to buy her half a moment. Vanille scuttled to her feet, steel grip instantly latching onto her arm as Fang lifted her off her feet to slam her against the wall.

"You're not going!" Fang screamed.

She whimpered. Fang met her eyes, finding glistening blue ones staring back. "Fang," the voice choked, crisp language more refined. Her view expanded to show an angled face, peaceful features twisted in agonized shock.

Fang's anger drained in a flash, replaced with a rapidly-growing horror. She stepped back and, without her support, Lightning crumpled to the ground.

"Fang," Lightning whimpered, curling on the floor where her arms crossed over a swollen belly. Blood dripped from her thigh, pooling beneath her body. Lightning couldn't breathe right. Her voice came ragged, broken, and pained. "I can't feel her. Fang… I can't feel our little girl…"

Fang stared in abject horror.

What had she done?

"Fang," Lightning's voice came again, more strained than before. Fang's foot carried her back a step. Lightning before her blinked, fading, dying. "Fang…"

"No," Fang mumbled, cheeks wet with tears she hadn't shed.

"Fang," Something touched her forehead. Fang opened her eyes to Lightning's concerned face, soft hand extended to her brow. She jerked at the sight spastically, a fit of trembling overcoming her.

Fang pulled away to find Lightning's arm around her. "No— "

"Fang, shh," Lightning soothed. Fang wriggled, panicked, heart packing a marathon. "Hey," Lightning tried to tighten her hold, but Fang would have none of it. She squirmed out of Lightning's grasp and hurried over to the edge of the bed, where she buried her head in her hands and shook, face away from Lightning.

Lightning's jaw worked wordlessly for a moment. Her state, deplorable; Lightning had never seen the Yun so weak. Words caught in her throat, "Fang," Lightning managed after a bated moment. Uncertain what else she could say, Lightning reached out a hand to gently touch Fang's shoulder.

Fang quivered, cringing away with a desperately requested, "Don't," she sounded so small. "Please."

Lightning retracted her hand at once, biting her lip. It took her another moment before she could speak. "It was just a dream, Fang. It's over now."

Fang didn't appear to hear her at first. Gradually, the Yun settled with the growing awareness of her surroundings. The tremors didn't stop, and Lightning thought she'd seen tears on her cheek. Fang hadn't lifted her head yet.

"Fang?"

"Are you okay?" Fang interrupted, still hidden from her. "Did I hurt you?"

Lightning shook off the bizarre nature here. "It was a dream, Fang." She gently reminded. "I'm fine…"

She's okay. Fang squeezed her eyes shut. Okay.

When moments had passed where Fang made no move beyond that to breathe, Lightning spoke again softly. "You want to talk about it?"

Fang shook her head mutely, still unable to look.

The memory of Lightning sprawled, bleeding fresh in her mind.

"I can't feel her, Fang. I can't feel her…"

Fang clenched her jaw to keep the noises in.

"Fang," Lightning prodded, voice soft to shame silk. "Tell me."

"Our little girl…"

"No…" Fang whimpered.

"Please?" Lightning pushed, unable to think how else she could help.

Fang was silent for a long minute. Lightning winced with nothing else to offer. She bit her lip hard, wishing she knew something to do soothing to Fang. She waited there awkwardly.

Fang waited another moment, gathering herself enough. "It was Vanille." The admission poured out. She'd meant to tell Lightning they should go back to bed, but after bated moments of gentle pushing, Lightning heard the truth like that.

"About your break up?" Lightning inched, careful with the length given. Truthfully, she'd expected a dismissal, given Fang's unexpected condition.

"Before that," Fang breathed, pain welling in her chest. "The reason we broke up."

Lightning recalled faintly that first day in the bedroom. "…when you hurt her?"

"Yeah," Fang affirmed quietly, chomping her tongue hard.

"It was a dream, Fang." Lightning reminded gently. "You didn't do it again."

"But I could," Fang countered, twisting her hands together.

"You didn't." Lightning insisted faintly.

Fang went quiet for another long moment. Her heart sped. She never wanted Lightning to know it. "I… " Fang swallowed hard. She didn't know what was between them, what Lightning had meant by that kiss, but her gut wrenched at her to speak, to let Lightning know. "I got angry." Fang almost whispered. "Real angry, real bad. So much that I hit her. I hurt her..." She paused once more, scared. "I don't know if I won't do it again."

Lightning didn't speak. There was nothing she could say to a fear so deeply ingrained; much as she'd never seen this side in Fang before; it'd clearly shaken her. Shaken enough to let go of her mate for Vanille's sake. No one could counter that with words.

Lightning's hands touched her instead. Fang flinched, unworthy, but Lightning didn't immediately back away this time. Instead, she chanced it, one arm loping down from her shoulder, the other curling about Fang's stomach to drag her back. "Light— " Fang started to pull away, but Lightning held her tight, drawing her flush against her chest.

She didn't speak, but neither let go.

Fang could've easily broken free on the dime.

She didn't.


	20. Chapter 20

Lightning and Fang came down together that morning to the surprising sight of a chestnut brunette with startling dashes of amber and gold interwoven in small streaks, like Fang's silver. Long-haired, tall, with a drop-dead gorgeous body and tribal-inked tattoo of a horse on the right side of her left ankle, Lightning immediately identified another Yun.

"Summer?"

The woman turned to Fang's voice, giving a full-on profile.

Even among a clan of to-die-for beautiful women, her allure startled Lightning.

Gold-flecked mahogany eyes startlingly matched her hair, eyes that smiled on Fang when they touched her. "Fang,"

As Lightning came around the banister, Fang went to her in the kitchen, Lightning following. Two little ones came fast into view from their perch on Jaeger's lap. By far the most attractive children Lightning had ever seen, their immediate parentage was undeniably obvious. One young girl sat smiling, playing with Jaeger's hand as Jaeger playfully tickled her chin. The other, slightly older with short, spikey blue hair, amber specks, sat rather grumpier with a familiar scowl furrowing her brow.

Fang met the mother in the middle of the kitchen, where Summer reached to her and kissed Fang.

On the lips. Passionately.

To her credit, Fang pulled away pretty fast, but countered that progress by stuttering a bit. "Su— Summer, I— "

"Missed you, Fang." Summer bade, not missing a beat. She turned her eyes on Lightning. "Is this the girl?"

"Yes," Fang managed, looking to Lightning with great fret. Lightning checked her pants with an odd, but strong satisfaction in seeing no bulge. "Summer, this is Lightning, my girlfriend."

"Girlfriend," Summer mused, eying over her without advancing to greet. "You're going to mate with her?"

"Maybe…"

Those mahogany's flicked to Fang, unamused. "Cute."

"Fang!" The giggling brunette, her mother's hair offset by small flecks of blue. She hit her little sister's leg and popped off Jaeger's lap to race over to her. "We missed you, Fang!" the little thing squeezed Fang around the knee, the highest point she reached. Fang crouched down and hugged her. The blue-haired one followed her little sister, less enthused, but coolly.

"Hey, Fang."

"Aww, Rivera, do I get no hug?"

"I'll hug you, Fang!" The little one tossed her arms around Fang again, squeezing her about the middle. "Riv's being a poop. She's been men-straighting again." Lightning's eyebrow hiked that the little one even knew the word.

"I have not!" The moody one insisted, glaring at her little sister. She turned to Fang seriously. "That hasn't even started yet."

"I should hope not," Fang grinned, ruffling the six-year old's hair where Rivera grudgingly went to hug her. "I don't think Mommy's ready for you to be pregnant just yet."

Lightning eyed them, gaze flicking to the blue specks in Ember's hair to Fang, then back to Summer, who watched them with a faint smile. A startling realization smacked into her like a brick.

"Daddy!" The children yelled enthusiastically.

Lightning stepped back, lightheaded as the adorable ones rushed past. She barely noticed.

"Light?" Fang's hand touched her cheek, then ran to her forehead. "You feel cold."

"You… children…" Lightning trailed, dizzy.

Fang squinted, glancing Sky's way towards the kids, then back to Lightning, who seemed dazed. It took a moment to connect the dots. "Oh!" Fang yelped with the realization, "Light, they're not mine!" Lightning blinked, the glaze not gone. "Look!" Fang directed, turning her head to the banister way where Sky had picked up both girls and kissed their heads, the little one hugging her shoulder why Rivera clung around her neck.

Lightning registered it slowly. "Oh… " Fang grabbed and squeezed her hand, summoning her back quicker. Lightning shook her head. "Right. Sorry."

"You okay?" Fang asked quietly, her tone concerned.

"Yeah," Lightning promised, "Just took me off-guard." Lightning glanced at Summer, who met the gaze scathing, eyebrow arched speculatively. She tugged Fang's hand. "Come on."

"Ember, Rivera!" Vanille squeaked, dashing down the rest of the stairs to Sky.

"Ant Vanille!" Ember cheered, reaching out for the shorter girl. Sky lent her over, then cupped both arms under Rivera, who clung to daddy around the neck firmly. "I missed you too, Anty." Ember hugged her in Vanille's arms.

Summer crossed to Sky and kissed her the same too, albeit not quite as enthused, Lightning would claim. "It's good to see you, Summer." Sky greeted kindly, hugging little Rivera. "Safe trip?"

"It wasn't bad. A little much with the children, but nothing I couldn't handle."

"The others are all dropped off, then?"

"It's why I took so long to get here; spent the past two days with Saber and Jasmine."

Sky nodded.

"I missed you lots, daddy."

Sky's arm curled on Rivera's back, the other sporting under her. She kissed the back of her shoulder, where Rivera's head had buried over. "You too, Riv." Sky squeezed her. "Daddy missed you lots too."

"We'll talk, Sky." Summer promised to Sky's nod, passing over to Vanille. She bent to kiss Vanille on the cheek. "Vanille,"

"Summer," Vanille greeted warmly, hugging her about the back. "I'm so glad you could make it."

"Ember was excited to hear you'd be in town too," Summer returned, "She misses you out there in Cocoon. We all miss you three."

"Just a few more months," Vanille promised, "Are you here in town to find a chum?"

"I might be," Summer sighed wistfully, "It's been too long since my last pregnancy. I miss it." She nodded over Sky's way. "I'd copulate with Sky if you hadn't taken her off the market."

Sky paused and glanced over. Vanille giggled. "Oh stop, you're gonna make her hard."

Summer's smile was almost edible, it complimented her so much. Lightning had never seen a woman so attractive, nor heard such a casual discussion of children with the ex and girlfriend. "You're a lucky Dia, Vanille. Congratulations."

Vanille blushed, "We're not mates yet."

"It's coming. Sky grabs for things by the heart. Proposed to me three times, you know."

"Standing right here," Sky reminded.

Summer winked. "Your children will be gorgeous, I'm sure."

Fang kept glancing to Lightning nervously, who hadn't taken her eyes from Summer since sitting. "What're your plans, Summer?"

"I was going to accompany Sky for the day," Summer admitted, "With Vanille's graces?"

"Like you have to ask," Vanille brushed off, earning another star-stunning smile.

"But," Summer added, "I don't know who I'd leave the kids with, since Jaeger and Anya are busy with work, Vanille tending the chocobos."

"You could leave them here," Fang suggested, "Lightning and I can watch them for the day."

Summer's lips pursed. "I want them safe."

Like a bomb had dropped, almost everyone stiffened. Vanille took in a short breath, Anya turned from the sink, Jaeger sat up from relaxing in her chair, even the children quieted to glance back at their mom. But worst of all, Fang sat stung, clear injury so blatantly scrawled across her face, Lightning thought she might cry. Fang lowered her head, hurt, unable to answer that charge. Summer's gaze burned straight to Lightning.

Lightning wouldn't take that. "They'd be safe." She answered firmly, heads turning to her.

Summer's piercing gaze never wavered. "That's up for debate. A word, Fang." Summer started for the door.

Fang rose to follow, giving her a sorrowful glance. "Wait here. Please."

Lightning opened her mouth, but a hand found itself at her knee and squeezed. Jaeger shook her head. Fang's eyes were on the door. "Okay."

When the door shut behind her, Jaeger looked to her apologetically. "It's her right."

"What'll she do?"

"Fang will be alright." Anya tried to soothe. "She's going to be fine."

**XXX**

The door shut behind Fang.

"Summer— "

"I've come from Taejin's Tower with my six children on the word that Fang, not Hawk, has knocked up some tight-ass Cocoon bitch," Summer turned on Fang on the porch. Her eyes blazed. "To find that not only is it true, but that proud Yun Fang of Pradda is courting the little vixen… "

"Summer, please." Fang pleaded. "I haven't changed. I— I'm no less of a Yun now than I was."

"A Cocoon floozy, Fang. Cocoon." Fang lowered her head. Summer stepped towards her and cup Fang's cheek, lifting her face to meet hers once more. "The woman I love looks down to no one. She meets everyone and everything head on, like a Yun."

"Summer…" Fang tried meekly to counter, overran quickly.

"I won't tell you what's obvious. I know hurting Vanille scarred you inside. I know the last person you trust is you." Fang averted her eyes. It was hard sometimes, everyone knowing her every shameful fault. "But this," Summer scanned her face until Fang met her eyes. "This comfort you seek from an outsider— it's destroying you. You don't look happy. You look worried. And she, jealous. I won't stand around to see you devoured with it."

"I love her."

It was the first time she'd said it.

Fang's heart skipped a beat.

Summer didn't even blink. "Does she love you?"

The question silenced her instantly. Summer didn't even know the half of it, and her words struck so close. What had Lightning meant yesterday or the night before? Fang felt so sure and warm in her arms, there was no place she rather be.

Her eyes spoke it all, even if the silence hadn't. Summer closed her eyes and rested her forehead to Fang's. "Why do you do this to yourself, Fang? You deserve to be happy too." Summer's eyes opened with her pull away. Fang's were still closed. Summer pressed her mouth to those lips, which she kissed with the fervor of a lover.

Fang whined, taking a moment, but pushed her away by the shoulder, pleading. "Don't."

Summer sighed, brilliant eyes tired. She rubbed her hand to Fang's roots. "You've suffered enough. I want you to be happy again."

"When I'm with her, I am."

Summer sighed again, pulling further away, her beauty spilling over in the sun. "Love can't go one way, Fang." When that failed to motivate, Summer tried again. "I want you. I'm not pregnant now and I can make you happy. I'll court you, if you want. Give you a family where you belong and have your children. We may even mate."

"Summer, please." Fang begged, that unquenched yearning throbbing in her chest.

"Is her hold on you so strong?" Summer was near her again, pressing against her body. Her arms wrapped up under Fang's, feeling that powerful arousal. "I'd give myself to you in a heartbeat. I could have you right now, Fang."

Fang closed her eyes. Summer's body felt so warm, crushed to hers, a hold around her back that secured Fang tight. The images of their children, plenteous and beautiful, every one of them, flashed before Fang's eyes, opening up a familiar ache. She wanted that. She wanted a family so bad, she throbbed.

Summer was right. She could take her right now.

But she wanted it with Lightning. To bring Lightning to this world. To live it with Light and Serah. To make those eyes glow, provoking that stern mouth to smile her way. To fight alongside a jumping, lithe pink head, so inappropriately hard in battle, then for Lightning to take her to kingdom come after, right there on the field. To love her as Fang ached for all these months to have when it finally seemed she might be getting close…

"I'm asking you not to."

Summer released her and stepped back, eyes just as sorry as Fang's aching heart. "I miss you, Fang." Summer paused at the door. "Don't get yourself hurt."

**XXX**

Serah moaned, rolling over in bed. Though Lightning had checked on her and given her some pills, she felt no better than she had an hour ago in this misery. She just wanted to die. Or at least catch some sleep, dammit! She'd only had one glass!

Eyes shut tight, hands on her head, she completely missed the cute little head poking in through her window. "Psst, Serah!"

"Noo, stop shouting." Serah moaned, grabbing her pillow to cover her head. She stayed like that but a moment, then popped up in surprise. "Hawk?" Her head throbbed, world spinning dizzily at the sudden movement, but with a familiar, sexy flop of hair peering in at her.

"It's me!" Hawk confirmed, speaking just as quietly. "Requesting permission to come aboard, Captain!"

"Ughh, noo." Serah flopped back down, recovering herself with the blanket. "I'm ugly today." She snuggled and tried to sleep, kicking off the covers moments later when it felt too hot.

"You'd make me walk the plank?" Hawk pouted. "This calls for a mutiny! Ahoy!" Disobeying the order, Hawk readjusted and slid in through the cracked window, feet padding against the floor. "Captain, you look sick."

"I amm," Serah moaned.

"Shall I fetch the bucket?"

"Noo," Serah's arm crossed over her stomach, "I'll puke."

"Shall I join you in bed and take your mind off the matter in orgasm-screaming bliss?"

Serah peeped at her through squinting eyes.

"Just checking!" Hawk knelt next to the bed and stroked her upper arm. "I do have excellent massagers those." She flexed her fingers for emphasis. Serah's brow furrowed at her. "For your head!"

"I don't think that's going to— ohh!" Serah's eyes fluttered, then closed, Hawk's fingers at her temples. "Ooh, that is soothing… " Serah breathed, "Wow… you really are all trained in this, huh?"

"We are," Hawk smiled, delighted in her knowledge of their customs. She masseused delicately, very gentle at the tender spot.

"Mmmhm," Serah hummed, already lulling back to sleep.

"Serah," Hawk spoke softly, quiet for her sensitive ears to Serah's faint acknowledgement. "Can I take you out later today?"

"Mmm…" Serah's lips barely parted. "'d like that."

"I'll be here when you're up." Hawk promised. "Feel better."

**XXX**

"You know how Fang is."

"I do," Summer handed Sky back her sandwich. Sky took a bite gratefully. "I fear for her. Fang denied courtship with me over this Lightning." Sky choked violently, prompting Summer to pause her finely-lasered inscription. She touched her elbow gently, to which Sky held up a hand and swallowed the lodged meat down forcibly.

"She denied you?" Sky coughed, disbelief draining her cheeks of color. "You?"

Summer massaged at the base of her arm before dropping it, hefty sigh settling back to her work. "Fang is fragile and Lightning doesn't love her. This won't end well as it is."

Sky looked to her sharply. "What do you know? Did Fang tell you?"

"I could tell of my own." Summer shook her head. "She had no glow."

Sky breathed, aggravated. "She's susceptible enough to crush. It's my fault, too. She only started after Lightning when I'd begun loving Vanille."

Summer looked back at her, eyes soft in sorrow. "Don't blame yourself, Sky. Fang would've latched onto someone with or without your relationship to Vanille. She'd hate to hear you blaming anything on that." Sky sighed, "Besides," Summer added, returning to the etching. Her fingers flowed with the laser's miniscule little beam, every small cut exact, like water flowing down a stream. Summer's every move evoked grace. "You and Vanille fit; you should never apologize for that."

"I don't know what to do, Summer." Sky finally admitted. "I don't know how to help her."

Summer turned her small laser around to the sharp, diamond end. She carved into the red-hot band. "I can bring her back." Knowing how Fang felt, Sky couldn't verbally encourage that, no matter how much it might solve. "Tell me about Lightning, Sky." Summer requested at her silence. "What parentage named her such, outside of the clans?"

"Her parents are dead," Summer winced in unexpected sympathy, "But her name appears inflicted. Whether by her or otherwise, I'm not sure. Serah calls her Claire."

Summer paused. "Serah?"

"Her little sister," Sky filled in, "She felt ill this morning, too sick to come down. You'll meet her when we head back today."

"Ahh," Summer understood. "Gran Pulse liquor is taxing to Cocoon bodies."

"That was Hawk's doing," Sky lent on partial behalf.

"Figures. I sincerely hope Hawk knows better than to cause more trouble to what's taxed us now."

"She doesn't," Sky grunted, "But Serah's a virgin and follows the most traditional Cocoon culture. She should be safe, reprehensible as Hawk may be."

Summer frowned, glancing back at Sky, but the Yun had just taken another bite, unbothered. Taking the finished band by pliers, she dropped it into the small cup of water. Steam hissed from the heat. "And what of Fang to this?"

"You and I both know Fang's always wanted to extend her family. Serah's like a younger sister that Anya couldn't give. She's attached to them both."

"Ohhh," Summer ran her freed fingers through her roots, face obscured by her arms. "This would be easier if Fang didn't fall so hard. What do you think, Sky? I can tell you don't like Lightning."

"I don't." Sky confirmed briskly. "She… She's using Fang."

"You're unsure?"

"I'm sure," Sky corrected, remembering Fang's daze after Lightning had kissed her. Her jaw tightened, the whole lie regaining her perspective. "Lightning's bad news."

"Then I will help." Summer assured, turning over the cup, which had emptied of water. "Sky, the Plume." Summer held out her hand. Sky drew a large, golden chocobo feather from a back pocket and handed it over. Summer took it, hand hovering over the metal. Sky watched as the golden specks in her eyes seemed to gleam in luminescence. Sky's eyes followed down to her hand over the ring, hand hovering over the floating feather over the band. After a moment, a soft glow started there too, which gradually encapsulated the feather until it sunk down to the band, positively gleaming as it shrunk, then disappeared into the metal.

Summer's hand closed over the small piece, picking it up to her palm. She turned to Sky and stood, pressing it to her palm. "Scarletite infused plume," she lifted a hand to Sky's cheek and stroked it. "I'm happy for you, Sky."

"Thank you." Sky squeezed the precious metal. "For being the one to _fuse_ it."

The glow in Summer's eyes awed her. "Of course." Summer's fingers slipped between Sky's, the Scarletite clasped between their palms. "Let's get you back to our children, Sky. We've a Yun to be taking care of."

Sky offered her an uncharacteristic smile. The two set off.


	21. Chapter 21

Serah blinked twice to bring her ceiling into full view once more. Though the pounding in her head had stopped, her stomach still felt a little more queasy than usual, coupled with a strange, out-of-body sort of feel as well.

At her first real movement, a friendly, "Serah!" greeted her up. At her desk, Hawk stood and hurried back to her side. "How're you feeling?" Hawk bent, touching Serah's forehead to check.

"Better…" Serah admitted with another blink. "You're still here?"

"As promised!" Hawk smiled, "I even brought you something." She gathered something up from the desk, and turning back to Serah, Serah identified a tray with food. "Ta-da! Breakfast in bed, the prescribed solution for a hungover sweetheart, according to ." Hawk laid the tray before her on the blanket. "Made it myself!"

"You did?" Serah observed the wonderful-smelling dishes of bacon-stripped Behemoth, scrambled eggs over rye, and chopped hash browns crisp-toasted to browned perfection. She frowned. "How? Fang and Lightning are home."

"I have my ways," Serah looked at her. Hawk's hopeful smile dropped. "Okay, I went down the street to pick it up. A Yun can't be good at everything! I had to scale the house with it balanced though, does that count?"

"Hawk," Serah's little heart crushed for her, so warmed. "That's so sweet of you! You didn't have to do this for me, aww."

"I wanted to! I hope you don't mind me using your computer though; I didn't know how to fix it up right."

"You even looked it up?" Serah felt so mushy, her eyes almost teared. "Here," Serah tugged her closer and lifted to kiss Hawk's cheek chastely. "Thank you, Hawk."

Hawk beamed. "Just like the box said! Phew! You eat that, I have some paroozing to do." Stealing away a kiss to her cheek back that had Serah blushing crimson, Hawk seated herself again at the desk chair as Serah began to fork at her food.

"What're you looking up?"

"Dating," Hawk admitted freely, unabashed. "I wanted to find an average timeline for progression of it, but people don't seem to agree much. There's some pretty interesting stuff here otherwise, though! Did you know that there's a system that aligns the ancient sport of baseball to progressive sexual stages in a relationship?" Serah glanced over, amused. "It compares them by bases! Like first base is just kissing and tonguing and such, at second you get to touch and fondle, third includes oral, and only the homerun is sex! Better yet, it says that a good percent of relationships reach third base before mating! If we start one of these relationships, can we do that too?"

Serah's cheeks had gone rosy. "Maybe eventually."

"Oh no," Hawk disheartened, "That's what you said about sex too. Would we have to wait for matehood till that too?"

"Touching and oral are both very intimate too." Serah explained, "They're worth waiting for, if you've found the right person."

Hawk slumped, pout taking her features again. "What if I asked you to mate me tomorrow?"

"I'd have to ask you to give me more time," Serah admitted, then bit her lip. "And hoped you liked me enough to wait it out."

"But I doo like you," Hawk insisted, "That's why I wanna make you all happy and orgasm." When she looked to Serah again, the younger girl had her lip caught between two sharp teeth. Hawk sighed, "I donno about this crazy dating stuff, Serah, but whether or not you'll have the best sex of your life with me, I'd still like to hang out with you today."

"You do?" Serah asked tentatively, crossing her fingers under the blanket.

"Yeah, I wanna take you somewhere. I think you'll really like it."

"I'd love to go!" Serah barely held back a squeal of delight.

Hawk smiled too. "I'm glad." And she was.

XXX

"This is regular childplay?" Lightning asked, gesturing to the small children where Ember batted at Rivera with a small wooden sword. Rivera hadn't been hit yet, blocking with a pole. "Or are they training?"

Fang chuckled. "They're still a little young, don't you think?"

"I'd figured five at a guess…" Fang choked on random air. Lightning offered her a smile that lit up her eyes. Lightning touched her forearm softly, gentle enough to convey the tease.

"It's seven," Fang corrected with a shy glance to the kids.

"Rivera seems good at blocking."

"Rivera's six; she's been practicing to follow in the Yun ways for a little bit now, readying herself for training." Fang leaned back against the wood pile they sat against, chancing a glance back to Lightning and that faint smile. "She's very protective over her sisters, Ember especially."

"I can tell; she hasn't struck at Ember once."

"Yeah," Fang agreed, "She'll probably take Ember up as her Zekki when Ember comes of age." The term summoned Lightning's head, which Fang admired. "It's what you'd call an apprentice, roughly, when Ember starts her training."

"You know," Lightning started, scooting a little closer to Fang, "It's struck me that I've never seen you fight, Fang. Actually fight, not against me or wrestling your father."

Fang paused at the movement, Lightning's hand dropping to her lap. "The main hunting band's out in the Massif." Fang explained, "Bands go out in smaller groups nearby, but…"

"I'd love to see it," Lightning admitted, "If that's not a ridiculous request, Gran Pulse being dangerous and all."

"You could hold your own," Fang countered, slowly inching for that hand on her leg. "I could take you in a couple days…"

"I'd like that." Lightning's lips twitched at the hand inching towards hers in Fang's lap. Fang could be so cute sometimes. Mere centimeters from touching, her body so very warm…

"Unca Fang!" Ember came dashing over, snapping the air between them as she threw herself to Fang's lap. Lightning scooted up again as Fang caught her and hugged Ember close to her.

"Hey, Ember," Fang rubbed the little girl's back warmly, "Tired of playing Yuns and PSICOM?"

Lightning gave an amused eyebrow.

"Riv won't hit me back," Ember complained, "She's bad at playing PSICOM. I stabbed her good, though."

"You did, eh?" Fang tickled her under the chin, "What a stronng little Yun you make."

Ember giggled and squealed, slapping at Fang's hand until she managed to writhe away like a little fish. Rivera came up behind her and helped Ember back to her feet. "Ember wants to play Sense and Hunt."

"Is that right?"

"Yeah! Yeah!" Ember cheered excitedly, "I'm gettin' real good, Unca! I smelled Riv up real fast last time!"

"I don't know, Emberrr," Fang shook her head to the child, "I remember last time…"

"I can do it now, Unca Fang! I can do it! Lemme show you!"

Fang smiled, then glanced over to Lightning, who tilted her head. "I'm assuming this is the Yun version of Hide and Seek?"

"How's she gonna play?" Rivera grumbled to Lightning's general direction. "She's not a Yun."

Lightning stood faintly amused by the resemblance.

"She doesn't need to be a Yun," Fang cautioned the stubborn girl. "Lightning can be the hunted." Fang earned another eyebrow. "You don't need Yun senses for it?" Fang offered, sheepish.

"Anything I have to do besides hide?"

"Hide well," Fang advised, then nodded to the inquisition. "Seriously, walk around a bit first, find somewhere completely secluded, we don't even have to see you. When one of us finds you, we'll attack to pin. If you pin us first, the hunted wins the game."

"I donno her scent!"

Fang smiled and gestured to Lightning. "Go ahead." Ember dashed up to Lightning and tugged her wrist, sniffing Lightning at the thigh. At her second eyebrow, Fang laughed. "Pick her up."

"Pick me up! Pick me up, Lite-en-nnn!" Ember lifted her arms to Lightning eagerly. Checking one last time to Fang, Lightning gripped the little one under her arms and hoisted her up. Ember immediately clung to Lightning, wrapping her little legs around her as much as she could and buried her little face in Lightning's neck. As the girl immediately settled against her, Lightning forced to find more comfortable supporting, her arm dropped around her rump for better support, other sliding to her back.

The girl inhaled at her neck deeply, settling. "Mmm! You smell pritt-ee, Lite-en-nnn."

"Call me Light," Lightning smiled, easing the ending the girl couldn't pronounce. "And thank you. I don't have as good a nose as you, but you smell very pretty too."

Fang watched as the girl giggled and threw her arms about Lightning's neck, head resting at her collar as she smiled back to Fang. "I like yo'r new woman, Unca. Will you make her a ant?"

Rivera groused, kicking at the dirt as she looked to Fang. "Put that away, Uncle. We're trying to play here. You're gonna give Em a bad example about Cocoon."

Fang roused from staring to look and address the older sibling, which took a second to register. "You're resembling Sky again, Riv." Rivera straightened with pride. Fang ruffled her hair and crossed to Lightning, where Ember had closed her eyes.

Lightning watched Fang's start to glow, watching the small child.

"You want a baby." Lightning realized, Fang's yearning making sudden sense.

Fang looked to her and Lightning could see it, clear as day in those features. "Don't all Yuns?" Fang tried to shrug it off unsuccessfully, clear desire shining through. Lightning made a mental note to teach Fang poker sometime.

"Fang…"

"Can I have my sister back?" Rivera complained, "Preferably before you fuck?"

Lightning gave Fang a meaningful look, which completely went over Fang's head. "Rivera, don't use that word." Lightning chided in Fang's place, who realized only after.

"Yeah!" Fang seconded, making Lightning roll her eyes.

"Grandpa uses it all the time," Rivera grudged, "So do all the Yuns Mom fucks."

"Rivera," Lightning gave Fang an eyebrow, "Let's get your sister inside."

"That's what I first said," Rivera resented petulantly.

"And don't use that word," Fang added, earning a shake of the head from Lightning, but the very small edge of a smile too.

Fang followed faithfully after.

XXX

"Hawk, do you see this?" Serah gasped, covering her mouth in awe. "The ancient laws of the Fal'cie encoded to the great stone," Serah reached out, hand hovering over the glass it was kept in. "Maker. I thought for sure Gran Pulse would destroy this."

"Some of them wanted to, I'd reckon," Hawk admitted, "But the majority of the Yuns wanted to keep it around. Serve as our reminder of the wars we waged for our freedom all those years ago."

"Yeah," Serah whispered, almost mystified by it. "Gran Pulse suffered the hardest blow of the Fal'cie. We might've still been at war if the Fal'cie hadn't turned on Cocoon when Gran Pulse started winning." Serah looked to her in amazement. "Do you ever think about it? If they hadn't turned on our planet, their lies remained veiled, and we'd never allied?"

"I don't relish the thought of being enslaved to them," Hawk acknowledged, "But Cocoon and Gran Pulse had to come together sometime along the way. It's worked out for both of us, even if our prejudices still exist."

Serah smiled at her, "I might not have met you otherwise."

"Is this where I cue in fate?" Serah blushed, so taken with that easy smile. Hawk's hand found her shoulder, those lit up eyes so alluring in every way. "Come on, Serah. The first uncovered tribal artifacts are this way— we even have the rock crumbles people have chipped of Titan's toe."

"Uncovered relics?" Serah gushed.

"Of our past civilizations," Hawk fueled her enthusiasm, feeding off her fascination with their culture's historical origins. "You should see how we used to forge weapons without Cocoon's tech. Brr."

"The structural foundations that originally divided the tribes from a conglomerate into the pockets across Gran Pulse, forced into disarray by the Fal'cies before the Transgressions and formation of l'cie slaves— Hawk!" Serah practically squeaked, then attempted to settle at Hawk's warming smile. "Am I terribly boring you with this? We don't have to stay if you've— "

"You're not boring me," Hawk cut off, "It's nice to share histories with someone so learned and smart. Besides," Hawk added, barely giving her time to blush. "I don't get to share my opinions often. Oddball, remember? In the heart of Yun territory, no one else really enjoys hearing how appreciative I am of our tech advances, and none of the other Cocoon girls I know talked about it either. It's nice to have someone of conversable mind for a change."

"You're nice to listen to," Serah blurted, the added shyly. "I mean, what chance, bumping into maybe the only Yun who would… enjoy this with me."

Smiling at her as always, Hawk's palm touched to hers before the warmth of smooth fingers slid between her own. "I got lucky. That a pretty girl in the water, grabbing my full attention, turns out to be a smart historian who likes to listen to me speak... well," Hawk chuckled, "I'm not renouncing that sex would make it better, but... this is nice." Serah bit her lip to keep from smiling too much. Hawk tugged her hand. "Come on. I'll show you."

XXX

Two Yuns splayed limply, one strewn across the fold-out couch, the other tucked in a snoozing Lightning's arms on the other couch. The only conscious Yun lie in the small space, head resting on Lightning's hip. Fang stroked little Ember's back warmly as the girl unconsciously nuzzled to Lightning's chest, comfortable in her arms.

Not a sight Sky had expected upon returning to the house.

Summer pulled up behind her to a halt, eyes flickering across the scene. "Fang?"

"I'm awake," Fang's hand soothed her little girl. She patted Ember's back twice and sat up on the sofa, leaving the little one mewl without her extra soothing warmth. She curled on Lightning snugly as Fang rose to face them. "How'd work go today?"

"It was good," Summer confirmed, stepping to Fang's side of the couch over Ember. "Sky's particularly moving forward well." She knelt next to the sofa, hand easing to Ember's back. "The children behaved?"

"Yeah, they were great." Fang nodded, "Rivera's slow to trust, but she and Ember had fun together. Even loosened a little when Ember fell asleep on Lightning."

Summer glanced to the couch where her normally-alert Rivera had fallen to a tired spell of sleep. "So I see." Easing her hands at little Ember's sides, she began to gently pull her youngest away. Lightning's arm fell away from her back in the extraction.

At the loss of that safety, Ember shifted at the tug, clinging to Lightning insistently, she buried her face in Lightning's neck. "Mommm," Ember whimpered, squeezing Lightning tight.

Fang's heart crushed a little.

Summer paused. "Ember," Hastening then, she plucked Ember off, who blinked sleepily, then curled around Summer at her shoulder and neck, exhaustedly drifting back in an instant, the way children somehow managed to. "It's okay, honey," Summer held Ember flushly close, cradling her precious. "Mommy's got you."

Fang's jaw unexpectedly twitched. "She was safe with Lightning." Sky froze to the spot, looking to Fang incredulously. Summer barely paused. "She's not a Yun, but that doesn't make her a bad mom."

"Not of the tribes either."

"Being Cocoon-born doesn't make her untrustworthy!" Fang snapped, "Mom and Dad can plainly see it— Lightning's worth giving a chance."

"Anya and Jaeger don't know she doesn't love you." Summer pointed out straightly.

Fang's head snapped to Sky in a flash. "What did you tell her?"

Sky riled at the accusation. "Nothing she couldn't figure on her own. They're not all blind to it."

"You had no right to say anything to her!"

"Now you're keeping secrets, Fang?" Summer's eyes roamed to Lightning's end of the couch. "She is a plague."

"Lightning's not a plague!" Fists curling at her sides, Fang turned on Summer in mounting rage. "She'd be a— " At the sight of Summer cradling Ember to her shoulder, the little one turned a sleepy head at all the yelling, scared eyes on Fang. Scared like Vanille's had been.

Fang faltered. "She... she's gonna be a great mother."

Fists unfurling with growing shame, Fang jumped the couch in hasty exit.

"Fang!" Summer called after her at the door.

Fang sped on.

XXX

"Another." Fang waved over the bartender, a sympathetic Aku she'd met only twice before and her exact reason for choosing this particular pub. The Aku poured her another drink without question and slid it over to Fang with ease.

"You wanna talk about it?"

"No." Fang downed the drink like a shot and patted the edge of the cup again. The nice Aku bartender poured her another without question.

The girl beside her chanced another look as her cup filled and attempted a cautious greeting. "You're taking that in quickly."

"I'm thirsty," Fang answered simply, dunking back the next cup as well. With the slam of her cup back to the bar, she addressed the girl again. "Have you ever impregnated a Cocoon girl?"

The girl's brow scrunched at the question. "I'm a Dia…"

"Personally, I don't recommend it," Fang advised her new friend, "You will not be happy with the results. First your family finds out, then your immediate and extended clan—"

"Oh, Taklsh!" The girl cursed, "You're Fang, aren't you?"

"Even cute Dias find out!" Fang went on miserably, head dropping to the bar. "Ohhhhh. Why'd she have to be so perfect?"

"Aww, Fang," the girl rubbed her back soothingly, "It's okay, we all succumb to— " she paused. "Wait. You think I'm cute?"

Fang lifted her head to look at her. "You're adorable." Fang dropped her head again, groaning. "Why couldn't I fall for adorable again? Whyyy?"

"You still could!" the girl sparked, encouraging.

"I never even had a chance with her, you know? She was just some uptight, straight— " the Dia made a face, "attractive, emotionally unavailable Goddess of a beauty among a herd of cows when I'd been yearning for home and Vanille and sex with someone to love. Fuck, how I wanted sex. I still do. Do you knoow how long I've been without a lay?" The girl caught Fang's look in earnest. "It feels like yeaaars."

"Oh, Fang," the cute Dia soothed, now rubbing up and down Fang's back and arm, clinging. "That's not good for a young, healthy Yun."

"I just wanna make babies," Fang whimpered, disheartened. She looked to the Dia imploringly, "Is that too much to ask? Just secure my mate, come until I don't work anymore, then watch my girl grow with pink hair like her Mommy."

"I'm a Dia," The Dia reminded, hand lowering on Fang's thigh, "Red's close to pink."

"It's no use," Fang bumped her head to the bar once more, "I'm obsolete. There's no— hey," Fang glanced down at her jeans where the Dia cupped her crotch.

"You are a Yun."

Fang's face dropped to a sorrowful pout. "You doubted that?" she pointed to her maw tattoo hopelessly. "I have the badge!"

"You've more than that," The Dia purred, gripping through her jeans, "I could give you babies, you know."

"Fang!"

Fang instantly straightened like a rod. "Ut oh," she peeped over her shoulder where Jaeger fast approached.

"What is it?" The Dia asked, just wanting to make her hard.

Fang looked at her in upset seriousness. "Daddy's home."

"Fang," Jaeger came up behind her and removed the Dia's hand, "You're cute, Dia, but she's courting."

"Hey!" Fang yipped, plucking it by the wrist again to place against her, "She's trying to help, Dad."

Jaeger sighed and gave her a look. The Dia girl's eyes scrunched sadly, but she obediently started to pull away, slightly hampered by Fang's grip. Jaeger slapped the top of Fang's hand and she released, rubbing it. "Oww, Dad."

"Fang, it's time to go."

"Nooo. I'm talking with my good Dia friend, Dad!"

"Your good Dia friend?"

"Yesss." Fang affirmed, "Gooood friend. I really like her."

"What's her name?" Fang blinked and looked to the girl, who mouthed something she couldn't distinguish. "I thought so," Jaeger shook her head, "Get up, Fang. Mom's waiting at home."

"I don't want to." Fang waved the bartender over for another refill.

"Fang."

"Lightning doesn't want me to either." Fang stressed, "She doesn't like Summer. And Summer doesn't like her. They want me to pick sides," Fang looked to Jaeger pleadingly. "I don' wanna pick a side, Dad."

"Fang," Jaeger repeated, sighing in aggravation. "Don't make me say it again,"

"I get confused, Dad." Fang confessed, "I can never tell… never tell… " Fang lifted her refilled glass, which Jaeger promptly plucked from her fingers and downed. "Hey!" Fang protested, expression falling.

"Don't try that puppy look on me," Jaeger warned, "You'll get up this instant, Fang. Else I'm gonna carry you out. What's it gonna be?"

"But I hurt, Dad." Fang pleaded, "I wanna stop the— Dad!" Fang yelped, suddenly lifted by the waist. Jaeger tossed her over a strong shoulder, hanging on my her legs. "Put me down!" Fang squeaked, eyelevel with Jaeger's butt.

"Ginger," Jaeger signaled the bartender, who waved them off.

"The Yuns have paid my family a thousand times overdue," she waved Jaeger off, "Go on."

"I'll send a dinner," Jaeger bade anyway. She spanked Fang's squirming butt. "Behave and thank the bartender." She turned, allowing Fang to lift her face to the Aku.

"G'byee, nice Akuu," Fang waved, then glanced over to her sad Dia. "Byee cute Dia." Flopping back down, Fang heaved sadly. "I wanna be happy, Dad."

"Drinkin' alone at a bar isn't a good start to that," Jaeger gruffed, then softened when Fang whimpered. "If it helps, Lightning sent me on after you."

"She did?" Fang perked, paused a moment, then furrowed. "See, Dad? Confusing."

"Women are always confusing. It's the price we pay to live in a world of beauties." Jaeger adjusted Fang as she left, who waved to fellow drinkers. "Especially Cocoon women— I should have Hawk tell you a few stories, make your problems seem like salt."

"Salt," Fang cooed, closing her eyes. "Mmm."

"Don't you fall asleep back there," Jaeger warned, "Everyone's worried sick 'bout you."

"Even Skyyy?"

"Yeah, even Sky."

"Good!" Fang echoed, "Let'err worry. Did you hit her, Dad?"

"No, I didn't hit her."

Fang bummed. "I wanted to hit her… that Asini."

"It's gonna be okay, Fang." Jaeger rubbed her leg soothingly. "You're gonna be okay."


	22. Chapter 22

**XXX**

"And I know she doesn't like Cocoon," Fang whimpered, "Nobody likes Cocoon. I hate it there, Mom. Everyone's fat and hairy, their self-important men the worst of all. And I work for them, Mom! I work for them!" Fang curled more into Anya, who cradled her to her chest, fingers soothing up Fang's cheek. "They're all lazy and self-obsessed and terrible to each other… and there's Lightning." Anya stroked Fang's hair. "She's beautiful and smart and sacrificed everything she wants to make Serah happy, the kinda family-orientation of a Yun! And!" Fang added, looking to Anya with big, wide, important eyes. "She's pink, Mom. I like pink."

"We noticed," Jaeger contributed.

"She doesn't fit." Fang insisted, "I could tell she didn't fit. What was I supposed to do?"

"I woulda knocked her up too, Fang." Jaeger tried again, "Only steed of the cow lot, no one's blaming you for fillin' her up."

"Right, Dad?" Fang sought approval, "You woulda too, Mom?"

"Five months is a very long time to go without sex…" Anya allowed, making Fang squint in pain.

"I knowww." Fang peered again, imploringly. "She's supposed to be straighttt."

"Fang," Anya brushed back her hair. "Clearly not, sweetie."

"You think so?" Fang pleaded.

"You're coddling her," Jaeger added, earning another look.

"You can see it in her eyes," Anya assured back to Fang, "With Ivy's harassment, when she fought for you… when Summer showed up."

"Nooo," Fang groaned, burying her face in Anya's stomach now. "Don' tell me that, Mom."

"Honey," Anya pet her troubled head, "We should get you to up to bed. Lightning's been worried about you."

"No she hasn't," Fang whimpered, "She won't stroke me tonight. She'll never stroke mee."

Anya sighed. Scooping a hand under Fang's legs, other at her back, she picked Fang up easily and brought her fully into her lap. "I'm sure she'll stroke you again, Fang." Anya kissed her forehead softly. "You just have to be good."

"I've been good!" Fang whimpered as Anya stood with her, "I'm trying so hard. But it gets so harrrd, Mom. She makes it so hard."

"I'd imagine so," Anya navigated her to the stairs, Jaeger traipsing after.

"I'm not pretty enough," Fang sniffed.

"Oh, for fuck's sake—"

"She wants me more boyish, like… like Cid!" Fang made a face, pleading again. "I don't wanna be like Cid."

"The fuck kinda name is Cid?" Jaeger growled, "You'll do nothin' to look different, Fang. You're already beautiful."

"Listen to your father," Anya told her, cradling Fang. "Lightning'd be crazy not to love you as you are."

"She's crazy, Mom." Fang simpered.

Anya kicked open Lightning's door.

Lightning glanced up from the computer desk as Anya stepped in. "Fang."

"Don't hurt me." Fang hid her face in her hands.

"She's drunk," Anya offered apologetically, "Gets sad, rambles,"

"I know," Lightning sighed, crossing to Anya, who offered up Fang. She held up her arms to take her, but when Anya released her to Lightning's grip, Fang immediately dipped in her arms. "Holy fuck- " Lightning took a quick knee to brace her weight, unexpected heaviness too much on held-out arms. Anya quickly dipped with her to brace under Fang again.

Fang curled in Anya's arms, whimpering. "Lightning thinks I'm fatt."

Anya took her from her arms to Fang's small whimper, who peeped from between her fingers, then closed them once again. "Muscles," Anya explained, nodding Lightning over to the bed before she placed Fang sideways atop her lap. "Even for a Yun, Fang's incredibly strong."

"They tease mee," Fang whimpered.

Anya patted her head.

"She's upset over Summer," Anya advised, stroking through Fang's hair one last time, brow furrowing. "And feeling unwanted. "Have you fucked since the day before yesterday?" The question merited her eyes, but Lightning's features revealed nothing. The glance alone proved enough for Anya. "You might want to help her, get that spirit back up."

"Okay," Lightning agreed, finding this suggestion strangely normal.

Anya nodded to her. "Take care of her."

"I will."

"And give her a good stroke!" Jaeger called from behind Anya.

When the parents had left, Lightning glanced down at a still-hiding Fang. She balanced her better across her lap. "Fang," Fang didn't move, "Fang, I can see you."

"Nooo," Fang whimpered, curling close to her body. "You don't want to."

"Why wouldn't I want to?" Lightning reclined, keeping her there.

"You don't like me."

"I don't?"

"No," Fang claimed, "I don't measure up to your hairy man standard."

Lightning quirked an eyebrow. "Is that so?"

"Would you mate me?" Fang half-proposed, "Have yummy sex and bear my children?"

"Who knows?" Lightning played along. "Maybe I would."

"Ohhh," Fang groaned. "That hurts mee."

"Are you getting another erection?"

"Not yet," Fang snuggled to her, Lightning's warm arm wrapped around her. "But I doo get harrrd for you."

"I've noticed," Lightning rubbed up her back, Fang's head on her shoulder. "It's flattering."

"You don't mean it," Fang whimpered.

"I do." Lightning countered, "To have a big, strong, charming Yun after me? Better than being famous."

"You don't like being famous," Fang pointed out drearily.

"Better than lots of money," Lightning corrected.

"That's untrue," Fang vied, "With money, you could pay for Serah and not work a crappy job, which you'd enjoy more than me."

"It's just flattering, Fang."

"Liar." Fang called out, nuzzling her face to Lightning's neck. "Your… niceness is cruel," she yawned, sleepy.

"Would you rather I was a bitch?"

"Yes," Fang breathed, "Please. You… you should be a bitch."

"You're probably one of the only people who doesn't think I am."

"And a cow," Fang added softly. "So pretty… not'acow…"

"Thanks." Lightning let her lie there a moment, stroking her back softly. "Fang?"

"Mmm…"

"I've got you caught in this. Your parents, the lying, your bitchy exes… " Lightning pressed her lips to Fang's sleeping forehead. "I'm sorry."

Fang snuggled in.

**XXX**

"You can't say anything," Hawk warned her.

"I really won't." Serah squeaked in glee. "I can't believe you did that, though! She'll be so happy with it."

"Hey, it wasn't my idea." Hawk held her hands up innocently. "I'm just glad your sister's not out here to slay me."

"Kinda weird, isn't it? Maybe she's been too busy with Fang to notice…"

"Wishful thinking," Hawk chuckled. "I had a really good time today, Serah."

Serah's heart thumped excitedly, and not from the prospect of falling off the roof. "I did too."

Hawk still hadn't let go of her hand. She rubbed the back of it. "I'm glad. If I could escape with you again sometime… I'd like that."

"I'd like that too," Serah crushed, wondering if Hawk would kiss her.

"Without sex," Hawk added, "I mean, if you want to, we can, but— " Serah bit her lower lip, smiling. "I've enjoyed this too, much as I'd like to bring you toe-curling bliss."

"I don't know what'll happen tomorrow yet, but I'll call you. Make sure you keep your phone on?"

"Definitely," Hawk nodded, "I'll fight with it tonight."

"Okay," Serah squeezed her hand. "Thanks for making my day, Hawk." With a small step to her tippy-toes, Serah kissed her cheek fondly. "I'll see you tomorrow. Hopefully."

Hawk watched her duck into the window, wishing her goodnight. "Damn," She sighed with the shut of the window, glancing down at her jeans. "This is gonna be hard for awhile."

**XXX**

Lightning woke hot, half-covered with Fang firmly curled to her body, and a tight-gripped hand fondling her breast.

"Fang," Fang didn't budge, but she squeezed at Lightning's tone. Lightning rolled her eyes; lifting the offending limb, she moved it away— to which Fang responded with by curling her arm around Lightning's side. "For heaven's s— " the rest of her words puffed out with Fang's possessive squeeze.

Giving her mess of scraggles a dark look, Lightning lifted her arms to the bedpost behind her and carefully eased herself up and out of Fang's unshakeable grip. Fang squeezed at the hips, but Lightning managed to wriggle free and pulled her legs cleanly out. She watched for a moment when Fang whimpered, pawing at the empty space. "Fang?"

Still no response. Shaking her head at the cute cuddler, Lightning extracted herself from the bed. Checking the time, Lightning grew surprised Fang wasn't up yet. Had she drunk enough to get a hangover? It'd be nice for her to wake easily if she did. Lightning started down for the kitchen, checking Serah's room on the way where her sister still slept. She'd have a talk with Serah later.

Trekking down to a surprisingly empty kitchen, Lightning crossed to the refrigerator and grabbed out a carton of eggs and jerky, refreshing her mental note to leave the parents money if they used it way out here. At least they'd put her to work. Lightning wouldn't allow loafing off other people's generosity, especially not with all Fang had done for her already with this mess.

Lightning started basic eggs, but remembered quick that Fang liked omelets, so quickly grabbed butter and milk to add. And salt. Lots of salt, the woman was so ridiculous. Lightning added generously to match.

"Something smells salty in here," Lightning glanced back to the beautiful Yun she'd already known she'd see. Summer almost appeared to glide in her approach. "That's for Fang?"

"It's not for me," Lightning quipped, returning her attention to the jerky-laden omelet. With no due curiosity to push the Yuns buttons, it'd probably be best for both of them if she'd hurry a little here. Summer's ill opinion of her had been quite made quite clear. Sticking around was just reckless aggravation.

"Sweet of you," Senses seeming to sharpen with every beat, Lightning's ears marked the soft pads of her bare feet to the floor with every step. "Fang's upstairs, I take it?"

"She is," Lightning confirmed, noting the pause of those footsteps.

An uncomfortable beat of silence passed between them. "May I check on her?"

Lightning's jaw clicked. "She's still sleeping."

Summer didn't push for the stairs. She crossed into the kitchen next to Lightning at the stove. The creak of the opening fridge was like a thunderbolt. Lightning checked her way again. "Here," Summer offered, pulling free a container to hand over to Lightning. "Fang likes spiced lobo when she's hungover. Helps with her headache."

"Sorry," Lightning opened the container crudely, "Fang doesn't get hangovers with me."

Summer closed the fridge and started as Lightning scooped the lobo towards the stove. "Not with the omelet!"

"I realize!" Lightning bit off sharply, moving her back to block Summer's hand. "Don't Sky's children need you or something?"

"You don't even know how to spice it."

"I'll ask Fang."

"Why?" Summer's growing aggravation met hers. "Isn't it cold enough that you've obligated Fang to care for your child?"

"Excuse me?" Lightning barked incredulously, "Where the fuck do you get off?"

"Are all Cocoonians so senselessly cruel?" Summer's eyes flashed vehemence. "Why pervade the façade that you care? Fang's only being hurt by it."

"I'm hurting Fang?" Lightning balked, beyond incredulous. "She was just fine before you showed up!"

"Fang hasn't been fine in months!" Summer countered, "Your continued selfishness is ruining her! Can't you see she's punishing herself through you, someone who will never love her?"

"What the— " Lightning practically bashed the pan off the burner. "Why the fuck do you think Fang went off drinking in the first place? The only one hurting her here is you."

Instead of rising to anger at the accusation as Lightning expected, Summer stepped back unexpectedly and drew in a hard breath. "Lightning," tone forcibly quivering in restraint, Lightning noted the fisted counter and realized, too, her own nails in her palm. "I care about Fang more than you could possibly,"

"Shit if you've the right to make that call," Lightning spat, rage having simmered not at all, "You care about Fang? Then get the hell out!"

Summer flared. "Fang needs to be loved!"

"Holy fuck," Sky cursed at the door.

"Hell's frozen if it's you!" Lightning roared back, ready to punch by the time Sky appeared, grabbing the Yun from behind.

"Summer!" Sky hissed, muscles flexing to hold her. "Lightning, go upstairs." Lightning's eyes would've felled mountains. Sky's cut deeper. "Lightning!"

Lightning turned on second demand, but glared back, vehement. "Stay away from Fang." She disappeared in a flash.

Summer's nails dug into Sky's arms. "Sky,"

"I know," Sky grimaced, "I know."

"She's killing her. She's never even seen Fang, and she's killing her."

"Fang will last," Sky murmured, embracing her whole. "She always has."

**XXX**

The door slapped shut harsher than Lightning intended, rousing a dreary Fang to the startling edge of unconsciousness. She released a soft moan.

"Fang," Lightning hurried over and joined her in the bed, placing a gentle hand to Fang's forehead. "You okay?"

"Yes," Fang whispered, voice hushed. "Just— quieter, please."

"Oh, right." Lightning hushed her voice, "Sorry."

Fang rolled, blinking bleary eyes. "How'd you get to that side?"

"I was up. Made you breakfast, actually. But I'll have to wait a little bit before I get it."

Fang squinted as Lightning came into bright clarity, the line of her jaw specifically. Though practically nonexistent, Fang had picked up this small tick over time with Lightning. Her jaw was set back just a fraction too far. "Something wrong?"

The question didn't faze her in the least. "It's nothing," Lightning denied, sparing Fang further headache. "Don't worry about it."

But that line hadn't disappeared. And that door had slammed awfully loud to rouse her… "Is it Serah?" Fang prodded, remembering she hadn't smelled her the night before.

"Fang,"

"Hawk won't touch her without her consent," Fang assured, seeing no end to that tick.

"Fang…"

"Or…" Fang searched her face, mentally tying the clues. Breakfast, door, line. "Summer?" Fang guessed, unerringly accurate.

"We should sleep," Lightning deterred, clearly seeing the upset in Fang's face. "Or play poker."

"Did she say something?" Fang pushed.

"It doesn't matter," Lightning persisted, sliding back to bed with her. "Conflict between exes is more natural on my world. Take it as a Cocoon thing."

Fang bit her lip.

Lightning scooted back a bit to her again, where Fang felt warm against her. "Don't think about it, Fang." Lightning coaxed, "It's really ok."

"Okay." Fang agreed, arm looping over her stomach.

"Get some sleep."

Fang's eyes closed accordingly, resting pressed to Lightning.

Her sleep turned restless.

**XXX**

Serah yawned sleepily, rolling in bed to check the alarm clock. 2:22. Was that afternoon or… Serah checked the room, but Hawk wasn't there, only Lightning at the desk. She sighed quietly, rolling again to her back as Hawk's cheerful smile played across her features.

Serah reached to her pocket and tugged out her phone, flipping it open to find unread messages. She bit her lip, overjoyed, reading through every sweet message. Serah called the Yun on speed dial, toes curling with every ring. Hawk's voicemail picked up.

"Hawk," Serah smiled coyly, "I'm so happy to see your texts! You're so sweet, figuring that out for me. I could kiss you for how sweet that is!" she bit her lip harder, smiling so bad, "But don't let that make you hard again! You know Claire would kill you for that, and I kinda like having you around… even those brownie points you earned last night won't stop her if she… " a sudden, terrible thought hit Serah, of Lightning sitting at the desk. Serah glanced over to check, where Lightning sat, watching her.

Serah's throat stopped working.

"Close the phone."

Serah's mobile device shut.

"Put it on the desk."

Serah obeyed meekly.

Lightning snapped up the phone in an instant, flipping it open to read her texts. Serah made an intelligible whimper. Lightning glanced up at her. "Did you sleep with Hawk?"

Serah tried to verbally rebuke it, but her voicebox seemed out of commission still. She shook her head fervently.

"Has Hawk pushed you to do it?"

Serah stared at her, wide-eyed and pleading.

Lightning stood from her chair.

"Claire!" Serah croaked, voice smaller than a pincushion, froglike in warble. She covered her mouth against the noise. Lightning ran a hand through her hair, fingers digging in to muss it. Serah had never been so scared in her life.

"Don't cry," Lightning ordered, half escaping like a beg. "I'll castrate her."

Serah swallowed, desperately summoning enough spit.

Lightning looked to her suddenly. "Has she touched you?" she looked away just as quick, "Maker, I don't want to know. I'll brand her fucking balls with a forge's poker stick." Lightning closed her eyes. "Did she?"

Serah desperately shook her head, which Lightning didn't see. She clawed at her throat for noise.

Lightning spun to the door.

"Claire!" Serah warbled again, sped to weak legs as she launched at Lightning to stop her sister. "She didn't!" Serah cried, voice finding her in time of need. Tears uncontrollably flushed her eyes. "She didn't touch me or fondle me or push me to anything! We only kissed once!"

"Kissed?" Lightning balked, turning to those crying eyes, which froze her.

Serah hugged her about the middle, cries hitching in her throat. "I'm sorry!" Serah sobbed, "I'm not t-trying to cheat. I—I'm so sorry, Claire. I'm…" sniffles took her words away.

Lightning's jaw locked to keep her angered indignation, which pathetically crumbled in light of Serah's tears. "P—Please," Serah's breath caught, "Don't— Can we…"

Barriers pitifully shambled on the floor, Lightning scooped up her lightweight sister with ease and carried her to the bed, where she laid the shaking girl down. Drawing the chair closer to the bedside, Lightning sat again with a great release of breath.

Serah fought to control the overwhelming flood of despair that'd driven her to such a sad state. Serah wiped at her eyes, then wiped them again, scrubbing long moments until the blurry edges faded.

Lightning sat before her once again, eyes focused straightforward over Serah's shoulder. She held a small box of tissues at her blindly, which Serah gratefully took. "I… I'm done."

Lightning's jaw ticked several times before she worked the nerve to speak again. "I'm still tempted to kill her."

"I know," Serah sniffed, dabbing at the redness she was sure lingered under her eyes. Lightning still hadn't looked at her.

"Slowly."

"Claire."

"Painfully."

"Claire."

"After castrating her first."

Serah paused, waiting if Lightning would continue, but she didn't. "She really never touched me, Claire."

"She wouldn't be breathing if I doubted that."

Serah bit her bottom lip again and chewed. "I like her."

"I don't."

"…How long are we going to do this?"

"How long will you like her?"

Serah's lip split on a bite. She suckled the tender bit for a moment. "She's not so bad once you get to know her…"

"Forget it."

"So you wouldn't let me date her?"

"Do you have a penchant for rejection?" Lightning growled irritably, then to Serah's hopeful arch. "And no."

"… I really like her, Claire."

"I'm gathering that." Lightning growled. "I still don't like it."

"…you're pregnant, you know."

"And if you take by my example, you'll never step foot outside again."

"Claire, come onnn," Serah urged, "Fang's obsessed with sex too, but she loves you outside of that! Can't Hawk do the same?"

"I doubt it."

Serah squeezed her toes together, fast running out of ammo. "She cares about me too."

"Don't tell me this."

"…Don't you trust me?"

Lightning's eyes finally lowered to hers, still deadly serious. "You know it's not that."

"If you do," Serah persisted, "And Hawk… Hawk wants to date me, I wouldn't cross that boundary, Claire. And Hawk wouldn't take advantage."

"You don't know what you would do until you're put on the spot of doing it," Lightning countered, "Sad as it is, girls reflect the stupid illogic shown in soaps. And you're very emotional, Serah." Serah lowered her head. "Hawk's not the kind of candidate I see able to sit on it quietly. You still believe in waiting, yes?"

"Yes..."

"Tell me you haven't been tempted with Hawk."

Serah couldn't say anything.

Lightning lifted her chin to face her. "I love you. And I want what's best for you. You deserve better than Hawk." Serah's lip trembled, tears returning flush to her eyes. Lightning stood. Serah barreled into her arms before she even had to speak. Lightning embraced her warmly through Serah's tears.

"I'm sorry," Serah sniffed, "I love you too, Claire. You're right." Lightning took no pride in it. "I'll talk to Hawk. I'm sorry."

"Shh," Lightning hushed gently, "It's not your fault." She rubbed Serah's back warmly. "It's alright, Serah." Lightning soothed, "You're going to be okay."

Lightning held her, as she would for every stumble.


	23. Chapter 23

**XXX**

With Lightning's retreat to the bathroom to shower, Serah started downstairs herself, basking in the afternoon sun that shone through wide windows. Curbing around the bottom steps of the stairway, Serah pulled up short at the sight of a familiar butt wriggling away at the stove.

"Hawk." Said butt paused before her charming face turned, grin so easily lighting up her face.

"Hey, Serah! You hungry? I make a mean Mego pot pie, if Fang's compulsive eating is my judge."

"Hawk, what're you doing here?" Serah asked, not having been prepared to face this so fast. What would she say? Would Hawk hate her? …What if she cried?

"Delivering for Fang," Hawk nodded to the package on the table, "Figured you might still be sleeping 'cuz of last night, but I wanted to check, make sure you're alive." Hawk winked to her, jolly. "So what's the verdict? Did she gut you where you stood?"

"No…" Serah swallowed, throat dry. "But Hawk… we have to talk."

"Ut oh," Hawk stepped back from the stove, holding up the spatula to block. "Where's the cuffs?" Serah's brow creased, confused. "I won't end up in a basement again," Hawk warned, "My cock can't take another five-day spree like that! Too much!"

Serah's eyes widened. "You were serious about that?"

"Well, it's not like I loathed it," Hawk admitted. "Just… ouch. My dick didn't work for two weeks after that, not even for a blow job!"

"Well… I'm not going to tie you up," Serah assured.

"She said that too!" Hawk glanced to the door suspiciously. "You're not like, secretly wicked strong, are you?"

"It's nothing like that," Serah bit her lip, growing nervous again. "Opposite, in fact…"

"You want me to tie you down for five days?" Hawk piped hopefully.

Serah blushed. "No, it's— I," Serah floundered, "I really wanna just talk to you… about us and… and the direction of our relationship."

Hawk's face lit up again. "You wanna go to second base? I can totally give you orgasms by groping alone without your loss of virginity. Ooh! We should've thought of this."

"It's not that." Serah shook her head, "I'm not ready for second base. I'm not… I'm not sure we're gonna work at all."

"But that's why we try!" Hawk insisted, missing the point. "I'm verrry good at finding sweet spots, Serah. I'm sure I can find yours. That's why we figure this stuff out before mating, Serah!"

"That's just it," Serah bit her lip, nerves on fire. "Our cultures are so different, Hawk. The Yuns are so free about sex and it's fascinating, your society seems to flow infinitely better than ours, but, no matter how incredible I find it, I'm still Cocoon-born with my Cocoon-bred values." Hawk's glee steadily fell, bottoming the level of seriousness Serah intended. "A big part of me is waiting on who I grow to love and it's… it's different here in Gran Pulse. That's not a value here, even when I like you and have thought about… us together, I couldn't— I wouldn't be comfortable throwing my values to the wind for you, even if I know you cared about me too."

"I do, Serah," Hawk claimed, earnest. She unexpectedly took her hand. "I do care about you."

"I know." Serah summoned up her will. "I care about you too. I just… I can't do this pace."

Hawk's eyes dropped to the floor. "I'm sorry for pressuring you."

"You didn't, Hawk. You were so sweet."

"Um," Hawk shuffled her feet. "In Cocoon, after a… a divorce like this happens, is it… are we allowed to still be friends?"

Serah hugged her, unable to stop it. "Yes," she buried her face in Hawk's shoulder to dry her tears. "We can be. I'd really like that too."

Hawk brightened considerably. "Really?" Serah wiped the last of her tears. Hawk hugged her back now, firmly. "I thought Cocoonians couldn't get along after these things! Am I still allowed to hang out with you too?"

Serah released first and stepped back, biting to keep the smile. "You can. Just no more chance of sex."

"Alright," Hawk agreed, "Wow, divorcing barely changes anything, huh? Is this why Cocoon likes them so much?"

"It doesn't usually work that way," Serah offered, still smiling. "They don't usually end this well. We're an exception."

"Are there other things I should know?" Hawk asked, inquisitive.

"I'll make a list," Serah chuckled.

"You take me to the nicest places," Fang appeared from the living room, followed by Lightning. "Serah," Lightning spotted in the kitchen.

Hawk backed off immediately. "We're divorced! Anyone want lunch?"

"I have something for you first, Light." Fang directed to the wrapped package on the table. Lightning looked to Fang inquisitively. Fang nodded back to the package, anxious. "Go ahead." Lips pursing at this unexpected turn, Lightning noted Serah's sudden giddiness too.

"You know about this?"

"Nooo," Serah fibbed terribly, Lightning missing Fang's glance to Hawk.

"It's something you'll need." Fang told her as she peeled the wrapping back. An impressive leather hilt came into view first, fashioned of thick, but soft leather fashioned of several hides. Leather buckles attached around the hides would clasp it for carrying. "It's Supple Leather for comfort, light, but the most durable blend with metallic crystal coating inside so the blade doesn't wear out or cut the insides," Lightning flipped back the last of the wrapping where a sleek black and gray hilt protruded from the holster.

Fingers unusually steady for what she was seeing, Lightning reached for the hilt and tugged the folded blade free. An unfamiliar jagged blade top graced the top of the sleek, styled weapon, crafted and carved with etched designs to the steel, which had been remodeled, upgraded, and fashioned to a ragged tip. When Lightning fingered over the switch nook, the gunblade blossomed like an expedited rose, grey Adamantite quickly melting to black with the catalyst blend and shaped like fire, a wicked flame come to devour, every inch of the steel etched with an expert touch of true appreciation.

Lightning forgot to breathe.

"It's Adamantite-fused Dark Matter, catalyzed three times to Omega state using the origin metal of the blade with a few fusions to reshape the state. I remember you told me you'd always meant to upgrade it, so I had it remodeled to suit the most advanced pattern I know of and had Hawk transform and mold it."

Lightning's arms were around her faster than Fang could follow, the weapon placed on the table like glass. "I can't take that," Lightning breathed, soft, but almost panting, as if she'd just run a marathon. She squeezed Fang for all she could measure, face buried in Fang's chest under her chin. "I can't."

"Of course you can," Fang assured, arms lifting to rub her back. "I had it made for you."

"It's worth more than my house alone," Lightning countered, unusually choked, "Not even accounting for what this is… I can't."

"It's yours," Fang insisted gently, "Already forged out of your gunblade. The materials are all in Gran Pulse, Light. And Hawk helped." Lightning gripped the back of her shirt. Fang stroked hers. "Think of it as thanks for fighting off Ivy from me."

"Fang…"

"Don't think of it as a gift," Fang chided quietly, "It's something any friend would've given to you, given the chance."

Lightning grasped her, afraid to let go.

**XXX**

"Whatever the situation, don't go off on your own," Fang strictly advised, "You don't know the plains of Gran Pulse like we do. Most of the fiends here can easily take even a seasoned veteran fighter, especially if she's alone. No matter what, you're not to be without at least one of us, alright?"

"I understand."

"Good," Fang nodded her approval, "You'll be with me and Hawk." Hawk fingered her broadsword fondly. "Summer, Sky, and Scar will make another team heading to the far side of the Massif for real big game, and Mom, Dad, and Saber will stick back at the front to clean our rout. We'll be grounding more towards the middle. Fiends aren't as big there."

"Okay," Lightning agreed.

"That's not to say they're any less bit as tough," Fang warned, "Always be on your guard, even with Hawk and me there."

"I will,"

"A fancy blade won't keep you alive out there," Scar unexpectedly spoke to her, after having shared nothing but passive hostility in her glare over Lightning. The scar of an animal's claw ran jagged over her eye. "You don't know how to use a _Sol_ , so don't fuck it up trying too much. Fang and Hawk will cover the fighting bits for you."

Lightning's jaw ran a thin line. "Got it."

"You really don't."

Fang gave her a look. "Alright, head out."

The teams broke out, together at first. Lightning fingered her gunblade's hilt possessively, but the first voyage was just getting out there, they didn't draw enough attention to engage. Lightning found the light-footstepped movement through the fiends fascinating. The Yuns knew every breach. She listened attentively as Fang lectured along their jogged route, telling her all the different species and pieces of note.

Anya, Jaeger, and Saber dropped first, departing about two miles into fiend territory. They went on another three before Summer, Sky, and Scar parted ways with them, leaving Lightning, Fang, and Hawk in the middle. "I'm glad you like to jog," Fang smiled, "Don't want you tired out before we've even a chance to fight."

"I'm not missing this," Lightning assured.

"Are we fighting something squishy?" Hawk questioned, "Flans? I call sentinel!"

Fang shook her head, mirth showing. "We're not gonna fight flans, Hawk. Calm down."

"Well, good! That goops' impossible to get outta your hair." She paused, "Do I still have to play sentinel now?"

Fang laughed. "I'll play guard. Get out your blade, Light."

"What are we fighting?"

"Small gorgonpsids are a good start, maybe some maestros. Come on,"

They started small with a defensive Fang. Lightning particularly enjoyed the enthusiasm that was almost comical, watching the Yuns charge in all free. Hawk whipped out a broadsword as tall and half as thick as her while Fang lit up the field, not permitting the creatures to even jounce her way on surprise. After the first couple bouts with the dogs, they moved up to maestro and poppy little fliers next, with Fang easing more and more off defense. When she broke into attack, it struck Lightning beautiful.

Moving with such a fluidity, Lightning found it fast apparent that Fang truly belonged here. Slashing hard cuts with the ease of a feline, she cut through her attackers in a grace, it dazzled, leaving Lightning at a loss for expression of how captivating it was to see. Bouncing off Hawk like they shared a second mind, Fang's enthusiasm for the fight spread like an infection until it'd seeped and captured every bit of Lightning too. Gone were the concerns that she'd never measure up to that, or the fact that they faced life or death in these fights, Lightning's apprehensions faded from her entirely in a manner she'd only ever know to describe as 'Yun.' She moved alongside Fang in the most tranquil ease of her life.

As Lightning cut through the last goblin creature, Fang landed from a high-sprung jump spear-first right next to her, grinning. Lightning grinned too, blissed without concern that she could have been split in half if Fang had landed wrong. It didn't matter. It just mattered that they'd fought.

Fang tagged one of the bodies of that spot for second-group pick up, unable to contain that glee. "You're amazing, Light."

Lightning's heart pumped strong and steady, fast. "I'm not the one flying."

Fang's eyes gleamed with happiness. "I'll teach it to you."

"You two are so cute," Hawk teased to the sharp end of Fang's spear. She quieted then. "You hear that, Fang?"

Fang listened too. "Scar."

"They need help," Hawk distinguished, glancing at Fang. She nodded over. "Go; I'll stay with Lightning."

"Fang, Hawk!" A very distant shout registered to Lightning, followed by an incoherent rush.

"Light, stay right here." Fang ordered, pointing to a small approaching blurb on the far hill. "Scar will be here in thirty seconds,"

"Okay," Lightning promised.

"Hawk," the two Yuns took off, replaced by a sprinting Yun who hit her spot only a minute after. Scar breathed raggedly, scratched up and out of breath, but still managing to look down at her.

"This way, Cocoon." Scar motioned her with barely a glance. "We shouldn't be out in the open."

"What's going on?" Lightning pressed, speeding to follow.

"Nothing you'd understand," Scar dismissed, then waved her forward to a raised platform that lifted, winding the top side of a plateau over a valley steep. "This way."

When they'd reached the top lip, Scar nodded to a single raised platform in the middle of the cliff. Without warning, she sprung up like Fang had and landed on the platform there. She whistled. "Follow over. Fiends can't jump over."

Lightning glanced at the gaping jump that spanned at least twenty feet to the middle platform. She looked back to the Yun. "Is that a joke?"

Something growled behind her. Spinning, Lightning barely had a second to register before a gorgonpsid crashed bodily into her chest, hard enough to make her stumble and step back—where, unfortunately, there was not a place to step. With a startled cry, Lightning tumbled off the edge, falling twenty feet off the edge.

Loosening her body as much as she could in the instant, Lightning hit the side first and rolled, groaning when she'd reached the bottom and came to a complete stop. Doubling over the aches in her body, she curled, unfocused and dizzy.

The ground shook moments afterward.

Despairing, Lightning rolled, fighting the black spots over her eyes.

A glaring Humbaba stared her down hungrily.

Lightning's stomach dropped. "Shit."

Kicking back, the beast lunged.

**XXX**

"Jaeger," Anya frowned, sensitive senses keying to her feeling. "Something's wrong."

Jaeger turned away from the slain Kaiser, in all seriousness now. "What is it?"

Anya listened to the wind, earth's elements whispering to her. She closed her eyes, tuning that otherworldly feeling inside. Nature flowed through her like water, bleeding its unheard voice to her body.

Her gut wrenched, painful and tight.

Anya's eyes shot open once again. "Jaeger," she took off sprinting, Jaeger jumping up after her.

"Anya!" Saber picking up beside her, faster, Jaeger waved her ahead. "Don't lose her."

The Yuns gave chase.

**XXX**

Lightning rolled under the giant, who barely overshot her, so close, its claws scraped. Grabbing the bleeding arm, Lightning jolted to her feet and reached back for her gunblade, which was missing from its holster. Lightning spotted it near the unconscious gorgon.

The behemoth turned on the dime and swiped at her. Lightning hopped back, then feigned left, drawing the behemoth's turn. She sprinted right and grabbed up her blade, firing off three shots that's pinged off the scaly behemoth's back dangerously. The beast reared at her again in the tight space, jowls dripping. Lightning frantically eyed the enclosed space for an exit.

Clawing at her head, Lightning ducked and swung at the beast in a wide overhanging cut that sliced a shallow nick to the hardened breastplate across its shoulder. The Humbaba roared and jumped her. Lightning barely brought up the blade in time to pierce it as it crashed on her. Jowls snapped at her, a jagged teeth dragging against her shoulder as sharp incisors closed on her speared shoulder, snapping stitches as they pierced her.

Lightning screamed. With all her remaining strength, she rammed her gunblade as far as she could into its chest.

The behemoth's mouth loosened, tearing flesh with its yowl.

Removing itself entirely from her, it stepped back on two hind legs and wrapped a paw around the blade's hilt as another reached for its head. Lightning watched in injured fascination as the beast ripped her sword free with a howl, simultaneously finding the hilt of a jacksaw that it pulled right from its skull. The humbaba's roar shook the valley.

And to Lightning's utter horror, the bleeding wound of its chest completely closed up.

"What the fu— "

"Aggh!" From the lip of the valley, something ferocious flew through the air and struck the behemoth at lightning speed, sinking in two long daggers at the base of its shoulder on landing. The beast stabbed up at its attacker with Lightning's gleaming blade, but the woman was already gone from the spot, flipping over the behemoth's backside as she pulled on the chain that connected the two daggers and kicked its back.

The behemoth roared, falling back with the unbalancing force.

Anya jumped free as it crashed heavily, long twin daggers flipping between her fingers as the now-unconnected chains rolled up into their hilts. Strolling past the yowling behemoth, Anya stabbed the beast's breast, long dagger sinking hilt-deep. The behemoth stilled. Anya yanked the blade free with a gratifying squelch.

Lightning stared.

"God-damn," Jaeger cursed, unnoticeably right next to Lightning. She knelt next to Lightning, helping her upright. "Ignore the erection, darling," Jaeger advised, "That's for my mate."

Lightning couldn't even disagree.

"Don't worry," Jaeger assured, "She's an awful lot like Fang. I don't hold it against ya."

Lightning blinked and finally looked over, where Jaeger eyed her wounds. "Take your shirt off." Lightning moved to, but recoiled, pain flaring up her shoulder and side. "Here," Jaeger assisted, producing a dagger out of nowhere to cut up the side of her shirt. She inspected the damage and Lightning struggled not to wince as the pain spread intensely, adrenaline no longer there. Jaeger inspected her wounds gently, prodding the deep scratches on her arm and bracing her to a knee to check the backside where the jaws had pierced. "Gah, bloody mess." Jaeger muttered, eyes turning back to her face. "You okay, darling? Don't be goin' to no shock. Say somethin' for pops."

Lightning couldn't breathe.

"Hey now," Jaeger protested, unexpectedly slapping her face, which forced a puffed release of breath. Lightning's wide eyes struggled to focus on her. "Don't make me breathe for ya. Fang gets possessive, alright?" Lightning exhaled again shallowly. "Thatt'a girl," Jaeger coached, "Just keep 'em coming. Don't wanna pass out here." Still balancing her, Jaeger ripped a piece of her shirt free and wrapped it around Lightning's arm first, leg propped at the small of her back. "You're doing great, darling."

Anya appeared and knelt before her, pressing a small canteen to Lightning's limp fingers. She helped guide it to Lightning's lips. "Drink," Anya ordered, tilting the container for her.

Lightning did and felt a little better.

Anya insistently helped her for a long moment, making sure Lightning took it in. She stroked her hair softly. "Did Scar orchestrate this?"

Lightning glanced up to the platform high above her. She inhaled to the press of cloth to her back. "Yes."

Anya's eyes grew sad. Hand dropping to Lightning's cheek, then chin, her fingers stroked like fine brushes of paint. Leaning in, she kissed the top of Lightning's head ever so softly. That hurt Lightning worst of all. Her eyes fluttered.

" _Mom…"_

Then all hell broke loose from the sky.

**XXX**

Fang could smell her a mile away.

Only a mile up the Massif with Hawk, Summer, and Sky, that scream of agony echoed, alerting all their hyper ears. Sky and Summer shared a look. Fang took off at a sprint.

She reached the lip of the small jump in six, but froze at the ledge with Lightning coming into view.

Lying back on Jaeger's leg, Lightning stared blankly as she bled, she sharp incisions of ragged teeth having pierced her shoulder so badly, she'd gone mute. Fang caught every detail of every slash and bite as if right beside her, her senses were so cruel. An overwhelming stench of her blood curdled in Fang's nostrils, those rivets that spilled everywhere freely from her once-flawless skin. Her distress, almost tastable. When she winced in pain, Fang physically felt it too.

She hated it.

How had Lightning gotten hurt? Fang had left her in the care of a capable Yun in one of the easiest hunting grounds of the Massif. What could've possibly driven Lightning to get so hurt? Fang tore her eyes from the woman to spot Scar on the middle platform above next to Saber. Not a wicked mark on her.

A dangerous heat in Fang sparked to life.

As Jaeger coached the almost shock-driven woman, that spark in Fang flared.

Lightning was in a pit. She could've died. Based on the behemoth's grip of her gunblade, she would've. Fang had left Scar in charge. Scar didn't have a scratch, nor shared a bit of concern, but glared at Lightning steadily.

"Did Scar orchestrate this?"

Anya practically read her mind.

Lightning waited a long beat before answering, and when she did, it came out breathless. "Yes."

Fang vision bled red.

Lightning's meek whimper spurred her to life. _"Mom…"_

That last bit in Fang snapped.

Scar crashed twenty feet below.

"Fang!" Sky started, Hawk leaping in after them with Summer at her side. Jaeger and Anya jolted at the thundering boom.

"She's not one of us!" Scar roared in unwise fury.

Fang's next punch snapped her jaw.

"Summer!" Jaeger roared, leaving Lightning as gently as she could in her haste. "Watch her!"

Lightning tried to rise, fear catching her throat, but Summer's hand to her good shoulder pushed her back. "Don't." Lightning looked anyway.

Fang saddled atop of Scar, knuckles bloodied from her own punches with drips of it splattering her shirt. Eyes feral like a bloodthirsty fiend, she hit, and hit relentlessly.

Lightning had never seen such a feral creature so savage. She barely even recognized her for how the rage twisted Fang's beautiful features into something so alien and foul.

Hawk went next, unsuccessfully jumping her back to which Fang roared like an animal and elbowed back so hard, Hawk went flying, sputtering when she hit the ground. Sky went to her, checking for a broken rib.

With Fang's next bloodied fist raise, Jaeger caught her arm, not stronger, but slowing her enough to infuriate Fang into switching targets. She punched at her father with her free arm, knuckles barely scraping her side of her cheek with a wicked snap. Anya grabbed her up under the arms from behind. Fang twisted in fury, not to be restrained, she made to hit Anya too.

Jaeger kicked her squarely in the back and landed on her in an instant. "Fang!" she hissed, arm wrapping around Fang's neck as the Yun lifted to her hands and knees despite the extra wait. "Get a fucking hold of yourself!"

Anya kicked out Fang's elbow, crashing her to the ground. She followed right after and grabbed Fang's chin in her hands. "Look at me!" Fang snapped at her fingers, biting. Anya smacked her, ironizing the grip on her jaw. "Come back to me." Anya urged, catching her wild eyes. Fang tried to squirm, but Anya reinforced her grip, inches from snapping Fang's jaw if she'd wanted. "Fang," Anya insisted to those angered, snarling features. "Come back."

Fang's jaw twitched in her grip, but Anya held those wild, raging eyes.

They stared like that a long time, Fang's brilliant greens like cooling lava as hints of sanity filtered.

At the touch of the world's return, realization dawned in Fang's eyes.

Then anguish.

Always anguished.

"Is she— " Fang's voice broke. Jaeger shifted, allowing Anya to take her up in her arms.

The fresh dew of tears wet Fang's injured eyes. "I'm sorry," Fang whimpered, crumbling. "I'm so— " her throat hitched on the sob. "—rry," Despair curled her heart with a fist stronger than she.

"Shh, shhh," Anya embraced her too tight. "I love you. Fang. I love you."

Fang wept.


	24. Chapter 24

  
“Ack.”   
  
“Sorry, Lightning,” Vanille apologized, pressing a warm cloth to the fresh bleeding. “The front jaw sunk in right over your Ivy injury. It’s practically to the muscle, this cut is so deep.” Dabbing the other side into the salve, Vanille gently pressed the open wound, earning another cringe from Lightning.   
  
“You’re lucky to still have full functionality of your arm,” Sky added, “You should have it checked out by your doctors back in Cocoon.” Lightning looked to her, surprised. Sky grumblingly added, “Just to check.” The next pinch of the needle at her arm seemed particularly rough.   
  
“Will Scar live?” If she didn’t, Fang would hardly get by either.   
  
“She’ll be okay,” Vanille confirmed, “Jaeger’s good with medicine, and she was there right on the scene. She might have a few more marks to her namesake, but... she’ll heal through it.”   
  
Lightning sighed in resignation. Vanille and Sky worked a moment in silence, Sky stitching her arm, Vanille fast away at the deeper injuries on her back. Lightning had already forgotten what it was not to hurt.   
  
“Vanille,” Vanille glanced to her briefly, showing she had her attention. “Out there in the field today, when Fang… lost control…”   
  
Vanille bit her lower lip. “It’s not one of her finer traits.”   
  
Lightning pushed. “Please?”   
  
Vanille glanced at Sky, who didn’t give a sharp look back, but left it to her. She chewed her lip a moment. “Fang told you what happened with me?”   
  
“Barely,” Lightning admitted, “It was off a bad dream.”   
  
“Fang’s always been emotionally prone. She’s vulnerable, you know? As an only child, Jaeger and Anya loved Fang silly. They couldn’t have other children and Jaeger didn’t want to impregnate others after mating, so Fang got every bit of cherishing and so much more from them, becoming open as a box to every little thing she felt because they encouraged it and loved her so.”   
  
Lightning nodded, “When did her temper start?”   
  
“Getting there,” A sharp pain jolted her back, almost shaking Lightning with agony, “Sorry,” Vanille added, “It’s better when you don’t expect it and haven’t tensed up. Anyway,” she settled back as the pain returned to normal needle-sharp piercings, “Anya and Jaeger took real good care of Fang pertaining to the Yun ways too. Both taught her up and she grew real good, real strong too. She’s the strongest of their clan,” Vanille glanced to Sky, “Next to the prettiest.”   
  
“Thanks,” Sky rolled her eyes, but Vanille could see how it pleased her. She offered her girl a Yun a smile.   
  
“But with it,” Vanille went on, “She gained a tight temper to what she sees as injustice or unfair treatment. All Yuns are pretty rigid in their ways, but Fang especially grew up in the perfect household with the most loving, fair parents who taught her right, which she was always given.”   
  
Vanille sighed, “When Fang sees something wrong, it twists in her. It’s wrong and it hurts her. She wants to make it right, but most are things she can’t fix. They just are. Like how Scar hurt you today and almost got you killed. By the time Fang got there, there was nothing she could do, but you were hurt and you mean a lot to her; she had to do something. And when she can’t, when there’s nothing she can do about the situation, she gets mad. Like it shouldn’t be that way in her head, but it is and it curls inside her— Fang explodes like that when too many factors have built up that she can’t control. This week, she’s been stressed with the fib, and everyone’s been mean to you from the attitudes to Ivy and Summer— Scar just broke her. Final leaf on the camel, or that. Fang couldn’t take it anymore. She snapped. And being the strongest Yun...”   
  
Lightning waited a long moment, taking that in. If Vanille’s theorizing were true, in a real sense, it’d been her fault. She put Fang in that place. “What was it like? When Fang… snapped on you.”   
  
“It was horrible,” Shadows that weren’t there crossed Vanille’s usually-peppy face. “And my fault too. I knew how Fang was; she just wanted to keep me safe, but I kept pushing… ” Vanille shivered, “She wasn’t there when she grabbed me. I knew it wasn’t Fang working the wheel. She would never hurt me. It was because I wouldn’t let her keep me safe, what’s safe to her anyway, and it pushed her to a panic where her temper caught her over.” Vanille lowered her head, “Fang’s never forgiven herself for it and worse, I wasn’t able to help her through it. She went back to the bottle, like she does every time she’s overwhelmed too much. Fang turns goofy when she’s drunk. Cute and goofy, and sappy enough to make you crush. She’s never hurt anyone in that state, so it’s her go-to. It’s not good for her, though. She doesn’t deal with it and I couldn’t make her.” Vanille sighed, “Goddess, I couldn’t make her.”   
  
Lightning gave her a moment. “What did you do?” From what she’d seen of Fang that day, it’d taken three of the strongest Yuns Lightning known to subdue her, two of which were her parents. “How’d you calm her when she’d hit that plateau?”   
  
“I kissed her,” Vanille answered simply, “She’d shaken me up quite a bit, nothing as bad as Scar, but when she rammed me to the wall about the fourth or fifth time, I dunno, maybe I was getting too dizzy with delirium, or maybe I didn’t know if she’d stop and wanted to touch her one last time. I just wrapped my arms around her neck and when I’d pulled away, she’d never been so still or scared. She put me down nicely, left the room and started crying.”    
  
Vanille smiled sadly, “Turns out, it really was the last time I’d get to do that. Fang wouldn’t touch me after that, not the way she used to, as mates. I know Cocoon has divorce over there, but in our culture, it’s unheard of for mates to leave each other, but Fang… she wouldn’t let herself have me ever again, like something had broken in her, but she couldn’t let me go either, so she came with me to Cocoon. I think she was punishing herself to do it, staying by me, but never letting herself love me again. Broke both our hearts.”   
  
Vanille sniffed and glanced over at Sky, who took a moment to break from her stitches and wipe Vanille’s cheeks of tears. “I’m always gonna love Fang, but Sky came with us then, Fang’s extra safety measure. So sweet to me in healing my heart… she became what I needed. And I fell all again.” Sky kissed her forehead softly, not saying anything, but her total support. Vanille bit her lip hard. “She’s not a bad person. She just needs some help, and until she lets herself be helped, she’ll never get what she needs. I hate the cycle she’s in. I really, really hate it.”   
  
“Vanille,” Sky murmured, stroking up her arm.   
  
“Fang deserves a happy ending too.”   
  
Sky held that trembling hand.   
  
** XXX **   
  
  
Fang fled out the back door, unable to listen to the rest in her checkup she was supposed to make of Lightning. Vanille was sweet, but wrong about her. Fang didn’t deserve anything. She wasn’t just a bad person.   
  
She was a monster.   
  
Crossing over to the front to escape down the road, Fang ran right into another person she wished not to see. “Summer,”   
  
“Fang,” Summer glanced down the road that Fang’d been about to take, then back at the house behind her. “You’re running to the bar?”   
  
“Summer— ”   
  
“You don’t have to.” Summer reached up and touched her face, caressed her. “I know you’re hurting, Fang. There’s nothing to explain, I just want you to listen. Will you do that for me?”   
  
Fang swallowed, but nodded her head.   
  
Summer’s features softened so beautifully, like an angel reaching to her. “Scar tried to kill her,”   
  
“You can’t justify-- ”   
  
“Shh,” Summer quieted, “You said you’d listen.” Fang silenced for her, “I know you in and out, Fang. I know how your nerves twitch, how everything’s been pressure on you since the moment you brought her in. Even I’ve added to that.” Summer allowed, “It’s pushed you beyond your limits. But, Fang... can’t you see? It was Gran Pulse that brought you back. It’s Gran Pulse where you can live. We know the proud warrior in you and it’s us who will bring you back out. Not Cocoon, not Lightning, but your family. Us.”   
  
“You’re about to head to the bar, get drunk off your ass and turn adorable and harmless, but it won’t help, Fang. The bottle is not your answer to this. I am. Your parents are. Gran Pulse will help us cure your ailment. I need you to let me.”   
  
Fang looked to her through panicked eyes. “I can’t.”   
  
“You can, Fang.” Summer insisted, instantly sobering in utter seriousness. She guided Fang back gently until she backed a post. “I won’t let you do this to yourself. Not again.”   
  
“Summer, I can’t.” Fang almost begged, “Let me go.”   
  
“No,” Summer denied, searching Fang’s injured eyes, “I can handle you, Fang. I know how to handle you.”   
  
“No one can handle me,” Fang denied.   
  
“That’s not true.” Summer pushed her against the post, “I can heal you, if you let me.” Fang shook her head. “Let me heal you.”   
  
“You can’t.”   
  
Summer pinned her to the post, mouth sensual on Fang’s lips. She kissed her in sorrow, in pain, in all her worth for Fang, begging her to see she could. Fang whimpered, a half moaning-whine that emitted with Summer’s warm passion for her being, a passion Fang didn’t deserve. Not now, nor ever. Fuck, her lips felt so good, that comforting hand cupping her cheek with all the love Fang could never give. She wanted this. Fang wanted this kind of love.   
  
She pushed Summer back with equal fever in her eyes, panicked. “No,” Summer went to her, but Fang shook her head resolutely, stepping back unsteady. “Don’t, Summer.” Fang glanced back at the house. “Don’t ever do this again.”   
  
“Fang— ”   
  
“Never!” Fang cut off sharply, never having interrupted her before. “I’m not meant to be yours.” Fang bowed her head. “I’m not meant for anybody.” Summer opened her mouth to speak, but Fang didn’t let her. “Don’t rile Lightning again.”   
  
Summer’s heart dropped as Fang walked past her without another word. “Fang,” Fang didn’t turn to acknowledge her. An unusual hitch caught Summer’s throat. “Fang…”   
  
Fang was lost to her.   
  
** XXX **   
  
Jaeger spotted Fang first. Sitting at the back of the bar with Hawk alongside her, she sipped back from a big bottle, some Gran Pulse whiskey brand that was sure to sting a hundred times worse than any Cocoon beverage. Lightning shook her head and joined her, sitting right beside Fang at the bar, Jaeger on her left.   
  
“Look, Fang!” Hawk directed, “Our friends are here!”   
  
“Friends?” Fang chirped curiously, “I don’t have any— Daddy!” Fang stumbled to her feet and fell right overtop of Lightning in her reach for Jaeger. She pawed at her. “I missed you, Dad.”   
  
“Fang, you twat,” Jaeger bristled at her drunk daughter, “You’re in the lap of a beautiful girl! Don’t reach for me.”   
  
Fang turned in Lightning’s lap, flipping over until she had a lap-side view straight up Lightning’s body to her face. “Ooh, Dad! You’re right!” Jaeger rolled her eyes. Fang reached up a hand for Lightning’s face that floated suspiciously near her boobs from a long, indecisive moment. At Lightning’s eyebrow, she behaved and reached upright. “Pretttty girl,” Fang purred, fingers touching at her chin.   
  
Lightning glanced at Hawk while Fang fondled her face. “She been like this long?”   
  
“She hit on me before,” Hawk cheerfully informed, “Knows where to grab, at least!”   
  
Lightning immediately pulled Fang’s fingers from her face.   
  
“Hey!” Hawk balked, “I wasn’t hard or nothing. Not for the majority of it anyway…” Lightning shook her head. Fang pulled herself up by Lightning’s hands, suspending herself to get a closer look.   
  
“Ohh… oh, I know you!” Fang claimed, jabbing a finger to her chin in pointing. “Youuu arrre myyy… mother!” Fang giggled, “My children’s mother! Hah ha!” At the exclamation, Fang dropped her grip and nearly fell off Lightning’s lap, if it weren’t for her reflexes.   
  
“Okay, Fang,” Lightning redirected, attempting to help lift her by the shoulders. She winced at the movement, but managed to get her upright enough to make her stand. “Let’s sit back down again.” Lightning guided her back to her stool, but Fang swung an arm around her waist.   
  
“I wantt your babies. Will you make me pregnant, Light?”   
  
“I’ll try,” Lightning played along.   
  
“Really?” Fang gleamed, standing to hug her and almost brought them both down. “Babies, Dad! Lighttt wants to seed my babies!”   
  
“I need another doubleshot,” Jaeger motioned the bartender, “My daughter’s defective. I’d like to be too.”   
  
Fang’s brow scrunched up. “Wai’da minute. Waiiit a minute, you,” she leaned against Lightning close, burying her nose in Lightning’s hair and sniffed. “Mmm,” Fang rocked, “I like you.”   
  
“I like you too, Fang.” Lightning assured, arm keeping Fang’s balance.   
  
Fang’s face scrunched again, she pulled away with the saddest pout. “No you don’t.”   
  
“I do.”   
  
“Don’t!”   
  
“Fang.”   
  
“You don’t!” Fang sat with a huffed whimper, “I’m not unseemly hairy or bulky-muscled or square-jawed or ugly.”   
  
“No you’re not,” Lightning confirmed.   
  
“See!” Fang grabbed back her bottle, “You don’t want me!”   
  
Hawk made a face. “Who would want that?”   
  
Lightning reached out for Fang’s bottle, but she pulled it away petulantly. “Fang,” Lightning warned, “Put the bottle down.”   
  
“Make me!” Fang chugged.   
  
Lightning waited for the momentary tantrum to pass, then slipped the bottle from Fang’s loosened fingers. “Hey!” Fang griped. Lightning passed it to Jaeger.   
  
“That’s enough for you,”   
  
“Enough for me,” Fang grumbled, “It wouldn’t be enough for Cid! If I was him, you would fawn, and make pointless social talk, and love my body and wri— ” Lightning’s lips closed over hers, bestowing a loving kiss over Fang’s parted lips. She pulled back after only that one, giving Fang a stern look.   
  
“Enough.”   
  
Fang looked at her through wide innocent eyes.   
  
She latched to her a moment later, standing to wrap her arms around Lightning’s sweet neck with the taste of those lips so close to her tongue. She pushed it, clinging to Light, and dabbed that silky lip. Lightning _mmm_ ’d and wrapped her arms around Fang’s back to grip her shoulders. She lingered a moment longer, then tugged Fang back by them, still caught in her arms.   
  
“You,” Lightning’s narrowed eyes focused her glossy ones. She searched Fang’s feminine features, from perfect eyebrows to ruffled hair, with cheekbones models would die for. Something stirred her stomach, lips forming words of their own, “Are being a very bad girl.”   
  
Fang moaned, a rising ache lifting between her legs. Lightning glanced down when it scraped her leg, a bubbling tickle low in her belly. “Really?”   
  
“You’re so hottt,” Fang groaned, “You make me so harrrd.”   
  
“I second that!” Hawk volunteered.   
  
“Another bottle. Please.” Jaeger signaled over.   
  
“Am I?” Lightning’s eyes followed her lip. Her eyebrows lifted to Fang’s hungry stare. Eyes that pierced to her rapidly warming core.   
  
“I’m so loneeel— ”   
  
Lightning’s mouth shut her up. Lightning’s hands on her hips, she pushed Fang back to the bar, body moving to slide in against Fang’s, who jerked at first rub, even through two layers, and Maker, it felt good.  Lightning gripped her, one hand lifting to Fang’s back as she traveled, mouth sliding down to Fang’s chin, then neck, finding her taste sweet in all spots. Fang breathed raggedly. “Could you— my belt, could you— ”   
  
“Shut up, Fang.” Lightning ordered, biting hard on Fang’s slender neck. Fuck, why did she taste like that? Sweeter than any salt that Lightning had ever suckled.   
  
Fang groaned obediently.   
  
It turned her on.   
  
“That’s more like it,” Jaeger agreed, “Take it like a woman, Fang.”   
  
“Is anyone else getting hard?” Hawk asked, glancing around the half-attentioned Yuns. “Not yet? Premature, my bad.”   
  
Lightning fiddled with the belt, tongue aiming for new depths of Fang’s hot throat. The heat capsule of mouth warmed Lightning like a drug, poison spidering through her desperately-seeking body. Fang moaned, so delightfully enveloped.   
  
_ Ziiip. _   
  
Lightning’s hand gripped her dick.   
  
Lightning’s hand. On her dick.   
  
Fang’s brain fizzled and popped.   
  
Lightning couldn’t believe the size. Was she imagining it? It made her so incredibly fucking wet.   
  
Lightning glanced up, eyes darkened with lust. Fang had never seen a sexier side to that face. “Fuckk.”   
  
“Now you’re acting like a virgin.” Jaeger grumbled, “If you’re gonna do this in the bar, Fang, do it right.”   
  
“On the bar.” Lightning throbbed.   
  
Fang blinked until she pushed her, to which she back-scrambled to her spot.   
  
Lightning stripped her of the waist down.   
  
“Whoa!” Hawk cheered, “This is what I’m talking about! See why they’re sexy girls?”   
  
Though fucking wasn’t an uncommon practice in the establishment, even the Yuns paused as Lightning saddled her atop the bar.   
  
Lightning’s eyes fluttered from sitting on it clothed alone. “Fang,” She ground on it, practically seeping. “Rip.”   
  
Lightning’s shorts tore off in a flash, ripped by both seams with Fang’s great strength, leaving a small pair of panties the only thing left protecting her. “All of it,” Lightning breathed, unbelievably affected. How could she be this wet, this fast?   
  
The panties came off in shreds. Breasts were a total Yun fetish, provoking Lightning to remove her shirt.   
  
Jaeger blinked in open-eyed surprise. Hawk whistled. A bar room cheer had already started up, following, “Do her, do her, do her, do her!” Lightning couldn’t tell to whom they meant it.   
  
She leaned over Fang, poised above that bulge and practically dripping. At least Fang had pre-cum fizzling too. Lightning’s hair tickled her face.   
  
“Light…”   
  
Lightning lowered herself to that virile, juicy bulge, hard-pressed to stop her gape as she sunk upon that warm beast, stretching her for all her life, inch by inch till Fang had filled her full. Lightning’s first buck practically spasmed.   
  
Fang took her by the lips as her body arched like waves.   
  
Already so soaked, Lightning picked up her pace fast. Fang squeezed her ass, nails digging low on her back as the bar around the roared. Lightning noticed none of it but the growing bliss inside her, an ecstasy that grew and blossomed out from her stomach, filling every crevice of every nook of every secret in her body. Fang moaned and it heightened her further. Lightning could barely breathe for the eruption boiling inside her. She jerked and jerked again to Fang’s wicked unexpected thrust.   
  
Lightning’s world exploded in white-hot bliss that doubled in the most beautifully painful, best orgasm of her life—and then Fang split into her, making Lightning cry out with her darkest reaches blasting beyond oblivion.   
  
Lightning screamed to a roaring cheer.   
  
She rolled with Fang off the bar, almost crying when her bare back smacked the floor behind the bar.   
  
Fang kissed her and made it better.   
  
Lightning whimpered. “Fuck.”   
  
“So beautifully…” Fang murmured, drunk and half-dazed with stars in her eyes. “Youu… Goddesss,”   
  
Lightning’s legs quivered, quite happy with that bulge still heavy between them. She panted for her life.   
  
“Youu nymph,” Fang accused, “Taking my virginity in front of all my friendds.”   
  
Jaeger faceplanted at the bar, knowing every Yun could hear it.   
  
“Does anyone wanna touch me?” Hawk offered freely. Four other Yuns paired together. Hawk’s spirits drooped. “Please?” Something gentle rubbed up her dick, drawing Hawk’s eyes to a small, pretty hand attached to a Dia girl.   
  
“I come with a package.” she nodded back to a tall Yun friend.   
  
Hawk’s eyes lit up. “Ooh.”   
  
“Am I pregnant now?” Fang prodded for approval, “Does the teacher like me?”   
  
“Yes,” Lightning breathed, legs quivering again. She could already feel her heat slick around that filling monster, stretching her beyond the natural. She caught the next twitch of her leg and smacked it.   
  
Fang brightened beyond measure. “Ride? Giddyup? More babies now?” She thrust in and out of Lightning, threatening her life for shortness of breath. “Again?” Fang encouraged, moving against her. “Play?”   
  
Lightning moaned and reached up, pawing until she grabbed her shirt. Lightning fought to take it off, made unnecessary when Fang ripped it clean herself. Fang grabbed her bra and pulled it free like paper, but waited to move further.   
  
“Go,” Lightning nodded, so taken up at her core. Instead of thrusting again, Fang leaned down and took her boob into her mouth. Lightning had never been more aroused as a chew toy. She thrust up again. “Just go, Fang.” Fang suckled, drawing her back to a painful, incredibly arousing arch.   
  
“I like sexy Lightning,” Fang purred, flicking her with a tongue.   
  
Lightning groped her partner in kind.   
  
Lightning estimated a long night of bliss.   
  
** XXX **   
  
Lightning whimpered in Fang’s strong arms, shoulder throbbing for the stitches she’d pulled in thrashing under Fang under the bar. Fang cuddled her to her naked body, clothes forgotten at the bar. “You hurt?” Fang asked, keeping her warm against the night breeze. Lightning didn’t respond but to curl closer to Fang. Fang looked to her father strolling beside her helplessly. “Light hurttts, Dad.”   
  
“What’re you looking at me for again?” Jaeger bristled, “I didn’t order her up on the bar.”   
  
Fang turned her head the other way to look at Hawk. “Light hurttts, Hawk.”   
  
“Then make her feel better!” Hawk volunteered easily.   
  
Fang blinked and looked down to the pretty girl in her arms again. “Okay.” Fang lifted the hand under her knees to her thighs. Lightning jerked first at the touch, so swollen of stretched pleasure.   
  
“Fanggg,” Lightning moaned, twitching at the contact. Fang’s fingers probed expertly for her drunken stupor, finding a sweet spot almost instantly, Lightning stiffened, but Fang wasn’t clumsy or indelicate in her prodding. She stroked that swollen center, relaxing Lightning back in her arms. Lightning purred.   
  
Fang grinned like a goof. “I fixed her,” she looked to Hawk proudly, “She’s fixed!”   
  
“A job well done,” Hawk congratulated, patting her on shoulder. “Now if you don’t mind, I have a boner to take care of with a Yun and Dia package at my address. I’ll see you tomorrow, Fang. Don’t hurt yourself, ‘kay?”   
  
“Okayyy,” Fang agreed, “Bye, Hawk!” Fang returned her eyes to the angel. Lightning’s breathing had evened more, even if a bit catchy. “Do you feel good?”   
  
Lightning’s lips parted with a soft exhale. She arched to Fang’s soothing fingers. “Yesss,”   
  
Fang’s face went happy again. She smiled to her daddy. “Light’s goood.”   
  
“I observed that,” Jaeger drunk back on her bottle, “She handles you well. I always found a woman in command sexy too, Fang. S’why I love your mother so much.”   
  
Fang puffed proudly, then leaned over to kiss Lightning, who eagerly returned the gesture passionately until Fang walked them into the wall of the house. Fang shook her head like a dog, but didn’t drop her and didn’t stop stroking, so Lightning was okay with it. Jaeger helped Fang maneuver into the house, where Lightning groaned at those comforting fingers, too wet again now. Damn Fang’s expert lips.   
  
“Fang,” Lightning moaned, pleasure-dizzy by that finger. “On the table.”   
  
Fang’s head perked at once, freezing mid-step.   
  
“Now.”   
  
Fang stumbled in her push to the table, then started to climb up on it, knee on a chair.   
  
“Me first,” Lightning corrected, puffing, “Put me down and get inside,” Fang obeyed. Lightning moaned when the initial fingers left her as Fang placed her on the table. She moved up beside her and groped Lightning’s breast. “No,” Lightning grabbed her shoulder and tugged Fang to her. Fang’s naked bulge slipped against her. Lightning pressed down on her back. “In.”   
  
“I have to fix her stitches, Fang.” Jaeger reminded.   
  
“Shhh, Daddy. In a minute.” Fang lowered obediently. Lightning groaned with every inch, practically panting by the time Fang had pushed all the way in. She grimaced of the most pleasured pain of her life, surprising Fang with a tight clench. “Ooh,” Fang cooed, “You’re warm.”   
  
“Fuck,” Lightning moaned. Fang took it as an order.   
  
Blinking tiredly, Serah rounded the corner, unexpectedly finding Jaeger leaning back against the wall, sipping a bottle.   
  
Then Fang whined.   
  
Serah gasped, eyes popping at the sight of Fang hammering into her sister atop the sturdy kitchen table while Lightning bucked to meet and greet her, panting in pleasured pain.   
  
Jaeger glanced her way casually. “Hey kid,”   
  
Serah gaped, jaw working wordlessly for a good two minutes before Lightning’s outcry startled her back to motion. She meeped and ran out. “I am never getting midnight milk again!”   
  
Jaeger gave her retreat a curious look, then shook her head.   
  
Lightning’s lust bled. She demanded Fang’s force stroking that need inside her, how delicious hard she milked her like a diamond. Fang fucked like a Goddess; Lightning couldn’t get enough. When her grip stiffened, fingers digging to Fang’s back, Fang slammed into her with such a powerful release, Lightning blinded, soaring among heavens no immortals should’ve permitted.   
  
Fang kissed her in blissed delirium, all feeling washing into that. Lightning savored those lips, too exhausted to even kiss back.   
  
Gradually, blackness overcame the white that had seared her eyes.   
  
Lightning fell to it gratefully, the last feeling of those lips.   
  
** XXX **   
  
  
               Lightning woke up in Hell.   
  
Almost literally, Lightning felt sure she was dying. Not an inch of her remained intact by the feel of it, her throbbing shoulder worst of all. The immediate, extreme flash of agony that’d come with the behemoth’s initial bite had come back. And this time, it was here to stay.   
  
Lightning whimpered. Aside from every inch of her from head to toe that ached like she’d been dipped in lava, Lightning’s crotch felt especially molten, and not in the good way. Muscles sore, head throbbing, shoulder and crotch feeling almost literally speared over and over, Lightning was hard-pressed to do anything but die in that moment, even painfully would be a relief. Any way to end this agony.   
  
She rolled to her side, face pressing to something warm and familiar. She curled to it, desperate for any kind of distraction from this torture. “Fang,” Even her throat felt raw and croaked. Lightning cuddled to Fang’s body, wishing she had Yun senses to distract her. From the faint traces could pick up of Fang, she smelled good. Lightning solely tried to focus on that.   
  
“Light,” Fang’s arm that’d draped around her in the night only added weight to an exhausted body, but Lightning wanted it there. It added so much more ease than the extra press of pain. She wanted Fang to hold her. Fang smelled nice, and she was warm, a good warm, different from the blaze ripping through her shoulder. Glad they were naked, she could feel Fang so much easier.   
  
Such became her focal point to war away the agony.   
  
Fang quirked her curious head when Lightning shifted to glue herself, arm wrapping around Fang’s middle in turn. She trembled lightly. Fang stroked low on her back, knowing how she must hurt. “Do you want ice?” Lightning mumbled in decline, “A warm bath?” Fang offered, “I can get a warm cloth if you don’t wanna move.”   
  
“Fang,” Lightning murmured, summoning her to shut up. “Do me.”   
  
Fang’s eyebrows went up. “I’m not sure that’ll help…”   
  
“It hurts,” Lightning whimpered, more vulnerable than ever before. “Make it stop,”   
  
“Light…”   
  
“Please,” Lightning mewled. Fang wondered if she’d heard crying; Lightning’s fingers touched at her shoulder, trying to grip her, so weak.   
  
“Are you sure, Light?”   
  
“Please,” Lightning repeated, voice soft as a purr. “Like yesterday. I want… please.”   
  
Fang rolled to her back with her gently, one look at that angelic face enough to make her ache at the groin too. Lightning inhaled at the press of it, but didn’t shy away from her. Fang lifted her chin to her and kissed Lightning’s bruised lips, extremely tender. Lightning’s response came gratefully meek at best, unusually weak and slow. Fang didn’t press her for it, but let Lightning’s lips graze her easily, one fragile hand limp on Fang’s breast.   
  
Fang could hear her heart speed from that alone. She savored the gentle kisses, a true chance to leisurely taste her. The desire present, fever missing, Fang hardened like steel under her tempered passion.   
  
Easy on everything, Fang’s hand rose to her free breast she’d bruised last night. She rolled Lightning between her fingers, calm and acute, practiced fingers knowing every turn to drive her. She gently pressed the tender spot. Lightning suckled her bottom lip, low moan escaping her.   
  
Fang’s free fingers prodded her, slicking between her folds. Lightning trembled, grip so fragile when Fang stroked her, tri-sensation wetting her thoroughly. Her body flush and tingled, taking away a small ebb.   
  
She kissed Fang with all her might.   
  
Fang tickled inside her. Lightning’s thigh rubbed her hardness. She let out a small gasp. “Fang…!”   
  
“Too fast?” Fang asked, withdrawing from her slicked wet center.   
  
Lightning breathed again deeply, hard bone between her thighs. Fang had solidified like a diamond. She tried to brace to lift herself from Fang to seat it.   
  
Seeing her struggle, Fang’s strong hands went to her hips and lifted her easily. She adjusted Lightning over her and held her there a moment. Lightning puffed, eying her pretty face. “Please,” Fang nodded once. Slowly, very gradually, lowered Lightning on her erection.   
  
Lightning’s eyes squeezed shut. She twitched, a little spastic, but told Fang to keep going when she paused.   
  
Fang’s heart fluttered with the experience, every second savored as Lightning’s exhausted heat, already warm from simple kissing, suckled her in slowly. Fang could feel the stretch of every wet inch, Lightning’s walls expanding for her great girth to suction over Fang’s dick so beautifully, a lesser woman would’ve came on the spot, but not Fang. Fang would make it good for her.   
  
Lightning twitched with the last encompassing inch, sunk to Fang’s hilt and breathless. Fang felt her walls clamping down on her and held it. Lightning winced, but purred, eyes fluttering with the inexplicable size inside her. She’d no idea she could even go that deep, nor spread so wide. Fang was a tremendous undertaking.   
  
“Fang,” Fang held her there on Lightning’s longer, milking clench. Lightning gripped her shoulder, head resting on Fang’s collar. She struggled to keep her eyes open, Fang felt so good, warmly pocketed inside. “So deep,” Lightning murmured, with no lack of amazement that Fang could be so huge. “No one’s ever… ” she inhaled again as a second clench took her by surprise. They hadn’t even moved yet. “So deep.” Lightning’s eyes squeezed shut, lips feeling the ghost of Fang’s before they touched her, which had a magnetizing effect on Lightning over Fang’s diamond hard.   
  
She started to painfully lift herself on her next release. Fang’s hands stepped in quickly, pushing Lightning up by the hips for her before gently guiding her drop. Lightning squeezed over her again, so very taken with the healing goodness Fang made her feel. Kindly, Fang took up same method for her, a slow pace with her lifting her so, but one that had Lightning’s toes curling in grateful bliss. She savored Fang’s taste with every crescendo, warmth building inside to ease the sores.   
  
It didn’t take long before Lightning came powerfully with the release of Fang’s flooding seed inside her, she curled, so breathless and warmed, it all seemed so far away. Fang stroked her smooth back with their kiss, ecstasy flowing through her with the knowledge alone that this was Lightning. _Lightning._ Come to seek her comfort like this.   
  
Fang had never been a more impassioned lover.   
  
Lightning’s lips parted with a small gasp when breath returned to her. She rested her head on Fang and her breath evened in seconds. Fang could not hold her enough; she basked in Lightning’s weight. Resting on her.   
  
_ Me. _   
  
Fang could barely believe it.   
  
Footsteps padded in, unnoticed from the door until Anya leaned at her bed and kissed Fang’s awed brow. Jaeger’s gruffer gait spoke for her. “You’re a good kid, Fang. Real good... carin’ and that...” she mumbled.   
  
“We’re proud of you,” Anya promised, glowing over her child. “So very proud.”   
  
Fang’s spark glowed inside.


	25. Chapter 25

Lightning woke to Fang's soothing voice, the gentle intonation of those softly accented words that fit her so perfectly. She curled on Fang, naked body flush in resting, skin particularly sensitive to the feel of Fang under her. The tickles of Fang's flesh nearly drowned out all else. Lightning basked in it, ears taking a moment to distinguish the words of that lilting tongue.

"—how she loves Serah," Fang emphasized. "I mean, really loves her. Light's repeatedly given up every chance she's ever had to give Serah everything she can provide. Her goals and dreams, the crappy job she serves under self-serving Cocoon bastards. Everything she does… it's a Yun's sense of family. With even half that devotion, she'd be an incredible mother. The kinda woman you want for your children and grandchildren."

Lightning stirred, but her shoulder was already starting to burn again, so she refrained from moving around, though much of her bodily pain had faded to horrendous aches, the likes of which Lightning preferred over the mind-numbing agony.

Except for that sore between the middle of her legs, a spot that was distinctly unhappy with her. It kind of felt good too, knowing what well-endowed girl had been there. But very bad. Ugh.

Lightning's eyes squeezed tighter.

Fang's hand shifted, low on her back. "Light?"

"I'm awake," Lightning promised, gripping Fang's bare sides.

"'Bout time," a familiar drawl started, "We'd been afraid you'd gone catatonic."

Lightning's eyes popped open. Jaeger gave a friendly wave from atop the desk. "Hey, pup." Lightning blinked, then glanced down at Fang, the woman she lay nakedly on.

She blinked again and cleared her throat, "Uch…"

"Ah," Jaeger lifted her chin, "This is one of them weird things to Cocoon, ain't it?"

"Little bit," Lightning admitted, verbally grunting again to clear the windpipe, "Fang, where'd our blanket…" One fluttered atop her bare bottom butt, compliments of Anya. "Uhm… thanks, Mom…" Lightning buried her face in Fang's shoulder.

"You needn't be embarrassed, Light."

"Yeah," Jaeger agreed with her mate brashly, "You got nothing ta be ashamed of there, Darlin'."

"Not helping," Lightning mumbled. Fang adjusted the covers over her as much as possible without covering the wound on her back.

"They're not much for open displays of affection in Cocoon,"

"Ya didn't seem to mind it yesterday," Jaeger pointed out. "Reminds me, Hawk sent you flowers for it."

"Really not weird to you?" Lightning mumbled through Fang's shoulder.

Fang stroked her good shoulder under the covers and kissed her cheek.

"Why should it be weird?" Jaeger gruffed, "Fang an' you are beautiful girls. Not like we're gettin' off to it." Lightning choked. "That shit would be weird."

Anya patted her woman's knee. "We're happy you're both still active," Anya nodded, "Some women lose their sex drive when pregnant."

"It's a real shame," Jaeger shook her head. "I was worried for awhile there, with Fang's hypersensitivity. Looks like she jus' bottoms well." Jaeger lifted her chin in approval to Fang, "Good girl. Learned from your daddy nicely."

"Light," Anya redirected, drawing Lightning's attention, "Your shoulder okay? Jaeger told me you'd pulled the stitches again yesterday."

"Yeah…" Lightning admitted, remembering Fang straddled on the bar. "It's a little better."

"The salve has Regen in it. If you wash the cuts out and apply it at least once a day, Fang should be able to remove the stitches in a few days. I've given Fang a bottle to take home with you too."

"I appreciate it," Lightning answered gratefully, mentally noting to apply that later today. Regen wasn't commonly available to the populace, mostly used on soldiers in Cocoon, unless one had a prescription. The element would help healing tremendously. "Thank you."

Anya smiled kindly, "It's best that your body's energies be directed to the right place. We don't want to overtax your body more than it is already. She's your first, isn't she?" Lightning blinked.

"She is," Fang answered for her, nudging Lightning's belly for her to realize. "Light hasn't been pregnant before."

"It's incredible, isn't it?" Anya's eyes glowed with recollection much deeper. "I still remember how it was with Fang."

"So do I," Jaeger grunted, earning a light slap to the stomach. "Hey, I meant that!" Jaeger growled, "Some of the best memories I have! Anya gave the perfect pregnancy. I was still courtin' her then too. From the moment I heard her pregnant, it's all I could think 'bout. Lost all interest in other Yuns. I jus' wanted to provide for her an' the baby."

"Fang was Jaeger's first child too," Anya explained, "Surprising, but Fang takes after her in that. Kept missing the mark by a hair – I assume it's her bedmate nature, always letting the other Yuns first in her early youthful threesomes and so."

Lightning's eyebrows shot up.

"Hey," Jaeger countered her look, "Just because I'm such'a romantic now, doesn't mean I wasn't always. Needed to find the right girl first. Anya needed some more convincin' so I took 'er right up, made sure that baby was mine."

"I was younger," Anya explained, "Only fourteen when Jaeger wanted to court and mate me for life. It was flattering, and she was fantastic to bed, better than most Yuns I'd ever had— "

"Most," Jaeger scoffed. "I'd lick her clean to screaming 'bout three times a day! _Before_ we even fucked!"

Anya offered her a smile, turning back to an eyebrowed Lightning. "But a young girl needs to experience more first. I'd always thought Jaeger would make an excellent mate— once I'd gone through my youthful bouts, had several children, and would know how to care for hers in matehood. I was ecstatic when I'd learned I was pregnant, excited and almost sure it was Speara's baby— she was a big hot shot back then, the irresistible one we'd all wanted children from."

Jaeger groused. "By that, she means the experienced twenty-six year old who'd fathered half the girls of our village. Bloody baby hog."

Anya pet her knee. "You can imagine how scared I was when I'd learned my persistent, commitment Yun was the father instead. I remember when I first told her; I'd been afraid she'd claim us courting to-be-mated, I knew how she loved me so."

"What happened then?" Lightning probed, curiously glancing to Jaeger. It was the weirdest progression of a story she'd ever heard, entirely unfitting Cocoon standards with the girl wanting the child and not commitment, but it fit perfectly, somehow. Lightning could imagine the whole progression. "Dad scare you away?"

Anya's eyes gleamed softly. "She quieted instantly. I could practically see the gears ticking in her head, with how much she wanted me, how happy she was… but she didn't say anything. Instead, she lifted the bottom of my shirt and stared for a long time." Anya looked to her woman, glowing. "You were trembling when you touched me. I remember, your hand shook."

"Fuck, of course it shook. Damn happiest day of my life, wasn't it? One of 'em many to follow…"

Anya stood to kiss her woman. Jaeger sucked her lips gratefully, the first to push Anya back by the shoulder. "Jes'," she turned her head the other way, clearing her throat, "Jes' tell the rest'a the story, Ayn." She sniffed in a deep breath. "Dammit."

Anya continued after a moment.

"She touched me like she could touch you, Fang. I'd never been so awe-struck than by the look in her eyes. Like touching the heavens. I felt… I knew it'd be alright after that. Jaeger never pushed me," Anya's hand curled through her short, messy hair, to her scalp. Jaeger closed her eyes at the touch, "And she never abandoned me in my first pregnancy either. Always fetched the cravings I wanted, held my hair when I was sick, held me when I cried… she provided more love and care for me and Fang than Speara ever would've been able to with her dozens of children. And I fell in love with her too, then. Just for Jaeger and nobody else, the way she wanted me."

Lightning wasn't one for sappy stories, but even her heart squished at it. Jaeger sniffed, especially affected, soothed with Anya's easy fingers to her head. Below her, Fang's breath had eased into steady pattern, lifting her gradually with every smooth breath. Lightning found deep sympathy mixed with the joy and yearning in her face. She wanted to say something too, but it was Fang's place first and foremost.

"Mom— "

"Take care of them Fang," Jaeger interrupted, voice cracking. "Fer the love of Gran Pulse, Fang. You better love 'em right." Jaeger's voice broke again. Anya's arm wrapped around her, soothing.

"She does," Lightning spoke, barely thinking for the curling guilt inside her. Knowing how much her 'pregnancy' meant to this family, good people, Anya and Jaeger who treated her as their own… Lightning felt very small inside, knowing this, very choked, squeezed with guilt.

Unable to come clean in such a situation, Lightning offered the one thing she could in her tight spot. "Fang's good to me," she assured. "Sweet, kind, always looking out… " Lightning glanced at Fang, who stared at her wide-eyed. "Incredible in bed…" Anya bit her lip, smiling, eyes almost matching Fang's on her. "Very good at heart. She'll make an incredible father when the time comes."

"Good," Jaeger choked, "Fuck, I've made it awkward. I—" She wiped at her cheek, sliding off the desk, still faced away. "I'll be downstairs. Fuck. Sorry. Jes'— shudd'yup Fang." Fang pouted. "Fuckin' A." the door slammed behind her.

Anya hovered both Fang and Lightning then. She kissed each of them. "Don't worry about Jaeger," Anya told them, mostly for Lightning's benefit. "She has trouble going soft."

"You should cheer her up, Mom." Fang volunteered, "She'll be hurting for you again."

"She will," Anya agreed, lightly brushing aside a few strands of Lightning's hair. "We're lifted by you girls. Jaeger and I love you both."

Lightning's heart thudded in her chest. She turned her face to bury it in Fang's shoulder.

"Love you too, Mom," Lightning barely heard Fang bid.

Anya's fingers combed through her hair, caressing her head gently, then she took her leave too, more quietly shutting the door behind her.

A long moment passed where both stayed deathly still. Even Fang's fingers had paused on her back. In the quiet of the room, guilt rolled like a cloud of turmoil, already downpouring on their poor heads.

Then, "She reminds me of Mom," Lightning admitted softly. Fang glanced down. Lightning watched the wall studiously. "My Mom," Lightning clarified unnecessarily, "She was sweet like that. And Jaeger. Dad had a sense of humor too. Not as caustic, but… "

Fang gave her gentle squeeze. "Are you ok?"

"I should ask you that." Lightning corrected, tone level. "I've put you through the Void."

Fang had no assurance that'd come off entirely true. Her heart crushed for every beat of building guilt.

"Words are cheap," Lightning stated, laying there flush to Fang.

"Light…" Fang swallowed, throat almost too closed to speak. She wanted Lightning to keep talking, but her own voice seemed to fail her.

Lightning stayed quiet a long time. When she finally spoke again, she wouldn't look at Fang. Her voice had taken on a level, even tone. "They were my fault too," Fang searched her face imploringly, but Lightning wouldn't look her way. "My parents." Lightning confessed, "They died because of me."

Fang watched her, silent.

The long-held confession poured through guilty lips.

**FLASHBACK**

"You're doing great, Claire." Raina encouraged, warm hand on Lightning's stiff shoulder. She soothed that concentrated tension that seeped from her eldest, very alert, eyes on the road.

"She's a natural," Cyrus bragged, easing out in the backseat. "Takes after her eagle-eyed hawk of a father behind the wheel, don'tcha Claire?"

"The clutch is tricky," Lightning muttered, keeping an even speed along the highway, "Cars shouldn't have three pedals."

Cyrus chuckled, "All in the process of learning before we get to the fliers. Those are the ones you'll really like."

Lightning's face drew a hard, concentrated line. She checked her mirror left and flicked the blinker, starting to merge left.

The left lane accelerated, a car catching straight up. Lightning straightened to her own lane again with a little jerk.

"Hey, jerk!" Cyrus rolled down his window. "Student driver here!"

The other driver flicked them off.

"Men," Cyrus shook his head. "Remind me, what rhymes with guys, Claire?"

"Dad…"

"That's not it! Try again!"

Raina smiled softly, brilliant blues gleaming like crystals. "Humor your father."

Lightning sighed. "Swines."

"Ding, ding, ding!" Cyrus cheered, "We have a winner! You make sure you remember that, Claire."

Raina's hand moved to her hair. She stroked her hair back behind Lightning's ear, combing her fingers through the precious, champagne locks, a beautiful mix Lightning had inherited between her auburn and Cyrus' blonde. Lightning relaxed at the motherly touch.

A flaming car crashed from the sky.

Lightning swerved right on instinct, barely avoiding the thundering hunk that split the gravel. Another driver smacked into passenger's side from the lane she'd invaded and Lightning jerked, fast cutting left, she slammed on the breaks, completely forgetting to adjust the gear in her haste.

The car squealed, shooting too fast, too far.

Lightning hit the guardrail at fifty.

They flipped, car skidding in a long, showering screech of sparks and glass.

When the car finally came to a stop again, Lightning breathed hard in panic.

"Mom?" Raina released a pained, harsh breath. The door had crunched in, crushing into her back that had her arched at an inclined angle. Lightning spotted a sharp metal end jabbing into Raina's side. "Mom!" Lightning scrambled for her seatbelt.

"Claire!" Cyrus called out, "Raina, stay still!"

Lightning hit the ceiling with a thump.

"Cyrus," Raina gasped, breathless. "The hydraulics— " she inhaled again sharply, teeth clamping against the pain.

"Mom!" Lightning scrambled across the ceiling to her. Something screeched at Cyrus' kick, three times before the door popped.

"Claire, come here!"

Lightning reached out for her mother's side where the metal struck, wedged in deep. Raina's face, a mask of pain. She touched Lightning's chin, frail. Watery blues met with a calm certainty that zipped through her like fire.

"I love you."

Lightning's eyes widened in horror. "No!"

Raina's fingers dropped slow, gleaming light fading from her eyes. She stilled, limp.

"Claire!" Cyrus arm wrapped around her stomach, pulling her back.

"No!" Lightning screamed, irrationally fighting him.

"Claire!" Cyrus struggled to keep ahold of her, pulling her out of the car. "I'll get her! I'll get her!" It barely registered. Cyrus hauled her out and stumbled. Lightning fought him all the way.

"Mom!"

"I'll get her!" Cyrus tried to tell his distraught daughter. "I'll get her!" Cyrus ran with her and passed her off to a suited Corps member. "Take her," Cyrus ordered. The stronger man picked her up over his shoulder and turned to take her to the ambulance.

Cyrus doubled back for Raina.

Lightning screamed and bit him, scrambling enough to escape his grasp. She started after Cyrus.

The car exploded as Cyrus crawled in.

Arms crossed around her again. Lightning collapsed.

**XXX**

"Mine wasn't the only family that died that day," Lightning went on, voice unnaturally level for this confession. "The one I originally swerved into lost a son. They tried to press charges. I would've went to the juvenile detention center, but…"

"Serah," Fang whispered, connecting every dot at once.

"I couldn't let her go to foster care services. It's not like families here." Lightning swallowed a hard lump. "They ruled accidental vehicular homicide. The judge took pity on me, sentenced as a juvenile crime instead of adult. But it took almost all our money. I dropped out of school to work, but without education and a criminal record for murder… getting hired by PSICOM saved us. I'd have had to give Serah up without."

"It's why you stayed," Fang breathed, understanding. "Light… when?"

"Five years ago." Lightning echoed, chin lowered in shame. "It's been awhile."

"Light…"

"Don't," Lightning almost pleaded, rare waver of true injury in her voice. "I didn't tell you to… I don't know why I told you." Lightning squeezed her eyes shut. "Your parents just… remind me." Her stomach fluttered, "Made me think of them."

"Does it hurt?"

"You're lucky to have them," Lightning evaded.

Fang quieted a moment, struggling with how to phrase it. She ended up blurting anyway, "They're yours," Fang corrected on second thought, "When you want, I mean. They think of you like… you are."

"You're sweet, Fang." Lightning rested her head on Fang's collar. "Someone's going to be lucky to mate you."

Fang watched her, pleading.

The door burst open suddenly. "You know the problem with soundproof rooms? You can't hear the kno— ooo," Serah groaned, turning around, "Not again! I'm scarred againn. Ohhh." She turned around, eyes closed, and walked promptly into the wall.

"Serah," Lightning called out.

"Nooo,"

Lightning's brow furrowed. "Again?"

"Can you get off her?" Serah groaned, head buried in the wall. "If you're not having sex, get off her. If you are, ohmyGod. Stop talking."

"Serah— "

"I saw you last night, okay?" Serah finally squeaked, freezing Lightning to her spot on Fang. "I saw you rutting! It wasn't on purpose, but Fang on you…" Serah winced, "And now you're on Fang…"

"Fuck," Lightning groaned, lifting herself off Fang.

"Please don't." Serah begged, still feeling blindly for the door handle, "Agh, I can't get it out of my head."

"We're not having sex," Fang offered helplessly.

"Are you about to?"

"Serah…"

"Answer the question first!"

"We're not," Fang promised, "Did you wanna talk about something, Serah?"

"Gah, so casual," Serah grimaced. "I forgot what I was gonna say."

"How's Gran Pulse been for you, Serah?"

"Not helping," Serah moaned, "Let's… let's talk over lunch. After you both shower. Separately." Serah's fingers found the knob. "I'm just gonna borrow Fang's spear, stab out my eyes… ohmygod, worse visual. Okay, I'm leaving."

"See you downstairs," Fang bid, then looked to Lightning.

Lightning groaned into her pillow.

"We should wash up," Fang hesitated. "Do you want me to…"

"I can walk," Lightning clarified, "…I think." She sat up slowly and braced to stand, a chore not without the threat of falling. Lightning's legs wobbled a bit, weak. She straightened as best she could with as much dignity as she always held. Grabbing up some clothes from the dresser, she started slowly for the door. "Are you coming?"

**XXX**

Lightning breathed a sigh of relief, hot water soothing as it prickled her skin, sinking into her pores and easing sore body. Especially her core; Eden. "Are you sore?" Lightning murmured, wanting to groan with the water's hot relief. At least Fang made a comfortable cushion, warm and surprisingly soft. Lightning rested reclined upon her, nuzzled between Fang's legs, which crossed on top of hers for lack of full room.

"Yeah…" Fang's arms rested limp around her belly, idly stroking the skin around her piercing. "It's been awhile since I've done that."

"Sex?" Lightning affirmed, earning a tired confirmation. "Me too. Never quite like that before, though… probably the best lays I've ever had, even with the shoulder." Lightning smiled softly, eyes closed as she rested. "Guess it's really true, huh? Yun prowess and all… "

"We would say so," Fang confirmed, relaxed heart speeding with the direction of their conversation. "You were good too. I can usually hold out longer…"

"That's hard to imagine, but I suppose we're both out of practice."

"I enjoyed it," Fang claimed softly.

"Me too. With all that's been going on, we both needed it, I think."

"Yeah," Fang agreed, tentative. "We've been getting close…"

"With circumstance pulling us together," Lightning agreed, "It almost feels like it was bound to happen in the midst of all this stress. You're the one good part of all this mess, knowing and all…" Lightning breathed a beat, "This… feels weird because it's different in our culture than yours, but… if you want to do this again sometime, I really enjoyed this. You're an incredible lover, Fang." Something hard lifted against Lightning, poking her insistently. Lightning laughed. "Is that a yes?"

"You want to have sex with me," Fang clarified, voice a little strained. Lightning could sympathize with how sore Fang must be.

"As friends," Lightning confirmed, making Fang's heart patter. "It's something normal among Yuns, right? We call it friends-with-benefits in Cocoon; it's got a slightly different connotation to it, but… your culture seems to thrive well on it. I think it'd help ease us a little."

"Are you still asking?" Fang asked incredulously, provoking Lightning's smile. She kissed Fang's neck lightly, sleepily content with that.

"Good. I actually wanted to talk to you about our… circumstance. Maybe we should extend it a bit." Fang blinked, shifting as she looked down at her, "Just for a week or so." Lightning explained, "I don't want any of your clan to feel like they had something to do with the miscarriage when we announce it. Only a week after visiting Gran Pulse after taking hits… "

"Oh," Fang processed, "Makes sense."

"I wondered how you'd feel about that," Lightning admitted, "If Serah and I keep you around the extra bit for it."

"Sounds alright…"

"We're out of Gran Pulse tomorrow," Lightning gently reminded, "But if you don't want to, would rather be done with it real quick— "

"No," Fang shook her head, "You make a good point. I don't want anyone here feeling responsible either. That would kill my parents…"

"Okay," Lightning softly agreed, "A week, you think? Week and a half to be sure?"

"Yeah," Fang agreed, "Something like that." She quieted, then rubbed up Lightning's arm. "Thanks for thinking of that."

"Mmm," Lightning agreed softly, "It's the least I owe…"

Fang kissed her cheek softly, quiet behind her. The water stirred at Lightning's touch at its surface. Thoughts concentrated, they turned back to Fang's current. She slowed to remind Fang again, but Fang hadn't said anything about it since… "Fang." Fang's arms tightened around her belly as if she already knew. Lightning rested against her, remaining as relaxed as possible in a subtle effort to soothe Fang too. She didn't plough straight to it for her. "Have you visited Scar?"

"Not yet," Fang squeezed, "I wanted to go this morning, but… she's still unconscious. Dad advised to give it a day, see her tomorrow…" Lightning could hear the slight tremor in her voice. Fang's forehead went to her shoulder to hide her face.

"It's only as bad because you're so strong," Lightning offered, "If you were a weakling, Scar wouldn't have been hurt at all."

"That doesn't— "

"It doesn't," Lightning confirmed before she could say, "But it does give some insight to your problem, Fang. It's just your control; you've trouble stopping your initial instinct when someone's hurt."

Lightning went on, voice steadying a little softer for Fang, but still firm. "Vanille told me about what happened. About when you broke up, how you got that way and why… how you pull close to people you care about." Lightning turned her head, glancing back to the stricken give hiding her face there. "It's not a fault so much as a minor tick— you only need that help curbing your temper."

"I've tried," Fang still wouldn't face her, "It boils in me. I can't even think." Fang exhaled hard, breath hot and ragged on her shoulder. "I never wanted you to see that in me."

"It's a flaw. Nobody's without them." Lightning's fingers grazed her knee. "I don't see you any less."

Fang choked, incredulous. Lightning's fingers soothed her tense, voice softer even yet. "I mean it," she insisted, trying to get through that scraggled, thick head. "You're stronger than you think you are, and I don't mean physically."

Fang squeezed her tighter around the stomach, wondering how soon Lightning would change her mind.


	26. Chapter 26

  
“Serah,” Anya greeted the younger Farron entering the kitchen, “Are you hungry? I’m chopping bits for emzegetti stew, if you like that.”  
  
“Can I help?” Serah offered.  
  
“You can help me,” Jaeger rumbled from across the table, facing two small children and a complicated, multi-shaped jenga tower in the very middle of the table. “These nimble-fingered children are kickin’ my ass. Come side with me; you’ve got smaller pokers.”  
  
Anya nodded her over too, “It’s stew. I only need to cut vegetables and let it.”  
  
Serah bit her bottom lip and sat next to Jaeger. “Here, girl,” Jaeger pointed, “Slip your finger in there. I’ll grab ‘er from the other side, make sure you’re jabbin’ the right piece.”  
  
Serah shyly obeyed, poking through the spherical hole as Jaeger found its other end and tugged it free. Something clicked inside and plopped against her finger lightly. Serah almost snapped away. “Something fell!” she squeaked, slowly pulling back. The top third of the sphere moved with her.  
  
“Cut that out!” Jaeger reprimanded, freezing Serah. “The little ones got me four and 0, we can’t lose again here!”  
  
“What should I do?”  
  
“No way can Cocoon get it,” Rivera claimed resolutely, “You’re screwed, grandpa.”  
  
“Grandpa’s screwed!” Ember giggled.  
  
“Hey, watch your mouth in front of Ember, you little shit.” Jaeger grumbled, “You have to be fast, Serah, like a little speed demon, quick enough to— ”  
  
Serah withdrew her finger quickly. The top started to cave, then held, the piece successfully lodged to an inner wall. “Aha!” Jaeger cheered triumphantly to the little ones, “See that! Cocoon’s got you flunked, Rivera!”  
  
Rivera crossed her arms and grumbled, the tower almost certain to fall.  
  
Ember giggled again.  
  
“Now don’ go being a bad sport, Riv,” Jaeger warned, “That should teach you a lesson ‘bout arrogance; even when a fight seems stacked, you never go in assuming you can win.”  
  
“We still won four times,” Rivera muttered. Ember poked her sister in the side.  
  
Jaeger sidled next to Serah and patted her arm. Serah got another flash of Jaeger and Anya from the other night, which made her twitch. “Not too shabby, Little Pink. You take after your sister’s speed, eh?”  
  
“A little bit,” Serah blushed shyly, struggling to get the mental of them from her head.  
  
“She’s fast,” Lightning claimed, coming around the banister with Fang.  
  
“That so?”  
  
“She is,” Lightning confirmed, “Runs to school every day; gets a lotta practice in.”  
  
“Lightning flips!” Serah countered, “She’s a lot more flexible than me. Naturally faster too.” The sudden image of Lightning’s legs curled around Fang’s middle assaulted her then. Serah shuddered at the thought.  
  
“Why’re you so twitchy?” Jaeger griped.  
  
Anya tossed the last of the vegetables into the stew. “Jaeger has that effect on me too.”  
  
“Oh, Eden,” Serah groaned, tearing away to stumble into Lightning. “I need bleach.”  
  
Lightning patted Serah’s back. “Gahh,” Serah grimaced, pulling away from her too. “Even your boobs feel bigger.”  
  
Lightning frowned.  
  
“A blessing of childbirth,” Anya claimed.  
  
“I like your boobs,” Jaeger countered. Anya crossed to her and kissed very long.  
  
“You’re sweet.”  
  
Serah cringed.  
  
“Saber’s supposed to drop by today,” Fang mentioned, “Has she stopped already?”  
  
“She’s still outside,” Anya informed, “You could catch her. The gear’s inside.”  
  
“I’ll be back,” Fang bid Lightning to do so.  
  
“Gran-ma, can we play outside?” Ember asked patiently.  
  
 **XXX**  
  
Fang stopped dead as the door closed behind her, happiness from events this morning dropping like a stone in her stomach. “Summer.”  
  
Both she and Saber turned at Fang’s voice, “Fang,” Saber greeted warmly, “I just dropped off your stuff. You should be good to go with Jaeger’s repairs.”  
  
“Thank you,” Fang thanked hollowly, unable to keep the devastation from her voice.  
  
Saber glanced between Summer and Fang. She excused herself politely. “It was nothing. I’m heading back to set the room up for you, Summer. I’ll see you guys around.”  
  
Summer could barely manage a last nod. Saber took off quickly.  
  
“Summer…” Fang echoed, chest throbbing with opened injury. With how she’d snapped at Summer yesterday—  
  
“I forgive you,” Summer whispered, reading the sorrow in Fang’s tone perfectly. A salty sting touched the air. Fang moved in to hold her, but Summer backed away, shaking her head. When she looked up at Fang, Fang found the expected glistening of tears in her eyes. They shone like precious stones, the most beautiful, gleaming clash of amber mix Fang had ever seen. “Don’t,” Summer warned, keeping her distance. “I’m broken by your choice, but I love you too much to disrespect. She’s who you want. I came too late.”  
  
Fang’s heart splintered; it showed every bit through her face.  
  
Summer had a hard time too, unusually chipped of her cool, easy manner.  “I hope she’ll prove me wrong,” Summer offered in earnest, “That she’ll realize how lucky she is, and love you.”  
  
Fang quaked. Without knowing how to say it, she reacted on instinct and grabbed Summer, pouring everything she couldn’t say into the kiss she meant so much.  Summer’s lips soothed against her in equal anguish, pained more than even Fang’s deep sorrow, heart throbbing heavy beneath her breast. Their lips slowed, glazed, then parted, ‘till tenné amber burned of salt, a fine droplet slipping from her golden-flecked, mahogany eyes.  
  
Summer understood perfectly.  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
Without words for the woman she’d forbidden her heart to love, Fang held her in strong arms. She whispered.  
  
“I’m sorry.”  
  
And truly, truly meant it.  
  
 **XXX**  
  
“So you’re into rocks like Sky.”    
  
“As part of my major,” Serah nodded, “Yes. I love discovering the uncovered roots of our worlds. History is the enigmatic ancestry of our creation.”  
  
“Eh,” Jaeger rolled back her shoulders, “You know Pradda has a quite a few exclusive dig sites around. It’s a little late this time with you goin’ on home tomorrow, but we could probably get’cha workin’ at one once you an’ Light come to live here.”  
  
Serah’s eyes billowed. “B-But I’m not trained in the excavating arts yet, I don’t even have my bachelor’s of archeological history yet and couldn’t possibly know how to handle the precious materials or— or all the mining tools and quirks and specialities of the trade— I’m years from it!”  
  
Jaeger snorted, indignant. “What ‘specialties’ ya need to shovel up rocks?” she shook her head, “’Sides, Sky knows all that other shit, an’ she likes you. ‘M sure she’d love to show ya all that historical hooblah to help bring you into the clan.”  
  
“Really?” Serah couldn’t believe such a thing could so easily come, “But— I’m not of a clan!”  
  
“So convert,” Jaeger shrugged, “We’re too stiff on you bloke to take ya, but there’s plenty of clans with a more open policy to conversions. An’ you got me an’ a family of Yuns backin’ you. You won’t get turned down with that.”  
  
“You’d do that?” Serah gasped.  
  
“Well yeah. We want you an’ Lightning livin’ here with us, ya know. Even if Fang doesn’t mate her, we’d like you an’ the kids around. What kinda shitty parents you think we are, to turn our kids an’ grandkids out?”  
  
Serah threw herself to Jaeger in a fit of high emotion, overwhelmed. Jaeger’s offer in moving to Gran Pulse was all she’d ever dreamed of, and it’d completely solve Lightning’s problems too. She wouldn’t have to finish out her six years, but they could both go to Gran Pulse and live out their dreams, Serah in history, Lightning in fighting—among the Yuns, even! Could their salvation be so close at hand, so perfect and easy?  
  
“Hey,” Jaeger fussed, poking at her back. “Cut that out, kid.”  
  
“I want to live here, Dad.” Serah unexpectedly voiced, head buried in Jaeger’s collar.  
  
Jaeger softened at the usage, relaxing her hand to Serah’s back across her lap. “Hey,” Jaeger eased, “It can be arranged, darlin’. Anya and I want that too.”  
  
Serah’s eyes watered.  
  
“Heyyy,” Jaeger started, “You don’ have to get gushy on me now.”  
  
“Sorry,” Serah sniffed again, heartstrings tugging hard. “I just…”  
  
“Easy,” Jaeger soothed, rubbing her back. “Easy there, it’s alright.” Serah took a moment of her comforting to settle down enough to pull away.  
  
“I’m sorry,” Serah mumbled again, “I get real emotional…”  
  
“Don’ worry, Darlin’.” Jaeger assured, “Anya just started menstruating today too. You’re not alone in the boat.”   
  
Serah flushed deep red. “Not used to that part yet…”  
  
Ember popped out of a bush suddenly and jumped Lightning. “Got ya!”  
  
Lightning stumbled, then exaggerated a fall. Serah missed what was spoken, but it made Ember positively giggle as she attempted to pin Lightning, easily shorter than half her size. Lightning played along surprisingly well, delighting the little one as Rivera and Anya came from around the bend and joined their partners. Rivera gave decidedly-little effort to assist Lightning.  
  
“She’s pretty good with little ones,” Jaeger commented, watching the scene with Serah.  
  
“I always thought she’d make a great mother.” Serah sighed, “I didn’t know it’d come so soon, but… I think this’ll help her.”  
  
Jaeger turned a curious eyebrow on the girl. “Help?”  
  
“Claire’s... never forgiven herself,” Serah confided, feeling safe enough to tell Jaeger. She liked having this sense of extended family, and if they were going to pull together, Jaeger and Anya should know, especially since Lightning wasn’t overly fond of sharing. “For Mom and Dad,” Serah clarified, “She was driving when they... ”  
  
“Oh, Serah,” Jaeger’s arm found her shoulder again then, pressing Serah to rest towards her.  
  
“It’s okay,” Serah told her, showing her she wasn’t about to cry again.  
  
“That’s an awful thing for a kid to live through,” Jaeger grimaced, not letting go.  
  
“She blames herself,” Serah revealed, actually relieved to be sharing this with someone who deeply cared, who would understand how Lightning had progressed to the sorry state she’d been before Fang. “She’s been punishing herself for years now, sacrificing everything for me in a terrible cycle that keeps sinking her deeper… ” Serah bit her lip. “I couldn’t believe it when Fang came into the picture, and even then, it was only after she’d tried to hide her, like she was too ashamed to accept any measure of happiness for herself until it was forced. It’s always been like that, but now… ”  
  
“Now she’ll have her own child,” Serah continued on bravely, “And I can be safe in Gran Pulse, doing what I love so she doesn’t have to worry about me. She can focus on her own life and… and be happy with Fang.” Jaeger rubbed her arm warmly. “That’s what I want for her.”  
  
“Fang too,” Jaeger claimed softly, “She hasn’t been herself in awhile. But here, with Lightning,” Jaeger squeezed her. “It’s good to see my daughter again, even if it’s just in small doses. Gives me hope she’ll pull through.”  
  
“Me too.” Serah wished, watching her sister, relaxed with the little ones. “I hope so too.”  
  
 **XXX**  
  
Sky’s hair still wet from her lonely shower, she re-entered their bedroom to find Vanille sprawled on the bed, idly flipping through a scrapbook Jaeger would defensibly claim that Anya’d put together. She didn’t look up when Sky walked in, which dropped the older Yun’s spirits another notch.  
  
Sky crossed to the mirror in their room and took up her brush to comb out the wet strands. “Anything good in there?”  
  
Vanille’s toes twiddled in the air. “Some of Fang teasing you are cute. There’s even one of making out with you that I’ve copied and saved now.”  
  
“What? Gimme that!” Sky temporarily abandoned her hair to snatch it from the bed. She flipped through the first few pages , but found nothing. “No there isn’t.”  
  
Vanille looked amused, “Here I thought you’d say ‘But I’ve never kissed Fang!’ Are you holding out on me?”  
  
Sky scowled, “I’ve never kissed Fang.” She handed the booklet back to Vanille nicely though, brow still furrowed. “Don’t do that.”  
  
“You’re cute when you’re flustered,” Vanille idly turned the page.  
  
Sky glanced back at the mirror, then to her naked self and Vanille again. She started for the bed.  
  
“Don’t even think about it.” Vanille warned off immediately, freezing Sky.  
  
“Come on, Van.” Sky tried, who dropped to the bed when she didn’t immediately protest again. “They had sex.”  
  
Vanille huffed. “That is utterly not the point.”  
  
“But I was right!” Sky insisted, “Fang slept with her. She’s so attached and now with this on top— ”  
  
“Lightning’s changing too,” Vanille interrupted. “You don’t want to acknowledge it, but I know you’re seeing it too. And ordering Fang up on the bar to fuck is not a Cocoon sign of someone interested in friendship. It’s different there.”  
  
“And what if she just wanted to fuck with a handy Yun nearby?”  
  
Vanille gave her a look. “It’s this pessimism that got you benched in the first place. Fang might fall hard, but she’s not been completely wrong about Lightning either. I bet you’ve even smelled Lightning aroused for her before.”  
  
“Not to the degree of Fang’s!”  
“She’s gotta start somewhere,” Vanille huffed, “Besides, you’re ignoring all the good things Lightning’s done for her too, like the drinking or Fang’s happiness— two things that immediately went away when you tried to interfere, I’ll remind.”  
  
“Vanille,” Sky practically begged. “I just wanted to help.”  
  
“Good intentions,” Vanille flipped the page, “Bad execution. You’re still grounded.”  
  
“But,” Sky tried again, “We’re supposed to be making babies. What if this were the day you were going to get pregnant?”  
  
Vanille rolled her eyes, “Three days a week and a half before my next period might not come aren’t going to change that.”  
  
“They could!” Sky insisted, “You don’t know!”  
  
Vanille twiddled her feet. Sky pined, then tried to settle enough to look through the photos with her. A picture of Vanille hugging a tree sent a painful throb through her own wood. Sky suffered through it a long moment. “Can I touch you?”  
  
“You get off on that,” Vanille slowly turned the picture to the next set, a page of her and Fang flirtatiously happy with each other. Another beat passed before Sky sniffed suspiciously. Vanille pointed to the picture in front of her where Fang stood behind. “Can you imagine if you were there? Mmm.”  
  
Sky snapped and grabbed her. Vanille chuckled as Sky rolled her under a pressing erection, still fully naked from her shower and gorgeous. “What did I say,” Sky hissed, flipping up her skirt easily, “About picturing me and Fang like that?”  
  
“Something about how I’m gonna get it.”  
  
Sky ripped off her panties and tossed them aside. “You are.”  
  
“This doesn’t mean you’re out of the doghouse,” Vanille warned, “And I’m only letting you once. Ohhh— ” she groaned, nowhere near slick enough take in that huge head— but it felt so good. Vanille’s body warmed to catch up. She moaned with Sky’s press, legs kicking with the growing ache as Sky forced herself between too-small walls. Vanille spasmed, head flicking to the side. “Skyyy.”  
  
“You’re going to come,” Sky rumbled, hot in her ear. “Five times over again.”  
  
“Noo,” Vanille kicked again, this painful pleasure the best thing of her life.  
  
“Yes,” Sky hissed, grabbing Vanille’s legs around her. Vanille squeezed her legs without need for guidance, wetness already becoming minor in issue. Her insides squelched with Sky’s first withdrawal as Sky lifted back to her knees, drawn away and partially dragging her by the ass. She slammed them back together.  
  
“Oh spirits,” Vanille gasped, then gasped again. Vanille’s back arched to her shoulders. Sky smashed them back again, and again, and again  
  
“Skyy,” Vanille thrashed, her name came on every breath.  
  
Sky squeezed her ass tight, enjoying the bounce of her breasts through her clothes. She’d grab those too, if she had the extra hand. Vanille had already seeped half a puddle. “Should I be merciful?” Vanille seized. “Or must you be taught?”  
  
Vanille could barely hear her.  
  
In another second, she soared.  
  
Sky didn’t stop.  
  
Vanille floated amidst the heavens, vagina throbbing, so very hot. She let the clouds carry her and poked a passing flan. Her body warmed like a toasted crispy, perfectly baked to crunchy perfection. Sky’s skin slipped against her, so warm and deep and well. Vanille half wondered if she’d gotten stuck, hot seed gushing continuously like the most blessed waterfall. Or was that her? Vanille flopped like a dazed fish.  
  
“Vanille?” Hotter warmth breathed into her mouth. Vanille clung to the cloudy fishes as incredible, delicious aches seeped through her body. Something large was missing from her. Vanille wanted it back. At least she’d found out who the waterfall was from.  
  
“Sk-yyy,” Vanille’s voice cracked, so small. Warm arms had wrapped her sides. She rested on something warm and fleshy.  She gushed, so wet. “Am I still coming?”  
  
“No, baby, you stopped. You passed out. It scared me.”  
  
Vanille made some intelligible noise, pouring every effort into another breath. “Where’s your dick?” She whimpered.  
  
“It’s there, but down.”  
  
“Get it up,” Vanille whined, knowing that would make it better. “Put it inside.” Sky hesitated, but Vanille moaned and weakly fisted her. “Now!” she collapsed, that effort to top too great. “Pleasee.” Sky obeyed obediently. Vanille suckled in a breath, but Sky passed through her like lubricated butter to her very innermost core. Vanille twitched sharply, but then settled, collapsed on top of Sky. “Mmm,” she breathed, still too tired to open her eyes. “No mercy in you.”  
  
“You told me not to,” Vanille couldn’t remember that, “You told me to teach you.”  
  
“I’m baad,” Vanille mumbled, “That was so bad of me.”  
  
“You scared me,” Sky repeated, warm in her and out. “Are you okay?”  
  
“Maybe you’re right,” Vanille yawned, sleepy, “Maybe I’m pregnant now.”  
  
“I hope so.” Sky kissed her forehead, soft again. “Thanks for letting me.”  
  
“Still ground…ed…” Vanille dozed, voice quieting.  “Fishh…”  
  
“Go to the fish.” Vanille breathed in deep. Sky relaxed on soaked sheets. “Sweet dreams, Van.”  
  
Vanille slept soundly.  
  
 ****


	27. Chapter 27

**XXX**

"She went up to sit in the bath again," Fang informed at the stove, "A little sore today."

"No kidding," Serah shivered, "I'll wait. I've got my fill of naked Claire for the year."

Fang glanced back, sheepish. "Sorry you had to see that. I wasn't at my fullest awareness yesterday."

"Thank God for All-Sanitize, huh?" Serah remarked, in reference to the godly cleaning product she made note to buy once home. "It's okay anyway; I'm happy for both of you. I'll just be a little more careful where I randomly wander now… " Fang flashed her a sheepish smile. "What're you making?"

"Something for Light." Fang tilted the pot to show her some mixed leaves in something clear that didn't exactly seem like water. "It's a kind of herbal mixture. Should help to ease her aches a little bit more."

"She'll appreciate that, I bet."

Fang offered friendly invitation. "Want to help?"

"Sure," Since Summer's kids had left along with Jaeger and Anya, and Vanille suspiciously absent with Sky, Serah had nothing else to do anyway, and Fang was fun. "What can I do?"

Fang pointed back to a tray of thinly peeled potato skins. "Those strips need to be fried, then diced. They shouldn't be bigger than your average seasoning by the end of this."

"Are you having some of this?"

"No,"

Serah put the giant-sized saltshaker down without using it. "We'll save that for your later use. Maybe take it home with us."

"It's good!"

Serah grinned, "In the waves you use it? It's a wonder you taste the food at all." Fang pouted, causing Serah to giggle.

"You use butter on sweet bread." Fang defended, provoking another giggle.

"It's no wonder Claire likes you," Serah smiled, "You're so cute, Fang. I'd always wondered what kinda guy Claire could end up with. She'd never work with someone who dominated her, Claire's too much of a control freak for that, but guys who are submissive— I can't see Claire respecting that either. You're like the best blend for her: submissive, but not weak, able to carry the emotional side enough to provoke peeks out of her, and a total sweetheart. You're perfect! I'm so glad you two got together."

"Aww, Serah," Fang was genuinely touched. She gave Serah a side-hug, still stirring the contents routinely. "I'm happy too. Light comes with a lotta perks: her sweet little sister being just the one." She smiled at her; Serah smiled back, so happy for them both.

She flipped the strips on the stove. "Fang?" Fang made a noise of acknowledgment, to which Serah continued at, albeit slowly. "You don't have to answer this if you don't want to," Serah prefaced, drawing Fang's eyes. "I just… " Serah shook her head, then reworded. "Does Claire let you call her by name?" Nerves attacked her stomach then, "I mean, I've never seen you do it, but maybe that's just with me or other people around. I know Claire has a hard time letting people close, and no one's called her that but me since… the accident, but I thought maybe— maybe she lets you, and you do so in private to keep her sense of independency okay in public, and I realize I'm rambling, you can stop me at any time now, it's just I didn't know if— "

Fang spared the girl's further rambling, "She doesn't." Serah shut up abruptly and looked to her, where Fang's stirring had slowed sadly. She gave Serah a brave face. "Not yet, anyway. Maybe somewhere further down the line… "

"I think she will eventually," Serah claimed softly, a little disappointed with her sister. "Claire has problems letting people in, but the way she is with you… I think it'll be sooner, too. She just needs to realize it." Serah sighed, "She can be so thick sometimes."

"Hey," Fang tried to cheer softly, "I'm just lucky she likes having me around, you know. Light doesn't allow that with most people."

Serah sighed, "My sister has a ways to grow, but… I'm glad it's you, Fang." Serah repeated, "I hope she realizes it soon."

Fang offered a sad smile, then lifted her pot from the stove, "Come on," she encouraged, "Let's get those skins cut and get this up to Light."

**XXX**

Lightning lay flopped on her stomach by the time Fang reached their room, hair wrapped up in a towel with her naked back undressed in the air. Thankfully, she wore shorts, though Serah still immediately looked away, too scarred with the sight of yesterday.

"Fang?"

"Me and Serah," Fang affirmed, "How're you feeling?"

"A little better," Lightning admitted, "The hot water's nice."

"It's from the springs. Good for healing."

"We brought you something, Claire." Serah moved to the desk chair instead. Fang took the bed beside her. Lightning looked to her, though Fang held the cup. Serah nodded her way. "It's called _Kepleh_ ; it'll make you feel better. Less achey." Her gaze switched directions. Fang helped ease her up again, knowing the aches would peak by the second day. Lightning had probably started to feel worse already, judging by the severity of her cringe. She didn't try to insist Fang from helping her. Fang kept a hand on the cup at her lips. Lightning winced at the taste, but downed the whole cup.

Serah otherwise occupied her eyes.

"Thanks," Fang helped her back down again slowly, "Awful taste."

Fang shot a look at Serah. "Would've been better with salt…"

"Oh, shut up," Serah huffed. Her eyes caught on Lightning's shoulder on the way back down. The bandages were stained again. "Ouch, Claire…"

"It's alright," Lightning dismissed. Serah stood anyway and lightly touched a part of the bandage. Lightning hissed before she could stop herself.

"Did you hurt it wrestling Ember?"

Lightning gave her a peeved eye. "Rivera wouldn't help."

"The little squirt," Fang couldn't help but chuckle. "We'll get you more salve, Light. Patch you up again."

"Here we go," Serah carried over salve, bandages, tape, and scissors. Fang's warm hand touched low on her back while Serah carefully cut away the old bandages. "This is what happens when you re-stress out your injuries, you know," Serah groused, "Having table-sex! Where we eat! Ugh, Claire. You probably deserve this, you know. It's no wonder you got pregnant."

Lightning closed her eyes, feigning sleep. Serah made a face at her. "Well, it's true!"

"That's not all Light's fault," Fang defended, rubbing low on her back.

"Enough of it is," Serah muttered, "I don't even wanna know what happened at the bar."

"At this rate, you're going to get a detailed description of it." Lightning grunted back.

"I'll poke your wound again," Serah threatened, pulling away the last of the bandage.

"And I'll sic Fang on you."

"Hmph," Serah retorted, "Fang wouldn't hurt me. She's more likely to break your vag again."

"Hello friends," Fang alerted, "Can anybody see me?"

"Fang," Lightning half-nodded in Serah's direction. "Attack."

Cool salve splashed onto her. Serah's fingers touched her back. "You're lucky I won't order her on you."

"Still right here," Fang reminded, "Increasingly invisible."

"Or maybe you are," Lightning countered, "Since we could fuck right here in front of you."

"I wouldn't do that," Fang tried to assure.

"All it takes is a few good strokes and— " Serah covered her mouth with her salve-less fingers, eyes accusing on Fang.

"What've you done to my prudish sister?"

Lightning smiled under the fingers. She snapped at them to chase them away. Fang fumbled under heavy blame.  
"Be glad she's still clothed." Lightning joked.

Serah glanced at the empty cup accusingly. "That was just an herbal mix?"

"I swear!" Fang insisted, "Light, say something to show her you're ok."

"Hmm," Lightning half-smiled. "Wanna fuck, Fang?"

"She's broken," Serah reported, dabbing the last bit of cream on the wicked teeth imprint. "You broke her, Fang. And Regen salve or not, Claire, this is gonna scar."

"My first of Gran Pulse," Lightning pointed out, "Is it pretty?"

"It is," Fang confirmed, "Proof of survival and pierced real nice. They'll come out pretty good."

"Fang likes it."

"Pretty… " Serah flatlined, starting to bandage back up with Fang's help. "You really belong here, you know. Making public babies, fighting, almost getting eaten, then admiring the scars…"

"A real chameleon, huh?" Lightning dozed, "It's pleasant here. You live nicely, Fang."

"Thanks," Fang rubbed her back kindly. "You and Serah… you know you're welcome back."

"Mmm,"

"Claire," she received another sleepy acknowledgement, "I'd like to come back," Serah eased the bandage around, Lightning held with Fang's great strength. "We could live here, you know."

"Mmmhm," Lightning seemed to agree.

Serah finished the last wrap and taped off the end. She glanced up a moment later, catching an unexpected, wistful yearning scrawled all across Fang's face. It touched a chord in Serah.

Fang wanted that too.

**XXX**

"Fang," Sky caught her on the way down the hall, trailed by Lightning and Serah. Sky glanced at Lightning uncomfortably, who scowled. Serah swatted at her in reprimand. "You got a moment?" Fang looked to Lightning too. "I'm not looking for a fight," Sky clarified

"Okay," Fang agreed to it, waving Lightning and Serah down. "I'll be there in a minute." Lightning gave her a look in passing. Fang touched her hand as she went.

Turning back to Sky, Fang stepped back against the wall and crossed her arms. "Got my back, eh?"

"I didn't mean to attack you with Summer."

Fang waited expectantly.

"And I won't pull that shit again. I still don't like it, but it's your life. I won't interfere unless your really need it. And I'll be gentler." Sky scratched her wrist, "I'm sorry."

"I fucking hope so," Fang pushed away from the wall. "Because I just did the girl of my dreams last night, and my bud wasn't there to chat. That was low."

"I know," Sky rubbed her neck, "So… you enjoyed it?"

"She ordered me up on the bar," Fang shared, judging her reaction. Sky appropriately arched an eyebrow. "Did me three times in a room full of Yuns."

"That's… surprising." Sky blinked, then glanced again, "She lasted through three times? And she was conscious?"

Fang smiled, "Another two when we hit home, then once more the next morning."

"Okay, I call bullshit. Sometimes Vanille doesn't even last that long. And she's Cocoon."

"No joke," Fang assured, "I'm telling you, it was incredible."

"Maybe you came three times in her one?" Sky doubted, "You're really out of practice."

Fang swatted her, "It was both of us, asshole."

"You can't even blame me for doubting," Sky countered, glancing down the hall again. "She's still walking."

"Limping a little, but she's good," Fang claimed. "Real good."

"Uh-huh," Sky shook her head, "I prefer Vanille."

"Of course you do," Fang agreed, "But we can't all have the girl."

"You can have meee!" Vanille scurried out of their open-doored room. "I'm all-available if you want to sandwich me!"

Fang smiled and soothed her shoulder. "By the looks of Sky, I'd say no."

"Maybe one day she say yes!"

"Keep asking."

"Bloody fetish," Sky cursed.

"Come on," Fang chuckled, "Let's help make dinner downstairs."

"I'll be there in a second. I've still got your spear, Fang."

"Such nice mental imagery," Vanille sighed dreamily.

"Hey," Sky spanked her towards the stairs, "Get down there, Dia. I'll have to knock you out again at this rate."

Vanille chirped and scurried off, covering her butt from abuse. Sky grabbed Fang's wrist and tugged her into the bedroom without waiting. "Whoa," Fang cautioned, "Should I be worried now?"

"Shut up," Sky shook her head, "I've got something to say to you."

"Something else?" Fang grinned, "About my spear?"

"Listen," Sky ignored the joke, "You and I haven't been on the best of terms of late, but this is important." Sky ran a hand through her straight-as-sheet long hair, "I've been thinking about this the past few weeks, but the opportunity hasn't presented itself right until this week."

Fang leaned back against the wooden door, arms crossing. "I think I know what this is about."

"It's about Vanille," Sky confessed, nervous. "I know we've only had five months and don't have children yet, with hundreds of other better, suitable mates who'd love and please her until Gran Pulse turned blue," Sky slipped a small dagger from her pocket and presented it hilt-first to Fang, who eyed her as Sky began the traditional oath. "but I love her, and I want to be with her forever. I promise I'd bestow children and serve at her every whim. Never would I abuse or lay a finger against her. Never would I intentionally cause her pain. And if she were injured or under any strife, I'd kill a thousand turtles before I let her continue to suffer, no matter what the forfeit to rectify this pain."

Sky fumbled a little with the rope, hard pressed to tie her wrists while holding the knife, not allowed to suffer a cut, but she'd practiced this and didn't drop either, nor mar her finger by slice. It wasn't her first time tying this knot. Eventually, the knot tightened over her wrists, binding them together in traditional forfeit of her life. "By this knot, I give you the right to decide of my worth." Sky lowered to her knees and held her bound wrists up, hilt of the knife to Fang. She added her own last bit. "If you allow it, I'll protect her the way you would've if she'd been yours."

Sky's long hair shrouded in over her face, but she didn't lift her face or try to move it. She waited, throat thick and almost swollen, but the knife held steady. Fang had yet to take it.

At this point, several actions could be taken. If Fang didn't take the knife at all, it meant she found Sky unsuitable of a mate, but if she did take it, Sky's troubles were not yet over. At the point of receiving it, she could choose to cut Sky anywhere on her body. Most often it was the mark of disgrace, but she could do anything to show her disgust. Even if she were merciful, a hidden knick would shine as a badge of shame. She could even kill her if she saw fit. It'd be a disgrace if Sky tried to fight it.

Or the last, desperately wanted action, Fang could cut the rope, severing her hold over Vanille she had to Sky.

It was usually a tradition held for father's. Vanille's being dead, Fang served her closest as ex-lover to Vanille.

The knife's sharp end slipped from her fingers smoothly.

Sky lifted her face, now supposed to watch. The time for words was over; Sky had spoken her last plea.

Fang fingered the knife delicately, staring into it instead of Sky. Her last claim on Vanille would be forever severed here. Her heart throbbed. This could have been her at one point. It should have been her. Except...

Vanille. Scar. Lightning.

It could never be her.

Fang lowered the knife to rope and sliced cleanly through.

"I accept your plea, Yassif Yun Sky. Vanille is yours to mate."

Sky hugged her around the middle, hands free to do so. "Thank you."

"I'm happy for you," And she meant it, despite her inner turmoil. Sky could give Vanille what she could never.


End file.
